Harry Potter and the God of Death
by TristaDin
Summary: At the end of the war the Gundam Pilots are running from those out to get them when Duo Maxwell gets paid a visit from a strange old man who claims to have the answers to who he truly is. Can the God of Death live up to expectations as the Boy-Who-Lived?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I know, it's been a LONG time since I've done a story. But we had a turbulent move and only now am I getting around to posting some of the fics I've been working on. This is an idea I perticuarly like, and I hope you enjoy it too!

Well, onto the story!

* * *

Ch. 1

Duo walked into his latest hiding place with a large yawn. The war had only recently ended, so all of the pilots were laying low. There were still many people calling for blood as the new government was set up, and Duo knew that unless they hid they'd all be publicly executed. He dropped his duffel bag on the chair and plopped on the bed with a sigh. A bed felt good. It wasn't as good as the beds on Peacemillion had been, but a bed at all was nice. He remembered the nights after the massacre he'd spent on the streets without even Solo's warm chest to lay on far too well not to be happy with what he could get. Mainly it was warm. Duo hated the cold, the snow. It never spoke of anything good. He liked being warm though; good things happened when you were warm.

He had nearly fallen asleep when a pop resided outside on the street. Waking, Duo pulled out his gun and snuck to the door as he heard footsteps and more pops coming closer to his hiding place. Taking a deep breath, Duo wrenched open the door and pulled the gun on the man standing outside. He was an elder man, dressed in strange robes of funny colors. He looked like Merlin on crack, if Duo let himself be serious.

The old man merely held up his hands, one of them holding a... stick. Right. Well, Duo had seen odder things, he supposed. Merlin smiled with a twinkle of his blue eyes and stated, "Good evening, Mr. Potter. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I would like to talk to you about a serious matter."

Duo snorted and took the safety off his gun. "Right, and I'm supposed to believe that. I don't know what kind of an idiot this Potter guy is, but you don't come for a friendly chat with an entourage of armed fighters." Dumbles looked surprised, and Duo just snorted again.

"What fighters?" Dumbledore asked, yet Duo could tell the man was grasping at strings. They both knew he was too surprised to fool anyone.

Duo noticed one of the presences he felt more than saw go for a weapon and acted on instinct. With a bang the man-now visible-fell to the ground as Duo snatched the elder man and pressed the smoking barrel of his gun near the guy's pointy hat. "Show yourselves!" Duo snarled. "Now! Or Dumblefuck here will be missing a chunk of his brain."

Several shimmers wavered and then turned into people. They all looked vaguely similar to each other, complete with waco occult robes. To Duo's utter delight they had better fashion sense than Dumbles. "Calm down, Harry," a ragged, professor-looking man placated. "We know you don't know us, but trust us when we say we're only here for your protection."

Duo raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Puh-lease, like I'd believe that even if I was on crack."

"I told you this wouldn't work," an oily voice commented. Duo whipped around to see the source, turning to a tall man with greasy black hair. He seemed... familiar somehow. "My name is Serverus Snape," the man informed him in a no-nonsense tone. "I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Duo gasped, the pieces clicking. "I remember you now," he exclaimed. "You're the guy that helped my kids out that one winter!"

Snape gave a barely perceivable smile-oblivious to the looks of shock about him-and nodded. "Yes, I hope to hear they're doing well, but more important matters need discussing right now."

Duo nodded with a cheery smile, letting Dumbles go. "Lay it on me, Sevkins."

With a sigh at the nickname Snape explained, "Fifteen years ago a Dark Wizard named Voldemort terrorized the world, intent on killing all muggles, or non-magical humans. Due to a prophesy he knew part of only one child could defeat him, and he chose Harry Potter out of the two. He tried to kill the babe, but the curse resounded and destroyed him instead. He is clinging to life now, his soul having still been intact. Somehow his Death Eaters got a hold of your blood and used it to resurrect him. Now he is after world domination once again. You are the only one who can defeat him, Duo."

Duo blinked in shock. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, feeling himself starting to have a panic attack. "No," he gasped out, "I'm... Duo Maxwell. My parents just left... why would they abandon me if I'm some kind of hero?" He looked up at Severus, the mask for once completely off. He pleaded with the man as his world shattered about him. "Am I _that_... why?"

Severus looked upon him with an understanding form of pity and quickly closed the space between them. He took the trembling boy into his arms and whispered comfortingly, "Lilly would have never abandoned you, but she and James were both dead. Your worthless excuse for an Aunt threw you to the street, not wanting a wizard in her house." Softly, so none but Duo could hear, he added, "There is _nothing_ wrong with you, Duo."

Duo gave into his wanting for once and clung to Severus, drawing on the older man's strength. His breathing sped up as the panic attack worsened. So his aunt wanted him dead, believing he was worthless. _I knew it,_ he thought. _I'm worthless, a nobody, street trash. I mean nothing to nobody, not even- _

A stinging on his cheek and the absence of warm arms drew him out of the dark cloud. His mind finally registered the fact that he'd been slapped as he gingerly touched his cheek and stared at Severus, who was straightening the cuffs of his sleeves. "There will be none of that self-pity nonsense, Mr. Maxwell," Severus informed him. "You are going to pack and come to headquarters with us where we will begin to tutor you in the use of magic, considering you have missed your first four years of instruction."

Duo blinked at him, and then shook his head with a smile. "Right you are, Sevvy-baby. Just hang a sec and I'll grab my shit." Duo walked back into the apartment and grabbed his duffel bag. He deposited a note and the payment for his stay on the desk and then locked the door behind him, leaving the key in the mailbox. "Ready!" Duo chirped with a big smile. "So where's this hidey-hole?"

Albus smiled and handed him a piece of paper. Duo took it and read the address quickly, committing it to memory. _Number 12 Grimwald Place._ A tall man with combed hair came up to him and offered his arm. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you again, Harry."

Duo looked at the man with furrowed brows. "Aren't you Sirius Black?" The man sighed and nodded. Duo shrugged and quickly added, "Doesn't matter to me, it's obvious you're innocent. You don't have the mark of a killer."

Sirius looked at him in surprise, and then smiled. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, prongslet. I'm your godfather, and I hope that we can begin to be a real family." Duo smiled and took the offered arm. "Don't let go," was his only warning. Sudden pressure built on all sides as he whipped through space until he was standing in front of a shabby looking apartment complex. Duo managed to stay upright only because of his intense training. He glared up at the man, not at all happy. He couldn't comment before he was ushered into Number 12 and down a long hall into the kitchen.

There an older red-headed woman greeted him warmly. "Harry Potter!" she cried. "We're so glad to have you here! Welcome, welcome! Sit, supper will be ready any minute now! My name is Molly Weasely and if you need anything at all feel free to ask."

Duo sat where she shoved him and watched her practically twirl away in wonder. "Damn, what's she on?"

The girl with pink hair laughed as several of the other wizards just looked at him in confusion. "Hello Harry," stated the red head that had come to get him. "My name is Arthur Weasely. Please, don't mind my wife, she's merely excited to see you."

Sirius took a seat next to him and smiled. "Well, now that we're all here I'll introduce you. This is Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Snivilus," Snape curled his lip distastefully, "and of course Dumbledore. We're the Order of the Phoenix-well, there are more like Fletcher but you shot him and the others aren't here right now-and we're the secret force dedicated to ridding the world of Voldemort."

"Nice to meet ya'll," Duo commented with a smile as he crossed his arms on the table. "My name's Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie."

Moody snorted. "You just did, besides the fact that it's a silly notion."  
Duo gave him a glare that made the old man freeze in his place. "I _never_ lie, and my name is NOT Harry Potter. I named myself and it holds more meaning to me than a name some people I don't even know decided to give me." Duo leaned back in his chair and let the glare go as he did his best to calm Shinigami down. "Besides, I've managed to survive an entire war with this 'silly notion', so I guess I won't have to change. Besides, how in the world could this war be any harder?" Duo blinked at the confused looks of shock he received. "What? If all this nutcase uses is magic all I gotta do is get close enough for a well-aimed bullet. It can't be that hard."

"That's a good theory," a new voice stated. Duo looked and saw a teenaged girl with bushy brown hair come in, her arms wrapped around a large book and dressed plainly. "I never thought about it before, but if you could get it at enough velocity that it breaks through _Protego_ a wizard would be defenseless against a simple gun." Duo smiled at her and she smiled back as she set the book down on the table. She made a small curtsy as she continued, "My name's Hermione Granger and I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Maxwell." The look in her eyes told Duo that she knew who he was, and was grateful to him. Yet it also confirmed that she wouldn't tell anyone and leave that decision up to him.

Duo smiled cheerily at her, conveying his thanks through their eye contact. "Nice to meet ya too babe. Now pray tell, what do you mean by _Protego_, is it a shield?" He kicked a seat out beside him for her to take, which she did gladly.

"Yes," she stated, "It's a shield spell that lasts usually about a minute, or for the duration of one direct hit. It protects against most spells determining on how strong your will is, like most spells do. It can even block the three Unforgivables-that is, _Avada_ _Kadavera_ the killing curse, _Crucio_ which inflicts massive pain, and _Imperus_ which is essentially mind control."  
"Oh great, she's found a new victim to blabber to," stated a bored voice. Duo and Hermione looked up to see another red-head walk in.

"Hello," Hermione stated with less of a happy air than she'd had previously. Duo noticed this, and how it seemed that she was resigned to the insult, most likely because it was commonplace. "This is Ronald Weasely, or Ron for short."

Duo nodded, "Duo Maxwell."

Ron nodded in reply, "Pleasure." He sat down as Molly came in with plates of food following her. They flew out to land in front of people as everyone sat down for dinner.

Duo looked to notice a certain figure moving away. "Where're you goin Sev?" he called out.

Severus turned around to reply, "Albus and I need to leave for research and to check up on the member you injured before the next meeting, Duo. I'll see you tomorrow for your first potions lesson though." Duo nodded and the Slytherin left with a flourish of black robes.

"Good riddance," Ron muttered. "Bloody git's creepy enough without stayin for dinner."

Duo just shook his head. "Ah, grudges. Wonderful. Sevy's a good person, he's just grumpy and hates most children."

Ron snorted but couldn't speak before Hermione inquired, "Most? I thought he hated all children."

Duo smiled at her and explained, "Well yeah, but that would be proven false by the fact that he helped my kids out one winter. He was up on L2 for vacation time or something like that and found us after I'd nabbed his coin purse. He saw us all there in the abandoned warehouse, well what was left of the gang after the plague. There were only twelve of us then, and I was trying to figure out what kind of medicine to buy Roach and Feather, because they'd caught a pretty bad cold. Sev took pity and let them stay at his place until they'd gotten better and even helped nurse them back to health. I checked in often, and we had a lot of fun conversations. He taught me a lot too, like how to read and write. So you see, it's not that he hates kids, he just has an extreme dislike for most."

"Now enough talk darlings," Molly stated loudly. "You've got to eat Harry, you're far too skinny!"

Duo just laughed. "Not much will solve that, growing up on the streets of L2 tends to do that to a kid."

"What in Merlin's name is L2?" Ron asked with a comical look on his face.

Duo halted all motion, staring in shock at Ron. Slowly he turned his head to Hermione and questioned, "Did he honestly just ask that?"

Hermione nodded as if she was ashamed. "Most pure-bloods and even half-blooded wizards know nothing of the muggle-non-magical-world. I've tried to educate him but it's been to no avail."

Duo groaned and threw his hands in the air dramatically, "God, next thing you know he'll be asking why there's no air in space?"

Ron looked even more shocked and exclaimed, "There's no air in space? Seriously? Why wouldn't there be air in space?"

Duo calmly pushed his plate away and then proceeded to pound his head upon the table in a moderate 2/4 tempo. Hermione couldn't help herself and laughed as Molly frantically tried to get the ex-pilot to stop. She was the only one as the others that would have helped-namely Sirius and Remus (who had taught Sirius about muggle things like the colonies)-were too busy trying not to fall out of their chairs from mirth.

Finally she got him to stop, and Duo replaced the plate in front of him while coolly informing Ron in a very Snape-like manner, "There is no air in space because space is like one giant vacuum, making it impossible for air to exist. The colonies are giant ovals people use to live in space. I can't make it any simpler than that." He then smiled up at Molly. "Thanks for the food Mam!" That said, Duo began to eat. Everyone else took this as a sign and began to eat themselves. Hermione smiled as she began to eat as well. Things were certainly going to be different with Duo Maxwell around, especially because whatever the wizarding world was expecting to find in Harry Potter, they wouldn't get with Gundam Pilot 02.

* * *

A/N: So, that's the first chapter. They get longer I swear. Well, if you've got any feedback/ideas I'd be happy to hear it! I'll try to get to uploading the rest soon, I've actually written about 5 chapters of this, though the length is all rather uneven, heheh. Anyway, TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter! I said I'd get them up quickly, didn't I? Well, onto the story!

* * *

Ch. 2

Duo awoke at the crack of dawn, like usual. _Old habits die hard_, he mused as he wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Looking around and finding no coffee pot he shrugged and moved a few chairs out of the way. Calming himself and breathing as Wufei had instructed, Duo began his morning workout. After he had finished the routine he yawned and went back upstairs. Thankfully the bathroom's shower was modern and not stone-age (although it was a very old and outdated version) like everything else in the house and he was able to wash off properly. After he had changed into a simple pair of sweat-pants he fell back into bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Duo awoke again as he heard his door open slowly. He tensed, his hand going for the gun under his pillow as he heard a strange voice quietly hiss, "Mrs. Weasely please listen! You could be in danger if you try to wake him, let me!"

"Nonsense," hissed back a voice Duo remembered only because it had been so loud the night previous, "He's only a boy. I don't want to be rude when I wake him!"

"I'm afraid she's right, Mrs. Weasely," Duo stated as he sat up with a sigh. He scrated the back of his head with a yawn before peeking through one eye at the two girls. They were gaping at him in horrified sympathy, making Duo blink hard. "What?" Then Duo remembered the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Even in the shadow of the hallway's light, his scars must have looked pretty bad. "Uh, right." Duo grabbed the blanket and hid his chest, uncomfortable with their stares. "I grew up in a rough place, Mrs. Weasely. I might have attacked you, had you surprised me out of sleep because I'm unused to these surroundings, and I don't know if I'd remember them before I'd killed you." Duo felt heat in his cheeks and mentally kicked himself. _Goddamn, am I _blushing _because of their stares? Man, Maxwell, pull yourself together! It's not like they're gonna think less of you!_ Duo quit his inner monologue and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm up. Just let me grab a shirt and I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright dear," Mrs. Weasely replied, pity in her voice. Duo cringed. "Breakfast is ready and set for you." She closed the door and Duo sighed.

"Get yourself together, Maxwell," he whispered as he got out of bed and grabbed a black t-shirt. "You're not with the pilots anymore, and people are gonna stare." He whacked himself in the head to get rid of the stupid tears he felt trying to escape from the force of the pitying suspicion hanging in the air. "I don't care what they think, I'm better than that. Come on, Shinigami."

With a sigh Duo pulled the shirt on and wandered out of the room. He entered the kitchen and immediately felt the mother's eyes on him. The scars on his arms were smaller and definitely fewer, so he just shrugged it off and sat down next to Hermione. He nodded to her in greeting and began to eat, pointedly ignoring all of the other stares he was receiving from those at the table. After he was halfway finished he finally looked up and demanded, "What?"

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Genny asked him. She looked completely infatuated with the idea, if her gaping mouth was any indication.

Duo snorted. "My name is Duo Maxwell, I don't give a shit what my birth name is."

As the matron yelled 'language!' at him the twins commented in unison, "But you've got the scar."

Duo blinked. "_Which_ scar?" His eyes went wide as realization dawned and he began to panic, his face going white. "It's showed up again?" Duo hastily reached to push back his bangs and felt for the identifying mark. Sure enough, it was there. "Plastic must have fallen out, damnit," he muttered.

"Don't worry Maxwell," came the drawling voice he heard in those few good dreams he still had. A newspaper plopped down in front of him as the owner of the voice sat on his other side. "The muggles haven't any idea you have that particular scar. Your identity is still safe, save for that tell-tale rope of yours."

Duo blinked at him and shrugged. "Hair is easier to mistake than a scar," was his simple retort as he took the paper and began to skim through it. The second page stated that no Gundam Pilots had been apprehended, and that Quatre Winner was working closely with Lady Une to help get the Preventers up and running, though they were already a national power to be reckoned with. Duo released a huge sigh and leaned back in his chair, the tension released from his body.

"Duo?" Hermione asked as she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

Duo turned to look at her troubled face and smiled. "04 is safe," he informed her.

Hermione let out a breath-taking smile and replied, "I'm so glad. Thank you for trusting me with this information." Duo smiled back and patted her hand. He then remembered the prickling feel of inquisitive stares and felt his right eye's desire to tick.

"Sev," he asked, looking at his first teacher, "Don't these magical folk know how to whip up coffee?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Addiction to coffee is not a good habit, Maxwell."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Just call me Duo, and besides, it helps me relax. I'm not addicted to it like _you_, Severus."

To which Snape merely shrugged and waved his wand, conjuring up a steaming cup of coffee. Duo thanked him and snatched it, drinking the warm elixir in absolute joy.

Hermione began to laugh at him, and was soon joined by the twins, echoed by Sirius as he came into the room. "Good morning Prongslet," Sirius greeted, coming over to ruffle Duo's hair. Duo tensed and put his cup down.

"Could you not touch the hair, please?" Duo asked, looking up at his godfather. "It's very... sentimental to me."

"Hair?" Percy asked with a laugh as he joined them, ready for work in a nicely pressed suit.

Duo gave him a piercing glare as he felt Shinigami twitch underneath the surface. "Yes," Duo replied coldly. "I wear this braid to remember all those I've lost, The Maxwell Church among the number. It's my way of honoring their memory, for they loved my hair."

Percy looked appropriately quelled by the statement as he nodded his head in submission. "Sorry," he replied. "I'm off to work Mum, see you guys later." And then he was gone.

"Sorry pup," Sirius stated as he laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "I'll remember that." Duo just covered the hand with his own and sent the man a thankful smile.

Breakfast continued without any interruptions, and afterwards was his first potions lesson. Duo rolled his eyes at all of Snape's warnings to be careful with the ingredients. "I disable and create almost-nuclear _bombs_ as a hobby, Sevkins," he had retorted. "I know how to handle volatile materials."

Then he had been apparated off to get a wand at Ollivanders. His mumbled cursings of the man who invented apparation went ignored as Remus led him into the shop where he got prodded by a _floating_ tape measurer, interrogated as to weather or not he really _was_ ambidextrous, finally told the man he was left-handed just to get the creeper off his butt, and then went through a mirage of _explosively_ bad combinations of wands. Duo was irritated and Shinigami really just wanted to tear the guy apart when Ollivander came out with another box.

"Perhaps this one," he stated. "11 inches, holly, with a phoenix tail feather at it's core."

Duo sighed and grabbed the wand. A warm feeling he hadn't felt since first finding his Gundam resounded through him and bright purple sparks erupted from the top of the wand.

"Very good, but peculiar," Ollivander mentioned.

Duo sighed. His eye was twitching again. "What is it now?" he demanded tiredly.

"It's just that the core comes from the very same bird that has a feather used in You-Know-Who's wand," Ollivander informed him.

Duo blinked, and then he suffered a mini-eruption. "No I _don't_ fucking know who! Just get over your stupid fear of a simple name and _tell_ me _who_ the fuck you're talking about!" Duo panted as he tried to catch his breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"He means the Dark Lord," Remus informed him. "Most people refer to him as You-Know-Who."

Duo blinked and crossed his arms. "That's stupid," he commented. "The crime lords on L2 were only so terror-inspiring because people were too afraid to even state their names. It only led to blind panic when dealing with one and making it easier not to recognize them when they told you their names." Duo scoffed, "Besides, why don't they just call him Wings of Death? It means the same thing anyway." He snorted and handed Ollivander the proper payment from the coins Remus had given him. "Let's go home," he told the ragged professor as he stormed out of the shop.

After they got back to number 12 Duo sat through his first Transfiguration lesson with McGonagall, which went rather well if you ignored the fact that his first attempt exploded. Charms with Sirius was uneventful, and Duo asked Remus to simply get him a book on the History of Magic because he was going to fall asleep if he continued to drone on like that. Defense Against the Dark Arts was more exciting, but hit closer to home, allowing Duo to finally accept this as reality for once. It sank in as he observed the casual use of magic at dinner, and he was too exhausted from accepting the facts that night to even argue against not being allowed in the Order meeting. His sleep was filled with dreams he had almost forgotten-of warm male arms, a woman's scream, and a sickly green light.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this chap. wasn't longer than the last, but oh well. It'll get better I swear. As for the scars, well, all of the pilots have been captured several times, and I figured that they'd be pretty badly scarred from interrogation, _especially_ Duo, considering how many times _he's_ been captured. Also the cuts were probably delivered too deeply and quickly for his magic to heal them properly in his exhausted state; therefore, he has scars, though they're not as bad as they would have been without his magic.

Anyway, TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 here we go! Oh yeah, I forgot this on the other two chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. If I did, you'd know. Trust me.

* * *

Ch. 3  
Duo sighed as Saturday came around. They were giving him a break from lessons, pleased with the progress he had made in two weeks time. The next Oder meeting was that night, and Duo was determined to sit in on it, no matter what anyone said about it. People had gotten used to his oddities and the fact that he wouldn't answer to Harry, but they still hadn't let him in on the meetings.

It stopped tonight.

"Bloody hell mate, what're you doing?"

Ah. Ron had found him.

"Dancing," Duo replied. "Please don't stop the music," he sang along. He was currently blasting his radio and dancing in a red top and tight leather pants, having created his own little rave in his room for lack of anything better to do. It helped him keep in shape, and dancing and fighting weren't that different anyway. Now he turned the radio off and walked over to Ron. "So, what d'ya want?"

Ron shook his head in distaste and stated, "Lupin wants to take you shopping in Diagon Alley today."

Duo grabbed a button-up shirt off the chair and nodded for him to lead the way. "Kay, I'ma commin."

Ron raised an eyebrow at the fact that Duo put the black shirt on yet left it open and then turned and led the way down with a shake of his head. Duo followed him down to the kitchen where Ron pounced on Hermione who was sitting doing homework. "Hey Mione," Ron pleaded, "can you help me on my potions essay? I don't understand it at all!"

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I'll help, but only if you promise to actually work on it this time!" Duo could hear the empty threat in that resigned statement and it made his blood boil. As Ron jumped for joy he walked over to Hermione.

"Sorry bub," he interrupted as he grabbed Hermione's arm, "but she's commin with me today." She looked at him in confusion and Duo winked at her. "I'll need her help in this Diagon Alley place, plus I wanted to hit muggle London and get her advice on some stuff there too." He looked down at the girl he'd yanked to her feet. "If you'd like to, of course."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "Certainly! Sorry Ron, maybe later!" she called as Duo led her away by the hand. They met Remus at the door and headed out.

After apparating to Diagon Alley Duo slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders and informed her, "You don't need to put up with friends that use you more than enjoy your company like Ron. You're worth more than that."

Hermione sighed and leaned into his touch as Remus led the way to Gringotts. "Yes, but no one else will get to know me because I'm such a know-it-all."

Duo scoffed. "Girl, you just need confidence. And part of building confidence is dressing the part. You and I are gonna start a friendship and I'll help you develop that confidence. You'll see, friends tend to come easier when you don't care about people's opinion of you."

Hermione beamed up at him the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. "Thank you so much, Duo. This means a lot to me."

Duo smiled down and kissed the top of her head. "No problem, I hate seeing people being used for their brains. Now that I'm in a safe hiding spot I can afford to do something about it."

"Come on lovebirds!" Remus called to them. With a laugh Duo ran ahead, Hermione on his heels.

Once they reached the bank, Duo read the sign above with a slight grimace. "Should I even be allowed to enter?" he mused quietly to himself, yet Hermione heard it and laughed, causing Remus to look at them oddly. Duo shrugged at him, noticing that by his look the older man probably heard as well. They went up to the main desk and Duo went up to the receptionist. "Good morning," he cheerily greeted. "I'm Harry Potter, and I need to get a key for my vaults please."

The goblin nodded yet stated, "My name in Griphook, yet I'll need to do a test to make sure of your claim."

Duo sighed, "I thought you might." He grimaced but shrugged with a small smile. "Alright then, Mr. Griphook. I don't like giving away blood but I guess it can't be helped."

The goblin nodded and stated, "Follow me." He led Duo down the Hall and into another room, where another goblin was waiting behind a beautiful desk. Duo whistled when he saw it, there were above grade A jewels adorning it and the trimmings were done in pure gold. "That's a fine fortune you got there," Duo commented, having to make a conscious effort not to resort back to L2 slang.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the goblin stated. "My name is Ragnarock, and I am the head goblin here."

Duo straightened and gave a little bow, "The name I grew up with is Duo Maxwell, your majesty. It's an honor to meet you."

Ragnarock seemed surprised, yet recovered quickly as he gestured to a seat. "Very observant, Mr. Maxwell. But please just call me by my first name."

Duo took the offered chair with a smile. "Only if you do the same, sir. I was here for a blood test?"

The goblin looked him over, and then shook his head. "The Potter family's magic all has a singular mark obvious to magical creatures that signifies when they've reached magical adulthood and received their inheritance. You bear it, so now according to the magical community you are an adult and Lord Potter."

Duo blinked as Ragnarock shifted papers around his desk and the other goblin left. "Oh," he stated. "Interesting."

Ragnarock nodded. "Not as much as the transactions Dumbledore has made from your vaults to fund some large force." He took a stack out from underneath the others and handed it to Duo, who took it from him. "These are all the transactions made since he became your magical guardian." With a wry smile he added, "Legally, at least. It seems you've actually made another guardian."

Duo smiled softly as he looked up from the papers. "Yes," he replied lovingly, "Death has taken good care of me."

Ragnarock nodded and reassured him, "I shan't tell anyone of this fact, as long as you don't inform anyone of the fact that I've made several personal dealings with Death in the past."

Duo threw his head back and let loose one of the first truly joyous cackle since the night they first boarded Peacemillion. "I swear," he promised when the laughter began to fade away.

Griphook came back then with a small silver key. Duo noticed the small black box as well and stood as Ragnarock stood with him. "We give you the signet ring of your inheritance, Lord Potter." Duo took the offered ring with awe. It was lovely, a pure silver with a red gothic P on a swirling black stone. It was purer than ebony, and as beautiful as space. Ragnarock saw him place it on his left ring finger and stated, "Griphook will take you to your vaults and take care of your needs." Smiling at Duo and reaching out his hand he added, "I look forward to a long friendship, Lord Potter."

Duo smiled and took the hand, "Me too, King Ragnarock." They shook once, and then went their separate ways. They picked up Remus and Hermione and then were speeding down their way to the vault. Hermione and Remus looked a little green, but Duo stood up and threw his arms out like he was surfing, relishing the wind tearing through his braid and pulling his clothes tight. He figured this was what it'd be like to be tied to the outside of a Gundam, and was loving every second of it as he cried out in joy. Griphook laughed at him and Remus and Hermione were too shocked to attempt getting him to sit down. Hermione was the first to recover once they reached the vault, and Duo helped her out of the cart. He inserted his key into the correct slot, and stood in shock as the door opened. Remus shook him back into awareness with a small smile.

"Come now pup," the older man remarked. "Go check out the vault. And don't be so surprised, this is only one of the smaller ones." Duo looked up at the man in shock, almost about to faint. Noticing this, Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, heading towards the pictures on the far wall, all of them above a small bookshelf lined with pictures and scrapbooks. "Those are your parents," Remus stated as he pointed to a loving couple in a large portrait in the middle of the group of paintings. It was the only one that was stationary with smiling people instead of sleeping ones, and Duo stared at the two loving people in awe. "They were wonderful people," Remus continued on. "You'd be able to talk to them, But Lilly had always been against having an impersonation of herself painted into a portrait, so they never had one done."

"Probably for the best," Duo commented. "Who knows what they'd say? My world has been rocked off it's hinges just by knowing who they were, I don't know if I could handle talking to them." He went over to a chest by the bookshelf and grabbed a simple duffle bag. Upon inspection he found it had belonged to his Grandfather and had a million different compartments for a variety of things. Duo stuffed the shrunk manual and journal he found with it in his pocket and grabbed the bag. He leafed through the scrapbooks as Remus and Hermione went to wait outside, putting the three he liked most in the bag. They were of his Mother and Father in school, their later years, and then one that held all of his ancestors, both magical and muggle. He took a single picture of his parents dancing in the snow down from the shelves and placed it in the bag as well. He then went searching among the other things, grabbing a few useful items and several books. He found a bottomless coin purse and filled it with money before asking Griphook if he could get an untraceable credit card that drew money from his accounts and worked in the muggle world. It was completed soon after as Duo rifled through some old swords and such and once he got it from the goblin they all left the bank.

Once outside, Duo turned to Remus and asked, "Can we go to muggle London? I need new clothes, a few supplies, and Hermione could do with a new wardrobe to help build her confidence."

Hermione blinked at him in surprise as Remus smiled and nodded. "Certainly, Duo."

Duo smiled cheerily before sobering. "You may want to call me Harry there," he stated. "It'll be easier to hide that way." Hermione and Remus nodded approvingly, and they were off. They went to the mall, where Duo used his new card to buy some cleaning kits for his weapons and a new laptop, and then they left Remus in the bookstore as they ran to Hot Topic for Hermione's wardrobe.

"I can't wear this kind of stuff!" Hermione protested, but Duo would have none of it. He forced her to try on a modest mini-skirt in blue plaid with a lacy blue and black tank-top, and stood outside the changing rooms while she tried it on. She came out soon, smiling. He beamed back at her as she inquired, "Does it look as nice as I perceive it in the mirror?"

Duo laughed and nodded, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Yes, babe," he stated. "You look lovely." She smiled brighter and he kissed the top of her head before hugging her. Duo marveled at what he was going to confess, and how quickly it had developed. "Now go get back into your normal clothes, little sister, and we'll get you a new wardrobe." Hermione stood in shock before beaming at him, crushing him in a hug, and then going back into the changing room. Duo laughed as he went through the store, picking out new outfits and accessories. Hermione soon joined him, and they got her a good half a wardrobe as Duo got several things he wanted as well. Then on Hermione's insistence they went elsewhere for the rest, so she could have some normal clothes along with the gothic ones. Once finished Duo hid in a dark corner to shrink the bags and stuff them in his duffle bag. They met Remus at a cafe, and then went home happily.

* * *

A/N: Hah! A longer chapter. Anyawy, about the whole Ron and Duo not getting along that well stuff, they get along just fine, I just haven't typed it in yet. Duo simply has some habits Ron doesn't condone, and Duo isn't fond of people who cheat their way through life-even with something as small as school work-simply because he's always had to work for everything. Also, Duo isn't exactly how Ron envisioned the Saviour of the Wizarding World would be, and so is more criticall of him because of that let down. Just figured I'd let ppl know now before reviews came in going, "Duo and Ron don't get along! Why? They'd have great fun together!"

Anyway, TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG, I'm so flabergasted and humbled and overjoyed by the overwhelming response to this story already! It makes me remember why I post up here, knowing that you people enjoy it so much. S, without further ado, here's the next chap!

Note: This is set after the series and before EW, just to clear it up after a wonderful reviewer pointed out the confusion on that issue.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or GW, if I did Draco would have turned into an Anti-Hero because of his love for Hermione (Yes, I _am_ an avid Dramione shipper, thank you very much).

* * *

Ch. 4

That night Duo stayed in the kitchen and hid in the shadows as Molly ushered all of the children to bed so the Order could have it's meeting. He stalked closely behind Severus into the meeting room and then hid in shadow as everyone filled in.

Dumbledore looked up as Molly came in happily. "Are all the children safe in their rooms?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered as she took her own seat. "And all the charms are in place; we're safe to begin."

"Good," Duo stated as he came out of the shadows. He grabbed a spare chair and spun it around to sit backwards on it. "Once the kids are down the adults play, so let's get to it!" He gave them all a cheeky smile, happy to see that not one of them had known he had been hiding there.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but the red-haired banshee beat him to the punch. "Mr. Maxwell!" she shrieked as she stood and pointed an accusing finger at him. "What are you doing here! You, young man, are supposed to be in bed!"

Duo felt his eye twitch and tried to calm down before Shinigami unleashed on the ignorant woman. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be, Mrs. Weasely." he replied calmly in a voice much more somber than any of the adults had heard before. "I'm here because the war is here."

"You have no business in here," she retorted, going red as a tomato. "This is war, and you're only a child!"

Duo laughed, carrying a slightly maniacal twist to it's cheerful notion. "Oh really, then why the hell do you expect me to kill Voldemort?" The room went silent as all of the adults stared at him, reconsidering their thoughts. Duo noticed this and leaned forward, speaking plainly. "I grew up a street rat, and am used to messy details. I danced often, and participated in many a waltz by the time I hitchhiked my way down here to Earth." Duo blinked at the confused faces and mentally smacked himself. He felt a twinge of pain, realizing he couldn't just speak and expect to be understood anymore; he wasn't with the other pilots. "Right," he explained, "it's L2 slang. A dance is essentially a battle between only two people, and a waltz is a dance where it is allowed for one to kill the other. I believe you call it a duel."

After a pause for their nods of understanding he continued, "Anyway, my point is this: I can handle it. I've seen war with my own eyes, as well as the war of everyday life in the slums of the most corrupt colony in space. I will be able to take it, but I _won't_ be able to handle it if someone dies and it's all too clear that my being in the know would have prevented that. The number one cause of death in war is lack of information, after all."

Duo smiled internally as he leaned his head on his arms, waiting as the adults conversed quietly. Father Maxwell would have been proud of him: he had given a worthy argument sure to change their minds without letting known his past, and all without one single lie. Duo felt he deserved a cookie for that major accomplishment. He _had _nearly gone into a screaming-fest, after all. Duo felt his right eye twitch. Oh how he had longed to scream at them; showing these stupid innocents the terror that truly came from war, and exactly how it had affected their "Golden Boy".

Duo snapped back to attention as the adults went back to their seats, Mrs. Weasely and another person fuming. Dumbledore caught his attention and smiled at him. "We've decided that it's for the best," the old man informed him.

Duo beamed at him, hiding the strange feeling he got while looking at the man's eyes behind his perfectly crafted mask. It always felt like the man was trying to poke around in his skull, picking apart at his mask.

_Good luck_, Duo mentally teased, _you can't break through _my _mask, old fart. _

Physically Duo replied, "Wonderful! So what's the scoop?"

Despite the decision, it was the one who had originally wanted him to know who answered. Sirius stood and stated, "What we know so far is this: Voldemort is gathering his old colleagues and new recruits secretly."

Duo interrupted the man with a nod of apology. He and his godfather had become rather friendly, though he wasn't sure how far he could trust the good man with his dark past. "How many on average, from where, and what age?"

Mrs. Weasely looked perplexed, "What do you mean, what age?"

Duo turned his attention to her for his short reply. "Simple, the old Death Eaters are just that: old. He'll be looking for those who are younger and more agile." Duo turned back to Sirius and added, "He'll start with the children of the old DE, we need to watch them."

"Already being done," Severus interrupted. "I felt that as well, and have been keeping close tabs on them all since the last war was in it's final stages."

Duo smiled and nodded his approval. He turned back to the impressed escaped convict and continued, "So his next step will be a more powerful arsenal, what weapons is he likely to look at?"

The entire room went silent in a cold chill.

Duo looked about in complete surprise and asked, "What?"

Sirius took a breath and replied, "Well, there is one thing."

Mrs. Weasely stood up with a cry of, "Sirius!" He looked at her and she continued, "The child doesn't need to know that! Surely!"

Sirius' look grew hard and cold as he retorted, "We promised him all of our information. This is part of it." He turned back to Duo and rebelliously continued on without stopping for the other small cries of disagreement. "When you were just a baby a seer made a prophesy about you. Voldemort only knew part of it, and that most likely led to his downfall."

Duo sat thinking for a moment before commenting, "So he wants it now, to fully understand the situation." Sirius nodded. Duo leaned back and continued as he crossed his arms thoughtfully, "I assume that only he and I can remove it from it's place, or you'd have hidden it safely away and it wouldn't be a problem. The only solution is this: I get it, review it, and destroy it."

The others all gaped at this and made a general ruckus until Dumbledore silenced them all with a yell of, "Absolutely not!" Duo glared as the old man went on to say, "Voldemort is waiting for you to move, and then he'll strike. It is too risky."

Duo finally lost control of his temper and stood up as he flung the chair away, screaming, "You don't even know what I'm capable of! You want me to be your perfectly molded weapon, your Perfect Soldier and you don't even know what I'm capable of!" He pointed an accusing finger at the protesting headmaster, "Yes, Dumbledore, I know about you trying to shape me into the perfect Golden Boy for your bright army of light. Ever since I arrived here you've put me under watch, and you've even tried to use my own godfather to make me feel alienated and come cryin' to you. Well guess what, I've seen the only Perfect Soldier that will _ever_ be, and Dr. J _FAILED_ with him."

Duo closed his eyes and breathed deeply, forcing himself to calm down. Knowing he wouldn't be able to keep Shinigami from unleashing if someone else said something stupid, he turned to leave, only pausing once he reached the door. He turned back and informed the dead silent room, "Hear me now, Headmaster, I am not your Golden boy, nor have I the ability to become him. I am _Shinigami_, nothing more, and nothing less." With one last glare perfected by copying Heero's very own Death Glare™ Duo turned to leave the assembly, slamming the door behind him as he made his way up to his room.

As Duo stomped up the stairs he fought the tears that threatened to fall.

_I need you_, Duo mentally cried in anguish. _Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, I need you-all of you. I can't take much more of this. _

As Duo walked he couldn't help but notice how lonely it was. Throughout the last month of the war, he'd always been surrounded by the other pilots. He didn't have to hide with them, didn't have to mask the fact that everything wasn't actually alright. They understood him more than he knew himself sometimes, and Duo had been having enough trouble surviving the after-effects of the war without them by his side _before_ all this magic stuff got jumbled in.

_They just want a person win for them_, Duo realized as he slammed his bedroom door shut. _Some may care, but most are only seeing the image they feel they have to maintain in order to be accepted as the light side. War isn't black and white, it's all a muddy grey_.

Duo plopped onto his bed carelessly, fighting back the tears that fell once he succumbed to a tortured sleep.

* * *

A/N: So, that's the most intense chap. so far! Here we've finally seen a little of how being forced into this confusing situation is affecting Duo. He's struggling to find his sense of self in this new world, and the only people who can help him out are the pilots. They'll find their way to him eventually, so don't worry ^.~!

I made up the whole dance and waltz bit a while ago, thinking of unique L2 slang to give Duo. I just fell in love with the idea of a sort of civilized way of fighting because of the crime-ridden colony and have used it ever since! As stated above, a Dance is a fight between two people (like a duel) and in the Dance they are not allowed to kill one another. It is done for gain, and the gain (recognition, people, money, positions, etc.) will only be aquired if it is (essentually) ritualized by way of a publicly announced Dance with at least three witnesses present. In a Waltz it is a duel in which people can be killed. The challenger can kill the person he challenges if he wins, but if the one who was challenged wins he reserves the right to either end the life of the challenger or spare it. Just a little lesson on my insight of the L2 street life.

The way I see it, Duo's mask of a happy-go-lucky guy is sort of like Occlumency, and every time Dumbledore tries to learn about him through Legitimacy he gets blocked by Duo's mask.

And that about wraps this chappie up, it's late and Dad is like, "It's four o'clock" which really means, "Go to bed NOW." It's not like I have anything to do tomorrow, jeez. Yet to appeaze the awoken authority I shall now say goodnight. TTFN.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, I'm back! This chapter's not quite as intense as the past one, but it's nearly there. What is it with me and angst these days? Oh well... On a lighter note, another pilot shows up! Guess who?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or GW, if I did, this would be the most common question: "Relena? Relena who?"

* * *

Ch. 5

Sirius walked into his godson's room to fetch the boy for dinner; no one had seen him all day. He knocked on the door before entering when he heard no response. "Pup?" he called. "Time to wake up." Sirius stopped still as he noticed Duo sitting on the bed, his form rigid. The boy's vibrant eyes were dead, devoid of all emotion as his hands looked like they were holding handles of some sort. They jerked suddenly, before going back to their stiff state. Sirius crept closer, fear creeping up his spine. "Duo? Pup, what's wrong?" He reached a hand out to jolt Duo into awareness. The boy didn't move, even as Sirius pulled away a slightly bloody hand. His pup was bleeding! Sirius shook him harder, trying to wake him. "Duo? DUO!" The boy stayed stiff, not moving at all. Sirius sat next to him and took the trembling child into his arms and tried to talk his godson into awareness.

After five minutes of failing at this he bellowed, "HERMIONE! SEVERUS! I NEED YOU _NOW_!"

Only a little while later, the two tumbled into the room. Hermione noticed Duo's state and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sirius opened his mouth to question and she continued, "He's in a flashback from the war, we need to get out of the room NOW!" Sirius reluctantly pulled himself from his godson as the boy gave a violent jerk, heading back to Hermione, who shoved both adults out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Seal this room so he can't get out and no one can go in," she ordered. The two adults complied, not quite understanding.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he put another spell on the room. "You don't get flashbacks like this without being directly involved in the war."

"He doesn't want you to know," answered Severus' quiet voice. As Sirius turned to add a retort the uncharacteristically soft man continued, "He's afraid of losing your love if you find out how he was truly involved in the muggle war."

Sirius paused a moment. "He was involved, not just an observer?"

Severus stopped his castings to look Sirius in the eye, as solemn as could be. "More than any of us could ever know."

"Which is why we need to get to the Preventers," Hermione interrupted.

The two older men shared a glance before Sirius gently informed her, "Dumbledore isn't allowing any information about Duo to get out." He shook his head with a sigh. "It'd be impossible, and why would they believe us anyway?"

Hermione gave the man a small glare at how helpless he'd become and turned to the sensible one. Hermione clasped her hands together and begged, "_Please_, Professor Snape. I know they'll listen, but I need to get to them now. Duo could kill himself in this state."

Severus nodded once and kicked Sirius in the shin to stop any protests. "I'll take you there now."

The animagus glared at the offender as he interrupted, "But Dumble's still here. Let me make a good diversion, and then you and 'Mione can sneak out." They had just barely finished nodding when the man ran off, calling for Dumbledore. They snuck to the end of the stairs and as the familiar argument of Sirius not being able to help out filtered up the stairs, Severus nodded to Hermione. Together they slinked downstairs and Hermione hid behind him as the older man nodded to Mrs. Weasely and left, stating that Hermione was helping Duo on some homework and they were not to be disturbed. Once outside, he held out his arm and Hermione grabbed on tightly, stealing one last glance towards the house and praying for Duo's safety before the familiar sensation of 'being sucked through a straw' (as Duo had called it) whisked her away.

Quatre sat in Lady Une's Preventer office, rubbing at his heart. Someone was stuck in memories of pain, and he couldn't tell who it was. All he could feel was this ever growing panic at what could happen.

A loud, resounding crack had him on his feet with his gun pointed at the source of the noise in the span of a few seconds.

An older man with greasy black hair who was radiating curiosity and desperation stood beside a girl who's eyes lit in recognition upon seeing him. She immediately stepped forward, arms up in surrender. "Are you Quatre Rabarbera Winner, friend of Duo Maxwell and Pilot 04?"

Quatre blinked, his soldier side screaming to shoot. Yet as he reached out with his Space Heart he could find no wrong in her, only fear out of concern and love. Slowly, he lowered the gun and nodded.

A smile flew over her face and the bushy-haired girl rushed on, "We're all friends of Duo's and we need your help! We can explain everything after you've come with us but Duo's having a flashback and-"

Quatre raised his hand to interrupt and instructed, "Take me to him." With a grateful smile she gestured to the older man, who held out his arm. Quatre took it, and nodded when the man instructed him to hold on tightly. Suddenly his world pressed in on him from all sides.

The next thing Quatre knew, he was standing outside of a strange housing complex in what seemed like England. A man in ragged clothes that his soldier mind instantly profiled as the escaped Sirius Black stood in the doorway of Number 12 with an anxious look on his face. "Come on," the man hissed. "We don't have much time to sneak you in! Come on!" The man in black gave him a small push, and Quatre broke out of his shock. With a shake of his head he followed the girl in and crept quietly up the stairs after her, trying not to get distracted by the odd... decor. She stopped before a door on the fourth floor and the two men waved about some sticks at her nod before they allowed Quatre in. Quatre entered and what he saw made him freeze.

Duo sat on the floor, bleeding slowly. His wounds were slightly more than shallow, so that must have meant that he wasn't too far into the flashback yet. Moving quickly, Quatre ran to his friend and collapsed beside him. "Duo," he murmured as he took the stiff boy into his arms. "It's over, Duo. The war is over, you're safe now."

"Quatre?" Duo weakly asked.

Quatre smiled; Duo usually only answered that immediately to Heero when he was in a bad flashback. "Yes Duo, I'm here."

With a big sob Duo clung to Quatre, burying his head in his shirt. "Oh Quat, I just... this place, they-they expect so much yet try so hard to make me someone else. I don't even know who I _am_ sometimes, I'm just so confused! I can't take much more of this!"

Quatre began to soothingly run his fingers through his distressed friend's hair and whispered calming words to him. "Sush Duo, I'm here now. It'll be okay, we'll get through whatever this is together, okay?"

Weakly he heard Duo ask, "So... you'll stay?"

The blond couldn't help but to snort. "No shit, Sherlock," he borrowed Duo's saying. "I wouldn't leave you in an unknown environment by yourself so soon after the war. No way." Quatre clutched the boy closer and admitted, "I worry about you all every day, and won't feel alright until you're all in my sight. I'm not leaving."

Duo chuckled and Quatre could sense he was smiling again. "Thank you, Quatre."

Quatre smiled as he noticed the wounds were healing of their own accord now and replied, "You're welcome, Duo." They stayed that way for a while longer, content to simply feel a piece of themselves falling into place once again. Once Quatre could feel his friend calm down enough to be feeling normal again he cautiously asked, "Now what's going on around here, and why couldn't I reach you when I tried?"

With a grimace Duo pulled away from his brother pilot, a strange glint in his eyes. With a shaky hand Duo pushed up his bangs, exposing his scar. "See this?" he asked. When Quatre nodded, he continued, "I've always put puddy in it to cover the mark up, having learned from Solo to do so in order to hide more efficiently."

Quatre went dead silent as he absorbed the tale. As he gave Duo a moment to collect himself he thought about how revealing that one statement was. Duo didn't talk about his past much, and it was even rarer to hear him speak of the boy who raised him in his early years. The current situation must have been more dire than Quatre assumed.

After a deep breath Duo pushed on, "I continued to hide it during the war, getting help in lieu of a better quality puddy from Dr. G. Several weeks ago, I was met by a man named Dumbledore, claiming to know my past. I listened as he and his colleagues explained that this mark comes from a man named Voldemort. The man heard a prophesy that I or another boy would be able to defeat him, and so came to deal with my parents and me personally. As he failed to kill me, this mark appeared on my head, the only price for the spell that resounded back on the man."

Quatre blinked and his jaw fell open. "Wait," he interjected. "You mean to tell me that you're _Harry Potter_? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Duo blinked back at him and furrowed his brows in confusion. "How the hell do you know that?"

Quatre had the decency to smile sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Well," he began, "Mother was apparently a witch, and her sister who was also one often helped my elder sisters watch me when Father had business. The tale of Harry Potter was her favorite bedtime story to tell me."

Duo shook his head with a sigh, "Well, makes the explanation easier, I guess." Amethyst eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling as he muttered, "I'm a bedtime story, great. Just fucking great." Quatre just shook his head at his friend's reluctant accepting of fame and waited for the braided boy to collect himself. After another shake of his head Duo finally continued, "Anyway, story short now that you know details; Voldemort is alive and kickin', and I'm the only one that can kill him. I was brought here for protection as I learn to control my magic so I can go to school next year with the grade below me: fifth. Apparently you're in the year that corresponds with your age, but fifth year is when kids take Ordinary Wizarding Levels and so I'm getting held back a year."

Quatre thought a moment before concluding, "Well, I guess we'll be in the same year then, huh?"

Duo blinked at him in confusion for a few moments, realization slowly dawning on him. Duo smiled brighter than Quatre had seen in a long time and launched himself at the blond boy, nearly suffocating him with a hug. "Oh Quat!" he cried, "Do you really mean it?" Quatre shifted so he wasn't suffocating and hugged his friend back just as tightly, answering with a nod. "Thank you!" Duo's hug became more tender and his voice followed suit, "I really mean it; this'll be so much easier with you by my side."

Quatre scoffed and allowed himself to roll his eyes. "Oh please Duo, like I'd let you fight a megalomaniac serial killer by yourself. You know we pilots stick together and help each other out." His eyes grew soft as aquamarine met confused amethyst. "We're a family, and this is what families do. We'll find the other pilots and get them here, so we can give them sanctuary in the magical world while the muggle world figures out what to do with us. And once we're all together again we'll tackle this wizard's war together: an unstoppable force."

Duo's smile was soft this time, and yet it spoke of the thanks he couldn't put into words. Duo slowly rested his head on Quatre's chest, drawing strength and comfort from the leader of their group. Quatre held him, silently assuring the orphan that he wouldn't leave him alone.

A knock on their door was their only warning before Sirius' voice called out softly, "Pup, is everything alright now?"

Duo chuckled, not bothering to move from the hug as he called back, "Yeah, I'm doin' fine now, thanks."

They heard a relieved sigh, "Good. Um, Dumbledore needs me right now, but I just wanted to say goodnight, I love ya, kid."

Quatre watched his friend closely, worried about how that heartfelt statement would go over. His friend blinked several times, amethyst turning to a gentler shade. Quatre could have sworn his best friend's eyes shifted to a stunning emerald, sparkling as the braided boy finally replied, "I love you too, godfather." With a gentle smile Quatre hadn't seen Duo grace anyone but the pilots with he added, "Sleep well."

The voice chuckled gently and added lovingly, "You too, pup. Have a good night Duo's friend, thanks for all your help."

Quatre smiled at the door and called to the retreating footsteps, "My pleasure, sleep well."

He looked back at his friend as they disentangled from each other, happy to see the hues of his eyes had returned to normal. Duo yawned as he stood up, giving a large stretch. Quatre gave a small yawn as well, pausing as Duo's hand came in front of his face. With a smile Quatre grasped it, allowing his fellow pilot to drag him to his feet. Then Duo scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he stated, "Sorry there's not any better quarters right now, but at least it's a big bed, right?" Quatre laughed at his friend; they both knew sharing a room wasn't a problem.

Another knock sounded, this one more soft. Duo instantly turned and called, "Come on in, Sev."

The door opened and the man who'd brought Quatre here practically crept into the room, closing the door behind him.

Quatre smiled and walked over to the man, holding out his hand, "Good evening," Quatre greeted. "My name is Quatre Winner, I need to thank you for getting me here safely."

The man smiled slightly and shook his hand as he replied, "Severus Snape, the pleasure is mine." He let go quickly, sharply turning to Duo and stating, "Dumbledore wants to magically purge you."

Both boys blinked at him in confusion. Finally, Duo summed up all of their feelings at that statement with a single, "What?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's been looking into why your hair and eyes are not their natural color. You actually poses James' black hair, and your mother's green eyes." Releasing his nose he looked up at them and continued, "The hair can be explained scientifically; the chemicals in the air on L2 having slightly bleached the roots over the years, turning your hair brown. Your eyes," here Severus paused and let loose a long-suffering sigh. "It means that your magic has bled into them, changing your magical signature."

Duo snorted and rolled his eyes. "And Dumblefuck wants to 'purge' me so he can get the innocent Harry back and have better control over me, right?"

Severus smiled wryly at his ward's ability to discern that from the little information he had. "Essentially," he answered. "I just thought you should be warned before he takes it up with you tomorrow."

Duo sighed, shaking his head in acceptance. Giving the potions professor a small smile he concluded, "Thank you, Sev. I'll deal with this tomorrow."

The greasy-haired man nodded his head before wishing them goodnight and leaving. Duo walked back to the bed and plopped down upon it, muttering curses under his breath.

Quatre laughed, "Do you even know what you're saying?"

Duo shrugged with a wave of his hand, closing his eyes to show he didn't care. "Wufei mutters it often enough, I can tell they're good curse words even if I don't know Chinese."

Quatre laughed at his friend, joining him on the bed. They let their mutual agreement remain unspoken; there was no need to voice what they both knew. Whatever happened tomorrow, they would tackle it together.

* * *

A/N: Another chap. done. Wow, I've been on a roll these past few days! Although this chapter gave me a bit of a hard time; I kept finishing only to decide to add in something else. Well, now that all that's done, I think I'll go kill some time lazing about before starting on the next chap. TTFN!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I worked a while on this chapter. I'm surprised that I'm actually pumping out about a chap. a day. Yay me! It might not last, but hey, I'm gonna try to keep that pattern up. On another note, this chappie ended up being seven pages long! I totally didn't think it'd end up that long, and when word (cuz I write my stories on GoogleDocs and then transfer to Word to upload seperat chapters) told me that the file was too big to copy and paste I was like, "... Wait, what?" The general feel of the chapters seems to be getting darker, but I promise it'll lighten up with Duo's usual humor as he better adjusts to the whole situation.

Dislaimer: I don't own HP or GW, the fact that I wouldn't put Harry through so much useless angst is proof of that. (I mean, seriously, does J.K. Rowling hate him or something? She _has_ to be a sadist.)

* * *

Ch. 6

Duo and Quatre wandered downstairs the next morning for breakfast together, yawning almost in unison. Quatre had called Une the night previous, and explaining the entire situation to her was a little taxing. It had taken most of the night, but thankfully they were used to uneven sleeping schedules. They both sat at the table and Duo waved his hand, absentmindedly conjuring up two cups of coffee.

"Good morning Duo, Mr. Winner," Hermione greeted as she joined them at the table. Duo looked over her blue corset and black knee-length skirt, nodding his approval at the outfit and the confidence it helped her gain. She sat down on Duo's other side after blushing at his complement and inquired, "How is everything today?"

"So far?" Duo replied. He downed his cup of coffee in practically three gulps and slammed it down on the table before smiling at her. "Looking up."

Both Quatre and Hermione laughed at this before Hermione stopped and reached her hand across Duo to reach Quatre. "I'm so sorry!" she stated in a rush, "I haven't properly introduced myself! I'm Hermione Granger, and it's an _honor_ to meet you sir."

Quatre smiled and shook the offered hand, "Duo's told me about you, Mrs. Granger, and I can honestly say it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Hermione blushed as she sat back and softly said, "Oh no, please, feel free to call me Hermione."

Quatre smiled his winning smile at her and replied, "Only if you do me the honor of calling me Quatre."

As Hermione smiled Duo laid his head on the table and commented, "All of this polite chatter is making my head hurt." With a groan he added, "Grow _down_, people!"

"Good morning!" Mrs. Weasley called as she came out of the kitchen, dishes following her.

At Quatre's shocked looked and nearly-drawn gun Duo commented, "Yeah, happens a lot around here."

"And who might you be," Mrs. Weasley asked as she set a plate down for Quatre. Never knowing who might show up for meals meant she was always prepared for more people than expected. "I'm Molly Weasley," she introduced.

Quatre smiled and reached to shake her hand as he replied, "Quatre Winner, I'm a friend of Duo's. It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook the hand before serving the others there and whisking off to the kitchen again with a polite, 'excuse me, but I've still got eggs on'.

"The motherly matron of honor," Duo commented as he began to eat.

"Morning 'Mione, Duo," Ron called as he stumbled in, sitting at the plate with an empty chair. Without even waiting for a return greeting he began to devour his food.

Duo gave a chuckle and stated, "That's Ron, Mrs. Weasley's youngest son. He eats as fast as I do, although his reason is simply because he's a bottomless pit."

Quatre gave a polite roll of his eyes and remarked, "I could argue that it's not different from you, but I don't feel like reminding you that I always win so early in the morning."

Duo placed a hand on his heart and gave Quatre a tearful look. "That hurt," he whined. "Oh Quatre, you wound me!" He fell sideways into Hermione's lap with a moan. "Oh, ma petit soeur, help me! I see a light, it's growing closer."

"Good," Hermione retorted, "Maybe now we'll be able to have some quiet around here."

Quatre and several others laughed as Duo righted himself and affronted, "You're so mean, 'Mione."

Hermione gave him an incredulous stare before answering, "Well no shit, Sherlock."

Gasps ran around the table as Duo beamed and threw a fist into the air. "Yes!" he cheered, "You cursed!" He turned to her and wagged a finger in his face as he chided, "Adults everywhere shame you, 'Mione. They shake their heads and grieve for the loss of their perfect little student."

Hermione shrugged and went back to eating as she promptly replied in a superior voice, "Simply because I may curse on occasion does not mean I will become a foul-mouthed baboon such as _you_, Duo."

Duo starred at her in shock as Quatre patted him on the shoulder. "I think you've lost, Duo," he commented with amusement still evident in his voice. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Duo shook himself and recovered, rolling his eyes with a sarcastic, "Yes, Mother." The two pilots shared a smile before eating, ignoring the looks of confusion from people as they filtered down for breakfast.

"Morning pup," came Sirius' cheerful greeting as he came down to join them for breakfast, sitting across from the two pilots. "Good to see you back to normal. Which I owe to you, sir," Sirius added, holding a hand out to Quatre. "Thank you, I'm Sirius Black, by the way. Duo's Godfather."

Quatre smiled and shook the aforementioned hand as he politely returned the greeting, "Quatre Winner, it's a pleasure to meet you sir. And _I_ should be thanking you and Hermione, for returning me to my friend."

Sirius leaned back with a wave of his hand, "Don't mention it, the more the merrier, especially around here."

As Sirius glared at a candle holder Quatre admitted, "Yes, it is quite... unique." Duo snorted into his second cup of coffee as Hermione nearly chocked on the food in her mouth as she giggled. others around the table seemed to have the same sort of reactions, and even Severus chuckled as he came in for breakfast.

Duo was instantly on alert, wondering if Dumbledore would appear as well. The two of them seemed to usually follow each other in, though why Duo could only speculate at. He knew his childhood guardian despised the headmaster, so he assumed it was because Sev was their only link into the enemy camp. Which was stupid, Duo noted as he put down his fork and sipped at his coffee. If they had more than one spy in the ranks, there was better chances for being caught, yet more information and a better foundation for causing trouble within the ranks. Also, if one _did_ get caught, then they still had a spy. Plus spies would help each other not get caught so the trouble with that was negated in favor of the benefits. Duo sighed as he placed his cup down. So much for peace; here he was in another war, trying to plan everything out and work around the main forces in the war in order to get the victory.

Quatre's gentle and supporting hand on his thigh startled him out of his thoughts. Duo smiled gently, placing his own hand over his friend's and squeezing softly. The reminder was doing wonders for his spirit; _this_ time, he wouldn't be alone. He'd _start_ this war with his friends by his side, and never have to let them go because of missions. As Hermione drew them into a conversation, they returned their hands to their proper places, calm enough to let go.

"So," Hermione started, "How are your lessons going? Do you need help in any areas?"

Duo crossed his arms on the table as he answered, "They're going good, I'm though all of the first year stuff and quite a ways into second year. McGonagall started me on some third year transfigurations though and I'm a little confused on how an animal can become an ordinary object."

"What?" Quatre butted in, completely shocked.

Duo looked at his friend from the corner of his eye and remarked, "Yeah, that was my initial reaction too. Right now I'm tryin' to turn a rat into a tea cup, and I just don't know how it's going to happen."

"A tea cup?" Quatre asked again, furrowing his brows in confusion. "But the chemical makeup is all wrong, and what about the mass?"

Duo threw his hands in the air as he proclaimed, "Exactly! These wizards don't know science, and so don't get it when I try to ask!"

"I have a theory," Hermione added. Both pilots turned to look at her as she continued, "The mass of the rat could be used as the energy to fuel the transformation, and combinations of chemicals the tea cup doesn't have could be used to create those it does have that the rat doesn't. It could be why you can't change a rat into a crystal glass, there has to be the ability to at least create the chemicals you don't have in order for it to work."

Duo nodded his head, understanding dawning on him. "So," he commented, "it's wound up like a string ball, and when you transform it back, you use your magical energy as the catalyst to undo the transformation, returning the rat to normal."

"Exactly my theory," Hermione beamed at him.

Duo nodded before smiling back at her. "That makes _so_ much more sense, I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Thanks!"

"Duo," Quatre chastised, "be nice."

Duo rolled his eyes before sensing the unwelcome presence of another powerful wizard walking into the room. His eyes shot up to meet those of Albus Dumbledore, Shinigami reeling inside of him. "Good morning Duo," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "How are you this fine morning, my boy?"

Duo smiled back, easily relaxing in his chair. "Oh, doin' fine, and how about you, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore chuckled as he sat down directly across from Duo, "I'm doing quite fine myself," he answered. "Found a pair of lost socks this morning, thankfully they weren't eaten by doxies. It's a pair I happen to be quite fond of."

Duo could tell Quatre was using all of his politeness reserves not to stare in shock at the old man and question 'socks?'. Duo chuckled and congratulated the man before introducing, "Oh, by the way this is my friend Quatre Winner."

Dumbledore smiled and shook hands with Quatre, "Pleasure, I'm Albus Dumbledore." After receiving Quatre's return, Dumbledore turned to address Duo once again. "You know we cannot bring people in without the consent of the Order, Duo."

Duo rolled his eyes and waved the old man's warning off. "Sirius himself let Quat in," Duo retorted. "I doubt you can do much about who Sirius decides to let in his _own_ house. Besides," he added, "Quatre was my partner in the war, he'll be an asset in this one."

"Another muggle?" Moody questioned as he came in. Duo noted the fact that the children were getting ushered out as the usual Order members filed in. Hermione patted his shoulder before leaving, knowing that he'd inform her of everything afterwards as Moody continued, "What good can come of this, you two look too young to have really seen the frontlines, and Maxwell is still learning beginner magic. The newcomer doesn't know any."

"I do know some, actually," Quatre interrupted, his sweet smile going a little sour. Only Duo could really pick up on it, and he knew that these people must have been angering Quatre's Zero side as much as they did Shinigami. "My Mother happened to be a witch, and my aunt taught me from a very young age, knowing that I would never get into a wizarding school while I lived on the colonies."

Duo gave the assembly a smug smile. "See?" he taunted, "Quat'll be fine. Besides, we work well as a team. Once we get the other three down here, the Order will be practically obsolete." Duo and Quatre shared a rolling of eyes as the wizards around them scoffed at that fact.

"Nevertheless," Dumbledore interrupted, "you should have gotten council on the decision first."

Sirius gave a deep sigh and glared at the headmaster. "Duo was stuck up in his room yesterday, suffering from a severe flashback. The only way to snap him out of it before he hurt himself or someone else was to get his friend here. It's my house and I say that Quatre, and anyone else Duo needs here will stay here." Before anyone could protest he added vehemently, "And if anyone objects they can just attend Order meetings somewhere else, understand?"

Duo didn't bother to hide his smile even though he managed to keep his chuckles under control. "Thank you, godfather," Duo replied as the others absorbed that threat. Seeing Dumbledore's sharp look at him, Duo smirked at the older man. Now they both knew who had the upper hand, and Duo would be damned if he let the old coot worm his way up in the ranks.

Letting the situation deflate, Dumbledore pushed on. "I understand Sirius," he amended. "I'm sorry for forgetting my place momentarily. Now," he added, "if we could get on to business, I'm afraid I have found something that cannot be overlooked, Duo."

Duo internally sighed, knowing what was coming up. Outwardly his smile didn't falter as he casually asked, "What's that?"

Dumbledore placed his elbows on the table, resting with his fingertips touching. "I am afraid to say that your magic has been leaking, or you are being influenced by outer magic, causing your magical signature to mutate. This will make it harder for you to perform magic, and complicate matters as you learn more. I wish to purge this, allowing your magical channels to open back to normal."

Duo lost the smile and thought a moment. Crossing his arms, he stated, "But it only affects the magic I perform with a wand. Throughout my life, and especially during the war, I have had to place myself in tricky situations. I believe my magic had leaked-as you call it-because I needed that magic throughout my body to help me survive. When I don't channel the spells through a wand I do perfectly fine, and from the impressions of my tutors I'd surmise that wandlessly I do better than many wand users."

"It's true," McGonagall interjected. "Mr. Maxwell is very adept at spell casting. With a wand it's a bit lower than the average wizard, yet wandlessly he matches the power, accuracy, and speed of well-trained aurors."

"From what I've gathered," Quatre added, "wandless magic is hard and rare, never being employed by those below adult age."

"True," Lupin commented. "It has been proven that until a witch or wizard comes of age their magic isn't strong enough to support the energy needed for wandless castings. It is also proven that a child, even those who have grown up in the magical community, doesn't have the connection to his magic needed to perform wandless castings until they come of age."

Quatre smiled at the ragged ex-professor as he concluded, "So therefore we will have the upper hand."

"You mean we have the element of surprise?" another member (Duo could never remember the fat man's name) asked.

"Yes," Quatre answered with a nod of his head. "When word gets out that the famous"-Quatre ignored Duo's agitated twitch-"Harry Potter is only average at best in his spell casting, the Death Eaters will get cocky. They believe their master to be all powerful, anything less from Duo will increase their confidence, subsequently lowering their amount of expended effort. None of them believe that Duo could perform wandless magic, and so the advantage will be ours."

Duo smirked at the shocked faces of the Order. "Told ya he'd be an asset," Duo remarked, rather smugly proud of his friend.

"What exactly did you children do in the muggle war?" Moody questioned, reassessing his thoughts on the boys.

Quatre simply smiled at the man's new understanding and answered, "We were both soldiers fighting for the colonies, although not quite technically in the rebellion." Duo suppressed a laugh at such a subtle way of stating what they were. Neither of them were quite certain what Dumbledore would do when he realized he had two trained war machines under his nose to use, much less if he knew three more were on the way.

"Yeah, so please," Duo implored of the old headmaster, "rethink your grand master plan. Stop trying to fit me into the slot you've tried to make for me, and let us handle things our way. It'll go over much smoother that way."

Dumbledore gave him a stern glance, revealing a bit of harshness underneath that usual grandfatherly gaze. "You are _not_ allowed to retrieve the prophesy," he ordered. "Do you understand me?"

Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes sir," he retorted.

The headmaster's glance became even harder. "Mr. Maxwell," he warned.

Duo frowned but looked the headmaster in the eye and replied, "I promise I will not go and retrieve the prophesy."

Dumbledore smiled, the grandfather mask easily sliding back into place as he leaned back into his seat. He seemed pleased as he remarked, "Thank you, Duo. Now," he added, "I do believe that's all we have to discuss this meeting?" He looked around the room and noticed that none of the other members had anything to contribute. Nodding, he finished with a simple, "Thank you all, I shall see you next week." With that the old coot stood and left the room, stating that he had a bit of work preparing for the start of the new school year.

Duo noticed the look Quatre was giving him and smiled at his friend disarmingly, even though the blond got the true meaning of it. _We'll discuss this later, away from prying ears,_ Duo signed to him under the table in their secret code. He hand Heero had spent hours on it, being a variation of sign language and common military codes from a time before the colonies had even been dreamed of. Quatre nodded his head to show he understood, and both of them turned their attention to the teachers standing behind them.

McGonagall smiled at them and stated, "It is time to get your lessons started, Mr. Maxwell. You've had the past few days off, but now we need to return to work in order to prepare you for the year ahead." She turned to Quatre and added, "As for you Mr. Winner, Professor Flitwick here will give you an assessment test, afterwards we will take a day to determine at what level to start you at, and your lessons will begin tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Quatre smiled up at the professors and replied, "Thank you very much Mam, I appreciate it." He stood and smiled down at the smallest professor, asking, "Shall we be off then?"

Flitwick smiled back at the blond and shook his hand, introducing himself as he led him off to another room. Duo stood and followed McGonagall, figuring that today he was starting off with transfiguration. He was very pleased as he managed to get the rat turned into a proper teacup on the second try, having had that enlightening chat with Hermione truly helped. McGonagall praised his progress and Duo found himself quickly running through the rest of his lessons, getting a good way into the year before their two hours were up. Next was DADA, and Duo soared through the hour, Lupin beaming at him and only having to provide small corrections here and there. Quatre joined him to watch as he neared the end of the lesson.

"Alright Duo," Lupin commented as he gestured to a chest. "In that chest is a boggart. It is a dark creature that will mimic the form of your worst fear. What repels it is laughter, so you will need to think of an amusing twist and recite the incantation _Ridikkulous_."

Duo raised his hand and questioned, "Twist?"

Lupin nodded and explained, "A boy named Neville provides a good example. He was frightened of Professor Snape, and so I told him to imagine Snape in the clothes of Neville's aunt. The resulting picture was quite humorous, and the laughter was strong enough to repel the boggart."

Duo nodded, understanding, "Okay."

Lupin gave Duo a few moments to think as Quatre panicked. Duo was a very dark person when it came to humor, and no one quite knew what scarred him most. Yet the thing that most frightened Quatre was the fact that he couldn't feel anything but mild curiosity coming from his friend. No fear, no apprehension, it was as if the braided boy had resigned himself to fate and decided to make the best of it. Worried for his friend, Quatre prepared to step in as Lupin asked if Duo was ready. With a nod of his pale head, the chest opened.

Quatre and Lupin watched in shock as Duo walked out of the chest to face the real Duo. Boggart Duo looked the same, yet his hair was a little messy, and he was caked in blood splatters. He wore a self-satisfied grin as he faced off with the real Duo, the whites of his eyes blacker than twilight.

Duo pointed his wand at the boggart and stated, "_Ridikkulous_."

The other Duo stepped back, a bloody slash sticking across his chest. More wounds appeared, spewing fountains of blood as Duo laughed with his head thrown back.

"Feel the pain of my family, Shinigami," Duo cried out in pure mirth. "Every cut, every slice, they're tearing _you_ apart now, see?" And Duo clutched his stomach, laughing in sheer joy. Lupin and Quatre watched in shocked horror as the boggart slowly began to fade and die, overcome with the power of Duo's joyous cackles.

Lupin jumped in and banished the dark creature to it's chest as Quatre ran to his friend. He grabbed the boy in a hug just as his friend dropped to the floor. Quatre stroked his head, trying to calm his friend down as Duo's laughter ran out and left him panting for breath. "Oh Duo," Quatre murmured.

"You don't get it, Quat," Duo stated softly. "He had _your_ blood on his hands. Trowa's splashed across his left leg, Wufei's staining his chest, and Heero's dripping from his mouth. Shinigami doesn't know restraint, even for family."

Quatre clutched his friend closer to him as he stated firmly, "Then we won't let it get that bad." Duo looked up at him in confusion and Quatre explained, "We'll stop Shinigami before you lose yourself. We won't allow him to kill us, even if it means running away. We'll stay alive until you calm down, I promise."

Duo hugged Quatre back, hiding his eyes in order not to show the doubt in them. Shinigami got his prey, _always_. Everyone around Duo always died, it was only his selfish fear of being alone that allowed him to cling to the pilots and form such a strong bond with them.

_That, _he mused, _and the fact that out of everyone else, they have the highest chance of survival. Besides,_ he acknowledged, _if I kill them, I won't be long in joining them beneath the ground._

After a few moments to collect himself, Duo was back to smiling and completing another year of charms. He found it to be one of his easiest classes, for some strange reason. Quatre could sense Lupin's worry about Duo, and had to convince the ex-professor that the braided boy was fine. For Duo truly had recovered, apparently having coming to terms with this fear long ago.

The rest of the day went quickly, lessons only pausing for lunch and over by dinner. Catching Quatre's eyes Duo promised that after dinner they'd discuss the issue about the prophesy. He also whispered to Hermione that they'd talk about the meeting, asking her to meet him in the study after dinner. He knew they'd need her help if they were to get the job done correctly.

Duo spent dinner that night studiously avoiding the prodding gaze of the headmaster, feeling more and more like the old man was trying to read his mind.

* * *

A/N: And that's that. I always figured Duo's worst fear was himself, since he believes himself to be the reason for the death of his loved ones. I didn't even really mean to write about the boggart, it just kinda slipped in there. Oh well, whatever. Um, I think that's all the explaining needed in this chap. so I guess this is it. TTFN!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I guess my stating that I was on a roll jinxed it, oops. I apologize for not having this up sooner, it took a while to write it today, seeing as my muse refused to write a thing yesterday, prefering to read other fics in this category instead of writing them. Sorry, but I'll get a bit of a headstart on the next chap. now so I'll be further along when I seriously work on it tomorrow. Thanks for waiting!

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like I own these? Just a moment, re-read the name of the website. If you still don't get it, go ahead and call your lawyer and get laughed at. Go ahead, make my day (which I don't own either, Dirty Harry said it).

* * *

Ch. 7

Duo plopped down in the study's couch, waving his hand to put up security spells around the room. Hermione smiled and sat in a chair across from him as Quatre sat on the other side of the couch, each patiently waiting for Duo to finish the spells and start his explanation.

Duo started with informing Hermione of the meeting, managing to get through the gist of it before the girl stood up and began to curse, "What? The headmaster thought he could do _what_? That bastard! It's illegal to do such a thing, especially without the direct consent of the person getting purged _after_ they've been informed of every last tiny, insignificant detail by a _team_ of healers!"

Duo chuckled and interrupted, "Yeah, but we stopped him and now Quatre has proven himself in the eyes of most of the Order; Moody himself is beginning to reconsider us as equals, not just silly muggle-raised baby wizards."

Hermione huffed as she collapsed back into her chair, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. "It's still immoral and cruel, you shouldn't have even had to endure that."

Quatre gave her a small smile and tried to calm her down, "We're used to this, Hermione. It only means that when we do go to war, we will have that much more of an advantage. After all," he added, "if our own team underestimates us, then the enemy won't have any reason to suspect that we're anything more than we appear."

Hermione lost the pout with a heavy sigh, "True."

With another smile at the smart girl Quatre turned to Duo and questioned, "Now what exactly is this prophesy you've promised not to retrieve?"

Hermione regained interest as Duo blew upwards at his bangs. "Apparently the reason Voldy is after me is because of some prophesy that was made, and between two possible prospects he went after me even though he only knew part of the damn thing."

Quatre nodded slowly in understanding as he finished, "And now he wants it for the full situation, and Dumbledore won't allow you to review and destroy it."

"Exactly," Duo concluded.

"But what can we do now?" Hermione asked sadly. "You've promised not to retrieve it, and you never lie."

A superior smile overcame Duo's face as Quatre laughed. The blond decided to take mercy on the confused witch, "You have to understand, Hermione, that Duo's definition of lying is highly precise and particular to a nit-picky degree."

Duo shrugged and concluded with a wave of his hand, "And I won't be lying, now we just need to know where it is, blueprints of the place, and then the perfect time to snatch it."

Hermione beamed at the prospects, "Oh perfect!" she happily decreed. "I've been so bored, not truly having anything taxing to complete, even with a house full of professors. They won't allow me a head start on next year's work, this'll be just the sort of challenge I need!"

Duo threw his head back and let loose a howl of laughter. "Thanks sis," he finally stated after getting over his laughing fit. "I knew I could count on you, you're an angel babe!"

Hermione blushed as Duo walked over to her and crushed her in a hug. "Oh, it's nothing, really," she mumbled. "Just happy that I can help, instead of being stuck here helplessly. Anything to do what needs to be done."

Quatre smiled at the bushy-haired girl, noticing that even over the one day he'd been here, she seemed to be gaining more confidence by the minute. "Your dedication to justice is inspiring, Hermione," he stated softly. The two on the chair stopped the hug to look at him in a bit of shock. "I mean it," Quatre continued, "You're not afraid of a challenge, and it seems as if you are always ready to help, often knowing what needs to be done." He shared a look with Duo, smiling when the braided boy gave him a nod. His attention back on the confused girl, Quatre inquired, "Would you like us to train you?"

Hermione blinked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You're going to be a main force in our fight against Voldemort," Quatre clarified. "Training you to fight will help us keep in shape, as well as ensure that you can better handle yourself in battle situations."

Hermione took time to think before giving the Gundam pilot a small smile. "It would be my honor," Hermione answered, "to be a part of your team, Quatre, Duo." she turned her smile up to her brother.

Duo smiled and hugged her again, this time more gently. "We'll start tomorrow at dawn," Duo stated. "Now go to bed and get some rest, little sister. We've a long week ahead of us." Hermione nodded and disentangled herself from Duo's grasp, bidding both of them goodnight with a hug and a smile. Quatre was surprised, yet hugged her back and couldn't help but watch with a smile as she left to head for her room. "I think the others'll like her too, don't you, Quat?" Duo questioned.

Quatre glanced at his friend before looking back at the empty doorway. "I think she'll fit right in, a real princess among knights."

Duo rolled his eyes as he stood up. "You're such a romantic, Quat. Gotta stop hanging around ya or all my teeth will fall out."

Quatre chuckled as he stood up as well, popping his arm as he retorted, "Please, hearing you talk seriously has left me with dentures for life."

Duo laughed and clapped him on the back. "Well, at least we can be sure of one thing."

Quatre began to walk out with his friend as he asked, "What?"

Duo leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially, "Wufei may find himself falling head over heels before he knows what's happened." Quatre laughed as they both headed up the stairs. He nodded his head in agreement, pleased at the fact that their tightly wound pilot might find love in the guise of their sister. For indeed, Quatre was finding it hard not to consider her such. He knew it was creating a weak spot that could be easily exploited, yet by training her they would eliminate much of that risk. Not to mention that she was already hailed as the 'smartest witch of her age', and so they knew she was already able to handle herself fairly well in taxing situations. They needn't worry.

Not quite able to separate for long periods of time yet, the pilots both walked to Duo's room, not even changing clothes before crawling into bed and falling asleep, peaceful in the knowledge that the other was only a few inches away.

They both woke at dawn, and Quatre was yawning when suddenly a dark cloth blocked his vision. He wrestled it away quickly, gun drawn and ready for a fight, only to see Duo laughing at him. "You can borrow my clothes," Duo stated through the chuckles he was trying to keep quiet, "until we buy you some of your own."

Quatre looked down at the attacker in his lap and noticed that it was simply a shirt. Resisting the urge to twitch Quatre put his gun away and glared at his friend while the prankster threw the rest of an outfit at him.

Soon they were both dressed and heading downstairs, pleased to find that Hermione was waiting outside her door for them.

Duo chuckled as she tried to hide a yawn. "The side effect goes away, promise," he teased. The girl simply rolled her eyes and motioned for them to lead the way.

Duo led them to the first floor and then into an empty room just a little bit away from the kitchen. Once inside, he locked the door and waved his hand to put up some privacy spells as Quatre taught Hermione how to properly warm up. Duo took her by the hand and showed her some forms, telling her to practice daily. Soon Hermione was left to her own practicing of the basics they'd taught her while Duo and Quatre went at it like cats and dogs, nearly denting the wooden walls.

After a few hours they called it good and went back to their respective rooms to clean up before breakfast. They ended up still being some of the first ones at the table, and Molly cheerfully greeted them as she brought out their food. Duo laughed as he watched Hermione dig into it, hardly remembering manners as she tried to replenish the carbs she'd lost that morning. "Shut up," she growled at him before turning back to her food.

Lupin walked into the dining room to see his pup lying on the floor, clutching his stomach as Hermione ate like she'd been starved for weeks. "Everything all right?" he asked as he reached down to help the mirth-filled boy off the floor.

Duo took the hand graciously as he answered, "We've just been teaching Hermione some muggle ways of fighting, and her new appetite is funny."

Lupin caught Duo's blond friend shaking his head, eyes rolled upwards as if he were looking for inspiration. "I take it Hermione didn't appreciate that very much, did she?" the wolf commented as he took his own place at the table. That statement was proven true by Duo's chuckle and the evil glare Hermione shot his way. It reminded him of Lilly when she was furious at James for bullying Severus. Lupin couldn't help but give a slight shudder, remembering what it was like to be on the end of that glare.

Duo's voice cut through the memories quickly, though. "Hey Lupy," the braided boy asked, "Can we go to muggle London today?"

The ex professor blinked at him in confusion before thinking. "Yes," he finally answered. "I think you have progressed enough for me to take you instead of lessons. But if I may ask, why?"

Duo rolled those brilliantly purple eyes as he snorted, "Kitty-Quat needs some clothes, duh!"

Quatre hit his friend and amended, "It would be most refreshing to retrieve clothing of my own, Duo's style and mine don't quite match up." Helplessly, the blond gestured at the black shirt with a man holding a bloody skull and dark red pants.

"But Quatre!" Duo whined, "I did my best to pick out something classy!"

Ron entered at that time with the question, "What's classy about some guy with a bloody mouth holding a bloody skull?"

Duo turned to him with a flabbergasted face. "What's _not_ classy about it?" Duo retorted. "That 'some guy', as you so ignorantly call him, happens to be the great Elizabethan playwright _Shakespeare_. It's a classic pose for him, and the shirt's design itself is from the pre-colony era."

Hermione turned to glare at him and stated plainly, "In the pictures they never depicted Shakespeare as a person covered in _blood_."

Duo just gave her that infuriating smirk (it was as bad as Malfoy's, honest!) as he replied with a mirth-filled gloat, "Ah, but look closer, sister mine. The joke lies in the words at the bottom." As the people listening to the conversation (including Quatre) turned towards the shirt to get a better look, Duo recited: "Alas poor Yoric, I ate his brains."

There was no sound in the room as the inhabitants blinked once... twice... thr-

"BLOODY BRILLIANT!" The twins cried in unison as they fell from their chairs to the cold floor, cackling harder than a pack of hyenas after a very bad pun.

Quatre merely sighed and turned pleading eyes upon the werewolf who was currently shaking his head at the strange humor. "Please," Quatre begged, "I can't go on like this."

"Oi!" Duo protested, crossing his arms defiantly. "It's a great shirt! You're so mean to me Quat."

Quatre's expression went completely blank as he turned to face Duo and dead-panned, "And you're a mashacistic idiot who keeps crawling back for more."

Duo blinked in shock before his face was conquered by a shit-eating grin. "I love you too, kitty-Quat!" he proclaimed as his reply.

Rolling his own eyes Lupin answered, "Yes, I'll take you two out for a more suitable wardrobe. Would you like to go to a mall or your house?"

Quatre thought a moment, he and Duo suddenly turning completely somber and motioning to each other with their hands. Finally, Quatre turned back to the older man and responded, "I think it'll be safe to try one of my houses. We should go for the one in Japan though."

Lupin nodded, not quite understanding why the boys were so concerned, yet as he caught more of the muggle news he was beginning to form a horrifying hypothesis. "For such a large distance," he interjected, "I'll need to see where I'm going beforehand."

Quatre sighed and amended, "Then today we'll go to my current house to pick up my computer; it has pictures of my other safe houses. After that we'll choose another day and go get my things from Japan."

Lupin nodded, and turned to his breakfast, thank Molly as she came out to join them. They all finished up, and then McGonagall walked over to the two teens.

"Good morning Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Winner," she greeted. The boys turned to look up at her as they voiced their own return greetings. "I am pleased to inform you that you are both on the same magic level, and will be attending tutoring lessons together." With a stern glance at Duo she added, "But only if you can behave and prove capable of working in the same space."

Quatre laughed at Duo as the boy snorted with a roll of his eyes, "I work just fine with Q-bean, don't I?"

Quatre smiled at his friend, "Actually Duo works the best with me; with the exception of Heero, of course." Duo tried to hide the wince that fluttered across his face before the wistful smile overtook it, but Quatre caught it anyway. He felt terrible for making Duo think about his best friend, especially when they couldn't do anything to help him simply because they didn't know where he was.

McGonagall missed the tension as she nodded and turned her back on the two. "If you'd follow me then, we'll get started." The two pilots stood and followed, each patting Hermione on the head as they passed by her.

To her credit the girl only rolled her eyes and stated, "If you need me later I'll be on my bed, rendered unconscious by the pain in my muscle tendons."

Duo's laughter echoing down the hall was her only reply.

Hours had passed by, and it was finally time for Lupin to take them to Quatre's house in London. Duo had grabbed the handy duffel bag he'd received from his grandfather; after reading the manual he'd found it to be easier to use than he first thought. Both boys joined him in apprehension, not quite knowing what they'd find. The government was combing England for them piece by piece, thinking they'd hide easiest in the overpopulated country. It did have the winding streets that happened to be just perfect for shaking unwanted tails, after all.

After Quatre retrieved a picture from his wallet to show how the house interior looked they both grabbed the older man's arms tightly, guns already drawn with safety off. Duo took a deep breath to brace himself for the disgustingly nauseating feel of side-along apparation just moments before the world imploded about them.

The pressure was suddenly gone and Duo shook his head to clear it as Quatre looked around and quietly confirmed that they were in the right place. "Still the third room on the left, 04?" Duo asked quietly as he readied his weapon, eyes darting about frantically.

Quatre was scanning the other side of the foyer as he answered, "Affirmative."

With a nod Duo stepped away from the group of two. "Hide behind that pillar," he ordered. "I'll go get you enough clothes for a while, and snatch your laptop while I'm up there. Office still fourth room on the right, two floors up?"

Quatre began to drag a confused Lupin off to the pillar as he replied, "Affirmative. Be careful, 02." Duo turned to give them a cheeky wave before heading to the wall opposite them and merging with the shadows.

"Should he head off alone," Lupin softly questioned. "We can't let anything happen to him; he's our only defense against You-Know-Who."

Quatre shook his head and indicating for the former professor to be silent. "02 is our stealth expert, he'll be fine. If not, we'll hear gun fire."

Lupin starred at the blond in shock, his hypothesis seeming more and more real by the minute. His enhanced hearing could pick up three people, and not one of those sounded like Duo. His worries began to ease as he realized that his cub was being so quiet that not even the wolf's hearing could pick him up. _Perhaps this is what he meant about his magic being channeled into every limb of his body_, Lupin mused. _It's possible that on top of his natural skill, his magic is adding that extra bit of help needed (tough it probably isn't much), allowing him to go by unnoticed_.

They waited a total of fifty-seven minutes before Duo reappeared, silently creeping to their side. The duffel was thrown over his shoulder, looking not a bit heavier. "Home," he whispered, grabbing onto Lupin's outstretched arm. The older man grabbed Quatre and focused, not wanting the boys in danger any more. His cub had just scared him out of his mind!

The danger was soon forgotten as the world pressed in about them, whisking them off to the safety of headquarters.

They landed safely in the same spare-room-turned-classroom without anyone having suspected their absence. As the two boys smiled and gave each other high-fives the elder man furrowed his brows and slowly whispered, "You're them, aren't you?"

That stopped all motion from the boys as they turned to face him, their expressions carefully guarded.

Lupin gave a deep sigh as he finished his earlier statement, giving voice to his fears, "You're the Gundam Pilots."

Quatre flinched and looked downwards as Duo glared at him defiantly, hand tightening on his gun. "Yeah," he answered harshly, "And? What's it to you? Looking for revenge or something?"

Lupin looked up in shock before his eyes began to get blurry. Hands raised in surrender, he approached the two carefully. Once he was close enough, he swept the hurting children into his arms as he began to cry. He held them tightly to himself as he murmured, "No, not at all. I'm sorry, Duo, Quatre. I'm _so_ sorry, my poor cubs. I'm so sorry."

Duo and Quatre stood there in shock as the werewolf hugged them and cried, actually _cried_ for the card fate had dealt them. He was... apologizing for the fact that they had been forced to take the war on their shoulders.

"It's not fair," he confessed to them, "and it shouldn't have been you, not children, but _especially_ not you."

Duo looked at his fellow pilot helplessly, not quite knowing what to do. Quatre was gripping his chest, trying to get his Space Heart under control and block out the onslaught of emotions coming from the man. Cautiously, as if afraid the man would break, Duo patted Lupin's back as he tried to comfort him, "Hey now," he stated. "it's okay-"

"_No it's NOT!_" Lupin growled out, halting Duo's attempts. "It's up to the adults to look after children; to fight the wars themselves so their children might know peace. Instead we adults were too wrapped up in our own lives to see truth, and we forced you to take on the duty that was ours. _I'm so sorry_."

Duo and Quatre finally broke; clinging to the man as they thanked him quietly, still not quite comprehending why the man was so adamant to apologize for the fact that they were terrorists.

After giving the man a moment to compose himself, Duo interjected, "Now that you know, I have a favor to ask."

Lupin pulled away, wiping at his eyes as he replied, "What is it, cub? Name it, I'll see if I can get it done."

Duo gave a small smile before returning his face to a serious expression. "Do you have a portkey that'll take us to any location we can think of? Quat and I have to fetch some, ah... important items."

Lupin nodded, though he didn't quite understand. With a smile, he reached into his pocket. "Dumbledore happened to give Order members one each just two days ago." He pulled out a shiny watch and held it out for them to take. "Be careful, and come back soon. Don't try to go to Japan, it can't travel that far. We'll tackle that after lessons on Friday, okay?"

Duo nodded, gratefully grabbing the watch. "Thanks Lupin," he replied. "We'll be back in, what?" He looked at Quatre and thought a moment. "Twenty minutes each, you think?" The blond contemplated silently for a few seconds before nodding. Duo turned back to Lupin and smiled broadly, "Back in about fifty minutes, keep Sev busy till we're back, kay?" Duo and Quatre both held the watch and with a cheeky wave from the former, they were both gone. Lupin sighed as he searched out a chair and sat down, composing himself as he waited for the boys to return.

* * *

A/N: Yay, another chap. done! So, more explainations, I know I promised to get more light-hearted, but Lupin gave me the puppy eyes!

I HAVE SEEN THAT SHIRT! I AM SAVING UP MY WAY TO GET IT! IT IS REAL AND SITTING IN HOT TOPIC AS WE SPEAK, AND I LOVE IT **SO DAMN MUCH! **

Oh look, I'm actually cursing. Strange... oh well.

So, the deal with Lupin. He's a very protective individual just normally, wanting to take care of problems so others won't have to. Also, combine that with the wolf side of him and you get his apology. After all, in a wolf pack the children are protected first and foremost, along with women. Once the pups grow to adulthood they are expected to pull their weight, yet until then they are protected at all costs. Ergo: Lupin's strong feelings.

Well, see ya next chapter! And btw: I'm taking suggestions for pairings. No yaoi/yuri please, I've recently quitted that. So unless you want to see some gender bending (which might happen anyway, I love screwing about with the lives characters) no yaoi/yuri/shonen-ai/shoujo-ai please. I'm open to most anything else though. Eager to hear your opinion, TTFN!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This one's a bit shorter, sorry. It just kinda winded down sooner than expected. I'm also having to seriously think about the parrings, since romance is a large part of my stories. Most ppl seem in favor of Wufei/Hermione, but I'm also getting a general outcry because of the no yaoi thing. So I'm gonna have to decide on wether or not to just go for it before I'll be able to throw out a proper chapter again. I can write it just fine, even if it's not my favorite thing right now. It's just a matter of principal, I guess. What do you think?

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? This is getting rather redundant.

* * *

Ch. 8

Duo found himself flat on the ground, that strange, sick feeling having gotten worse. Quatre was by his side by in an instant, rolling his friend over and checking his temperature. "Are you alright Duo?" he asked in a voice full of worry. "

I hate wizards," Duo answered. With a groan he sat up, shaking his head once again to clear it of lingering symptoms. "Why can't they have a form of travel that _doesn't_ include getting spun around in a high-pressure washing machine."

Quatre laughed as he helped Duo to his feet. "You'll get used to it, I guess," he offered. "But for now, we need to focus on the task at hand."

Duo nodded, taking a deep breath before surveying his surroundings. The trees looked undisturbed, and at exactly 4:30 o'clock away from his position-

Duo's breath caught in his throat. Gleaming in the afternoon sun was his first friend, his familiar, his confidant, his Gundam.

With a big smile, Duo walked over to it, placing a hand on the giant gundanium foot. "Hey buddy," he softly called. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but I'm gonna take you back now, kay? And we'll never have to part like this again, promise." Duo smiled as the black metal warmed beneath his touch. He often received the same greeting from his wand, but never like this. With Deathscythe it was something special; a bond he couldn't understand yet couldn't be bothered to. It was perfection he only found elsewhere with the other pilots.

With a soft smile, Duo reached within himself to find his magic. It _responded_ to his prompting, gently flowing out to the palm of his hand.

A funny thing happened then. Deathscythe didn't just do as the magic wanted, it responded. Duo gasped as suddenly he could feel his Gundam; every nook and cranny, every last electrical spark, even down to the wind gently brushing against the smooth, metallic surface. Deathscythe responded almost as if it had magic of it's own, and Duo was lost in the sensation. For the briefest of moments, he and his Gundam were one; completely inseparable and sharing the same being.

Duo gently awoke from his daze as his magic receded back into his body. "Duo," he heard Quatre inquire, "Duo, are you alright?"

Duo turned and smiled at his friend, the world seeming brighter somehow. "I'm fine, Quatre," he answered. Smiling down at the shrunken Gundam he held gently in his palm, Duo concluded, "I'm perfectly fine." Duo shook his head as he deposited his friend in his pocket carefully. "Now," he stated as he walked back towards his blond friend, "let's get Sandrock shrunk and go back, huh?"

Quatre smiled and nodded, quickly focusing on where he had hidden his own friend. They both grabbed the watch, and felt the strange pull at their navel take over.

They landed this time near a mountain, Sandrock resting gently against the rock face. Quatre smiled and bounded over to his friend, pleased to see nothing had happened in his absence. Duo laughed as his friend sat on the foot of his own Gundam, pleased to see the blond looking so happy. Quatre had been looking a little down recently, and Duo hoped this would bring up the pilot's spirits for a while.

Now," Duo instructed as he walked over to join them. "Place your hand on Sandrock and call out to your magic. You'll need to find it and instruct it before you let it flow out to the Gundam, understand?"

Quatre nodded before hopping off the foot. Duo watched as his friend took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he placed a gentle hand on yielding gundanium. Duo watched as it happened, the strange feeling he'd shared with Deathscythe. Quatre's hair became slightly tousled as his face lit up in a smile. Duo could literally see the faint aquamarine glow of Quatre's pure magic flowing out over Sandrock, diving into each crevice. The Gundam responded slowly, gently folding in on itself as it began to shrink. Duo waited until the Gundam was no more than a toy in Quatre's hand, small enough to fit in his palm. Duo smiled as he noticed that it was the same size as Deathscythe had been. It'd make it easier to hide them, then.

After giving Quatre a minute to recompose himself Duo asked, "Ready to get back to headquarters?"

His blond friend looked back at him with a blinding smile, happier than Duo'd seen him in a long time. "Yes," Quatre answered. "Yes, let's get back." Duo held out the watch, and they both grabbed tightly as they braced themselves for the portkey to activate.

Duo and Quatre found themselves in a pile on their classroom floor with an agitated Severus glaring at them. Duo gave his best 'I'm innocent' smile and greeted cheerily, "Hey Sevvy-baby, how are you today?"

It didn't seem to work on the dour professor, unfortunately. "Where in the world were you two?"

Duo glanced at Quatre as they began to untangle themselves, "Uh..."

"Did it not occur to you that the Dark Lord might be looking for you, and that he could hone in on your magical signature?" he asked more harshly. "The Dark Lord has practically put a bounty on your head, and using a portkey only intensifies your magical signature. You could have been captured before we even knew you were gone!"

Duo rolled his eyes as he stood, hand up in a sign of surrender. "All right, I get it, geez," Duo breathed out. He turned his glare on the potions professor, matching the intensity he was receiving. "Next time I need to retrieve my greatest weapon, I'll bring a wizard along for my _protection_," he sneered. "I know how to handle myself in war, I don't need any lectures, especially from people who have failed to inform me of risks." With a sigh he tossed the duffel bag to Quatre. "Go get changed, I'll deal with the angry wizards." Quatre patted him on the shoulder on the way out and Duo then turned to his professor. "Take me to Dumblefuck so he can yell at me too," Duo stated. "Maybe I'll get some sense into that head of his."

Severus sighed and began to lead the way muttering under his breath. Duo silently followed down the hall, for once wishing he could have Wufei there to rant and rave about the injustice of it all. Perhaps they'd respond better to kung-pow-chicken than his American bar-b-que.

Duo couldn't help it, the thought made him laugh out loud. He grabbed his stomach in mirth as he laughed, his eyes closed in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"TRAITORS! FILTH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SCUM OF THE EARTH!"

Severus sighed as Duo jumped, only now noticing the strange looking lady in the painting. With a flick of the older man's wand the curtains over the painting were closed, and the woman shut up. Duo looked towards his teacher and mouthed, "What the fuck?"

The dour man rubbed the bridge of his nose as he whispered, "The Lady of the house. She's a pureblooded Black, and a bit radical. We can't figure out how to shut her up." With another sigh Severus motioned with his head for Duo to follow and resumed his walk.

Once they reached the door to the kitchen, Severus suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry for losing my temper," the potions master stated quietly. "I just... you worried me so much. I rushed back after finding out the Dark Lord's new plan of tracking you to find you missing and couldn't breathe."

As the man went quiet, Duo found the courage to question, "Sev? What do ya mean?"

The older man turned to face him, suddenly looking years older. "It was how I lost Lilly," he confessed. "Your family was gone before I could tell them of the Dark Lord's plan to kill them, and then it became too late. I don't wish to see the same happen to the boy I would have adopted in a heartbeat, had we both not had obligations we couldn't escape from at that point in time."

Duo stood in complete shock. Severus had wanted to become... his _father_? Duo found his breath stalling, but couldn't find the will in him to restart his lungs.

The man looked even grimmer as he winced with a whispered sigh, "I've said too much."

Severus couldn't complete his next apology as the potions master suddenly found himself with a bundle of boy in his arms. "No!" Duo cried. "I'msorrybutI'''mnotrejectingyouIswear-"

Severus chuckled as he hugged the babbling boy. "Slower, Duo," he instructed. "You're speaking in a rush; I can't make out half of what you say."

The boy in his arms went silent before Severus heard a muffled, "Kay."

The older man blinked, "What?"

Duo took a deep breath and raised his head up, amethyst glittering as he restated, "Okay. I said it'd be okay..." Duo paused a moment before finally gathering the courage to whisper, "_Dad_."

Severus found himself truly smiling for the first time since Lilly had died. He clutched his boy tighter to him, not wanting to let go. He knew he'd be accused of only wanting Duo because he was Lilly's son; but Duo was his own person. He'd wanted to take in the boy before he even knew about his past, and the man he'd become didn't change Severus' opinion in the slightest.

They stayed that way for a moment before they both pulled away as Duo stated, "Better get the scream-fest over with, huh?" Severus nodded and with an apologetic smile led the boy into the room.

As predicted, the moment Duo took his usual seat (with the chair turned backwards, as per usual) his ears were assaulted by the accusing scolding of an enraged Order. Duo merely sat and ignored it all; Dr. G was much more intimidating than these magical folk! Compared to all the times he'd been yelled at by his trainer, this was a piece of cake.

_Then again_, Duo mused, _when G yells it usually involves a bit of torture resistance training as well_.

After several minutes the adults had worn out and Dumbledore sternly caught his eye. "Harry," he demanded, "what were you thinking?"

Duo blinked. So, new tactic to get him accept his past, huh? "_Duo_," he emphasized. "And I wasn't doing anything I didn't know wasn't allowed."

The old man sighed and tried again. "It is still very dangerous for you to go out alone and unprotected, you should know that even without our directly telling you. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have caught on to the fact that we've found you and are trying to hunt you down!"

"Good," Duo countered, "this'll create tension within the ranks as they all fight to get to me first, so they can move up in the ranks."

"It is still no reason for you to place your life in jeopardy when you should have had one of us there to protect you," Dumbledore continued as his voice increased in volume. "I'll ask one more time before I get out the Veritaserum: what were you doing?"

Duo scoffed at the idea that any truth serum out there would work on _him_. Not only had they been trained to resist all forms of the serum (even if he hadn't heard of this one before) yet he was also privy to a little secret: truth serum only required you to tell the truth, not answer. So, he decided to reply with the truth they wouldn't believe. "I was out retrieving a weapon of mass destruction designed to fell entire military bases in the span of a few minutes with not one person escaping alive." Duo wanted to laugh at the fact that no one seemed to believe him. "I never lie," he countered before anyone could speak. "Now," he added while standing, "I have school work. Au Revoir, _yarou_."

Duo and Severus walked out of the room and back up to the classroom where they met with Quatre (in his own clothes and looking happier for it) and proceeded to complete their potions lesson. The rest of the day was spent with lessons, followed by dinner. Duo parted with his friends then, tired from the strain of keeping Shinigami reigned in. He immediately went up to his bed and collapsed on it, breathing deeply like Wufei had taught him to. The periods of time when Shinigami would come out (which Duo referred to as 'episodes') had been getting more frequent after the war had ended, and Duo couldn't figure out why. It worried him, and he knew of no way to stop them.

* * *

A/N: Well, I told ya it was short. Four pages, yes, but shorter than usual. Like I said, it just kinda winded down. Guess my muse was sick of all the angst. Next chapter will probably be happier.

Au Revoir is goodbye in french.

I had teme instead of yarou orgionally, thinking it meant bastard, yet Araceil cleared tha up for me. Thank God for reviewers who know more than I do!

Next chapter: the arrival of another pilot, guess who? (Remember, they'll be in Japan *winkwink*!)

TTFN!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, here's the next chap. It's still a little smaller than some of the others but, oh well. I know what I'm doing for the next chappie so hopefully it'll get longer again.

Disclaimer: Own not, I do (own Yoda, nor do I).

* * *

Ch. 9

The week had gone on without further incident, both boys studying furiously as usual. They wanted to get done soon, they were bored of this already. Plus the fact that Dumbledore wouldn't let them take an active role in the Order whilst they were still studying, which Duo cursed him for. Rather loudly too, he'd made the women blush as the men starred at him in a sort of impressed shock. When Friday came around the boys eagerly awaited Lupin's arrival.

Once the man entered the room Duo practically pounced on him. "Can we go? Can we go?" he asked in a rush. "I've got to get out of this house!"

Lupin chuckled at Duo's childish antics. "It isn't all that bad," he stated. "Try to appreciate the roof over your head more."

Duo crossed his arms with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Oh don't start that 'be thankful' speech on me now, Lupy," he protested. "Trust me, one more day of no outside air and I'll burst out the maracas and frilly shirts in a musical rendition of cabin fever." At the blank stares he received Duo simply raised an eyebrow. "The Muppets?" he asked. He still got no answer. Frustrated, Duo threw his hands in the air as he gave an exasperated sigh. "Am I the only one in this house who watches the classics? Honestly!"

Quatre just gave his friend a patronizing smile with a shake of his head before turning to the amused professor. "I agree with Duo there. May we please go now?"

Lupin chuckled at seeing the same amount of excitement in Quatre as he'd seen in Duo, even though the blond reigned it in better. "I guess we can," he answered. "I've studied the photo you've given me, and I'm certain I can get us there and back."

Both boys beamed at him before something dawned on Duo and he cringed. At the other's inquisitive stares he asked, "Can we _please_ just use a portkey? I get less sick that way."

At Lupin's small and apologetic smile Duo knew that hope was shot out of the water. "I'm sorry," the older wizard stated, "but I am incapable of getting a portkey. Dumbledore's the only one of the Order who can, and I'm certain he wouldn't approve of this trip."

Duo sighed as Quatre listened to the subtext in that statement. _So, their allegiances are changing,_ he mused thoughtfully. _This will prove to be to our advantage, we just need to see who is following Duo and not the headmaster._

"Have you got all you need?" the werewolf's question brought Quatre from his musings, and he smiled at the old professor.

"Yes sir," he answered. "Duo's given me a bottomless duffel, so we're ready."

With a nod, Lupin extended his arms to the boys. Quatre slung the duffel over his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile to Duo. Once the braided boy had gathered a deep breath and nodded, they both grasped the outstretched arms tightly, prepared for the trip.

They landed in the downstairs of Quatre's Japanese safe house with the usual loud crack. Duo winced at the loud sound, especially when he could feel himself being watched. His nausea was forgotten quickly as a sharp glance at Quatre confirmed that his companion felt it too. Duo held up a hand, thankful that he'd taken it upon himself to teach Lupin some of the simpler signs, like this one for silence. The ex-professor complied, and Duo and Quatre silently drew their guns as they began to survey the room.

Duo focused on a trick he'd been developing on his own. As Shinigami, he could hear every little noise there was. So, thinking it had to do with his magic, Duo had trained his magic to enhance his senses. He did so now, closing his eyes as he poured his magic into his ears, straining to hear the smallest of sounds.

A gun clicking off safety alerted him to a presence.

"Three o'clock!" Duo hollered as he pivoted on the spot and took fire.

A shrouded figure dodged the bullet, taking off in a run. As Duo fired off two more shots, the figure jumped off the upper story railing and fell to the floor in front of them effortlessly. Duo blinked in surprise as the figure straightened and pointed a gun at them.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked as he practically dropped his gun.

That one green eye starred at them in surprise before the figure stated, "Quatre, Duo, what are you guys doing here?"

Duo gave a relieved sigh as he lowered his weapon while the blond beside him ran forward to give the tallest pilot a hug. "Man, Tro," Duo exclaimed, "don't scare me like that! I nearly shot your brains out!"

Trowa looked over the blond in his arms with a shrug. "I almost did the same to you, so I guess we're even."

Duo rolled his eyes in exasperation before going over and checking the brunet over as Quatre pulled away. "You're okay, right?" he asked. "No damage, haven't been caught and then escaped? Everything's good?"

Trowa nodded as he let Duo ascertain that he was fine. "They found me two days ago, but it was only a short fight before I fled the scene. They may still be on my tracks, but the perimeter is secure."

Lupin noticed as both boys visibly relaxed. He hadn't noticed how tense they were until just this moment. As he noticed that disturbingly familiar green eye stare at him, Lupin gave a small smile and walked over to join the boys. "Hello," he greeted, "my name is Reamus Lupin, I'm a tutor to these boys."

Duo snorted and Quatre whacked his friend for it. When Trowa looked to them for confirmation Duo elaborated, "Apparently I'm some kind of wizard and Lupin and others have been training me in my powers."

The taller pilot didn't seem to react at all to this. "Magic," was the only thing he uttered. The boy looked thoughtful a moment before concluding, "Must be, you couldn't have gotten in that noisily any other way."

Quatre laughed as Duo punched Trowa lightly in the arm. "Man, it's good to see you again Tro."

Quatre smiled before stating, "I agree, but we must be getting my things so we can leave before anyone finds us." As one the other two boys nodded and Trowa led the way up the stairs. "How have you been, Trowa?" Quatre asked as Lupin openly gaped at the lavishness of the house.

A shrug was his reply. "Living. The government has gotten more relentless in their search, and I believe they've hacked OZ's files and received pictures of all of us. Blending in is harder now that they know our faces."

"Don't worry bout that," Duo interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Where I'm taking you guys the government can't touch us." He took a deep breath before inquiring, "What about the others? Have you seen them, or heard anything from them?"

"I saw Wufei in passing five weeks ago, at the airport on my way over here," came the answer. Both boys listened with rapt attention as Trowa continued, "We were only able to talk for two minutes, but he told me he was doing well. He'd nearly gotten caught in Africa, but was heading over to China so he could blend in easier. He seemed to be doing fine. Neither of us has heard from Heero." Trowa looked back at them and Quatre shook his head in response to the silent question as Duo unleashed a large sigh.

"I heard from him once," Duo stated. "It was a week after we'd gone into hiding, and he only sent one message stating the most dangerous places for me to hide, and what areas they'd be least likely to look for me." With a shrug he added, "Not a word has been whispered of him since." Trowa nodded before they all entered Quatre's bedroom.

Duo and Trowa took up positions by the windows as Quatre began to pack. Trowa smiled when he noticed that Quatre was also packing up the hidden things Trowa had from his short time in using it. All of the pilots had clothes stashed in the master bedrooms in Quatre's safe houses, just in case they ever needed to use the hiding spot. The blond stopped his packing and stared at Duo. "How much can these hold?"

"It's bottomless," Lupin answered from his place by the door for the confused braided boy. "It automatically shrinks all items placed inside it and can hold an innumerable amount of items."

Quatre nodded his thanks to the professor and then went about putting all the clothes from the other pilots in the bag as well. It was a simple sign, one that meant another had been there before and was waiting in a secure spot for the others. It was simply up to Heero and Wufei to find them.

"Hope you're done, Quat," Duo suddenly stated a minute later. "We've got company."

"Friend or foe?" Quatre asked as he shoved the last thing in the bag.

"Foe," was Trowa's simple answer.

Duo snorted and elaborated, "Well if those huge guns and teargas launchers are anything to go buy, I'd say no shit, Sherlock."

Trowa shrugged as Quatre allowed himself a quiet giggle. He turned to the older man and stated, "Time to go."

Lupin looked worried as he joined the boys. "The wards won't allow your friend in," he stated as he gestured helplessly to Trowa.

Duo snarled and stated, "Doesn't fucking matter. If the wards respond to the owner of the house, Trowa will be let in since Sirius stated I could have my friends. If not, he'll simply be sat outside the house until we open the door. Either way, he's not staying here."

Lupin sighed and nodded, knowing that Dumbledore was going to yell at him for letting another unknown inside headquarters. He held out his arms once again, and Quatre and Duo grabbed on.

Duo turned to the confused uni-banged boy and stated, "It's essentially teleportation. You'll need to hold on tightly or else you'll get spliced." Duo held out his own hand to the confused boy. "I promise to explain everything afterwards, but right now we need to get to headquarters. I won't let you go, nor will I allow any harm to come to you."

Trowa saw the conviction in his friend's eyes, it was comforting enough that Trowa allowed his fears to lesson and nodded. He gingerly walked over and grasped both Lupin's hand and Duo's outstretched arm, which clamped onto him just as tightly.

"Get ready," was his only warning before the world collapsed around them.

Trowa landed with Duo on top of him in what appeared to be an empty room. Several books lined some shelves and there were some stranger objects like cauldrons scattered about, but that was it. "Welcome home," Duo stated as he rolled off of the taller boy. Trowa sat up and shook his head, not even bothering to process what had just happened. He knew it'd only confuse him more. Quatre stood with a smile and stated, "I will go unpack, You did say that the their were rooms near your own, right Duo?"

The braided boy didn't move from where he was sprawled on the floor and raised his hand to give a thumbs up. "Kretcher!" he called.

With a pop, a strange little creature was instantly in the room, although Trowa noticed that it was as far away from his companion as it could be. "Yes, Master Duo?" it asked, trembling evident in his voice. "What can Is do for yous?"

Duo sighed deeply, apparently resigned to this by now, and stated, "Prepare the two rooms next to mine for guests, show Quatre the way."

"Yes Master," the strange creature stated before hurrying out of the room, waiting once it crossed the threshold of the door for Quatre to catch up.

Once the pair was gone from sight Trowa opened his mouth when Duo answered his question, "That was a house elf, they serve wizarding families. For some reason they're scarred shitless of me, especially that one."

Trowa blinked before inquiring, "Shinigami?"

Duo rolled his head just enough so he could look at Trowa and gave a wry smile. "Perhaps. Either that or I really stink." Trowa gave a small smile, allowing his friend the joke to lighten depressing spirits.

After sitting a moment Trowa asked, "Are you going to get up?"

Duo scoffed and threw an arm over his eyes. "No fucking way," was his answer. "I'm layin' right here until I can resist throwing up, thanks very much."

"Duo doesn't take well to the most common forms of wizarding travel," a voice drawled. Trowa looked up to see a man dressed in all black leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. The man noticed him and scowled, a resigned look in his eyes.

"Hiya pops," Duo greeted, oblivious to the change in the potions master. "This here's my friend, Trowa. Tro-man, meet Severus Snape, my adoptive father."

Trowa couldn't hold back the absolute gob smacked look on his face as he turned once again to stare in shock at Duo. "What?"

"After the war is over, if we both live through it," Severus amended. With a long-suffering sigh he added, "You know Dumbledore won't be happy about this, Duo.""Fuck Dumbledore," Duo stated as he finally removed his arm from his eyes. Trowa helped his friend sit up, slightly surprised when the boy leaned back against him for support after sitting up. "I don't give a goddamned shit and you know it. That old bastard can yell as long as he likes, he has no say in the matter."

Severus gave a small, wry smile of agreement before adding, "Yet you apparated him here; the wards should have thrown him out the moment he landed here. So why is he sitting besides you and not on the street?"

Duo shrugged, although Trowa noticed that it was rather slow, compared to how Duo usually shrugged. "Eh, I don't care. Trowa's just really good at sneaking his way past people, he puts them at ease. I don't know how, but he does. Maybe that's got somethin' to do with it."

Severus looked like he was contemplating something as Trowa inquired, "Are you alright, Duo?"

The boy in question seemed to jump a little before giving a sigh. "I don't know," he confessed. Trowa could see the sadness in those eyes and it began to worry him. Duo must have been feeling terrible to let his mask slip. "It's always bad, apparating or even using a portkey, but I just really feel right now."

Severus scoffed. "It was a larger distance than you're used to, and you made the jump twice in a short amount of time." the older man came over and placed a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder. "Get some rest, we'll resume lessons tomorrow." Duo nodded, thankful. The professor hooked an arm under Duo's arms and gently helped the boy get to his feet. Trowa rose as well, and quickly helped to support his wobbly friend. Together, the two managed to get Duo to his room and into bed.

Severus lingered near the bed, looking troubled. "I'll watch him," Trowa stated. At the surprised look he received Trowa elaborated, "You look like you need to do something. I'll watch Duo and call if anything goes wrong." The potions master gave a little sigh and smiled thankfully at him before turning and leaving in a trail of robes.

"Staying?" a small voice inquired.

Trowa turned to stare at the figure on the bed, who suddenly seemed very small indeed. "Of course," Trowa answered, knowing the answer responded to more than the spoken question. "We're brothers, after all. I wouldn't abandon you now."

Duo gave him a small smile before stating, "You might, after learning that I have to kill again in order to save the whole damned wizarding world."

Trowa merely shrugged indifferently as he sat down on the bed. "We've been through stranger things before. Don't worry," he added, "I can be as stubborn as you in this respect." Duo laughed a little as the tension left his body. Trowa smiled and managed to get the covers over his friend. "Sleep, I'll still be here when you wake." Duo gave him a last thankful smile before dropping off to sleep. "I thought his abandonment issue had gotten better," Trowa questioned of the presence in the doorway.

Quatre gave a soft smile as he came in, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "It had, but not seeing us and then getting thrown into all of this has thrown him for a loop, it seems." Trowa looked at the blond and waited patiently for his question to be answered. All of the joy he'd seen in Quatre left at once, and the explained, "There is a world of magic hidden from the outside world we grew up in. This world is under attack from a mad man called Voldemort, who terrorized both the magical and non-magical worlds for years. People grew so afraid of him that now they can't even say his name, preferring to call him You-Know-Who.

"When Duo was a baby he somehow defeated Voldemort, causing the man to die. Or, what most assumed was death. His spirit lived on, and with a sample of Duo's blood stolen from an Oz facility the Death Eaters resurrected him. Now Duo has to learn magic, attend wizarding school, and save this world. People call him the Boy-Who-Lived, and for some reason they believe he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort."

Trowa looked back to his little brother sadly. "Why does the heart have to endure such pain?"

Quatre sighed and shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "I truly don't know. All I know is that Duo doesn't deserve it, and it tears me apart to see him smiling for the benefit of everyone, to make them not worry about him. When it's his right to scream and violently object to everything the world throws his way he simply does his best to not be a burden."

"Guess my plans of returning to the circus after the government decides what to do with us will have to be put on hold," Trowa stated. Quatre looked up and the two of them locked eyes in silent agreement. No matter what happened, they would not allow their brother, the heart that kept their group together, to face the wizarding world on his own. Until he no longer needed them, they would be there for him.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAA! I WIN! You all thought Heero would show up, didn't you? **SURPRISE! **

Anyway, Duo's slowly convincing the others in the Order that he's the better leader. They're slowly getting converted to his side, which is a good thing.

It is my personal belief that Duo is the heart of the group. He not only puts on his joker mask for himself, but uses it to keep the other pilots in good spirits also. Without Duo around to take their mind off the war with pranks and jokes, they'd stew in memories of their actions and possibly would have broken before the war ended. So, therefore, the other pilots call him their heart.

So, decision made: no yaoi. I'll just search harder for good pairings. Not likely to see much of Genny though, I really don't like her. So anyway, another chapter done and another to pound out of my muse. Hopefully it will be easier this time. TTFN!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, so this one didn't get that long either. I'm gonna start planning this thing out more, so that way I can get stuff out faster and with better quality. I'm not saying this is bad I'm just sad that it takes a while of me fumbling around in order to figure out the chapter. Anyway, enough of my useless ramblings, on with the show!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Ch. 10

Trowa woke with some confusion, not recognizing the room he was in. Blinking twice he looked down at a depression in the bed only a little ways away from him and began to think of what had brought him to his current position. After a moment of confusion Trowa decided that it was time to use his mental checklist of the last time he was awake.

First he had grabbed a hasty breakfast before abandoning the hotel.

Second he hailed a bus and continued on twenty routes in order to confuse anyone following.

Third he had walked to Quatre's safe house, once again using many different routes to confuse followers.

Fourth he had heard a loud crack... oh, right. Trowa recalled the rest of what had happened and nearly hit himself over the head for having forgotten.

Then again, how long had it been since he'd slept that deeply? He usually only slept lightly, not trusting his surroundings. This place felt safe, though why he couldn't possibly understand.

Trowa shrugged and opened his mouth to wake Duo for dinner when he noticed that there was only a depression in the bed. Duo wasn't there.

In an instant Trowa was up and walking out of the room, prepared to give his braided friend a proper scolding. He shouldn't be up and about when he looked so sick.

Trowa turned a corner and went down a staircase. Sighing as he realized that there was no way of finding Duo in a house this big he turned to look inside what appeared to be a study. A girl was reading in a chair, very cute in her small blue plaid skirt and black t-shirt. Her brown hair was a pleasant shade, and pulled back in a messy bun. "Excuse me," he stated, causing her to jump slightly. "I was wondering if you could help me."

She stared at him in shock before setting the book down and getting to her feet, dropping into a curtsey. "Of course," she replied. "My name's Hermione Granger, and it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Barton."

Trowa's visible widened slightly. "How do you know my name?"

Hermione looked suitably abashed as she stated, "Oh, right. Sorry, sir, for any suspicion that statement caused. I'm a friend of Quatre and Duo's."

Trowa gave a small smile, this was turning out to be a lucky exchange. He softly questioned, "Could you help me find Duo?"

Hermione laughed at him as she walked over. "Yes," she stated, "this house is rather large and easy to lose people in. I'll do the best I can, why don't we start downstairs?" Trowa smiled once again and allowed the girl to lead him down a series of staircases. "Careful here," she whispered as they walked into a hallway, "Mrs. Black always starts to scream if she hears noise in this passageway."

Trowa raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione noticed this and explained, "She used to be the lady of the house, and her painting is very... opinionated."

Trowa simply let it drop, figuring it had more to do with the magic he so recently discovered was real. They traveled into what looked like a sitting room and suddenly Trowa heard the voices he'd been hearing in the hallway get louder. Oddly enough, no one else in the room seemed to be reacting to the heated words. "Who's fighting," he inquired of his guide.

Hermione blinked up at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Trowa's brows furrowed together in confusion. "Can't you hear them?" Hermione paused a moment to strain her ears before shaking her head. Trowa filed that away as he noticed the others there were also looking at him strangely. The voices seemed to be getting harsher and Trowa turned his head towards a door to the left as he listened in.

"It is a danger to keep going out like you do!" an older voice stated. "Voldemort is still out there, need I remind you that he will capture, torture, and kill you given the slightest chance?"

"What the fuck do I care?" Ah. So that was where Duo was. "It's not like it hasn't happened before! I can deal with a bit of torture! Besides, what the fuck can he do? Frying nerve endings with a Crucio can't possibly compare to the pain I've endured from a fucking _screw_!" Trowa frowned. Duo sounded pissed off and on edge, never a good combination. Especially with how hurt the boy had seemed. He needed to recover his strength before getting into a screaming match that could end up with him hurting himself. Decision made, Trowa walked over to the door and opened it.

Duo had awoken to the fact that Dumbledore wanted to see him. He had grudgingly left the warm bed after making certain that Trowa was still there and followed McGonagall down to the kitchen. Thankfully it was only her, Sev, Flitwick, Lupin, and Dumbledore in the room. Even if the slight drawback of having Mrs. Weasley there did dampen his spirits even more.

"Couldn't bother to risk the whole Order seeing you lose your temper?" Duo chastised as he crossed his arms. His stomach felt only marginally better after his nap, and he knew that getting into another verbal match with the headmaster wouldn't help matters.

Dumbledore simply gave him a patronizing glance before telling him, "Please sit down, Harry, there are things we need to discuss." Duo stayed where he was, showing that he wouldn't answer to that name. The headmaster sighed before starting his tirade. "I learned that you were out again today." Duo said nothing, simply giving a bored glare back at the old man. "You know how dangerous that was, Harry. You're not supposed to leave the house."

Duo scoffed. "I had Lupin with me," he stated irritably. "You never said anything about leaving with a wizard _guard_," Duo spat the word in contempt. He didn't need any guard to keep him safe. They hadn't needed him at all, besides transportation.

Dumbledore sighed and tried again. "Do you know the implications of what you've done? Not only did you go out and endanger yourself but you allowed another muggle into this house without my consent!" At Duo's raised eyebrow and 'so what?' expression the old coot explained, "Every time someone is let in here without my permission it cuts down my power as secret keeper. That in turn destroys the security of this base and opens us to the danger of Voldemort finding us!"

Duo rolled his eyes as he confessed, "I honestly wish he would." he ignored the few gasps and continued on, "Then I could just shoot the bastard and be done with it."

Dumbledore's gaze became very old and very sad, making Duo realize that this man did indeed know the terrors of war from a first-hand experience. "Do you realize what that monster will do once he finds you, Harry?"

Duo shrugged, "Don't care. And it's not as if I'm out frolicking in meadows, I have actual reason to leave."

"It is a danger to keep going out like you do!" Dumbledore cried. "Voldemort is still out there, need I remind you that he will capture, torture, and kill you given the slightest chance?"

"What the fuck do I care?" Duo screamed as he finally lost control of his anger. "It's not like it hasn't happened before! I can deal with a bit of torture! Besides, what the fuck can he do? Frying nerve endings with a Crucio can't possibly compare to the pain I've endured from a fucking _screw_!"

At that moment, the door opened. Everyone in the room turned to look in shock as a tall teenager walked in, calmly shutting the door behind him. "You shouldn't be yelling, Duo," he calmly stated. "You'll make your injury worse."

Duo sighed as his friend walked to his side and replied, "I know Trowa, I just couldn't help it."

"How did you manage to get past the wards on this room?" Molly shrieked as she pointed an accusational finger at the boy in question.

Trowa's visible eye blinked before he answered, "I heard screaming and came to investigate."

Everyone looked on in shock until Severus broke the silence. "It seems," he commented, "that magically placed wards have no effect on you."

Duo looked up at his friend and added, "That is so _cool_, Trowa." Trowa noticed the lack of the nickname that would have usually followed such a statement and gave his friend a concerned look, which the braided boy threw off with a reassuring smile.

"We shall look into the matter fully tomorrow," Dumbledore interrupted. "For now, I need to ask what I have to do to get young Harry to understand the direness of the situation."

"Haven't you scolded the boy enough already?" Lupin rolled his eyes as he continued, "I don't think it's that great for _Duo_ to be so riled up after not having fully recovered from the effects apparation had on him." Trowa decided he liked this man even more as Duo sent a mouthed 'thank you' to the werewolf.

Dumbledore merely shook his head as he plowed on, "No, he has to understand." Turning back to Duo he stated, "Voldemort is after you, and will take any chance he can to kill you. When you leave this house you endanger not only yourself, but the fate of the entire wizarding world."

Duo went completely rigid, and Trowa instantly drew the shorter boy into his arms. Glaring fiercely enough that the headmaster shut up he growled out, "Don't you _dare_ try to use that card on Duo. He doesn't owe _anything_ to your pathetic world."

Dumbledore sighed and began, "I'm certain you don't know the story, but-"

"No!" Trowa snarled. "I know the tale, but tell me why Duo would owe anything to a world that abandoned him to live on the streets?" Trowa's voice grew silently deadly as he verbally attacked them. "If he's so important, so precious to your stupid little hidden world, why did you allow him to fend for himself on the streets? Why-"

"Trowa," came Duo's soft whimper, "don't."

Trowa's stance softened as he turned Duo about, sheltering the teary face against his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Noticing the tell-tale signs of his friend's fight or flight instinct leaning towards flight Trowa gently picked the boy up bridal-style. Trowa then left without a second glance or word as he cradled his friend, climbing the stairs up to their room carefully, so as to not jostle the weaker boy. "I'm sorry," he stated again as they neared his room. "I usually don't lose my temper like that."

He could feel Duo sigh and press closer to him. "It's okay," Duo stated. "I just... I don't think I can handle them knowing. Not yet, not until I know where their loyalties lie."

Trowa nodded, seeing the sense in that. He deposited his friend gently on the bed and had just helped him into a comfortable sitting position when the door slammed open. Trowa had turned around with his gun drawn in no time, clicking the safety off when he saw the escaped convict."Clam down Tro," Duo called out. "He's cool; innocent."

Sirius Black gave Trowa a glare before rushing to Duo's side. Despite Duo's voucher, Trowa kept his gun out and watched the man closely. "Are you alright pup?" he asked softly. "I heard you were in another fight. Everything okay?"

Duo smiled softly at his godfather as he replied, "I'm okay, just feeling a little funky. Do you know why it gets worse after fighting with Dumbles?"

Sirius furrowed his brows in thought. "Does it feel like your stomach is churning, and little needles are poking you?" At Duo's nod the convict's face grew dark. Bearing his teeth he growled out, "Kretcher!"

The little elf appeared in the doorway and asked, "What can poor Kretcher do for yous, nasty Master Black?"

Sirius ignored the insult as he barked, "Get me Dumbledore, now!"

The elf bowed and left, soon returning with the headmaster. "What's wrong, Sirius?" the old man asked as he entered with concern.

The man in question stood and pointed a finger at Duo. "You see this?" he cried. "Do you? My godson is enduring the side effects of a magical battle and all you can do is continue to beat on him just as he's about to heal!"

"Wait a minute," Duo interjected with a pacifying hand raised. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Dumbledore looked honestly shocked as he answered, "Kylan is a magical sickness, one that comes about when two people's magical auras unconsciously attack each other."

Sirius continued to glare as he snarled out, "So now you have two options, Dumbledore; stop fighting with him or get the hell out of my house!"

The older man sighed, taking off his spectacles and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm terribly sorry, my boy," he finally stated. He looked back up to make eye contact with confused amethyst as he continued, "I truly am, Harry. I didn't realize that our magic was reacting so violently with each other; mine hasn't lashed out like this in many years. I will do my best to hold my tongue and not fight, for that is what prompts the magic to attack as well." Dumbledore put his glasses back on and gave his best grandfatherly smile. "Now," he added, "I do believe I've ruined your day enough, I shall allow you to rest now. Why don't you take the next two days off from active lessons in order to recover properly."

Duo blinked in confusion at the abrupt, yet honest, change in behavior. "Uh, sure," he finally stated. "Thanks, Headmaster." The older man nodded with a smile before bidding them all a good day and leaving.

Trowa turned to his friend and asked, "Would you rather eat here or downstairs?"

Duo smiled at him and stated, "I think I'll skip, if that's okay."

"Sorry pup," Sirius interjected. "You need to eat. Being downstairs in an area with more of a magical presence will help you out too, so come on."

Duo gave a deep-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. Feeling like he had vultures stalking him, Duo got out of bed and made his way back down into the kitchen. He appreciated the concern, honestly, but he was _fine_! A night's sleep and he'd be good as new. Nevertheless, Duo didn't complain as he took his usual seat at the table. Only then did Sirius drift off to his usual spot across the table, Trowa sitting on the other side of Quatre, who greeted them happily as they sat.

Hermione plopped down next to him with a large book in her hands. "I've been looking through the whole library as to how Trowa could nullify the wards, and why it only works on him. Now," she opened the book and began to excitedly look through it as Duo saw her eyes light up in joy. "I finally found what could be the answer in a book about rare cases of mutating magic." Her brows furrowed in confusion as she searched for the correct passage and Duo shared a secret smile with Quatre. They could see her confidence, but it seemed as if she would always be a book worm. They could literally see the light bulb above her head as she proclaimed, "Ha! Here it is; the Borta. A wizard who's dormant magic ended up becoming used for the express purpose of helping them survive by making them impervious to all wards so they can better assimilate into any group desired."

All three looked to Trowa, who looked slightly surprised. "That explains a lot," Duo commented. He then turned to Hermione and asked, "Is Tro still capable of doing magic or is he now classified as a magical creature?"

Hermione had her nose back in the book before he'd finished the question, only taking a few minutes to answer, "No, he's still a wizard. He won't be able to perform many charms, because that's what the magic has to sacrifice in order to make a wizard impervious to the many charms that make up wards."

Quatre smiled brightly as he stated, "So he'll be able to come to Hogwarts with us! Wonderful!" Trowa shrugged as way of agreement before turning to his meal. With a laugh Duo began to pick at his as well, still not quite feeling up to eating. Street life kicked in and he began to eat anyway, the feeling in his gut lightening as he noticed how easily Hermione fit into their group. It made him smile, even as he noticed that the rest of the wizards were not making many attempts to join the group. That suited him just fine though, they were already disappointed by him, he didn't need to make any more close friends outside his family. The pilots had been all he needed, as they would always be.

Duo sighed as he forced himself to abide by his motto. He couldn't lie, not even to himself. He wanted this to be a chance at a normal life, with friends he didn't have to worry about making. _Then again,_ he mused with a dry sense of humor, _when have I ever been normal?_

Duo shook his head to clear it and stabbed his fork into a piece of meat only to find himself lost in a sudden pink cloud. He coughed once as the powder now covering him settled as he heard the twins breaking out in a fit of laughter.

_Oh, it was on_.

* * *

A/N: Yay, another one done. I figured that it'd be neat to give Trowa a quirk, instead of simply making them all wizards. It also makes it easier to explain the whole he got in without Dumbledore or Sirius' permission thingy.

Yeah, Dumbles isn't actually a bad guy in this, just a little misguided. I don't actually think he's evil, but I'm of the personal opinion that Dumbledore forgets the pains of idividual people in favor of the bigger picture. So, evil? No. Manipulative bastard? YES.

Anyway, TTFN!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, so something just hit me and stole the wind from my sails. My muse is rather lethargic right now, and the plot bunnies have run off in search of something more fun, I'm afraid. I wanted a bit of a slower pace, but it seems I'll have to up the plot a bit just to get a solid chapter out. Maybe it'll help me get back on the fast track.

Discalimer: Why would I stalk characters I own?

Edit: apparently I had a bad typo with Duo meaning two. I've got it fixed now, thanks to those who informed me!

* * *

Ch. 11

Duo awoke slowly, the light from his window softly streaming in. With a muffled grunt he threw an arm over his eyes, trying to fall back into the dark sleep that wasn't too far behind him yet. He loved to simply lay in bed, drifting in and out of the haze associated with waking slowly. He sighed as he realized that by the amount of light it wouldn't be too long before he'd have to get up and fix breakfast; it was his day after all.

Duo snorted and knew his brothers wouldn't be down for a little while longer, he always put it off until he heard the tell-tale thump of Heero trying to make his way downstairs. Duo smiled at the thought of his favorite pilot. They were closer than Duo'd been with anyone, _ever_. Not even Solo took the same kind of place in his heart as Heero had somehow wormed his way into. Even if it wasn't romantic, Duo doubted he'd ever find someone he was as close to as he was with Heero.

Yeah, one disastrous attempt of a first kiss and the consequent scream-fest Relena had unleashed at them after stumbling in had quickly quelled that notion.

Duo gave a small chuckle and waited as his internal clock began the countdown. Three... two... one.

... No thump.

Confused, Duo sat up and looked about. Heero wasn't out on any missions, was he? Thinking, he took stock of his room. It looked usual, save for the fact that he didn't have his laptop on the desk like usual. Everything was nor-wait. Duo groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. Everything was normal for 12 Grimwald place, just not the safe house Duo had thought himself in. To confirm that fact, Duo realized that the 'sunshine' streaming through his window was from the beautiful source they called a street lamp.

With a sigh Duo got out of bed, sneaking downstairs quietly. He didn't want to worry anyone, but he needed some time. Hermione, Quat, and Trowa would notice he wasn't at morning training and chalk it up to him sleeping in. If they checked, his brothers would know he needed some time.

Duo walked out the front door and closed it behind him, staring up at the clear sky. Dawn wouldn't arrive for a while longer, the sky still dark.

Duo sat upon the steps as he drew his cross out from under his shirt. He clasped it tightly as he softly pleaded, "Father, please forgive me. I have gone against your ways of peace, and will have to do so again." With a painful sigh Duo closed his eyes, for once not fighting back the sorrow that constantly threatened to consume him.

"I am most certain your father wouldn't blame you for fighting," a kind voice stated. Duo gave a small jump and looked up at the figure of Albus Dumbledore standing at the bottom of the steps. The older man smiled gently and asked, "Might I join you?"

Duo looked again at the headmaster. Something in the man's eyes told him that the old man was haunted by the same kinds of horrors he himself was, and that they'd finally caught up with him. So Duo nodded, scooting closer to the wall to make room him.

Dumbledore smiled in thanks and sat down on the other side of the stairs, graciously taking the spot Duo had cleared for him. "It's a good night for ghosts, don't you think?"

Duo chuckled his agreement before turning his attention back to the stars. He looked up at where the L2 Colony Cluster was orbiting, feeling slightly homesick. After a few minutes of silence Duo finally stated, "You're wrong, you know." He could feel the questioning gaze but chose to ignore it as he continued to look at the stars. "Father Maxwell, he was all about peace. The resistance was taking shelter at the church, and even with all those desperate soldiers around he kept preaching peace." Duo didn't have to see himself to know his gaze had turned dark and dangerous as he ground out, "Even as the Alliance killed him, Father kept preaching peace."

Duo heard the old man sigh before soft words floated to his ears, "I used to believe that way as well." Duo looked at Dumbledore in curiosity which only heightened after he noticed that the older man's defenses were completely down. Dumbledore had removed his glasses and was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he continued, "I was a foolish boy in my youth, and believed in achieving peace without battle. I had a best friend, Grinwalde, and was planning on bettering the world with him. Something happened then, and suddenly a quest for world peace turned to a quest for world domination.

"We had an argument, and the resulting battle brought only sorrow. I determined then and there that battle wasn't the way to achieve peace. I stayed out of the fighting for years, not letting anyone convince me that anything other than peace talks were how I should help the war front." Dumbledore let out another sigh before continuing, "Nothing happened. The war just got worse and worse, until finally I couldn't take anymore of the death around me. And so I went out to the front lines, and defeated my best friend. Knowing that I was the cause of his death hurts to this day, yet the knowledge that I was the cause of so much needless death is what constantly haunts me."

Dumbledore turned and caught Duo's eye, his wizened face giving a small smile. "It was then I learned that sometimes peace cannot be attained without war. There is a time for all things, after all, and war is included among the number. I'm certain your father is watching, and has noticed your pure intentions. He'll forgive you, Harry, because he loves you."

Duo smiled in thanks at the man before commenting, "I know you wish for me to accept my heritage, but my name is my past. I can't go back on it because someone tells me that it's what my birth parents would have called me."

Dumbledore sighed again as he replied, "Forgive an old man his quirks, Harry. I admit it would be nice, but then I guess part of this is morning for the child you would have been."

Duo shrugged and went back to looking at the stars. He missed the Maxwell church. Today was the only day he couldn't smile as usual, the only day he couldn't shove the knowledge to the back of his mind. It was the anniversary, after all.

He heard the door open slightly, and was only mildly surprised when Hermione walked down between Dumbledore and himself. She gave Duo a sad smile before sitting down on the step directly below the one he was seated on. She leaned into him and pulled the surprised boy into a hug.

Duo sat in shock a few moments before hugging his little sister back. It felt good to have someone hold him, yet it wasn't as if the wound wasn't healing. The more he lived his life to the fullest the more he felt better about the past, probably because he was no longer stewing in it. It was that very problem that had brought him closer to Wufei. He'd entered the hideout only to see the pilot in a familiar dark cloud. Duo hadn't wasted time in hugging the other boy, holding him as the anger at such close contact turned into the tears he had been trying not to show. Duo was pretty certain that Wufei and he knew things about each other that no one else knew. They had found a common hurt in each other and consequently poured out their hearts to each other. Hermione's hug wasn't as good as the one from his Chinese friend Duo usually found himself in on the anniversary of the Maxwell Church Tragedy, yet it was still wonderful.

He smiled as he smelled the faint perfume she'd put on, recalling the moment he'd seen the twins secretly give it to her. He was so proud of his baby sister, for here she was of her own accord dressed in a black mini-skirt that had chains draped across it. Her sense of balance showed through better, for if she wore a smaller bottom she wore a more modest top. Today she'd gone with a simple baggy tank-top, one of his own, he duly noted. It made him smile. Being so close to life - a life _he'd_ helped, no less - was invigorating and spreading a contagiously good feeling throughout his weary spirit.

Duo duly noted Dumbledore standing and entering the house, allowing the two of them to have some privacy. Duo knew he'd have to re-evaluate his ideas of the headmaster. While the old coot certainly didn't know what he was doing and was only concerned about the end, no matter what the means, he wasn't actually all _that_ bad.

Duo gave a yawn as he and Hermione joined the group for breakfast. Trowa was sitting at the table and already catching up on his studies, one of the school books they'd been borrowing from Hermione open in front of him as he sipped his coffee.

Hermione looked flabbergasted as she blinked and asked, "Have you all been genetically wired to run on coffee or something?"

Duo just laughed and clapped her on the back as he made his way over to his usual seat. "You'll understand once you taste it, Hermione," he commented.

Strangely, Ron sat in front of them as they were all served breakfast. "Hey," he began, tilting his head down in an attempt to hide the forming blush. "Um... look, Duo, I have to apologize." Duo blinked in confusion and the still-reddening boy continued, "You're not at all what I expected, and so I haven't been the best of companions. Can we try again?"

Duo finally caught on and gave a small smile. "Sure, Ron," he answered. "Why don't we start today? You can hang with Quat and I after lunch, okay?"

Ron beamed and nodded his head before digging into his lunch. "Hey boys," Sirius stated as he plopped down next to the red head. "So, Dumbles has called out all of the teachers for some staff meeting. You've been instructed to read as much as you can in the next few days, but until Monday all your tutoring sessions are cancelled!" Duo beamed at his godfather with an exuberant cry of joy. It seemed most people followed the same schedule, for breakfast was a strangely silent affair with any adults leaving quickly. Not moments after breakfast Mrs. Weasley managed to wrangle the pilots and Hermione into a room on the third floor. After handing them strange spray cans she instructed them to clear out the doxies and to report back at lunch. Just as they were all comprehending what had happened, the door slammed shut behind her retreating figure.

"Well," Duo stated, breaking the silent surprise, "That was handy." Placing a hand on his hip, Duo turned to the room. "Q-bean, open a window, will ya?"

Quatre nodded and complied, giving a small cry of alarm and quickly hiding behind Trowa as a small blue fairy-like thing came out to attack him. Hermione giggled at the display as she commented, "That would be a doxie, Quatre."

Duo just smirked before allowing his magic to seep out from his skin. "Attention all doxies," he called. "The window is open, I would suggest that you leave." In a mass panic the blue creatures formed a giant cloud that squeezed itself out of the window. Duo walked over and slid the glass shut behind the fleeing forms, drawing his magic back into himself. "Well," he stated as he turned to his shocked companions, "there's one good thing about creatures fearing me. How about we conjure up a few chairs and chat, huh?"

"What is it," Trowa inquired as he walked over to a wall. With the usual crossing of his arms he leaned against it, patiently awaiting Duo's reply. Quatre and Hermione both sat gracefully on the ground, neither bothering to remind Duo that without the professors around they weren't supposed to perform magic until they returned to school.

With a sigh Duo explained, "School is in four weeks. We've nearly finished our training but we haven't been able to get a solid lead on where the prophesy is hidden."

Quatre looked at Hermione as he asked, "Do you know where it is?"

Hermione copied the sigh Duo had given before answering, "Yes. From what I've been able to gather the prophesies are all stored in the Department of Mysteries, which located at the Ministry of Magic. They should all be in a single room, on shelves categorized by date. The book I read stated that all prophesies can only be removed by those it addresses, and the names will be written on a tag beneath each prophesy."

"So what do they look like?" Duo interjected.

"Crystal balls," Hermione answered with a shrug. "No bigger than you can easily fit in your hand, each clear with a swirling fog trapped inside."

Quatre placed a light hand on her knee as all the pilots smiled at the treasure they'd somehow found. "Thank you, Hermione," Quatre gently stated. "With this information we can plan the retrieval." Hermione blushed at the praise as Quatre went on, "We need to scout the area first, find out for certain where it's at and the obstacles blocking it. Trowa," the boy in question looked at their leader, "as soon as we can get inside the ministry, you'll need to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. After lunch you and Hermione can try to find any blue prints of the Ministry." Trowa nodded and Quatre turned his attention to Duo. "Duo, the ministry will probably want to see you before the school year starts in order to ascertain for themselves that you are actually Harry Potter. Keep your ears open, or even suggest it to Dumbledore yourself. When that happens you'll need to find a way for Trowa to accompany you in secret; perhaps Severus will help with that."

Duo nodded before giving a mock salute, "On it."

Hermione just observed all of this before turning to Quatre with astonished eyes. "You're the leader," she stated quietly. As all the boys looked at her in confusion she elaborated, "Based on the code numbers you've all been assigned, it's a logical assumption that 01 is the leader. But, _you_ actually are the leader, aren't you, Quatre?"

Quatre gave her a small smile as he confirmed, "Yes, I am. It was never officially decided upon, but it happened to turn out that way."

Duo chuckled and added, "The code numbers of 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05 are actually in place because of the colony we came from. It was a simple way for the Doctors to figure out which pilot belonged to which scientist."

"Oh." Hermione thought a moment and then nodded, apparently answering her mental inquiry on her own. With a shrug she added, "Oh well, whatever. I'll keep watch while you guys sneak out to get Trowa's Gundam."

Trowa couldn't stop his eyes from widening, and Duo snickered as he noticed. "This one's damn smart, Tro," he commented. "I bet even Heero will share that same expression soon."

"Wait a bloody minute!"

The boys all turned to Hermione, who had jumped up and looked like she'd just solved world hunger.

She gave them a determined glare, one that sent shivers straight down their spines as she demanded, "What are the names of the other pilots and where did you all come from?"

Duo gulped. Her glare was like Une in interrogation rooms combined with Heero while he was in mother hen mode, trying to get them to rest after a bad mission. It was enough to bend all three boys to her will instantly, and so Duo found no objections as he quickly listed off, "Heero's from L1, Wufei is from L5, Tro's from L3, and Quat from L4."

Her face became incredulous as she dead-panned, "You've _got_ to be kidding me." When blank stares met her statement, Hermione gave a loud sigh. Taking on the air of a teacher explaining the basics of addition to high school students she explained, "Pilot 01- Heero means one in Japanese, and comes from L1. Pilot 02- Duo means two and hails from L2. Pilot 03- Trowa most likely mean three somewhere and even follows the pattern three usually does in different languages, and the fact is only supported by the fact that he comes from L3. Pilot 04- Quatre is four in French, and he's the heir of L4. Pilot 05- the symbols making up Wufei can be translated as Five and fly, and he hails from L5."

The boys stared at her in shock for a total of two minutes.

"Damn, Hermy," Duo corrected, "you're not just smart, you're anal about details too."

Trowa and Quatre blinked, missing something as suddenly Duo had a red handprint on his cheek and Hermione straightened her silver bracelets. "Get moving," she instructed. "Quatre and I will keep prying ears away."Duo rolled his eyes but nodded, taking out the watch Lupin had given him. He handed it to Trowa, the two grasping hands. A quick explanation and they were off, leaving Quatre to discuss the current state of the wizarding government with Hermione.

* * *

A/N: And there we go. I wanted to get in a bit of good-Dumbles, but don't worry, he won't last for long.

I personally think Wufei and Duo would be really close brothers in their relationships, being the other people in the group most able to relate to losing someone so dear. I think they'd support each other during these times. I also happen to think that Wufei comforting Duo is too CUTE!

I am of the opinion that Heero is indeed a mother hen. He always makes certain the others are taken care of properly, even if he'll only admit to it being 'for the sake of the mission'.

AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THIS? IS NO ONE ELSE SO OCD THAT THEY NOTICED THIS PATTERN?

On a calmer note, if I've made any erros is translation, please forgive me. I'm going mainly off of what I've read for Wufei and Heero, although I am VERY certain that they contain Five and One somewhere in translation. Trowa probably means three in some cuban or spanish sounding language. That's his nationallity, and his name starts with the TR usually found in words meaning three.

Now that I've shown my utter geek, I'll drop it. TTFN!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, I'm sorry this took so long. I had a few issues on where this chap. should go, what plot things to introduce, and so on. I've been working on it in little bits and proofread it several times, making adgustments here and there. Anyway, I've finally got it up. I know EXACTLY what I want to do in the next chapter though, and so it should be longer and hopefully out quicker. Yet seeing as how my brother will be getting back from camp I don't know how much time I'll have to work on it. Oh well, I'll use the time to iorn out the plot better.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP then I would have made a tragic Romeo & Juliet type romance between Draco and Hermione. Yet with a decidedly happier ending. You already know the difference if I owned GW.

On with the much awaited (_I'm sorry_!) chapter!

* * *

Ch. 12

Duo and Trowa returned from their trip before Ginny came up to call them down for lunch. Duo could tell by the way Trowa kept tightening his hold on the miniature Gundam guarded safely in his hand that the taller boy wasn't quite over the shock of that strange connection they all seemed to experience. Lunch was an unexciting affair, even with the praise Mrs. Weasley kept heaping on them for working so quickly and efficiently.

After lunch they all relocated to the main library, Duo curling up on the couch next to Trowa as the silent boy worked on reading all of Hermione's second year books. Ron seemed put out by Duo's silent request to remain unbothered, yet quickly brightened as he noticed Quatre eyeing the chessboard. "Do you play at all?" Ron asked, walking over to the contemplative blond.

Quatre looked up and smiled. "Only a bit," he confessed. "I haven't had the chance to play for a while now, unfortunately."

Duo snorted and came out of his stupor long enough to state, "Yeah, we can only take losing for so long until it gets boring, Quat."

Hermione laughed as she came back from selecting a large book. "I guess they'll be perfect for each other: Ron's never lost a match either."

Ron's smile got even wider as he plopped down in a chair by the set. "Sounds like a challenge. You game?"

Quatre shrugged and sat in the other chair, purposely turning the board to where Ron would be white. "It sounds like a wonderful way to spend the afternoon." With sweet, demonic smiles the two boys started to play.

Duo and Hermione gave matching eye rolls and settled deep into their respective couches. Trowa gave a small chuckle and went back to his study.

Duo was contemplating exactly how to handle the situation. Ever since discovering his magic, Shinigami had become restless. He could feel his more demonic side just beneath the surface of his consciousness as if it were waiting to pounce. It had never been so difficult to control before, and he was truly frightened for the first time in a long while. Since Heero had blown up, actually.

Heero. Duo was worried about his best friend. They all were. Heero and Wufei were so good at hiding Duo hadn't been able to find them in his free time. He used Divination books to try scrying, locator spells, any method he could find. Yet nothing seemed to work. Wufei was hiding his magical signature was all that Duo could gather from the leftover data, and Heero... well, Heero could very well be a complete muggle. The return data from every method of finding them wasn't indicating good chances of being able to find them again. Duo and the others were all worried, he could tell by the lines on Quatre's face and the fact that Trowa hadn't said much of anything that day. It was wearing on them all, and Duo again felt like throwing himself off a cliff.

_What right have I to be safe when they're being hunted?_ he mentally cried in anguish. _My best friend and my brother are lost out there and I can't do anything to help!_

The door opened then and Duo duly noted that the clock had moved forward five minutes since he last checked. Lupin stood in the doorway with a big smile on his face as he stated, "Good afternoon kids! I've just received your Hogwarts letters, everything's set for you all to begin school this term."

Duo blinked at the letters in Lupin's hands. "Where'd those come from?" he asked. "I didn't know there was a wizard postal service."

Lupin gave him a strange look as he answered, "No, they came by owl. Hasn't anyone informed you that we deliver mail by owls yet?"

Duo shook his head. No one had informed him of such yet... Duo jumped up and exclaimed, "Can I borrow an owl please?"

Lupin blinked and nodded as Hermione's concerned head surfaced from her book. "Is everything alright Duo?"

Duo didn't hear her as rushed to the nearby desk to grab some ink and paper. "It will be if this works," he answered. Hurriedly he scrawled out two notes before sealing them in envelopes and addressing them lovingly.

_Heero Yuy_.

_Chang Wufei_.

With a smile of triumph Duo quickly followed Lupin downstairs to the kitchen. Lupin retrieved his owl from it's perch and showed Duo how to tie the letters on securely. As he petted the beautiful grey owl, Duo murmured, "Help me bring them home, okay?" With a hoot the owl took off and flew through the open window.

Feeling somewhat at peace Duo followed his tutor back up the stairs to join the others in their reading of Hogwarts letters. He just barely glanced at his own, not truly caring one way or the other. He instead looked at the extensive list of items to get, once in his life not worrying about the money. He knew he'd inherited more than Quatre had, and so he figured that school was a good way as any to start spending it.

"Can we go shopping early?" Duo asked. At Lupin's questioning glance he explained, "If we're still hiding my return, we'll need to shop before everyone else does. That will also give us more time to better prepare for the school year."

"I've already asked Dumbledore." They all looked up to see Severus standing in the doorway. "He has also come to the conclusion that it would be beneficial for you to take care of your shopping early."

Duo nodded as he wondered why most of these adults seemed incapable of stringing together a sentence without as many large words as they could possibly fit. At least the ones he'd come to know closely didn't restate things a million times in their effort to appear smarter than they were. "Tomorrow then?"

Severus nodded, "Tomorrow." Then with his specially reserved smirk he added, "Because right now you three have lessons to attend to."

Duo groaned. "Come on, Pops!" he whined. "A break? Just a little one, I swear!" The potions master shook his head as Trowa and Quatre dutifully stood and began to head out of the library. With a sigh, Duo accepted the fact he wouldn't get out of it. So he went for the second best thing: teasing the shit out of the poor man. with a carefully constructed whine Duo stated, "But Daddy, I don't wanna go to school!" Severus had a confused eyebrow raised, and Duo could tell he had everyone's attention as he finished, "I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!"

Duo sighed in satisfaction as he watched Hermione fall to the floor in a fit of laughter as Ron tried to hold in his lunch. He smirked, knowing that Ron had just pictured Severus baking cookies, and probably in a pink apron to boot. Duo turned his smirk to his not-amused dad, the expression on his face showing that yes, it was indeed worth it.

Severus just scowled and turned to stalk off towards the classroom in a flurry of black robes.

"Gotta learn to do that," Duo mumbled as he waved goodbye to the unresponsive teenagers and followed Severus out the door.

Diagon Alley was just as strange as the last time Duo had seen it. He was wearing his usual black hat in order to hide the scar. He had fun watching Trowa and Quatre's looks of astonishment though, they were quite amusing. Hagrid had left them shortly after, saying he needed to do something. None of them missed the fact that he was headed for the Hog's Head.

Once they'd gotten to a bench under a tree on the outskirts of the shops they took a break to figure things out. "I can go grab all the robes for us," Duo stated. "I've got the measurements for all five of us, so I can just hand her those."

Quatre nodded and began dishing out jobs, "Trowa and I will grab all the books we need, and you can grab the potions supplies before joining us at the pet store."

Duo nodded, handing them a pouch of galleons. "Use this," he instructed, "Quatre should know how to use the money system here." At Quatre's nod he smiled and concluded, "Well, I'm off! Meet you guys in, oh, 'bout an hour? Bye!" With a wave the braided boy left before Quatre could object to his spending money on them. Duo whistled as he walked to Madame Malkins, happily ready to prepare for the arrival of his two other friends. The owls hadn't come back yet, but buying them what they'd need for school was always a good place to start.

Duo entered the shop with a smile as he cheerily called out, "Good morning!"

A warm-looking witch smiled at him from where she was measuring a blond kid. "The same to you! What can I do for you dear?"

Duo walked over and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I will need standard Hogwarts robes for my friends and I. We're transfer students this year, and I've got all the measurements right here."

She took the paper with a smile. "How well-prepared! Now, is there anything else you'll need?"

Duo thought a moment before answering, "Well, we're new to the wizarding world, so we'll need some casual robes as well I guess. Um..."

The blond next to him sighed and turned to face him. "How involved are you going to be with wizarding life?"

Duo glanced at him, only slightly shocked to see silver eyes starring back at him. With a chuckle and a shrug he answered, "Knowing my luck? Probably a whole damn lot."

The boy nodded before stating, "Then you'll need 5 sets of casual robes, 3 dress robes, and 4 elegant robes." He paused a minute before shrugging. "Yeah, that should do. You can always ask a professor about the proper dress for an occasion and get more if need be."

Duo nodded to the witch, "Okay then, what he said for each person on the list. How long will that be?"

Madame Malkin thought a moment before replying, "I can have them all done in a few hours, why don't you check back before you leave and we'll see where we are then, alright dear?"

Duo nodded with a large smile, "Sounds great, merci beaucoup Madame!" With a smile the witch grabbed the floating tape measure from in front of the blond and whisked off into the back.

With a sigh the blond rolled his shoulders, and Duo couldn't help but to notice the wince that motion inspired. Still smiling, Duo held his hand out to the blond. "Hey bud, thanks for your help. Name's Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie!"

The blond gave him a small smile in return and shook the offered hand. "Draco Malfoy, and I wish I could have your courage."

Duo shrugged, and then gripped the boy's hand tighter, yanking him close and using his other hand to push up the green sleeve. Draco winced and turned away as the purple finger-shaped blotches were exposed. With a sigh, Duo released him. "Come on kid," he instructed. "I can tell you need to get some stuff off your chest. Let's walk and you can tell me all about it."

Those sliver eyes widened in astonishment and surprise. Duo patiently waited as the blond had an internal argument, apparently weighing his options. Duo smiled to himself at the fact that even though the blond was obviously desperate to have someone listen, he was still being cautious.

Finally, Draco nodded meekly. Duo put his arm around the slightly smaller boy's shoulders and led him out of the store. "So," he asked as they headed down the street, "where do you wanna start?"

Draco thought a moment before shrugging, "Might as well start at the beginning. My father is the head of the Malfoy family, and I am his only heir. I am expected to act as such. The Malfoy family is the oldest pureblood family in the entire wizarding world, practically royalty. Because of such, I will be required to marry a qualified pureblood girl and carry on the Malfoy name. But..." Draco paused, and Duo turned to lead them down a side street. Draco finally overcame his obstacle and finished, "I like muggles. And muggleborns. I think they're fascinating, how they've managed to surpass us despite not being as connected to the earth as we are. I've secretly done research on them and I'm fascinated by their way of life. I mean, space colonies! Giant robots that could wipe out the entire wizarding world with one blast! It's absolutely fascinating.

"Not to mention how the muggles are obviously thriving. The purebloods are dying out, and without introducing more blood into the system we'll all inbreed so horribly we'll die out." Draco scowled and muttered darkly, "Father is a stupid pureblood supremist. I tired to impress him, to win his favor by pretending, yet I gave up last year. I couldn't do it correctly, only managing to screw things up. There's no point. He beat me for my bad attempts at pleasing him, he'll beats me for being myself once he finds out about my attitude towards muggles, so I might as well do what makes me happy."

Duo shook his head and pulled the blond into a hidden alcove. He hugged the shocked boy tightly, visions of Solo dancing round his head. "I had a friend with much the same story," Duo whispered. "I won't let his fate become yours, you have my word. I'll help however I can."

Draco snorted and pulled away. "Don't see how," he retorted. "Father was a kind man for several years after the Dark Lord died, but after a botched attempt at reviving him second year he became increasingly violent. Unless you're brave enough to kill Voldemort, who's my father's _honored_," he sneered the word in contempt, "guest as well as the Lord I'm expected to follow once I come of age I don't see how you can help. Once Father find's out I don't want to join the ranks, that I want to fight _against_ him, he'll kill me."

Duo blinked, and then let loose a loud laugh. "Well, considering I'm gonna have to kill him anyway, why not?"

Draco just looked at him like he'd sprouted three heads, each arguing about what kind of tea to have with their crumpets if they had crumpets at all after killing Brave Sir Robin or perhaps just letting him go.

Duo laughed silently at his own musings before grinning and took off his hat to give a sweeping bow. "My birth name is Harry Potter, and I am at your service, sir." Duo straightened up and pushed back his bangs, showing off his scar.

Draco's eyes widened as he stood in shock. Duo placed his cap back on and patiently waited until the blond got over it. To Draco's credit it only took a minute for him to compose himself. "Well," he finally stated. "Guess I'll hire you then, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo laughed and led the boy back to Madame Malkin's to retrieve his robes. "See ya round kid," he called over his shoulder. "We'll plan over the school year, just keep alive until then!"

"Same to you!" Draco hollered back, startling the people nearby. Malfoys truly didn't holler down streets towards strange people in muggle clothes, much less the quiet blond. Duo just laughed as he disappeared from his new friend's sight. In a much better mood Duo stopped by the apothecary before heading over to meet his friends.

"Duo!" Quatre called as they met at the Magical Menagerie.

Duo smiled and waved cheerily. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late, I made a new recruit at Madame Malkins and had to chat."

Quatre's smile echoed his as he commented, "Another one? Great! That'll make things even out better, how good is he?"

Duo shrugged as they lowered their voices unconsciously. "His father is a DE, so I think he'll have valuable info." Quatre nodded, pleased.

"What are we allowed to get?" Trowa questioned. Duo and Quatre shared a smile as they noticed their friend looking at a cage of kittens.

"Only owls, toads, and rats," Duo answered. "But if you want a cat, fucking hell you're getting a cat. Dumbles won't be able to do shit about it, we can tell the students you're a special case because you were allowed to at your old school or something like that."

Trowa gave him a thankful smile before grabbing a cute black kitten out of the cage. It cuddled into the crook of his elbow, and Trowa then turned to Quatre.

The blond in question shook his head. "I would rather not have a cat, no offense. My sister had one and it was a terror, I think I'll get a bird."

Duo laughed and they all made their way over to the bird section. "You should get some sort of hawk Quat, suits you better."

Quatre groaned and pointed out, "I'd rather not stand out, please. Besides," he added, "I think we can survive with just the owl you choose until we find the others. If they want one they can get it, but I'm just fine without having to look after a pet."

Duo shrugged, "Suit yourself." As they reached the owls, Duo stopped. Near the back was a beautiful owl, pure as freshly fallen snow. "She's gorgeous," Duo stated. The others followed his gaze as Duo made his way over to her. The white owl hooted happily as he began to softly stroke her back. "Hey hon," he softly cooed. "What's a girl like you doing in this dump, huh?"

"You should get her," Trowa commented. Duo didn't look back as he nodded. Slowly taking the bird off her perch, Duo walked with it to the counter. "What will you call her," the auburn boy asked softly.

Duo smiled gently as he replied, "Hedwig. Yes, I think Hedwig suits her just fine." Trowa and he made their purchase, and then they all headed out. Hagrid, looking suspiciously like he'd had a bit of strong drink, met them outside and greeted them with a smile.

"Well then," he proclaimed, "If yeh've got everyin' in order, we c'n head home!"

Duo shrugged, "I guess. Gotta stop to see how long the robes are gonna take." Hagrid nodded, and they quickly made their way back to the robe shop. Duo came back out a moment later as he rolled his eyes. "Even with magic it'll take a while," he mimicked. Duo sighed and amended, "It'll be done in another hour. How about you go back to the pub Hagrid, the guys and I will wander muggle London for a bit. We can meet back here in an hour, get the robes, and then head home."

Hagrid's smile was larger than any they'd seen before. "Sure thin' then. Well, see ya later lads!" With that, he was gone. Duo rolled his eyes as Quatre shook his head.

Trowa gave a small chuckle and beckoned, "Come on." They headed into the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom was only too happy to look after their purchases while they were out. Smiling, Duo dragged his friends into muggle London.

He should have known it wouldn't have been so easy.

* * *

A/N: I think this is the first time I've given you guys a cliff hanger. Wow. So, hopefully the content of that chapter made up for it's shortish length. It was 6 pages in Word so...

Okay, I'm gonna explain my view on Draco Malfoy. First of all I just _adore_ him, and happen to be the only person in my family who does. I read between the lines and my family doesn't want to. This is what I've interpreted for his character:

Draco Malfoy is a git, true. Yet his whole life he has been taught that the only way he can act is how it is acceptable for a Malfoy to act. The family name is _everything_. Therefeore, he is supposed to be as cruel and superior as his father. But Draco doesn't truly believe in his father's way of life, and therefore isn't able to correctly act as such. It is my personal belief that he keeps Crabb and Goyle around not only for the mussel they provide him, but so that he can gently guide them along through school. He sees first hand how inbreeding is hurting the pureblood lines, and he doesn't think it's the way to preserve the wizarding traditions from 'muggle contamination'. He thinks muggleborns are not inferior, as he's also seen proof of several being equal or superior (Hermione) to his own skills. Add in the fact that Voldemort kills any purebloods that won't stand with him and in doing so cuts down the number of families they can marry into and you have an unsuportive Draco. But he doesn't know any other way to act. Harry refused his friendship, his one act of rebellion against his father, and so Draco is left all alone with the belief that he can't escape. So he tries harder, which only causes him to fail and seem like a pathetic git.

The rest of my family simply state, "He's a pathetic bully cry-baby" and refuse to look any deeper. It annoys me that I'm the only Draco lover in my household whilst the rest hate him. But enough of my ramblings, they only serve to prove that it's now past 1am.

Yes, that WAS a blatant Monty Python and the Holy Grail reference. Kudos to all who caught it.

Next chapter: another pilot! Tempers flare in the Order! Intrigue and a break out! Just letting you know what to expect.

I'm still looking for who to pair Heero and Trowa with. Everyone's hollered for Duo/Luna and I'm pretty sure I'll put Quatre with Susan Bones. Anyway, just wanting some feedback to help the process along. I'm a little stuck.

But you'll NEVER guess who I've got planned for little Draco. **NEVER!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. I had this done a few days ago, but made minor revisions and wanted to double-check spelling and grammer. Also, I have a job now, and this has been my only day off since Friday. Add in nine and eight hour shifts and the fact that I've done preactically nothing this whole summer and that makes for a very tired authoress. But anyway, here's the next chap. with the promised arrival of another pilot!

Disclaimer: Why do I bother anymore?

* * *

Ch. 13

Duo smiled as he stretched his arms high above his head. "Oh, how I love good old city stench! Makes me feel at home; the cars honking and factories churning." Duo let loose a satisfied sigh, and Towa and Quatre both shared a look. Neither of them quite agreed, yet they knew it was simply another quirk of their insane friend. They had a peaceful time simply wandering aimlessly down the streets, even if they were on high alert. It did them good to exercise their observational skills and paranoia. They were afraid they might have been getting too complacent at Grimwald, its privacy charms eliminating the chance of the hideout being found by rogue OZ factions or the current governments.

Duo was walking a little ways in front of the others when his senses prickled. Shinigami was coiled and ready, never a good sign. Glancing at a shop's large window display, he noticed some men with hidden weapons staring at him. Duo cursed and ducked into the store, his friends following slightly behind.

Duo immediately yanked them behind a clothes rack and hissed, "Problem, but they only saw me."

"We need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron," Quatre whispered back. "We can sneak out the back here and-"

"They'll have people in the back waiting," Duo reminded him. "No good. Listen, I'll go out and create a disturbance. They only saw me, so you two can run back. Get the Order, tell Sev what's happened. If I do get caught, they'll bust me out. Got it?" Duo could tell the others didn't like it, but his friends nodded anyway. It really was the only way out any of them could see. Man, if only he could do that Notice-Me-Not thing!

Duo gave each of his friends a large hug before smiling and walking out the door. He felt Shinigami stir, and for once he didn't care. Duo took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and surrendered.

Duo opened his eyes to enlightened senses. He could clearly see the men gathering around to arrest him, and his friends safely sneaking away. At a nod from the tallest guy, fifteen men in a circle around him cried, "Freeze! You're under arrest!" As one they drew their guns with safety already off, aiming directly at vital points on his body.

Duo just chuckled, his evil smile chilling the warm London day. Letting go of all hold on reality, Shinigami attacked.

Heero knew something was wrong the moment he heard the sound of soldiers dragging a body through the hall outside. He truly hoped it didn't mean what he thought it meant, no matter how much he would like to see the others again. The rogue OZ faction had caught him two days ago, just as he'd let down his guard while observing a rather peculiar owl. It had entranced him so much he didn't register the men until he'd been surrounded. They started off with fifteen, easy enough, yet as one fell they had three lurking in the shadows to take his place. Heero had already been a bit malnourished from barely evading police in Spain, so he'd unfortunately not been able to get away.

The opening door brought him out of his musings, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the bloody, battered excuse for a human being the two guards held in their hands.

Heero leapt to his feet and ran forward as they pitched the dark figure into the room, just barely managing to catch him in time for them both to sink to their knees. Heero sat back and maneuvered his hands as much as he could in shackles to get a better grip on the braided treasure in his arms. A small chuckle was heard, and Heero snapped his head up to unleash his most ferocious Death Glare™ on the bastards standing there. Victory was won as the two guards ran from the room as fast as humanly possible. They did remember to shut the door though, _kuso_.

"He-Heero?" a weak voice he hadn't heard for months called out to him.

Heero looked down at the swollen face of his partner, managing not to cringe at the sight. Heero barely managed to croak out a fearful, "Status?"

Duo gave a small smile as he replied, "Breathing." Heero gave him the glare that Duo had once named the "Is-Not-Amused-Glare" and Duo sighed. "I can't tell, they were beating me too long, and I lost count after the second cracked rib. Think I broke a few-" Duo suddenly gave a large convulsion before coughing painfully. Heero rocked his friend gently until it stopped, his face paling at the sight of blood over those small hands. Duo winced at the familiar taste of crimson copper. "Definitely punctured a lung. Everything else hurts too much, I lost track of injuries after they-"

Heero grew pale as he noticed Duo's smaller form trembling in his arms. He curled his body around the braided boy as much as he could, whispering small reassurances in his ear until the tremors stopped. "How are the others?" he softly asked, trying anything to distract his friend.

"Good," Duo whispered back. "04 and 03 are safe at Headquarters; I've yet to find 05. I owled him, but I haven't heard back yet. Reminds me," Duo straightened as he stated, "I've learned some new tricks. Lemme see your shackles." Heero blinked but managed to shift the two of them so that Duo had a clear view of his shackles. Duo took a deep breath before putting his face near the shackles. Closing his eyes, he breathed into the key hole, "_Alohomora_." Heero watched in wonder as the lock clicked open and the shackles fell from his arms. He kept trying to figure out how it had defied the laws of physics as Duo held his own shackles up and performed the same trick. Duo sighed and rubbed at his wrists, looking even more worn out than he'd been previously.

Taking advantage of his free range of movement, Heero wrapped his arms around his best friend. Duo sighed as he allowed himself to be cradled in strong arms, leaning into Heero's chest for support. "Sleep, Duo," Heero whispered. "I won't let any harm come to you, alright?"

Duo nodded, relaxing in his arms. "Only if you... let me help you fight them off... when they come back." Heero nodded, and Duo allowed himself to drift off to sleep. The boy was out within seconds.

Heero sighed as he rested his head atop that chestnut nest. He sat and contemplated all forms of escape left to them, now desperate to get out. He _had_ to get Duo out, the guards would torture him again if they got the chance, and this time they'd kill him. Heero let a growl escape his lips as plan after plan went into the trash. He'd already tried to get through the door by brute strength, and there was no keyhole so Duo couldn't pick it. They'd need an outside source, if only-

Heero tensed as he heard a strange disturbance that only grew as the space in the left corner of the cell distorted slightly. With a loud 'pop!' the disturbance exploded, leaving a man in its place.

Heero blinked, once again trying to comprehend the strange things that often occurred around Duo. The older man was dressed in black robes, his greasy black hair slightly misplaced from the explosion. As the man took a step forward, Heero clutched Duo closer to himself. "Name?" he demanded with a glare.

The man snorted and replied, "Well, I see Duo has managed to run off and get himself hurt again. Am I correct in assuming you're another one of his companions?"

Heero simply glared in reply.

The man sighed and walked closer with his arms held up in mock-surrender. "My name is Severus Snape, and I am one of the men that have been protecting the boy in your arms."

Heero didn't stop glaring, but he did regretfully nudge Duo into awareness. "Mph?" Duo gave a small noise of protest before opening two dull eyes. "Heero?"

"Severus Snape?" Heero got right to the point, not wanting to keep him awake for longer than needed.

Duo blinked before turning his head to the man who was steadily coming closer. "Hiya Pops," he softly called out. "Good to see ya."

Severus crossed his arms and glared at him, clearly displeased.

Duo rolled his eyes and settled deeper into Heero's arms. "Yeah, yeah, save the 'I-told-ya-so' speech until we're safe, kay?" Duo gave a glare of his own that showed Shinigami just beneath the surface. "Heero comes too. I won't leave without him."

Severus scoffed. "I wouldn't dream of leaving him in such a," he paused to sneer, "distasteful place." Duo gave a small chuckle, careful not to trigger another coughing fit. Heero allowed the older man to kneel by them, his opinion of the man rising as Severus took out a vial and continued without pause. "I need you to take this stabilizing potion. It will make it safe for me to apparate you home. We'll worry about your injuries once you're safely out of this pit."

Duo nodded, and Heero knew it meant the smaller boy trusted what was in the vial. Heero took the vial from the professor to gently feed it to Duo. The braided boy swallowed it down before grimacing and he collapsed even further into Heero's chest. "Damn, can't potions taste any better?"

Severus rolled his eyes before turning to Heero. "I'll need you to hold him tightly. I'll keep a hold of you. I won't let go, but you need to make certain you keep a hold of Duo, no matter what." Heero nodded and allowed the older man to help him and Duo to their feet. As Duo swayed, Heero took the braided boy back into his arms. He picked him up bridal style, and Duo rested his nearly-asleep head against his chest. Severus shoved a piece of paper under his nose and demanded, "Read."

Heero took note of it, committing it to memory. _Number 12 Grimwald place._ He then braced himself and tightened his hold on Duo as the older man wrapped strong arms around his shoulders. Without warning the world collapsed into a single swirling point.

Heero blinked yet stayed steady on his feet as they reached their destination. They were currently standing in a room that looked like Duo was living in it. The tell-tale signs of a tidy room yet un-made bed gave Heero the confirmation that his suspicions were correct. He quickly walked over and gently laid his friend on the bed. The older man whisked away as Heero began to gently run his hands over Duo's body, checking for injuries. He was scowling when Severus returned a mere minute later.

Severus put a bag on the desk and asked, "Status?"

Heero's glare would have caused the bed to burst into flames if that were humanly possible. "Four broken ribs, three cracked, a punctured lung. Right arm fractured, left wrist broken. Right leg broken with a fractured ankle, left with multiple hairline fractures. Multiple cuts and bruises, severe blood loss, but thankfully his skull and spine are majorly untouched."

Severus sighed as he grabbed more vials from his bag. "Damn boy has to make everything complicated, doesn't he? Damn, I can't give him more Skelegrow than it'll take to heal his ribs and the fractures." Heero realized the man was mumbling to himself and wisely stayed quiet. "It won't react badly with the blood replenisher, so that's good but he'll be little more than an invalid for a solid week."

"How can I help?" Heero asked quietly. Severus turned to look at him, clearly surprised. Heero knew the look in his eyes was desperate. Duo had called the man 'Pops', so he obviously trusted the slightly greasy man with his life. Heero respected that trust, as he knew Duo was even more selective about giving it than Heero himself was. Also there was the fact that Heero got the impression the things Severus was talking about would heal Duo completely, and they were running out of time. Even with Heero having elevated Duo, blood was pooling into his lung and Heero could hear the bad change in his friend's breathing.

Finally Severus handed him a large cup of green slop he'd measured from a vial and answered, "He needs this first. Make certain he drinks all of it. It will heal the broken ribs, cracked ribs, fractured arm and ankle, and hairline fractures. After that we wait one minute and give him another potion to clear out his lungs."

Heero nodded and gently moved Duo over. He sat on the bed and took the braided boy in his lap, resting the cringing head on his chest. Heero took the glass from the waiting potions master and gently coaxed it down Duo's throat, massaging gently to ensure it all went down. He had only placed the cup down for a moment when he heard a sickening 'crack!' Heero whipped his head back to the frail boy in his arms as more cracks sounded, all of them emanating from his small frame.

"The bones are regrowing," Severus informed him. "I would have given him a potion to simply heal them, but Duo has always reacted badly to the Pommel Ash the potion relies so heavily on."

Heero nodded as he dumfoundedly watched Duo's chest return to a healthy shape. It was obvious the problem with his ribs was gone. The bones only took twenty minutes, and only Heero's intensive training kept him waiting another forty before reaching out for the next potion. It had quite possibly been the longest forty minutes of his life! The fear for Duo's life with his lungs still full of liquid was only shadowed by his fear of what could happen if he didn't follow the necessary time limit. Yet he held on and even managed not to snatch the next potion from the older man's hand.

Heero repeated the process of feeding Duo with that potion and three others that were meant to replenish blood, knit together the cuts, and stabilize Duo as the potions worked.

Once the last potion had been downed, Heero gently slipped out from under his friend. Severus handed him a jar and stated, "This is bruise balm. It'll clear most of them up, and ease the pain on any deep bone bruising."

Heero nodded and took the offered balm. His respect for the man went up another few notches as the man stood back to replace the vials in his bag whilst Heero took the torn shirt off of Duo and began to administer the balm. He could visibly see the cuts that hadn't already healed begin to stitch shut in front of his very eyes. Heero paused and put a clean finger on one of the cuts, surprised when he could actually feel it heal.

"It's magic," Severus softly stated as he grabbed his bag. "I'm certain Duo will go into larger detail when he wakes, but there is a society of Wizards and Witches hidden from the non-magical world. Duo, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Winner all have magical abilities. These potions happen to be my specialty, and one of the many aspects of magic." Severus ignored Heero's blank look of confusion and headed to the door. "I shall leave now to allow you privacy as you get the rest of Duo's bruises. I only ask that you care for him, seeing as how you most likely won't let me help. I'll inform Mr. Barton and Mr. Winner of your arrival, and caution them to wait a while before visiting. I will also make certain that the other inhabitants don't bother you."

Heero surprised himself as he replied, "Thank you, sir."

Severus turned to face him fully and gave Heero the once-over. "Your status?" he questioned harshly. "You look as beat as Duo was."

Heero scowled as he was suddenly reminded of every pain in his body. "I'm fine," he answered. The two locked their gazes and glared, each battling for dominance.

After a full minute Severus shook his head and lowered his gaze. He promptly turned around and left the room, very frustrated at the stubbornness of kids these days. Heero sighed and turned back to Duo, happy his friend had found someone who took such good care of him. Dipping his hand into more of the cooling balm, Heero resumed his termination of the bruises. He worked slowly to massage the balm deep into the skin, pleased when he finished to find a much healthier body. Heero walked over to the wardrobe and found clean clothes for his friend, making certain he chose shorts that would enable Duo to wear the splint directly against the skin. Knowing Duo's style, he also grabbed a plain t-shirt, suspecting Duo would scowl at him for selecting anything else. With a soft smile for his friend's antics Heero quickly redressed his still sleeping friend. Heero then moved to where he knew Duo would have hidden the first aid kit. He found it in the wardrobe as he suspected, and was happy to find the bandages he'd need.

A soft knock alerted him before the door opened. Heero tensed until he saw Quatre coming in, followed by Trowa. "We brought splints," Quatre stated as he held up the aforementioned items. "Hermione helped us transfigure them."

Heero blinked in the way he knew his friends would understand for the question he was asking.

Before an answer could be given, a brown-haired girl peeked her head in the room and softly asked, "Um, Quatre? Can I come in; I just want to make certain he's okay..."

Quatre looked back at her and answered, "Come on in Hermione, just be quiet."

The girl nodded and slowly came in, making the door shut without a sound. Heero automatically assessed her for any potential threats. She was physically fit and moved as one trained in hand-to-hand combat, but her knee-length skirt would hinder that ability slightly. Her one-inch heels and tight corset would also hurt her range of movement. She had a large stick strapped to her leg under her skirt, but other than that she held no weapons. Heero relaxed minutely as he concluded that she wouldn't be much of a threat. They would be able to take her down should the need arise. He still had his gun hidden on him, after all. The former OZ soldiers hadn't been able to find it, thinking the other one he had was it. Wouldn't they be surprised when they figured out it was a dud?

Hermione wisely walked quietly over to the chair by the desk and sat down, making certain she was out of the way. Heero nodded greeting at her before heading to the bed. "Trowa," he ordered. The taller boy nodded and sat on the bed, holding Duo down. Quatre took the bandages from him and stood nearby as Heero sat on the bed with Trowa. He grabbed the right leg and counted softly, "One, two, three." Trowa increased pressure as Heero forced the broken bones back into place. Duo awoke with a small cry of pain, and Quatre handed Heero the splint. Heero held it in the proper place as Quatre quickly wrapped the leg up.

"Hey guys," Duo got out through his panting. "One hell of a reunion, huh?"

Duo chuckled as the usual glares answered his joke. It was wonderful, all they were missing was narrowed onyx and they'd be complete. He looked over at Hermione and smiled at her too. "Hey Sis, don't worry bout 'lil old me. I've been in worse scraps before, and without the benefit of Sev's potions."

Hermione added her own glare to the mix. "It still can't stop me from being angered at your stupidity."

Duo shrugged and explained to the room at large, "I was hoping to run into Hee-chan or Wuffers." He smiled at the aforementioned pilot as Heero sat closer to him. "Though I'll admit, the method wasn't quite what I'd wished for. Apparently it was parent's day when I took out the base these rogues were stationed at, and many lost family."

Heero's eyes softened in that familiar way and Duo smiled in return for the support. "Cloth?" Heero questioned.

Duo grimaced but gave a small shake of his head. "Won't hurt worse than the leg. Just do it."

Heero nodded and switched places with Trowa. Duo smiled at his tall friend as the boy held him down, Heero gently grasping Duo's broken wrist. Heero began to count, "One, two, three." Duo tried to focus on the pressure Trowa put on his body rather than the sharp agony of having the wrist reset. He clenched his jaw to stop from crying out yet a whimper managed to escape his lips. It was soon over and Quatre was wrapping his hand securely.

"Okay," Duo admitted, "didn't miss this part of having the gang together."

Quatre giggled and Trowa rolled his eyes as he got off. Heero didn't react but sat on the bed with him, scooting close enough for Duo to lean his head on that strong shoulder.

Hermione watched that motion and how Trowa and Quatre chose to sit next to each other on the end of the bed. "Did I miss something?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Duo blinked at her before looking up at Heero. Then it clicked. Duo shot up and protested, "No! No, no, Hee-chan and I are closer than most people but it's totally not like that! Everyone in this room is completely straight." Heero leaned closer and put his arm around Duo's shoulder as he nodded. Duo rolled his eyes and added, "Now is not the time for your strange humor to surface, Heero."

Heero just chuckled as he leaned more heavily on his friend. "Strength failing," he replied. "First I've been able to tease like this since Wufei figured out we aren't an item."

Duo chuckled fondly at the memory before inquiring, "Status?"

Heero sighed and replied, "Alright. Deep bruising, several cuts that have begun healing. For some reason they tried to mentally torture me as the played with electrocution. Nerves are a little shot right now but other than that I have no substantial injuries."

Duo scowled and made Heero lean back into the pillows. "Rest then, I'll need to see if Sev has something for your shoddy nerves. How much can you feel?"

Heero allowed himself to sink into the bed, feeling safe for the first time in years. "Practically nothing."

Duo cursed and looked like he was about to jump up when Hermione stood and interrupted, "I'll go ask Professor Snape. You stay here and rest. The two of you need more sleep." She then dipped into a small curtsy as she added, "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yuy." Heero was slightly confused as to how she knew his name, but shrugged when his brain didn't rise to solve the problem. He'd figure it out later. Hermione walked over and gently shoved Duo back into the bed, making certain he was still slightly elevated. With a soft smile she kissed his forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, Brother. Get well soon."

Duo nodded and smiled back at her. "Have a good day, Sis," he softly replied. Hermione smiled and rose to leave. She bid farewells to Quatre and Trowa, calling them 'frère' and 'hermano'. With a final smile for the whole room, Hermione left, closing the door gently behind her.

Trowa stood and took the chair Hermione had previously occupied, grabbing a book off it and opening to a random page. "I'll take first watch, you go eat Quatre."

Quatre nodded, "Thank you, Trowa. I'll bring food up once I'm done." Trowa nodded absently as he began to read. Quatre stood and made his way to the door. "It's good to have you back, Heero. You two sleep, we'll take care of everything else." Heero and Duo nodded, and Quatre smiled at them before leaving.

Duo sighed and frowned about not being able to lie on his side. Heero chuckled and turned to lay on his side facing Duo, taking the smaller boy into his arms. It was nice, being close again. Without each other the nightmares plagued them, ate at them from the inside. If they slept by each other, for some reason, the nightmares were non-existent. "I was so worried," he whispered.

"Don't," Heero replied. "I'm here now; I'll take care of you." Duo chuckled before they both fell silent; simply basking in the wonderful feeling of being complete they felt whilst around each other. Soon they surrendered to sleep, each one falling deeper into the wonderful realm than they had in too many months.

Trowa looked up at the familiar picture and smiled. Heero truly was a mother-hen, and Duo the poor child in need of protection. The braided boy didn't know it was the projection he admitted once all of his shields were down, yet all of the pilots could see it. They all teased Heero about his maternal instincts, but it was truly the largest part of why Duo was getting better. He still ate as if people were going to steal his food away at any moment, but with Heero around it was less frantic. Trowa could only compare the two to an alpha female and her adoptive cub from a different pack he'd once observed. The cub was skittish and put on a brave front around others, yet when the alpha female was there he calmed down considerably, confident in the fact that she would protect him.

Trowa shook his head as he wondered what the others would think about the fact he viewed them all as a wolf pack. With another glance to make certain his brothers were sleeping soundly, Trowa went back to finishing fourth year Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

A/N: Poor Duo, I'm so evil. I know people were hoping for Wufei, but I loved Heero too much to leave him out any longer. And don't worry, I've already got plans for Fei-fei. It'll be a bit, but he'll show up sooner than you know.

Um, explainations. So, Hermione calls them all 'brother' in the language their names are from. Trowa is supposed to be Cuban so I went online and found what I hope is the correct Spanish word for brother.

Mother-hen Heero strikes again. I know I've made he and Duo really close for a het story, but that'll be explained next chapter or so.

Umm... can't think of anything else that I didn't clear up in the story. So, if you're confused just ask and I'll explain it better for ya! TTFN!

Next Chapter: Dumbledore's reaction to another uninvited guest! Oh noes...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. My last job had me doing full time on a part-time job, and I kept fixing and tweaking but this chapter would NOT get BETTER! ARGH! XC, It's still not what I wanted from the chapter, but it's a whole lot better than it was. Once again I apologize for the wait, but I refuse to put out crap for you to read.

Disclaimer: The only thing I can claim is the idea of Heero running into walls until he has coffee. I'm pretty certain I came up with that one on my own... wait, maybe Becky helped a little.

* * *

Ch. 14

It had been three days since anyone had seen Duo. Hermione, Trowa, Quatre, and Severus would only state that he was still resting and needed a bit more time. Molly was practically frantic with the fact she had a sick boy under her roof and wasn't allowed to help care for him. She wasn't even allowed to cook! Trowa would come down during meal times and make food for two before heading back up to Duo's room. The twins had already tried Expendable Ears on it, but Hermione had caught them and shooed them away every time.

The twins were neglecting to tell anyone that the real reason they had given up was because of the fact that one afternoon the ears had exploded into a shower of pink dust, and their ears were still ringing with Duo's laughter echoing from pink dyed ear hairs. It seemed their prank was met with retribution after all.

Remus and Sirius were surprisingly the only ones able to get a straight answer from Severus but they kept it to themselves. They simply told everyone to trust Duo's friends and adoptive father, a statement that had many confused at the truce in the bitter relationship between the past school enemies.

On the fourth morning, Ronald was eating breakfast with the rest of the group - including Trowa and Quatre, which had them all hopeful to see Duo soon - when he suddenly heard a loud 'THUMP!' Ron looked up towards the stairs entering the kitchen and made a rather wrinkly confused face that, unbeknownst to him, often made Lavender Brown nearly die from an overdose of 'cute'.

On the stair stood a strange boy in the oddest outfit Ron had ever seen. Well, half-seen, anyway. The boy was at the bottom of the first flight and had reached the part where most people turn in order to go down the next flight. The stranger had apparently forgotten about that part, for he had slammed right into the wall. He was simply standing there, as if he were confused.

Ron wondered how long the boy would stand there. It must not be all that comfortable to have your face squished into the wall.

"Oh my God," Hermione breathed quietly as she tried to contain her giggles.

Ron starred at his brainy friend in amazement. _Hermione_ was the one having trouble not laughing at the sight? Usually it was the other way around, and Ron would have been hit by now for his rudeness.

"Hold on Hee-chan, I've got ya," a familiar voice called out. Duo soon appeared on the stairs and grabbed the other boy, slowly dragging him out of the wall. "Ninety degrees, more stairs," Duo stated as he grabbed hold of the messy-haired stranger's arm. Slowly, Duo began to guide him down the stairs as he leaned on the boy for support because of his limp. Ron quirked an eyebrow at the strange wooden thing holding his leg straight, he'd never seen such a contraption before. Meanwhile Quatre and Hermione were giggling at the confused and bleary look on "Hee-chan's" face.

Ron turned to his twin brothers and asked, "What kind of a name is 'Hee-chan'?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes from across the table. "Honestly, Ron! His name is Heero, and Duo is merely adding the Japanese suffix of '-chan' as a nickname." She turned her attention to Quatre and added, "Heero must have had a field day after hearing Duo say _that_ the first time."

Trowa burst out in laughter and didn't look like he'd be stopping anytime soon. Everyone watched the tall boy in awe as Quatre giggled and answered, "Yes, actually. It was very amusing, and we were all there to see it. I think it was the first time we had all been at a safe house together."

"Yep," Duo added as he guided Heero to a chair next to Quatre. He took his usual seat next to Hermione and thanked Quatre for scooting down a chair. To Duo's left Heero was staring blankly at the table, and the braided boy rolled his eyes before conjuring up a cup of coffee with his uninjured right hand. His left wrist was still tightly bound, and the splint looked awkward on his leg. Hermione watched in fascination as Duo gently guided Heero's hands till the stoic boy had them wrapped around the coffee cup, and then quickly let go mere seconds before Heero downed it all in one gulp.

Duo turned back to Hermione with a satisfied smile and continued with the story. "Hee-chan went stiff as a board and paled to an interesting shade, considering he was fighting the blush that was trying to rise. I was prepared to run and sure enough, all of a sudden he comes racing across the room with murder in his eyes. I must say, being a street rat has its advantages if it helps you outrun the Perfect Soldier on a rampage."

Trowa had calmed down from his laughing fit but was still staring at Heero with an amused smile. "I think you broke him, Duo," the normally quiet boy stated.

Duo blinked at Trowa before turning his attention to Heero. The pilot in question was starring at his full cup of coffee in utter confusion, his expression more obvious than usual. While making a valiant effort to keep his giggles quiet Duo nudged the silent boy and asked, "Hey Hee-chan, what is it?"

Heero didn't blink as he answered in a voice that surprised many with its commanding tone and underline of danger. "The cup refilled."

Duo blinked at him. "Well, yeah, Heero. You wanted another cup, after all."

Heero's confused glance turned into more of a glare as he sat and starred at the offending cup. "No pot."

"Ah." Duo smiled and poked at the cup. "It's more of the magic I was telling you about earlier. The cup refills itself; I thought that would be better than having to conjure you up more coffee every time you were finished with a cup, considering how much you drink in the morning."

Heero's face went blank as he turned to face Duo. "The strangest things happen around you," he stated in a monotone voice.

Duo simply laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "Too bad Hee-chan, you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

Heero merely turned back to his coffee and "hn'ed" before downing the liquid in two gulps this time. He started on his third cup more slowly as Ron tried to figure out just what was going on. Duo knew the strangest people!

Duo sighed as Molly came in and began her mother rant. "Oh Duo!" she cried as she burst out of the kitchen with dishes following her. "I'm so happy to see you again! Are you alright, everything okay? Do you hur-"

Molly stopped her rush to check the smaller boy over, as she found it very hard to move with a strange metal object in her face.

Quatre dropped his head onto the table in defeat while Trowa didn't react and Duo merely gave a long-suffering sigh. "Hee-chan. While I appreciate you stopping her advance, the Order will get mad if they have to spell her brains off the floor."

"What's that?" Arthur questioned, looking thourally enthralled. "Some sort of muggle substitute for a wand?"

All four pilots looked at him as if he were insane; even Heero had a clear look of incredulous shock on his face.

Finally, after moments of tense silence broken only by Hermione's giggles (which sounded suspiciously like barely contained full-throttle laughter), Duo slowly began to speak. "No, this is called a gun." He took the aforementioned weapon from Heero's shocked form and held it in front of Arthur's curious face. "There are nine round clumps of metal called bullets in this base section called the chamber." Duo pointed to all of the parts in turn. "I pull this trigger, and a spark ignites the gunpowder, causing the bullets to shoot out the barrel and smash through offending objects." Duo sat back and handed the gun back to the recovering (in the sense that his face was back to its normal stoic expression) Heero. He then pointed to Molly, who still hadn't moved. "You're lucky Heero isn't as quick on the trigger as he used to be. If this had happened during the war just under a year ago, the inside of your very dead wife's skull would be plastered all over the walls."

Everyone visibly paled at that fact. Trowa managed to get Quatre to sit up and start eating as the plates slowly settled about the table. Heero glared at the offending plate before beginning to eat as well.

It didn't take long for Molly to get the wind back in her sails, and her impeccable timing came into effect as Duo noted all of the Order members had gathered, including Dumbledore. Great.

Molly put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "Why are children such as yourselves carrying such dangerous weapons? The nerve of those muggles! You should be kept as far away from those things as possible until you are of proper age!"

Duo merely let loose a long sigh, too tired to muster up an argument. He'd always healed faster than most, but he was still in recovery. He really didn't need this right now.

"Why?"

Everyone turned to Heero. The stoic pilot crossed his arms on the table and repeated, "Why? When a child needs to defend itself or its home, why shouldn't they be taught how?"

Molly's red face was turning a pale pink from horror at his thinking, and it showed in her reply. "Because children are just that: children. They shouldn't need to fight; they shouldn't need to risk their young lives!"

"Just because you're afraid of losing them," Quatre interrupted, "Doesn't mean you can stop them. Your twin sons want to fight; they want to defend what is theirs. You should be gently including them, guarding them until they can protect themselves instead of trying to keep them away as long as possible."

"There is no such thing as keeping someone away from all danger." Duo's eyes grew misted over as everyone looked on. Severus wondered what kinds of ghosts were playing across his son's vision, saddened that he wasn't there to help prevent it. Duo's voice was devoid of all emotion as he continued, "You can't hide a child from the world, for eventually it will leave its gilded cage, and the world will catch up. Five percent of all children manage to be found by someone who will take care of them, and teach them how to survive." Duo's voice grew dark as he hid his eyes behind his bangs. "The others become prey, fresh meat. The lucky learn on their own, the others die in the slums. Whether it happens as a child or an adult, the world _will_ catch up. If you won't prepare them now, they _will_ die."

Heero spoke up again, "We learned to protect ourselves and those we hold dearest, and we don't regret it. We came of 'proper age' when that which we held most dear needed us." Heero closed his eyes and stood as he added, "Even so, none of us were ever truly children."

"That's enough, Molly," Dumbledore interrupted. The woman huffed in refusal to believe the facts and sat down harshly. Duo stared blankly at the elder man as Dumbledore sternly inquired, "Harry, would you mind telling me why you invited a muggle into our base?"

Everyone starred at Heero with wide eyes. After a while Duo slowly stated, "No way. Heero's a Perfect Soldier, and completely _normal_? No magic at _all_?"

Dumbledore was confused at the shock, but shook his head. "No, it's all too clear that this boy is completely muggle."

Heero shrugged and deemed to answer, seeing as how Duo wasn't likely to come out of complete shock anytime soon. "I am part of the team. No war will be won unless the team is together and all coordinating missions."

Duo blinked in shock again, and then let a true, gentle smile show. It meant a whole lot to know that Heero saw them as a team that couldn't work apart. Duo turned to Dumbledore and added, "That's right. We're a team. We've already won a war, and I won't be able to win this one without them."

Dumbledore turned that disapproving glare on him and questioned, "And why not?"

Duo stood and hissed through his teeth, "_Because I am Shinigami_. I am _one_ nerve away from cracking, and if He gets loose He'll take the entire goddamned Wizarding World with Him! My family keeps me sane, and prevents that from happening." Duo felt his hold on reality slip as he struggled to stop the temptation from taking over. He _wanted_ to let go. He wanted to make them tremble in fear as Shinigami ripped them apart limb from limb. The whole goddamned world could take care of itself; Duo just wanted to lose himself and never come back.

Heero watched as his best friend became completely still. It was never a good sign. As he noticed black veins of color creep towards those vibrant pupils, Heero stood and slapped his friend.

The room stood in shock as Duo's cheek began to swell before their very eyes. Duo, however, merely blinked and whispered, "Thank you."

Heero took Duo's motionless form in his arms and cradled the non-responsive boy bridal-style. With one final Glare™ at the room, Heero left.

"I'm so tired of this world," Duo whispered. His face was shrouded in the shadow his bangs created, and it seemed to reflect how his spirit was fairing in this strange place. "I wanna go home. L2. The rules are simple there, and everyone knows reality."

"This war will show them," Heero corrected. "They will lose many; most of those among the dead will be children. They will learn once they see us fight."

"Still wanna go 'ome," Duo stated. Heero knew it was serious if Duo was allowing himself to fall back into the street drawl he was so often ashamed of. "I wanna take y'all there."

Heero didn't say another word until he had returned Duo to the bedroom. He placed his closest friend on the bed and sat next to him, making certain the braided boy could see his eyes. "It will get better. You'll see. We will find Wufei, solve this war quickly, and then we will be free from it all." Heero smiled to ease the uncertainty tainting those violet orbs and finished with a simple, "You'll see."

Duo hesitantly smiled back. It was times like these that often became interrupted, and today was no excuse.

"I just need to discuss a few things with him," Dumbledore's voice could be heard coming up the stairs. "There was a great, dark power curling around him, I need to make certain Harry is alright."

"And we told you," Quatre interjected, "Duo's perfectly alright. Nothing escaladed, and it's simply part of who Duo is."

Heero slammed the door open (nearly hitting Dumbledore in the face, Duo noticed with a smile) and stood in the doorway with a glare that sent lesser men running. "Quiet." he ordered. "Duo needs more rest. His bones are still healing and being prodded won't help."Dumbledore sighed and tried to glare him down, ordering himself in a stern voice, "I need to examine him. Voldemort may have hidden a curse on his magic, the likes of which could kill him if not properly examined. Now move-"

"We would have noticed had anything affected him," Heero interjected. "Duo is acting normally and is not suffering from any illness. Now get out."

Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"GET. OUT." Heero Glared™ with all of his might and willed the man to go away.

And Dumbledore was suddenly thrown from the house by an invisible force.

The other Order members stood behind the other pilots and all shared the same face of surprise. Hermione couldn't close her mouth and eventually got out, "Oh my God."

Duo limped over and asked, "Okaaaaay, what the hell just happened?"

Sirius was the first to recover his mouth and answered, "Your friend just forced the charms placed about the house to toss Dumbledore, the Secret Keeper, outside using only his sheer will power."

Duo blinked at his Godfather before turning his head to blink at Heero. "Well damn."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. Yeah, I told you it wasn't all that great. I'm still not thrilled with it, but I don't know what else I can do with the stupid chapter. I was gonna have Shinigami come out, but then I thought, "Nah, let's save that for a big Hogwarts audience, shall we?" So, yeah, this is all I got. Hopefully these four days before school starts will help my creative process. I'll try to write more, even during the year.

Heero walks into walls, yay! I think it's too funny. XP

Yep, you heard right. Heero's a muggle. Not all of them can be magical realistically, right? But I had the image of Heero glaring at a feather and willing it to float and it was just too hillarious to bear! So then the bright idea of even the laws of physics bending to his will and allowing him to use magic, and so I decided to put it in. Needless to say, he won't be doing it often.

Anyway, that's all I got. Hope to have more out before Thursday, TTFN!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I've had so much going on with Show Choir, the talent show, See You at the Pole, gosh, I mean I've had NO time at all. Plus the plot bunnies are all strung out on something and would. NOT. Make. This. Stupid. Chapter. WORK! ….. Sorry for the delay, and here's the next installment. It's short and sucky I know, but hopefully it'll be enough of a holdover till I get the next chapter out.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these I probably could have written a better chapter. Grr…

* * *

Ch. 15

It was several days later when it happened. They were going to go to Hogwarts just three days later, and Hermione was reading in the library. Hermione blinked as Duo plopped onto the couch next to her stating, "Major question that I forgot in all of the excitement."

Hermione calmly put her book down and replied, "Alright, what do you wish to know?"

Duo frowned in thought a moment before inquiring, "What do you know of Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione blinked again in confusion. Why would he care? Shrugging, Hermione began to answer, "Well, it's a little complicated. First year Malfoy was a complete jerk, and second year we all thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. A Basilisk was loose in the castle, and we thought Malfoy was controlling it, making it kill people of lesser status than pureblood."Hermione looked at the book in her lap, lost in her memories. "Third year he came back... I dunno, different. He was really quiet, withdrawn. In Care of Magical Creatures he wasn't paying attention when Professor Hagrid wondered who wanted to greet Buckbeak. We all stepped back and he didn't, so he got the frightening chance." Hermione scoffed. "Hagrid would have called it an honor." She shook her head, "But I digress. Malfoy ended up riding the Hippogriff, and from then on he spent most of his time with it. He's quiet and reads most of the time, and has apologized to everyone he's ever been mean to. It's strange."

Hermione turned to level Duo with her gaze, "But why does any of this matter?"

Duo shrugged and leaned back, closing his eyes with a worn expression. "Because he's gonna inform on his father to me."

"Oh, is that all I am to you?"

Duo and Hermione both jumped and looked at the smirking blond leaning in the doorway.

"I thought I meant more to you, but I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," Draco concluded. He lost the smirk as he straightened up and nodded at Hermione, "Good afternoon Miss Granger."

Hermione blinked in surprise and automatically replied (which was good because otherwise she would have not said a thing, and that would have been rude), "Hello Malfoy."

Duo let loose a huge sigh before collapsing back into the cousins. "God, Dray, don't do that! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Draco shrugged and seemed as unaffected as always. "Oh dear, so sorry. My humblest apologies, Minister."

Duo rolled his eyes and patted the spot beside him. "Oh shut up, I ain't never gonna have _any_thing to do with any ruling body of government. So sit and tell inquiring minds why you're here?"

Draco sighed and suddenly looked several years older. Hermione blinked as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the fact that he seemed less put together than normal. He graciously sat on the other side of the couch and leaned on the arm so he could better face the other occupants. "Father's off on another run, and Aunt Bella was in a mood. Uncle Sev happened to drop by, and he brought me here so Aunt wouldn't end up using Crucio on me untill my brain becomes mush."

Duo shook his head with a grimace, "Man, on L2 there were similar things, but I've never heard of an Aunt doing that. Usually it was the guardians, and most Aunts were sweet."

Hermione scoffed, "What do you expect? She's mad, there's absolutely no reason left in her brain." Hermione gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, positive that she'd just insulted the ice prince.

Draco just looked a little sad and replied, "Yes. I never knew a time when she wasn't, so I don't truly have any attachment to her. Sometimes she is very caring, but that's only when I really need it and she hasn't been on a run in several days. Even then, she's very strange and completely obsessed with the Dark Lord."

Duo sighed as he interjected, "Man, my family's really fucked up."

Draco raised an eyebrow before replying, "Yes, but at least you're only related by a godparent. You don't have the misfortune of sharing their blood."

Hermione felt her jaw drop as she sat in complete shock.

"Ah bloody hell," Ron's voice was heard. "Why's the ferret here?"

Draco rolled his eyes yet didn't move as he greeted, "Nice to see you too, Weasel."

Duo looked back and forth between them before sighing, "Rivalries, wonderful. Get over it Ron," he ordered, "Draco's probably gonna be around for a while."

"What?" Ron exploded. Duo plugged his ears as Ron continued his rant. "Why? He's a slimy, evil little git! He-"

"Have you even noticed that Draco hasn't done a thing to you since second year?" Hermione interrupted. She glared at the surprised Ron and admonished, "Honestly! How can you be so thick-headed? He's changed, and what's more he apologized for being a git. Get over it already!"

Draco's soft voice quieted the fight, "The Weasleys have always hated the Malfoys, Miss Granger." The blond gave a small smile as he finished, "I don't mind, truly." With a loud 'pop!' Draco's kindly sad smile was lost beneath a pile of robes.

"Well we _do_ mind, mate," came the familiar voices attached to two red heads.

"So Ronnikins, if you-"

"would be so graciously kind-"

"stop pestering our little snake!" the twins finished together.

Draco was suddenly able to pop his head out for air and started clawing at the arms about him. "Get _off,_ you bloody sods!" he chastised.

The twins shared an evil smile and in unison hoped over the side of the couch. Fred (at least Hermione assumed it was Fred) grabbed Draco and pulled him in his lap as George sat on top of the poor blond, effectively creating a sandwich effect.

"Mmph!" was the only protest Draco could make as he flailed about.

"This kid's real sweet," Fred stated seriously to Duo.

"Yeah, real kind-hearted he is," George continued. "We caught him being bullied, what year?"

"Second."

"Right, second year."

"And we saved him." Fred gave a victory sign (he'd learnt that from Duo the second week and had been annoying everyone else with it ever since) to embellish this point.

"Now we're great friends," George concluded.

Draco delivered a well-placed kick to George's shin. The twin leaned forward to rub his sore leg and Draco shoved him off to escape.

"Oh no you don't," Fred warned as Draco lept to his feet. Draco gave a small yelp as he was pulled back down but when the twins sandwiched him this time they simply sat very closely instead of on top of him.

Duo gave a small chuckle and interjected, "I guess you don't like physical contact much, do you Draco?"

Draco was simmering a nice shade of red as he replied, "No. A fact these two fools love to exploit as often as they can." The twins merely smiled in triumph as Draco gave a long-suffering sigh.

Ron shook his head in what seemed to be disgust and stormed off, Hermione's worried stare and Duo's calculating glare following his retreat.

* * *

A/N: Well, this one's shit. Not gonna lie. I apologize, but I was at a loss of what to do, and it started out good, but then it all fell apart. I figured I should explain about Draco from an outsider perspective, and it kinda just went from there. I've tried to fix it I swear, but nothing works. *sigh* Well, I'll get them to Hogwarts in the next chapter, so it will all go better. Hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I've been swamped recently. Also, this may have some grammatical errors, but please forgive them because I'm just trying to get it out. NaNoWriMo started a few days ago, and I'm participating this year. So, needless to say, in my effort to write a 50,000 word novel by the end of the month I'm not going to work on this anymore in Nov. After that I'll get right back to it though, and maybe with more gusto, too! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, because I wouldn't have so much to rant about hating it if I did own it. Stupid J.K. and her steriotyping of houses, grr...

Ch. 16

Duo was the first up that morning. He wandered down the hall to the front door, where he paused for a moment. Did he truly wish to do this? With a sigh, Duo opened the door and walked outside. He shut the door behind him and sat on the stairs, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked out upon the dirty road. Earth was so clean, he mused. Not at all like L2. Almost like the wizarding world, with its notions of 'light' and 'dark' magic. Duo scoffed. He, himself, was 'dark'. He was a murderer, a criminal, a thief, a terrorist, and a savior. He was still being portrayed to the simple-minded wizarding community as a 'hero of the light side'. Duo sighed again, as he seemed to be doing a lot those days. Learning magic had been fun, as had his protected days at Grimwald place; however, now he was being tossed into the spotlight. He would enter the wizarding world for real this time, and then be thrust into its all too real war.

"You won't be alone," came a soft voice as a warm body sat close to him.

Duo closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks guys. I mean it." He leaned against Heero as Quatre and Trowa took their places on the steps beneath him.

"We don't worry about the war," Quatre ordered. "We focus on finding Wufei, and then we worry about the wizarding war." Duo nodded along with the others, lulled back into confidence by the pillars of strength by his side.

Hermione watched the quietly from the doorway. She could practically see their hurt. It pained her that the boys she looked up to would have to be so involved in this terrible war, yet she vowed to be there for them in every way she possibly could. Looking up at the dawning sky, Hermione vowed to the stars she would help watch over her brothers.

Taking a deep breath she looked at them once more before leaving.

Duo sighed again and stood as the sun peeked over the rooftops. "We need to head in," he stated. The others nodded and they headed back inside to grab their things. They had all packed the night before (well, what little they needed to; war tended to teach you not to unpack fully in case of a short-notice escape) and so not much was needed but to grab their duffels and trunks. Duo lovingly put Hedwig in her cage before carrying his things downstairs to sit by the door. They were soon joined by the other's things, and Duo sighed again as they headed into the kitchen. Breakfast was carried out in silence, the occupants all nervous about the upcoming events. Sirius had been heavily sedated by Heero the night before so he wouldn't follow them and risk the secrecy of his position, and so wasn't going to awake for another three hours.

Finally Duo and the others where shuffled into a plain looking yet enlarged car to take them to the train station.

Moody sat up front and was about to take his first left when Heero leaned forward and stated, "Right."

The scarred man looked back in curiosity.

Heero didn't even blink as he explained, "Turn right. It will work better."

Trowa nodded before adding in, "And then two lefts, followed by a circle."

"Five and a square," Duo added.

Quatre shook his head at the use of code and translated, "He means two lefts, three rights, and then four lefts."

Moody grunted and went left. "This is the path the aurora teams are guarding," he growled in annoyance.

Duo snorted and retorted, "And if the teams have been compromised?" Moody palled at the thought and immediately took a right.

Heero sat back in victory as Ron just gaped at them all. "Bloody hell, you're all bloomin' paranoid!"

Duo rolled his eyes with a large sigh as the other pilots didn't react. "Just because we're paranoid," Duo replied, "doesn't mean someone's not after us."

Remus, who was their guard, chuckled softly with a sad nod. "They have a point, Ron." Moody continued to follow their instructions for the rest of the ride, never once thinking of how the boys knew where the train station was.

Arthur and Kingsley met them at the station, both looking quite steamed. "You're thirty minutes late," Kingsley accused.

Heero Glared as he gathered his things and grunted, "Hn."

Duo laughed as he slung his duffel over his shoulder. "That means Moody should have driven faster." Duo simply walked past the mad Order members and down towards platform nine. He could hear Quatre apologizing and smiled, shaking his head at the predictability. They had already gotten the information about the false wall, and so were able to walk right through it with no confusion. It was still weird though, and Duo was Glared at as Heero stepped through. "Heh," Duo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Heero had told him not to go first, since he was at the highest risk of attack.

"Baka," was (thankfully) all that the fearless leader spat at him. Duo smiled cheekily as Heero walked past, preparing to tell Quatre something when a sharp pain at the base of his skull began yanking him backwards. "AH!" Duo cried in alarm as he yielded to the unnecessary force. "Hee-chan!"

Quatre and Hermione chuckled as Heero proceeded to drag Duo towards the train.

"I just _knew_ it had to be used as a leash," came the increasingly familiar voice as Draco joined them.

Ron decided not to smile at him as kindly as Hermione and Quatre, but to glare as he questioned, "Shouldn't you be with the other Slytherins? Your type isn't supposed to hang around people of lower birth, after all."Draco placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder to stop the peacemaker from commenting. "I quite happen to like muggleborns and find muggles fascinating, actually," Draco calmly replied. "But yes, we should get going or I have a feeling that Yuy will lock us out of the compartment."

"You're right," Quatre concluded as he smiled at the other blond's ability to calmly deflect the red head's anger. Nothing more said, they all headed off to find their hyper-active friend. Ron departed ways as some Irish boy hollered at him, and the rest found their way to the compartment near the back that Heero and Duo were currently occupying.

"I've never been on a real train before," Duo commented as the other four filed in. "What's it like, 'Mione?"

Hermione sat down across from the two boys as she replied, "Well, it's like a car... but, more lengthy?" She frowned and pursed her lips. "Like, you can practically feel each turn of the wheels, but not really. It's more in the motion - oh, why do you have to ask such difficult questions?" Hermione demanded as her stance dissolved into a pout.

Duo laughed at her misery, shaking his head in apology. "I'm curious," was his simple answer. "I've heard about them, and they're on a lot of older pre-colony movies, but I've never even seen one in real life. I'm just facinated, I guess."

Trowa's visible eye blinked and he softly observed, "I didn't know you liked pre-colony stuff so much."

Duo turned his head to his tall friend and nodded. "Yep. You remember all the rock music I'd blare?" The other boys nodded, and Duo leaned back in his seat as he crossed his arms behind his head. "That was all pre-colony stuff. The music is how I got into it; one of the mechanics working for G liked it and introduced me."

Draco perked up and softly inquired, as if he were embarrassed, "What genera of pre-colony rock? Did you like gothic rock?"

Draco smiled and nodded, reassuring Draco gently, "Oh yeah, that was one of my favorite genres. Tenth Man Down was always fun to blast while blowing up a base."

Draco looked more confident as he continued, "I love Nightwish too, and that's a great song. I like Epica better though."

Hermione shook her head in confusion, "That totally doesn't suit what I thought you'd be into. I would think more of alternative rock for you; you seem pretty mellow, unlike Duo."

Duo let loose a loud laugh and Draco nodded at her in agreement. "I do love alternative rock, but gothic rock is rather good too. Especially the pre-colony stuff, which is pretty much the only muggle music around in the wizarding world. I inquired about gothic rock because I thought Duo would like it."

"Anyone else think this is an odd trail of conversation?" Quatre randomly asked.

Trowa nodded as Heero gave his usual 'hn'. Duo chuckled and retorted, "Not really, except for the fact that we're having a normal teenager conversation for once."

"Normal?" Trowa inquired, his green eye sparkling in mirth.

Duo pouted and crossed his arms with a huff. "Fine. Normal with mentions of weapons of mass destruction and war thrown casually into the mix."

Draco shrugged as he leaned back against his seat. "Not so strange here, the wizarding world is at war too, and the kids in Slytherin are constantly talking about it, mostly because of the fact that most of our parents are Death Eaters."

"What's the general opinion?" Heero questioned, going into the all-to-familiar 'mission mode'.

The compartment was silent as Draco pondered for several minutes. Finally his soft reply reached them, "Hard to tell. There are several dedicated few who loudly proclaim their allegiance to the Dark Lord. Those that don't only confide in close friends, or people like Blaise Zabini whose family is neutral. He has pointed a few out to me, so that I know who to turn to if I need help in going against Father's plan for me to join the Dark Lord's ranks."

Quatre furrowed his brows before commenting, "Then it's reasonable to assume that most of the children in Slytherin wish to go against the Dark Lord, but are unable to speak out because of the potential in-house hostilities, and the fact that they don't know who their allies are."

Draco nodded, looking tired once again. "Slytherin is a large game of carefully constructing beneficial alliances, surmising who your enemies are, and keeping all of your personal information to yourself so you don't expose yourself to the chance of blackmail. Slytherin teaches you survival in the pureblood world, ingrains the cunning tactics you'll need in order to survive in the world outside Hogwart's safe walls."

"So we need a person to stand up, then," Trowa commented.

Duo nodded, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, we need someone in Slytherin to stand up and say that they oppose Voldemort, and lead a stand against him. Then those who feel the same will know they have allies, and hopefully join the one standing alone."

Quatre frowned as he finished the communal trail of thought, "From what you've told us Hermione, Slytherins are chosen based on cunning and ambition, right?" The witch in question nodded, and Quatre continued, "Then Trowa will most likely be put there. But we'll need someone else." He smiled apologetically at the tall boy besides him. "No offence, but you're not the type needed to effectively make a strong stand."

Trowa gave a reassuring smile. "I know, Quatre. I'm more of the backup. If Duo could get into Slytherin that would be ideal."

Heero leaned forward with a small glare. "That would compromise his position and the mission, being around so many potential enemies."

Duo laughed as he put a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, Hee-chan. You honestly think I wouldn't be able to wipe the floor with all of them in one fell swoop?" He shook his braided head with one last chuckle. "Trowa's right, my brashness is just what they'd need to see that someone is willing to stand up against ol' Voldy. Add in the fact that I'm their supposed savior," Duo spat the word in disgust as he always did, "and they'll all believe that I'll be able to protect them and do as I say."

Hermione scoffed. "You all forget that this is based on the fact of _if_ he gets into Slytherin. I may not have known you all very long, but I think Heero has a better chance of that, Duo. The Sorting Hat will probably put you in Gryffindor." Duo, Trowa, and Quatre burst out laughing as Draco chuckled and Heero shook his head. "What?" the irate witch demanded.

Duo just shook his head, unable to speak. It was Quatre that calmed down enough to choke out, "Heero's the epitome of brave, Hermione."

Heero shrugged off Hermione's inquiring look and added his own opinion, "I just did what was required of the mission, nothing more."

Duo sat up from the spot he'd fallen onto the floor to look up at his friend. "Hee-chan, you attempted suicide several times, blew yourself up, jumped out of windows, accomplished death-defying stunts without batting an eye, and _set your own fucking leg by yourself_. I think that qualifies as being brave to, how did Draco put it? Oh yeah, 'an irritatingly stupid degree'."

Heero looked like he still didn't agree, but refrained from commenting. Draco quickly schooled his features from shock to calm and added his own input, "From what I've seen, all of Duo's moves are quite calculated and with a purpose. He's a likely candidate for Slytherin, and we'd be proud to have him."

Duo threw a 'thanks' over his shoulder as he climbed back into his seat. He patted the slightly confused Heero on the shoulder before he thought of something else. "Oh yeah! Draco, how good are you at business?"

Draco raised a condescending eyebrow and replied with his usual heavy sarcasm, "Business? Oh, not at all, I'm only the heir to the most powerful wizarding family in all of Britain after all."

Duo rolled his eyes and was about to make a retort when Quatre intervened, "Then perhaps you could help us. Duo gave me the records of the transactions made from his accounts a few weeks ago after he failed to figure it out, and I have to admit that I'm having a bit of trouble myself." Quatre stood and switched places with Trowa so he could be closer to the other blond as he took out the files. "Could you help me with these?"

Draco nodded and took the pictures, motioning for Duo to join them. Trowa and Duo traded places as Draco began to point things out to them. "Now this signature here means that..."

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, all of the boys were nervous. They didn't know what to expect, and even after scouring all the books they could find they couldn't put together a decent blueprint for the place. For all they knew about Hogwarts, they were going in completely blind, and it wasn't a comforting prospect. When they stepped off the train, the boys took in the forest that greeted them.

"That's the Forbidden Forest," Hermione stated. "Named so because students are forbidden to enter."

Duo looked at it and smiled brightly. "Feels homey."

Hermione looked at him, aghast, as Draco gave him a small understanding smile.

"Oi! Duo!" The group turned around to see Hagrid beaming at them. "How'r yer doin' terday? You an' the boys gotta ride in carriage numba 13, Draco and Hermione here 'ave to take another one I'm afraid."

Draco nodded his head and replied, "Understandable. Thank you Professor Hagrid." He gave a small smile and informed the others, "The carriages are to your left, and they are all in numerical order. Mrs. Granger and I will make our way now; see you in the Great Hall."

They parted ways with short goodbyes as Hagrid watched. "I think tha's the first time I seen Draco smile."

Duo stared at Hagrid in horror. "Wait, what? You've got to be kidding me." At Hagrid's thoughtful shake of his head Duo frowned. "That's so not cool." Before he could truly ponder the matter they were ushered off to the correct carriage and driven to Hogwarts. They weren't quite as fascinated with the castle before them as they were with the strange equine pulling the carriage. "These things are fucking awesome," Duo commented as he stared at it through the window. "Wonder if Hermione knows what they are."

"Thestrals," Trowa provided. "They're magical beings one can only see if they've seen death."

Duo turned his attention back to the Thestrals. "Hmm, wonder if killing people mean you can ride them?"

Quatre rolled his eyes as he retorted, "Honestly, they'd let you on regardless. Don't think they'd be able to stop you from doing so anyway."

Duo merely laughed cheerfully.

Once they reached the castle Professor Flitwick led them down a side hall to a near the great hall. They could see inside it and watched as the teachers and older students were all seated. Their group stood in the shadows and listened with slightly less attention than the children (whom they were laughing at slightly, thus the reason for their inattention) as Headmaster Dumbledore began his welcome speech with the predictable words, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Duo snickered and mouthed to his comrades, 'told ya'. Quatre rolled his eyes as Heero gave a short yank on his braid to remind him to pay attention as the elder wizard went on about how happy he was to see them all back. He finished by stating that they would now begin the sorting, at which a large group of children entered from the main entrance to the hall and followed Professor McGonagall to the front.

Duo laughed as he noticed the hat sitting on a stool. Hermione hadn't informed them of this, mad at a prank Duo had pulled on her and deciding to let him stew over it. "What, we try on the hat?" he questioned through his chuckles. "Does the way it sit decide our house? A little to the left, Slytherin?" Duo shook his head as he continued to laugh, and the others joined in, even Heero and Trowa.

Then the sorting hat opened its mouth and began to... _sing_.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"Why am I not surprised," Heero stated as his brain started to groan under the strain of the constant unpredictable variable the wizarding world kept proving to be.

"Guess we'll be called in after the firsties to be sorted," Duo commented in order to sooth Heero's woes.

Trowa shook his head and amended, "We wait in this side hall as they are sorted, and then come in as we are called."

Duo blinked as he noticed the resigned looks of his fellow pilots. "We discussed this earlier while I probably wasn't paying attention, didn't we?" At everyone's nod, Duo sighed. "Well, it's a good thing you guys have my back, huh?" They all tuned out the sorting going on as they connected eyes in a solemn gathering of strength. After months of peace, after what felt like an eternity of believing they had finally found the dream they'd all believed in, they were about to step back into the world of war they felt at home in.

With a deep breath, they nodded to each other as they heard Dumbledore announce, "This year is a special year for Hogwarts, for we find ourselves blessed with four new students that are transferring into the fifth year. This will be their first year of instruction in a credited institution, so please, lets all do our best to help them out during this challenging transition."

They steeled themselves as they heard Professor McGonagall call out, "Barton, Trowa."

Trowa nodded to his comrades before walking out, letting the curious eyes and whispers slide off him with practiced ease. He walked up to the stool and took a seat, crossing his arms in a comforting manner as the stern professor placed the Sorting Hat on top of his head.

_Well, what have we here? Transfers, that we haven't seen in many years. _

Trowa didn't even blink in response as he mentally replied, _We are a strange group._

_So I see,_ the hat replied. _You in particular are a strange individual. Yet you've no trouble finding out information and twisting people to suit your purposes, do you? No, a mind this sharp can only be right for one place:_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table in green gave a large cheer as Trowa gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall and calmly made his way over to where Draco was sitting. Draco smiled in greeting and allowed him to take the empty spot next to him as a few of the snakes about them looked at the two curiously.

Professor McGonagall looked at her list and turned to the headmaster with the comment, "Headmaster, you know he won't respond to this name." After receiving no reply, the witch sighed and called out, "Potter, Harry."

The hall erupted into excited whispers and ponderous murmurs as Quatre slapped his hand over Duo's mouth and Heero held the braided boy against him so that the braided boy wouldn't make a first impression of cursing out the headmaster most of the students admired. After a moment of increasingly curious whispers and one more call of his birth name, Quatre and Heero deemed Duo calm enough and let him go.

The hall went silent as Duo strode in, anger vibrating from his purposeful stride. He stopped in front of the hall and bellowed, "My name is NOT Harry Potter, and no," he whipped around to face the headmaster who'd put him in the situation. "I do NOT give a shit about it being my birth name." Duo glared at the elder before turning back to the students. "I never knew the Potters, and the name I have now reflects those that actually raised me. My name is Duo Maxwell, and if you don't call me that I won't respond to it." Duo nodded after a moment, seeing that the students understood.

The braided hero finally sat on the stool, and Duo allowed the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head.

_Interesting._

Duo nearly jumped and bit his tongue to keep from screaming out a few choice words of surprise.

_Very interesting. I've not found a child like you for many decades, Mr. Maxwell. _

Duo concentrated and thought back to it, _If you don't mind sharing, what are my options?_

The hat seemed pleased as it responded, _Not at all, it's refreshing to find someone interested in their future. You, my boy, are fit for any house. You've the thirst for knowledge shared by all Ravenclaws, and a fierce loyalty that would put most Hufflepuffs to shame. You're brave yet cunning, ambitious with noble intentions. It is truly an even spread of your personality, so much that I can barely decide which would be best._

_Top two picks? _Duo suggested helpfully.

The hat thought a moment before answering, _Slytherin and Gryffindor._

Duo spared a glance for the Slytherin table, the people sitting there. _How about Slytherin?_ He suggested. _They're constantly under attack from everyone else, seen only for the evil that's been produced, and never for the good. It's about time they were able to claim a 'Savior of the Wizarding World' came from their house._

_Noble deed,_ the hat commented, almost in reverence. _Noble enough that I'd almost place you in-_

Duo felt a burst of pressure build up behind him and tilted his weight just enough that it looked like the idle kicking of his leg made him fall off the stool as he gave the proper cry of surprise for the illusion. Duo managed a small blush of embarrassment at the laughs directed at him as he righted the stool and sat back on it, placing the hat back on his head.

He regretted it as the hat's indignant cry rang throughout his head. _DID THE HEADMASTER JUST-_

_Yes,_ Duo quickly replied to get the hat to quiet down. _Dumbledore wants me to be a Gryffindor, most likely. _

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall sat in shock and surprise as the Slytherin table erupted in cheers. Duo gave the hat back to McGonagall before sauntering over to his new house, sitting across from Draco and Trowa beside some darker-skinned boy and a pug-faced girl. "How long did I take?" he questioned the blond in front of him as he crossed his arms on the table top.

Draco shrugged, "Not very long, actually. Perhaps twenty seconds, tops. That's pretty average."

Duo groaned at the light in Draco's grey eyes. "Alright Captain Peroxide, how long did it take you?"

The boy next to him joined in, "The hat barely touched Draco's hair before announcing him a Slytherin." The boy extended his hand before introducing, "Blaise Zabini, pleasure to have you join us, Maxwell."

Duo shook the hand with a smile, "Pleasure to be here, Zabini."

Trowa gestured with his head, and Duo turned back to the sorting just in time to see Quatre get sorted into Hufflepuff. "Big surprise there," Draco whispered, and Trowa laughed.

"Yuy, Heero," Professor McGonagall called. Duo chuckled as he noticed half the school falling in love with the stoic boy and the other half wanting to run in fear just from the intimidating way the boy walked into the hall. Heero sat with the hat on his head for maybe ten seconds before the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Duo and Trowa nearly caused a scene as they practically fell out of their seats from laughing at Heero's puzzled expression while walking to join his new house. It seemed their bases of operation were set, all they needed now was to find Wufei and they'd be set.

* * *

A/N: Done! This is nine pages in word, so hopefully you've enjoyed it and it'll hold you over till next month! Um, I don't think there's any references to explain and my head hurts, so I'll sign off. Just review if you have any questions. TTFN!


	17. Outtake

A/N: Hey guys, I'm alive! My internet connection, on the other hand, is not. I haven't been able to get online long enough for a post for a while now, unfortunately. Nor could I figure how to get the rather lengthy chapter up from a library computer. Add on the fact that I first had to figure out how to get it onto my home computer during my spare moments on Sat. at the library and that makes for a rather long wait.

SO I've been working on chap. 17 and adding some scenes. I'm not done yet cuz I want to add a few more (the real reason you haven't seen an update, well, that and Show Choir) but here's a little something whipped up on the spot for you!

Disclaimer: I have no time for disclaimers; I'm apologizing for the absence too vehemently!

* * *

Outtake: Wufei's Journey Through China!

Wufei sometimes wondered if paranoia was getting the better of him.

True, there were people out to kill him, so it was indeed a justified condition.

However, that did not give him a reason to be paranoid over a _bird_!

Yes, a bird. There was this rather large, tawny owl that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Which in itself was strange, so perhaps his suspicion of the animal wasn't completely unfounded. There was also the fact that the silly bird was finding him during the _day_ time.

Owls were nocturnal. They were also not native to China.

Wufei truly wondered what was wrong with the bird. It seemed as normal as any other animal, except for the fact that it followed him relentlessly. Such an occurrence was doing nothing to help his blending in with the masses. More than once the stupid avian had nearly gotten him killed by local police!

…. A strange memory came to mind as Wufei heard it hoot at him once again. At the feet of the elder, he had heard the histories. He had absorbed how their clan had been forced from China from political unrest caused by their rather… unique gifts.

Their clan was able to commune with nature, to harness its power and even to summon it from their very chi. Some had been said to commune with the wild beasts of the earth.

Now, Wufei himself knew these stories to be true. Even without their connection to the planet, the bits of true dirt they had taken with them helped to preserve their blood gift even in the depths of space. Wufei himself was bestowed such a gift from his ancestors. The Chang family was a proud brother to fire. His personal strength allowed him to draw that fire forth from his chi, an ability that served him well whilst piloting Nataku.

Could this owl be such a creature as he had heard told in the true, hidden histories of his clan? One of such strength that it shared common properties with humans, perhaps it could be true?

Wufei was grateful for the dense forest he found himself traveling through as he finally stopped to acknowledge the owl. He turned about, watching the moon's light cast silver beams upon those tawny wings that had become so familiar.

The owl finally came to him, and sat docilely on the wrist Wufei held out for the bird. With a hoot of annoyance, the avian extended a single foot out towards him.

In shock, Wufei noticed that the bird held a letter. Dubious to trap and sabotage, Wufei carefully untied the letter. Once he had it, the owl flew off in a flutter of wings.

Wufei let out a few choice words as the blasted bird scratched him before it departed.

Still uneasy, Wufei unrolled the piece of what could only have been old time parchment, and gingerly began to read.

_Hey Fei,_

Maxwell. Wufei growled at the mutilated use of his name even as he decoded the message.

_Heard you had a hard time in the boonies. Well, the guys and I are headed back to Vegas for another attempt at stardom, wanna come along? We need a good drummer if we're gonna make the big times, and you're the best there is!_

_And I swear, we'll make it this time! No more giving up!_

_So, you in? _

_Maxwell's Demon_

Wufei lifted one eyebrow as he reviewed the info. They were in London, a very complicated and crowded place. How could they have found a reliable safe house there of all places?

Wufei frowned as he re-read the last two lines. What kind of complications was he talking about and why was the normally demanding boy asking for assistance?

With a deep sigh, Wufei changed his route to a more northward direction. He'd head into Russia and from there take a boat to Britain. He'd have to hurry to make it in time; the date on the letter was several weeks old! All that time wasted because Maxwell couldn't find a better means of delivery.

Wufei snorted and shook his head. Only Maxwell would take the time to train a bird to deliver letters.

* * *

A/N: So, how'd you like? I know you guys were waiting for Wufei, so there he is! Ah, time's up. Gotta go, but our internet should be back up pretty soon, and then I'll get you guys back onto the real story! And hopefully with all the revising I've been doing, it'll be one of better quality too. Well, TTFN!


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, I still don't have internet back. But here's the next installment and – oh look at that! It's ten pages long! Hopefully this will satisfy you, I think the quality of my writing and the spacing of the time has gotten much better.

Disclaimer: If I did own, almost everybody would love Draco. The small numbers of his fan club should be proof enough.

Ch. 17

Duo couldn't keep the shock off his face as the feast began. So much food!

"Try not to catch any flies," Draco dryly commented from his spot across the table.

Duo stuck his tongue out at the blond before joining the others in piling food on his plate. He knew Trowa would be suspicious, but Duo only took little bits of things. On L2, feasts like this meant the provider was waiting you to overstep the amount he thought you were worth so he could chain you in debt. Duo grimaced at himself even, only gathering a moderate plate full. Yet old habits truly did die hard, and Duo slowly set about eating, sending his confused pilot companion a glance that meant he'd explain later. Dumbledore was the host of the feast, and Duo still couldn't quite figure out what true plans the elderly wizard had for him.

"So I assume Professor Snape will arrange for you to bed in my quarters," Draco casually went about the conversation. Duo was impressed: by the chin grazing the hand of an unimportantly placed elbow on the large table to the world it seemed as if the blond truly couldn't care less. He looked like an indifferent teenager, which would help their relationship be explained to the public seeing as how Duo hated attention and most people were still staring at him. Draco was a master at the game, and it had been a while since Duo had truly gotten the chance to play with anyone that was on his level.

And so, it was with great pleasure that Duo responded in kind, "You think so?" Duo gave a large smile as he finished, "Oh, good. It'll be such a relief to have someone I know, no offence Trowa, who knows the ropes."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him: a clear message in itself. Duo tried to keep the mischievous gleam in his eye hidden behind a hopeful one as he gave a bashful smile. "Well, I mean, uh…." Duo paused to scratch the back of his head before continuing, "I know we only spent a few hours at Madame Malkin's that one time, _but _I was wondering if, perhaps… you'd like to be friends?" Duo sheepishly hunched his shoulders as he peered at Draco from under his bangs. It was all he could do not to laugh, but hidden by his massive "Potter hair" (as Sirius had named the messy bangs) he was able to show the mirth in his eyes.

Draco's grey eyes stared back at his without any indication that he was gathering any joy from the game, but after a moment of considering silence he nodded his head before extending his hand. Seemingly oblivious to the stares of the quiet Slytherin table, Draco replied with a shrug, "Why not? It might do us both some good."

Duo let loose a large smile as he grabbed the hand and shook it. Then with a brief connection of eyes, Duo and Draco both went back to their meals.

Trowa observed the hall (especially their table) as Duo's exchange with Draco went on. Ronald was currently glaring at both of them, yet Hermione was happily ignoring the whole thing. She was helping to entice Heero into conversation. Trowa smirked as he noticed that Heero was more interested in whatever a tall boy was informing him. From the cover of the book he'd lent the stoic boy, it seemed to be a plant based topic. Trowa gave a small smile at the fact and turned his gaze to the golden table. Quatre was easily integrating himself into their ranks.

Satisfied that his other brothers were taken care of Trowa focused his attention back at his new table. Most of the Slytherins were hiding their interest very well. Duo seemed to be getting into some sort of verbal battle with Draco (not that it sounded that way but from the way Duo was talking it led him to believe it). Hard as he tried the most Trowa could get out of the exchange was that the two boys had formed a public alliance. The minute sigh and lowering of shoulders by mere millimeters from the whole group assembled made the single green eye widen in surprise. The quiet blond obviously held a great position of power in the one house of the four that cloaked itself in lies. It was commendable, and Trowa doubted that the kid realized it.

For all of his observations, it wasn't until they had reached the Slytherin common room that it was needed.

Snape addressed those assembled with a small speech, "The fact that you have been placed into Slytherin will place the world against you. Because of this Slytherin has one rule the other houses don't: no matter the inner fights and turmoil, we present a united front to the rest of the school. Inner house conflicts are to be kept in the common room or my office, if needed. No matter your personal feelings towards anyone, if your fellow Slytherin is in trouble, you help them."

The serious professor caught all of them with his gaze. "Slytherins stick up for each other and defend each other from the world, because no one else will. We stand united in the face of others, no matter how divided you are in private. Feel free to come to the elder students or myself with anything you need. Good evening." That said, Snape nodded cordially to them all and swept from the room.

Immediately the first years were shown to their rooms and put to bed. Fourth year and up were able to stay awake, apparently, and a rather large Slytherin stalked up to Duo. Trowa immediately went to his brother's side, ready to defend him. Draco stood only a short while off, choosing to sit on a chair and make himself comfortable.

Duo smiled at the guy and asked in a voice that seemed to echo against the walls, "Let me guess, you support Voldemort."

The room went deathly silent, and Trowa gave an internal sigh as he realized that the main confrontation would happen at that moment. They had planned on having at least a week before the confrontation, and were going to use that time to gather knowledge on the political workings of the snake's nest. Trowa hoped Duo could handle it, because it seemed as if they weren't going to have that time.

The boy curled his lip in distaste and introduced himself, "I'm Conrad Waldron, seventh year. I want to know how a traitorous half-blood like you got into Slytherin house."

Duo lost his smile, and Trowa stepped back. He could see Shinigami in the edges of his normally cheerful friend's eyes. It wouldn't be good if he unleashed.

The other snakes could sense the change as well, as they looked more weary and Draco raised a curious eyebrow. Duo dropped his casual stance and adopted one of power as he coldly inquired, "You deny me my right to belong to this house?"

Waldron didn't recant, and even kept his disgusted features. "I do," he challenged.

Duo let loose a torrent of strange words, and Trowa's visible eye widened at the fact of hearing the braided boy hiss like a snake. The words returned to English as Duo continued on, "I hold the blood of Salazar Slytherin in my veins. I did my research, and the Potters are related by blood to Slytherin. Voldemort may have a more direct link, but it is through his mother. The lineage of heirs is only passed down through the males in the line, therefore his claimed title actually falls upon either myself or a Malfoy."

Those assembled looked to Draco, who stood with a shrug. "I have not yet been able to speak Parseltongue, even through I can understand it. The title most likely falls to you."

Duo smirked the deadly smirk that meant Shinigami was uncomfortably close to showing and continued on. "So you see, Waldron, I am indeed fit to reside in this house. Even though yes, I defeated the Dark Lord as a baby and shall do it again when the coward comes to face me instead of hiding behind misguided followers."

Waldron let loose a growl (rather pathetic, as Trowa was used to Heero and Wufei growling when angry) and drew his wand. He turned to Draco and demanded, "Malfoy, are you going to let him speak against our lord that way?"

The entire house froze, waiting for the choice of their leader. Draco arched a single pale eyebrow, as if there was an infidel asking a question with an obvious answer.

After several moments, Draco opened his mouth and answered the question on everyone's lips. "He is your master, Waldron, not mine." Trowa could see and hear the shocked gasps and surprise. Draco sneered at the flabbergasted older boy as he added, "Honestly, I'm surprised at you Waldron. You always speak of pureblood superiority, and yet you bow at the feet of a _half_-blood." The sneer turned to a look of disgust as Draco made the finishing statement. "Voldemort's father was a _muggle_. How can you support such a hypocritical rule?"

Draco dispersed the fight by turning his attention to Duo and Trowa. "Come on, our room is this way." Trowa spared a glance for Duo, who seemed to have lost the edge of Shinigami that had shown. With a small sigh, Trowa followed the two up to their new room as those in the common room slowly began to do the same. For the first night, at least, crisis averted.

Their stuff was already placed besides their beds, and Duo and Trowa both stood to take in the room. The beds were in a circle around a central fireplace, and a door to the right looked like it headed into a communal bathroom. There was a large window to Trowa's right, and he went to it in shock. The view was of the castle grounds!

"We're in Slytherin tower," Draco commented as he stripped off his outer robe. "There's one for each house, and another for the teacher's quarters."

"Wait." Duo turned to Draco as Blaise and another boy joined them and shut the door. "We entered through the dungeons."

With a sigh, Draco plopped onto his bed as he replied, "Yeah. After the initial fight between the founders, Salazar decided it was best to move the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms so that no one could retaliate against them. It's some sort of portal, fourth-dimension staircase thingy."

Trowa turned to watch Duo's expression of confusion turn to one of utter defeat. With a loud groan, his braided friend plopped onto his own bed.

The new boy cocked his head and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Duo opened one eye and glared at the newcomer. "The lack of Physics." At the curly-haired brunette's empty look of incomprehension, Duo expanded, "It's giving me a headache."

"That's Theodore Nott," Draco introduced as he tugged off his shoes. "You know these two, Theo. There are usually six people per dorm, but we're short one because of the war."

Trowa watched carefully as Duo frowned at the white-blond before reaching into his bag and pulling out a jar of bruise balm. Apparently deciding the matter wasn't a completely private one, Duo gave directions as he stood up. "Shirt off, blondie."

Draco looked up in confusion, and then noticed the jar. Trowa frowned as the porcelain-colored boy paled to an even whiter shade. "I'm fine," was his too quick response.

Blaise snorted as he returned from the bathroom, having changed into pajamas. "Everyone here knows about it, Dray. Just take off the fucking shirt or I'll drag you to Pomphrey."

Trowa was rather impressed at the intensity of the glare that the blond in question shot at his darker-skinned companion. It wasn't a Heero, but it definitely had the potential to be. Grumbling as Duo stood directly in front of him with one hand on his hip, Draco surrendered his shirt. The long purple and black splotches covering the small boy's back and sides looked odd to Trowa. He was used to seeing spots from a belt or fists on abused children, but these looked more like a small pole. At the top of each mark was a larger spot that almost curved, and a few of which even held a scabbed over cut.

The unibanged boy caught Theodore's wince out of the corner of his eye. Theo sat cross-legged on his bed as he softly questioned, "The cane again?"

Ah, that would explain the markings. Draco gave a deep sigh as Duo began rubbing the balm into his shoulders. "Yeah," he softly admitted. "He heard about me hollering down the street at a stranger. Rule number 15: Malfoy's Do Not Holler. Nor do they engage strangers in public settings with familiarity."

Trowa took the understanding silence as his opportunity to sit upon his own bed. He had wondered why Duo had taken to the petite boy so quickly, and it seemed as if he had found his answer. Duo never could handle abuse situations well, and always stepped in, orders or not. For all of his own hardships, the jokester was always the first to offer aid and see it through to the end. It was one of his most endearing traits.

"Congratulations Draco, you skinny-butt," Duo interrupted Trowa's musings with his cheerful banter. "You've just found the perfect weight-loss program: the Pimp Stick." Trowa cracked a smile as Draco gave a rather undignified snort in surprise. The other two boys were laughing, so Trowa surmised that Duo's strange form of humor had gone over well. Duo sent a wink back in his direction before adding on, "But in all seriousness, you only denied Voldy, Draco. When do you think you'll have to admit to being against supremacy?"

Trowa felt the mood shift as if Duo had just set off a bomb. The other two Slytherins seemed very interested in the answer. Draco just shrugged, wincing as Duo rubbed some of the balm on a tender spot. He sounded tired as he answered, "Me not supporting the Dark Lord is enough of a shock for now. That'll ripple through and get many people on our side, especially considering the fact that we just outed Voldemort's lineage. Perhaps in a month people will start questioning whether or not I believe in pureblood supremacy, but that won't happen till I get more involved in the stand against the Dark Lord."

"Ravenclaws are gonna be the hardest to sway," Blaise commented. Trowa guessed that the two boys in the room were on their side. "The Dark Lord's influence is taking hold there, Hufflepuff too. Gryffindor has a few, but the majority is coming from the half-blooded Ravenclaws that feel undervalued. Most Hufflepuffs tend to go into politics, so they can't truly pick sides this early in the game."

Duo nodded as he put the cap back on the jar. "Done!" he announced. Looking down at his patient, he noticed that Draco had already succumbed to slumber. Duo chuckled and pulled the covers over the pale white-blond. Finished with that, the braided pilot got up and stretched with a yawn. "Well," he interjected, "I'm beat. Thanks for the input, but I'm gonna call it a night. We can start working on changing minds tomorrow, probably by tutoring the younger years in school subjects. We get a study group going, we'll get people on our side pretty soon."

Trowa nodded and went to the bathroom in order to set up the security he and Heero had prepared. The others were heading to their beds in agreement, and soon Duo and he were the only ones left awake. Nodding to each other from across the space, Trowa began to wire the room with cameras and sound as Duo began to mumble out a string of wards. The preparations took an hour, and then the ex-terrorists turned to bed themselves.

Trowa lay awake as he waited for Duo to fall into REM. Months of being stationed in safe houses together had given them a cycle to follow. One pilot would stay in the first stage of sleep, during which they were able to still be largely aware of the surroundings because of the Doctor's training. This would last during the other pilot's thirty minute REM sleep, after which they would promptly switch. It enabled them to get a good night's sleep in unfamiliar situations and still allowed for them to be on guard without having to stay up and keep watch. It proved handy in dorm missions like this one.

Seeing the tell-tale twitch that meant Duo was in REM, Trowa allowed himself to drift off.

Quatre smiled as he greeted those around him. It seemed his table was a very friendly one, and he made acquaintances quickly. The people who kept him in conversation were Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Justin Fitch-Finley.

"Are you perhaps related to the head of Magical Law Enforcement?" Quatre questioned the auburn-haired girl to his right.

With a proud smile, Susan promptly answered, "Yes, I am. Madame Bones is my aunt, she was like a second mother to me."

Quatre genuinely smiled back at her as he commented, "From what I've read she is a wonderful woman."

Susan smiled even brighter at that but it was Justin who spoke next. "So you're friends with Harry Potter?"

Quatre lost his smile, though he managed to keep a polite expression. This table seemed to be a very political one, it wouldn't due to be rude. "Not at all," he replied to the shock of those listening. "I am, however, friends with Duo Maxwell. The circumstances in which he grew up prompted the changing of his name, and that is truly his name. So please," he finished with a stern gaze, "refrain from calling him by any other name."

"What's he like?" A boy to his left asked. Brendon, if Quatre remembered correctly.

"Very fun," Quatre answered. "But I'm certain you'll come to make that deduction of character for yourself sooner than later." Steering the conversation in a better position, Quatre asked of anyone who deemed to answer, "That aside, what should I know about the house relations?"

Hannah seemed to be the most knowledgeable on the topic, for the badgers let her answer. "Hufflepuffs are generally not deemed as very important," she began explaining. "This allows us greater freedom than any other house. The teachers all expect us to be good, and so usually don't investigate an event as closely as they perhaps should when we are concerned. It also means that we are without any house barriers. Hufflepuffs can and frequently do befriend and ally with members of other houses. If groups of friends have arguments, a Hufflepuff is usually sought out to sort out the problem and solution. This helps many of us get practical practice for our aspirations to be politicians, a common career field for Hufflepuffs."

Those blue eyes spared a glance for the table next to them before leaning closer and continuing, "Ravenclaws are the next up on the ranking. They are studious, and so are often the ones leading study groups. Teachers are harder on them when it comes to grades than the other houses, mainly because they expect more. Because of such, Ravenclaws are the most likely to secretly engage in parties and drinking, as a small form of rebellion. Several rebel against the 'nerd' image most associate them with as they get older, which is why the house is the most fashionably dressed, and the fourth years tend to dress more inappropriately than most other students. Furthermore…"

With another glance at the blue table, Hannah leaned in and beckoned him closer. Quatre leaned in as well, and Hannah softly whispered in his ear, "Your friend might want to watch them. Most of the students joining the Dark Lord without familial influence are underappreciated Ravenclaws."

Quatre nodded his understanding and thanks as they sat back down in their respective places. With a grin, as if she had just suggested something entirely different, Quatre inquired, "And these Gryffindors the Ravenclaws occasionally… _associate_ with?" The slight emphasis insured that no one would miss the sexual connotations in the misleading statement.

Hannah gave a small smile as the gleam in her eyes showed that she was impressed with his cover. "Gryffindors are the top dogs. They are least likely to get in trouble, because the teachers have come to associate that house with the 'good guys'." The Hufflepuffs all shared a look and a slight shaking of heads. Quatre couldn't help a polite laugh at the fact, and Hannah continued, "But enough of that. Gryffindors are the most likely to prank, usually befriend Ravenclaws for help on homework, and have a tendency to see all other houses as less important because society sees it that way. Many go off into more adventurous and dangerous forms of work, the majority being drafted into law enforcement. They see Slytherins as their evil enemies, and are ready to attack them at the slightest provocation."

Justin scoffed and interjected, "That's just because Gryffindors are a very proud house. The moment they even assume that someone has stepped on that pride, they snap back in retaliation. They also hold long grudges."

Quatre thought that summed up Ron's behavior quite nicely. Despite Draco's not even talking to him unless in return, Ron was as mean to the boy as he possibly could be. Then again, he argued, Draco's scathing retorts weren't really doing much to absolve the problem. The dislike was clearly mutual, though the white-blond was better at being civil.

Hannah shrugged in acceptance of Justin's point before finishing. "Then there's Slytherin. They seem to be at the bottom of the pole, but are actually the second from the top. People put that importance on them because they assume all Slytherins are evil incarnate, just waiting to strike. So the teachers try to quell it as soon as possible, often giving Slytherins undeserved and harsh punishments. Professor Snape is the only one who doesn't, and he helps them get revenge by letting them get away with most things and inflicting that same kind of punishments on other houses. Revenge is a popular thing among the Slytherins, who never allow anyone outside the house to see their inner problems, which are hidden so well not even the most adept people readers can tell. Usually it's easier if you've been reared in traditional Pureblood society, which is essentially what Slytherin is, albeit a younger version. They're so secretive that not much is known about the house workings or situations."

"But," Hannah leaned forward again, with a conspiratory look in her eyes. "But, one thing is clear. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, fifth year Draco Malfoy has ruled that house."

Now that was information. Quatre raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

Hannah smiled that slightly deviant smile and added, "They call him the Ice Prince of Slytherin. And ever since third year when he began to separate from his father's shadow, his influence has only grown."

Susan snorted and then rolled her eyes at the rude looks she gained for the action. "You put it so plainly. If Draco ever held a door open for Hermione Granger, all but a fifth of the house would immediately begin to treat her like royalty, muggleborn or not."

Quatre had figured that might be the case, but it was nice to hear it stated aloud from someone who knew more about the situation than he did. It would mean more protection for Duo, as the two had most likely already made a public alliance. As Justin deliberately switched topics, the blond let a small sigh escape his lips quietly. It seemed as if he was going to have a harder time finding allies in this house than Duo would in his, if the strange glances in his direction were any indication.

The Gryffindor house was going to annoy him to death. Heero made a mental note to follow through with that death threat he had given the hat during his sorting. He had meant it to be a deterrent for informing anyone of the things the hat had seen in their heads, but apparently the hat had taken it to mean that he could extract revenge. Namely by putting him in the house he was most likely to hate, no matter how brave the hat insisted he was. These children were loud and boisterous, and much too curious.

Finnegan in particular. The Irish boy once again opened his mouth and directed a prying question at him. "So where you from?"

Heero did his best not to glare too fiercely and to keep his expression neutral. It would not do to alienate potential allies in the first few hours of his stay. Especially considering the nature of their situation. So, he answered in his usual monotone, "The colonies."

Thomas seemed to perk up at that, leaning in with that same damned curiosity shining in his eyes. "Really?" Heero found that a dumb statement but nodded anyway, reminding himself to be nice. Thomas looked thrilled. "Wow. So how was it? Different? Do you like it better up there than here?"

Heero had never enjoyed long, continuous streams of questions. Living with Duo, however, had taught him how to manage answering without simply going through the line in the chronological order the questions had been asked. Heero blinked, which for him was the equivalent of a shrug around strangers. He went for the easiest question first. "Yes. It's colder in space. You are closer to the stars. Gravity doesn't feel as rough as it does on earth, nor does the strange pull of magic grate on you in the same way."

The boy to his right - Neville Longbottom, if Hermione's introduction was correct - looked relieved at his answer. "I feel that way too. I visited a colony after second year, and my whole body felt as if a burden had been lifted."

Hermione tilted her head, and Heero was suddenly reminded of Wufei. They had the same contemplative eyes. Wufei's had never been that soft, though. She was also more expressive in her vocal qualities. "Perhaps it has to do with power levels," she suggested. She immediately looked sheepish, like Quatre when he thought he had insulted someone. "Not that I'm saying you're weak, Neville! I just thought that… well…"

Heero noted that the taller boy took it remarkably well, waving her off with his left hand as he opened a large book with his right. "Don't worry, Hermione," he interrupted her silence calmly enough. "It's a fascinating theory, surely."

Ah. Heero blinked in confusion as he noticed the use of the word 'surely'. Trowa often did that if he was insulted, and the rest of the team had taken to using it in much the same way. But why did these outsiders keep reminding him of his team? It was a question to ponder, but not now with so many potential threats about.

Heero sparred a glance for Duo, noticing with gladness that the boy was easily integrating himself. If the subtle way Draco was treating him was any indication, the blond was vowing to protect him and threatening others off the notion of harming the braided pilot. Heero caught those silver eyes and nodded his thanks.

Draco raised an eyebrow as if he were slightly surprised and then nodded back. Heero noted that no one seemed to catch the silent communication, a thing that was very good. Draco had stated that Gryffindors hated Slytherins, and that they should do their best to save that confrontation for later in the week. Heero could see the reason in that, so he had agreed not to see Duo or Trowa after dinner, giving a final check-over before curfew.

Duo had been surprised at that fact, and promptly went about praising Draco for earning his admiration. Heero had only shrugged in response; he was impressed with the boy's logic. Most outsiders didn't have much.

Heero glanced at the book Neville had open beside him, curious about the knowledge of this new world. He skimmed his eyes over the page and planned to keep on going in his scan of the room when several words caught his interest:

_The Bulgarian Sporatus produces spores at the sound of screams. These spores enter through the nose and attack the nervous system, latching on and burrowing into it. Death of the victim occurs in forty-eight seconds, the spores neither allowing the victim to cry out nor move. _

Heero's brows crept closer about one-eighth of an inch. Neville noticed him even as Hermione began to say something to him. "Interesting, isn't it?" Neville asked. He pushed the book over so that they could both see the book clearly. "This book is all about plants that produce spores. Most of them tend to result in death."

Heero decided to take the silent invitation to read along, even though he kept an eye out for threats. Plants that could kill with spores, it was an interesting weapon possibility. To his delight, Neville only read a few seconds slower than he did, and Heero didn't feel impatient waiting for the taller boy to turn the page.

Dinner had ended soon enough, and both Neville and Hermione patiently waited as Heero went over to get a report from Quatre. Quatre smiled and slipped him a small book of notes as he said, "I think I'll fit in well. It'll just take a while to get used to everything." Quatre waved about the castle, and Heero understood immediately. Allies would be easy to come by, but only with time and work. As well as the need to adjust to the castle itself. The sight of a ghost flitting by had all of his nerves on end. The magical world was an unpredictable variable, and Heero didn't know how to resolve it. The only reason they hadn't 'freaked' (as Duo put it) at the sight of ghosts was that Hermione and Draco had both warned them beforehand.

Heero nodded at Quatre and, on a sudden impulse, reached out and gave a gentle touch to the blond's hand. He didn't like his team so separated in such an unknown situation. Quatre had smiled at him in understanding and bid him a good night. They both parted ways then, Heero returning to the two that had patiently waited for him.

Heero glanced back to the hall where the Slytherins were exiting. Duo caught his stare and smiled cheekily. The jokester gained a mischievous smile and mouthed to him 'Plan be damned' before sucking in a deep breath and hollering out, "Night Hee-chan!"

Heero couldn't help the tension that left his shoulders at that statement. Duo's reassurance that he'd be alright meant a lot; he had never had a best friend before. Heero didn't want to lose him now. Heero nodded in response, nodded to Trowa as well, and then turned to follow the remarkably patient Gryffindors up to their dorm.

Neville smiled as he showed that he was just as curious as the other lions. "Duo seems like a great friend," he observed.

Heero was grudgingly impressed at the boy's tactfulness. And so he graced him with an answer. "The best."

Hermione smiled at that and began chattering on about the schedule for the next day. Neville rolled his eyes, and Heero couldn't help but to silently agree. The girl talked too much. Honestly, the only person he didn't mind talking in large quantities was Duo; the braided pilot always had a purpose behind his words. But living with Duo made it easier for him to blend in with crowds and not coldly shut himself off. It was something he had never been able to change before, the barrier between himself and everyone else. Duo had torn the barrier down, even getting Heero to include several as his family.

Heero shook his head slightly to stop being so nostalgic. He needed to stay focused, but something about the castle made it a little hard. He was too concerned for the other's safety. He needed to trust them, another concept Duo had taught him.

"Trick step," Hermione warned, and Heero skillfully stepped over it. Hermione seemed impressed, and Heero felt like rolling his eyes. Honestly, the girl knew they were Gundam pilots, she shouldn't have been so surprised!

Neville broke his silence in an attempt to detour Hermione from launching back into her rant. "So how did you and Duo meet?"

Heero smirked at the memory, feeling a perverse joy at the shock he would give them. And so, he revealed the facts, "He shot me."

Hermione stumbled over a step and fell flat on her face. Neville took it better, but his open jaw was still a humorous sight to behold. The girl got back to her feet and demanded, "_What_?"

Heero shrugged and kept climbing the last few steps. "Twice," he expanded. "It was a misunderstanding. He apologized by getting me out of the hospital early." Heero stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait and waited, still quite unnerved at the fact that the very walls could spy on him.

Neville took a piece of paper from his pocket and read, "Nimbus."

The portrait swung open, and Heero followed the boy in. The common room was spacious and appropriately warm. There were several windows, and Heero noticed with satisfaction that there were plenty of defendable positions to be held if the need arose. Neville turned up a flight of stairs to his left, and Heero dutifully followed. Hermione called a good night after him, and Heero merely nodded back. The noise he could hear coming from their dorm was unnecessary, and Heero gave an internal sigh before entering the room.

He immediately sought out his bed, not at all amused to find that both Finnegan and Thomas were in the room with him. Ron and Neville were there as well, and Heero scowled as the red head brought out that loud snapping card game. It didn't seem as if the boys were going to stop the 'party' anytime soon, and even Neville joined in.

Finnegan turned to him then and asked, "Hey Heero, wanna play?"

Heero let a little of his glare out, not enough to scare the boy but enough to ensure that he'd be left alone. "No." He turned his back on the surprised expression of the boy and pulled his laptop from his duffel. Duo had done a few things to ensure that it would work even with all the magical interference. Heero felt better as he booted up the security he had instructed everyone to set up. Duo and Trowa had them up and running in four hours, Quatre in only three. Heero himself had to wait for seven hours before the boys collapsed from exhaustion and contraband firewhiskey, and only then could he set everything up. That took another hour and a half, and Heero ended up falling into sleep with only sixty-four minutes left to sleep before he had to get up.

Damn, he really needed some coffee.

A/N: Well, that's it. I don't really think anything in here needs explaining, but if I missed something let me know. Kthxbye, I guess.

TTFN!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: It's been a while, and I'm sorry. But while I've now got a reliable internet connection, these past two weeks have been horrid, with a funeral and moving. So the chapter isn't quite as wonderful as the last, because I couldn't think of where else to take it. I'm gonna start back in on the next chapter, and hopefully have it out soon. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, you know the drill.

* * *

Ch. 18

When Hermione came down to the common room, she was quite surprised at the commotion she heard. People were whispering harshly, and not so quietly demanding someone to get out. Peeking around into the room, she noticed Draco standing in the middle of the lion's den, looking completely at ease in his green Slytherin robes.

Draco caught her gaze and nodded to her cordially. And so, Hermione summoned up her courage and went to save him from the rest of the Gryffindors (several of whom looked quite ready to attack at any moment) seeing as how the twins were nowhere to be found (probably sleeping). She happily walked to stand beside him in her own crimson and gold robes, calling out a cheerful, "Good morning, Malfoy."

If Draco was surprised or thankful, she couldn't tell. He was as polite as ever as he simply nodded to her again with an answering greeting of, "Good morning, Miss Granger."

"Don't talk to her!" Ron snapped, his teeth bared in a very furious way. Hermione was instantly bored of his actions. Honestly, she had liked him well enough, but his temper was simply ruling his life. It was becoming clearer and clearer that he was just as much at fault for the bigotry of the wizarding world as the Death Eaters were, and Hermione was simply getting pissed off with it. Ron continued to accuse the only snake in their midst, "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, condescending yet calm as always. "I do not believe that I am under any obligation to answer such a plebian command," he snidely retorted. Hermione tilted her head to the side as she noticed that Draco held the same inflections Duo often did. He was keeping his voice level (though not cheerful like Duo's) and without any reason to make an observer believe he was acting rudely. It was a clever tactic, and Hermione felt slightly impressed at a Slytherin's almost natural ability to ensure they would remain out of trouble.

As the other lions geared up to give him a reason to answer, Draco continued on with a casual shrug, "But since curiosity is a common theme among you Gryffindors, I shall answer." Draco gained a gleeful glint to those silver eyes, and Hermione was suddenly aware that the white-blond was internally laughing at them all. "Duo came to fetch his friend Heero for breakfast. I merely tagged along, curious as to how the other side lives." Draco did that scrunching of his nose that most rich people did when faced with something 'beneath them' as he looked around. "I must say, it's as dreadful as I imagined."

"Yeah," Hermione heard Duo's voice easily cut through the tension like a knife through butter. "It's too much warmth and good cheer for the likes of a slimy snake like you." Duo's smile was easy as he trotted down the stairs, Heero being pulled right behind him with a dazed, stoic look on his face. He still needed coffee. The braided pilot fit in well and easily among the tense lions, calming their rage even with his silver and green robes. Duo's open, smiling face put everyone at ease as Draco scoffed.

"Snakes are reptiles, not amphibians," Draco retorted. "We do not produce slime."

Duo held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Of course not," he placated, "Only hair gel."

Draco looked affronted as the whole of Gryffindor laughed. "I stopped gelling my hair in third year, I'll have you know," the snake retorted.

Duo's grin didn't bode well for the blond. The braided boy reached out and patted his shoulder as Duo won the verbal battle with a simply stated, "Then I'm sorry, you've got grease." Hermione shook her head as she giggled; Draco had left himself wide open for that one. Duo smiled at the shocked blond (no one had really dared insult him like that before, even in jest) and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go before the friendly air poisons us."

Draco regained control of his features and nodded, following Duo and Heero out of the room. Hermione smiled as she noticed that both Duo and Draco had to help Heero manage to step out of the portrait. With another shake of her head Hermione headed back to her room to grab a book. She wanted to get a little more reading in before school started.

To say that the lion's den was in an uproar by his appearance would have been putting it mildly. Of course, his and Duo's subsequent journey to the Gryffindor table in order to make certain that the Perfect Soldier got the coffee he needed to operate correctly had sent the Slytherins into such a state that the lion's den seemed calm by comparison.

Draco sighed as Heero finally regained awareness, making a mental note to order a self-filling coffee mug from Cormans for the poor kid. Addiction to coffee had been a rapid epidemic just twenty years ago, and Cormans had developed appropriate products to reap in the benefits. He then spared a glance for his seething table.

Of course, the Slytherins were less obvious about the unsettlement. But to Draco, with his years of experience in reading his father, the change was obvious.

Funny how it was abuse and not inherent evilness that made him Prince of Slytherin. Wouldn't that make for amusing shocked faces if others found out?

Draco made certain to give one of his best sneers to a first year lion who had dared to glare at him, and felt liberated from his depressing trail of thought as the child burst into tears.

"You're a right mean bastard, you know that?" Duo questioned as they headed back to the safety of the green and silver table.

Draco shrugged and simply stated, "I am merely teaching the order of the world."

Duo smiled as he took his new (permanent) seat across from him. "Let me guess; Malfoys on top, the rest of us dirt."

Draco sat down in his own seat, pretending not to notice the glances and worried gestures that meant his snakes were seething, uncertain, and terrified. With a casual gesture, he picked up his cup. "There must always be servants if the elite are to remain separate from the plebeians." As Duo laughed loudly (honestly, he acted much like the lions did) Draco took a sip of his drink and placed it back down with a content sigh. He looked across to Heero, and then turned his attention back to Duo. With a single raised eyebrow, Draco put the fears of his house to rest, "You might want to try and wean your Kor'ta off the coffee. Cider is a good alternative: similar effects without the addictive properties."

The snakes about him relaxed, pleased with the explanation. Yet Duo raised an eyebrow, having noticed the shift about them due to a single word. "A what?" he questioned tactfully, showing the appropriate lack of knowledge.

Draco calmly replied, "Kor'ta is the ancient term for blood brother. But it runs further than that: the word Kor has a double translation, that of both blood and magic."

Duo blinked slowly, surprised. He tilted his head to the side as he thought a moment, before nodding. "Yep, that explains Hee-chan and me pretty well." Trowa snorted as he put more food onto Duo's plate, earning a glare from the brunet. "So what? That doesn't mean anything."

Trowa raised a single eyebrow, and Draco found himself wondering what the unibanged boy was implying.

Duo shrugged it off. "Okay so I shot him. Twice. Whatever."

Trowa shook his head, apparently used to not speaking in public.

Duo was better at reading him, because Draco was a little lost. He figured most of that was because of the fact that he didn't know their past that well. Duo's only retort was to continue on with his statement. "Hey, he didn't retaliate."

Draco noticed that Trowa conceded the point. And then the taller boy was staring at him, and Draco felt a moment of panic. This was another stranger who knew about his punishments. What would his reaction be? And would Draco never again reclaim his ability to keep it secret? First Blaise, then Theo, and now he had Pomphrey on him about how skinny he looked and his habit of flinching when she came to check him out. Duo had been different; Draco was able to tell that the boy would be any ally no matter what choice Draco made about the issue. But a stranger?

To his surprise, the boy merely began to place some more eggs on his plate. "You look underweight," Trowa stated. "You need more protein; you run the risk of anemia."

Despite his shock Draco shrugged it off, still managing his nonchalant Malfoy air. "Not much I can do about being skinny. My magic takes a lot of energy, not leaving much left over in way of bodily fat."

Trowa blinked, but Draco was surprised when the brunet let him get away with leaving it at that. Even the most tactful of people usually questioned why. Hmm, it seemed as if the stranger would be another ally, perhaps a calmer and more rational one than Duo.

Malfoys with allies? Oh dear, Draco could only imagine the punishment when his father heard of this. And so, he dutifully bit into his extra helping of eggs. He might as well take the advice while he could.

Snape came around with schedules then, and Draco was honestly glad to see the man. His godfather was the only adult he knew that cared for him, besides his Aunt Bella (as strange as that was, it was the truth).

Duo, of course, tilted his head back and smiled brightly at the dour man behind him. "Hiya teach!" he greeted. Draco was impressed with the tactic once again. Duo was ensuring that he wouldn't expose the fact they knew each other while still assigning those irritating nicknames. Draco knew it was only a matter of time until the braided boy gave him one, and then conveniently forgot what his true name actually was.

Draco's godfather scowled at the teen and sharply corrected, "You will address me as Professor Snape or not at all." Duo rolled his eyes but wasn't able to retort before his schedule was dropped upon his face. "Your schedule." Snape then moved down the line, and Draco thankfully took his schedule from his godfather.

Draco took a moment to look over his schedule, noting with joy that he was in all the OWL courses he had signed up for. Several of them were with the Gryffindors, but he was in several classes only Hermione would take, like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

Draco looked up, and noticed Duo's answering glance. So, they had both gotten the schedules they had signed up for. That would put Duo in half of his classes, a good opportunity to start showing Slytherin's new stance on the issue of the Dark Lord.

Stuffing his schedule into his pocket, Draco grabbed his bag. "We should get to Potions," he observed. "Professor Snape doesn't tolerate tardiness."

Duo nodded, and he and Trowa both gathered their things as well. Blaise joined their group as they headed out of the hall. He never spoke until ten in the morning, and so his silence didn't bother him at all even though Duo was obviously confused. Draco wondered if the braided boy ever had a period where he didn't spew out whatever came to mind.

Duo's confusion was short-lived as new prey caught his attention. With a large wave of his hand (or arm, rather) the loud kid bellowed, "Over here, Hee-chan!"

Draco watched with feigned disinterest as Heero walked over to them, Hermione and Neville Longbottom right behind him. Neville smiled, and Draco nodded in greeting. He and the once-pudgy boy had become rather subtle friends during the many pureblood social functions they had been forced to attend. It was strange and completely Not Allowed, but rather nice. Neville was a very unassuming and supportive friend. They had partnered in potions ever since Draco had stopped living under his father's expectations, and it was nice. The boy honestly was as terrible as always, but he took direction well and knew a lot about the plants they often used. Neville's knowledge helped when Draco didn't quite understand why a certain combination worked better than a different one.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Yuy, Mr. Longbottom," Draco greeted. Decorum demanded that he be polite, even if Duo was looking at him as if he were crazy.

Hermione and Neville echoed his statement, and Heero ignored him in favor of snatching Duo's schedule from the braided boy's hand. The stoic boy read it and handed it back, nodding. Duo didn't seem bothered by the abrupt motion and took it with a smile. "Potions time!" he cheerfully called. Draco didn't miss the grimace Trowa gave, and even though Heero's face stayed the same, he seemed more disapproving than he had been a moment before.

Duo noticed this and glared. "You're all so horrid to me!" he loudly complained. "I'm not _that_ bad, you hypocrites!" Before Draco knew what had happened, Duo had grabbed and linked arms with him, dragging him off to potions. "Come on Dray, let's go."

Draco was certain the tension was showing, and tried to smooth his features back to their normal position instead of the startled and scared look he had given at the unexpected contact. He didn't like being touched, but there was no way to dislodge the other boy without endangering their public alliance. Resigning himself to begging, Draco opened his mouth.

At that moment, Duo released him, knowing violet eyes gazing at him. Draco couldn't quite take the odd look, and quickly shifted his own gaze away. He mumbled out a 'thanks' and turned down the hallway to the left. The braided boy was probably just trying to help him get used to contact, but Draco really didn't want to be touched. By anyone. _Ever_.

The rest of the journey was as uneventful as could be expected. The students were all starring at them in obvious curiosity. However, Draco soon began to notice most of the students cringing, looking away, and even downright fleeing in absolute terror.

They drew near a gawking first year Hufflepuff, who fainted as they passed. Draco blinked, and then looked behind them at the trailing entourage even as Duo let loose a loud sigh and whirled around. "Heero," the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Talk chastised. "Stop scaring everyone in the vicinity just because they're staring."

Heero turned the glare up a notch, now directing it at the braided wonder. Draco was impressed with the glare in all actuality. If it was born of hatred and not simple irritation he assumed it might even rival his father's own Malfoy glare. Heero opened his mouth and spoke, his monotone voice scaring even more of the students. "It's causing a scene. A scene could be exploited-"

"And then we'll beat the shit out of our attackers," Duo interrupted. He threw his hands in the air and almost yelled, "For fuck's sake Heero, it's a fucking school! Treat it like an undercover mission, not like an invasion into enemy territory. You'll do more harm scaring everyone and getting yourself expelled than letting kids stare."

Heero's glare tempered a bit, and he frowned at Duo in a way that clearly stated, 'Alright, but I don't like this one bit and if you get hurt because of this I'm locking you in a secure location and won't let you out until all threats are neutralized'.

Draco sighed and turned back around, half expecting his father to appear from the shadows and backhand him for the sign of weakness. He continued on his trek towards the dungeons, closely followed by the others. As they neared the Potion's classroom, Draco interrupted Hermione's flow of information (which he hadn't been listening to, despite how rude that was) and commented, "Professor Snape is much more strict than the other professors. He will expect discipline, and although you are free to sit anywhere you please, Gryffindors tend to sit on the right side, and Slytherins on the left."

Duo snorted and shook his head. "Oh man, even the seating adds to the stereotypes."

Draco merely shrugged, passing by the lions outside the classroom and entering. "Only because the left side is less damp, and therefore has a lower chance of altering the conditions of the potions. It is one of the reasons that the Gryffindors often find their potions blowing up on them."

Duo's loud laughter was most definitely odd for a snake. Yet even the newest Slytherins could see how calculated and purposed each and every move the braided boy made was.

Draco wondered what kind of life his new ally had lived before coming to Hogwarts. It was obvious that he'd had to ingrain a certain way of holding and presenting himself in order to survive. It was how most Slytherins learned the proper airs for their station in life, allowing them to survive during the many social functions. Any half-blood or muggleborn (though it was well hidden even from the rest of the house, there were actually quite a few of them) that entered the house instantly found themselves surround by calm, patient teachers who encompassed them into the way of life they would need to adapt in order to survive in the nearly alien world Slytherins lived in. Ever since last year, Draco had been one of the main students to take those not raised in pureblood society under his wing, teaching the finer arts of the upper class.

Draco shook his head as he realized that his train of thought was wondering again, and took three deep breaths to refocus himself. Neville had taught him that trick, which the boy used himself when he was getting too far into his daydreaming.

Professor Snape entered the room then, trailed by the reluctant and gloomy Gryffindors. Duo shook his head at them, and Draco slightly inclined his head in agreement. Professor Snape gave his usual no-nonsense lecture, this time added with the fact that if any of them wished to proceed into his NEWT level course, they had better pay attention and study, because he wouldn't admit any score less than an O. And then after having the students pick partners, they went straight to work.

Draco partnered with Neville again, and for once they weren't the only mixed-house pair in the class. Trowa partnered with Blaise (probably a good thing, since he was quiet and Blaise never spoke during morning potions), and Hermione with some Gryffindor that Draco didn't know. That left a fuming Weasel with Lavender Brown. Heero practically forced Duo to partner with him, but Duo didn't seem to mind. Draco just hoped that Duo wasn't as bad as his friends seemed to expect. It wouldn't do to ruin Slytherin's perfect record of never having one of their own cauldrons exploding. Exploding those of the lions was acceptable though, so perhaps he could just inform Duo to direct it to the right side of the room.

Potions was a double course this year, and on Monday and Thursday mornings. And so after spending hours learning the first part of the info they would need to know, Duo had a free hour and Draco had Ancient Runes. Because of the lack of students, he partnered with Hermione. Everyone had starred at them in shock, and Draco could only guess at the rumors that would be circulating after the class, but Hermione had thanked him for being her partner when no one else would. The abrupt change in her demeanor intrigued Draco, wondering when she had stopped obsessively looking for approval as most muggleborns tended to do. He supposed it had to do with the braided Slytherin he had caught her calling brother once.

Afterwards came lunch, which was a rather strange affair. They had been sitting at the table eating when an air of mercy interrupted their normally revenge plotting atmosphere. Draco looked up to see Quatre sitting down in the empty spot next to Duo, a very strange occurrence. Not entirely unheard of (as Cedric had been quite popular, and sat with different friends everyday at lunch, often being allowed a spot of something akin to honor at their table) but still rather strange, and not often done.

Quatre ignored the social norm as he greeted, "Good afternoon. How has your day been so far, Duo?"

Duo smiled a grin that made most Slytherins automatically associate it with predicted mayhem. The grin was easily the same expression the snakes held in their eyes when such a prediction was appropriate. "Potions is gonna be _fun_."

Draco once again wondered if Duo was indeed that bad, as Quatre immediately turned to Trowa and demanded, "Please tell me Heero is his partner." At Trowa's nod, Quatre gave a sigh of relief.

Blaise laughed at the angry frown Duo was directing at his friends. Up to talking again, the darker boy commented, "Don't worry, most Gryffindors tend to blow things up anyway, we can just blame it on them."

Duo rolled his eyes, good humor on the way to being restored. "Yeah, only I don't lie," he retorted.

"Doesn't mean you won't lead them to that conclusion," Draco interrupted before he truly realized the words were out of his mouth. Mentally whipping himself for the lack of concentration that had let that out, he added, "A wonderful tool when one is in need of an escape yet in a position that makes lies impossible."

Instead of being mortified like any sensible Slytherin at the exposure of one of their secret weapons, Duo just smiled at him so widely Draco entertained the fanciful notion that it might break the boy's heart shaped face. "Exactly!" Duo proclaimed, "You're the first one to call me out on it immediately. Congrats!"

Draco blinked, confused. With a sigh and shake of his head, he resigned himself to being perpetually shocked by the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. It's shorter than last time, but close to 7 pages on word. Hopefully the next one will be longer, but I just couldn't seem to continue after that last sentence. IT didn't seem right, so I gave up. Hope you all liked the trip into Draco's pov, I do love my Slytherin!

SHAMELESS PLUG: If you love Draco, go read The Code by Adruo. It's an amazing story (first of a quartet, which almost has the first three completely written) centering around our favorite blond. I highly recommend it!

Anyway, I'm off to see if I can pump out another chapter. TTFN!


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Well, it's been a while. I really have no excuse. I was sitting around moving, and reading other fanfiction because I wanted to escape the tensions in my house. And as a result, this is a rather short chapter. I'm trying to draw this fic out instead of rushing through it like I normally do, and improve the quality of the story you're reading. So hopefully that happens, but I must ask you to be patient and bear with me, because I'm not very good at it yet.

Thanks for sticking with me; I'll try to get things out more quickly from now on.

EDIT: corrected a few misspelled terms, thanks to LornStar.

Disclaimer: I'm brunette, J.K. is a dirty blond. Enough said.

* * *

Ch. 19

Duo was bored. Horribly bored. Which was never a good thing, as records tended to show. It was the second day of classes, yet the first day of those classes. So, just like the day before, they sat through a lot of stupid welcome speeches and talks about taking OWLs seriously and the ever-popular 'Professors are your pals'.

As McGonagall gave the usual 'I'm here if you ever want to talk' speech Duo leaned over to Draco and whispered, "Wonder what would happen if I walked up and asked, 'Hey, the entire world is currently out to kill me, what are some good hiding places for weapons of mass destruction?'"

Draco gave a soft chuckle before smirking and replying, "She'd handle it better than if I went up and proclaimed, 'Father wants to give me a dark mark, but I'm not really into the whole skull thing. I'd rather a butterfly; do you think the mark could be modified?'"

Duo felt the shock creep onto his face. Draco went back to doodling on his parchment, and didn't seem concerned. After a moment, Duo gathered enough of his wits to ask, "A _butterfly_?"

Draco shrugged, not looking up from his nonsensical doodle. "What? I like butterflies. I've always thought it'd be cool to get a moving tattoo of one. Or even a stationary muggle one: they have better art."

Duo somehow couldn't fathom that, and so he gave up. Well, at least the odd, hilly terrain that Draco was doodling no longer meant he was bored. Duo grabbed his own quill and drew a crab on the field, picking one of the flowers Draco had drawn.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, and then countered with a butterfly fluttering nearby.

Duo put fluttering eyes on the crab, as if the shelled creature was offering it to the butterfly.

Draco, with a smirk that probably also counted as a chuckle, added a blush to the butterfly, and then drew another butterfly behind the crab, glaring daggers at the poor guy.

Duo drew a crab jumping from the hill towards the glaring butterfly with a knife in its pincers, because he figured his crab Romeo needed the back-up.

And so began their odd crab and butterfly version of a stick figure war. It ended up spanning the entire piece of parchment, and when they ran out of room, Draco began to cast spells on it to make the figures move. Duo had never seen his drawn out wars come to life before, and decided it was rather fun. It also meant they were able to add more, as some of the earlier ones died. Duo and Draco even managed to get a bomb to work in the picture, some commando butterflies dropping them from the top of the parchment while the tragic couple hid in a cave near the left bottom corner of the page.

After class, Trowa held his hand out in curiosity of what had taken their attention the entire time. Draco handed over the parchment (which had gone through the loop and started at the beginning) to the quiet boy, and then jumped when Trowa broke out into loud laughter a minute later. Duo couldn't help but to chuckle at the aristocrat, and surprisingly Draco didn't seem offended.

The blond looked at him and questioned, "Is this normal?"

Duo shrugged, "Only when it's _really_ funny."

Draco nodded, though he still cast a rather odd look at the unibanged boy who was only just now calming down. "Your friends are very strange, Duo."

Duo shrugged, giving the blond a pointed stare. "And you're not?"

Draco blinked, and then closed his eyes and shrugged. "Point taken." They continued the trek to charms in relative silence, Duo simply looking about in awe. He still couldn't quite believe it all. Draco gave him an odd look and inquired, "Are you feeling alright?"

Duo blinked before turning his attention from a glaring painting to the blond beside him. "Why do you ask?"

Draco did that eyebrow raise that he was so good at and replied, "You've been silent for nearly five minutes. Normally you at least hum, or something."

Duo blinked, and then sighed. He'd forgotten to hum, damn, he'd have to do better at that. "It's the castle," he answered. He had the feeling that Draco could tell if he was lying, having been able to see through his mask rather easily, perhaps because the pureblood was so used to being surrounded by ones undoubtedly better than his own. "Everything here seems suspended in time."

Trowa put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Draco once again showed his surprisingly accurate insight by commenting, "Yes, it does indeed seem unaffected by war." Both pilots looked at him in shock, and Draco gave a small, bitter smile. "Both muggle and magical; the Dark Lord is on the rampage again, but I doubt the school will be affected unless the Death Eaters invade."

Duo gave a mental shrug and threw caution to the wind as he asked, "And how have you come to this conclusion Mr. Spock?"

The look of bafflement on the aristocrat's face was definitely worth revealing that he was a trekker. Draco had to blink three times before he could put his thoughts together enough to ask, "Who?"

Trowa took pity on them and shoved them into the charms classroom as he answered, "Pre-colony T.V. show character." Draco nodded his understanding, even though he sighed and shook his head. Duo grinned, he'd just found nickname number two for captain peroxide. Oh! Now he had three. Duo couldn't help but to give an evil smirk; he really loved himself sometimes.

All in all, the day turned out to be rather uneventful. Besides being given a ridiculous amount of homework for the first day of class, there was nothing really to say about it. They were in the library when the twins suddenly popped up and glomped Draco. "Dragon!" they quietly cried in joy. "We were wondering where you'd been hiding."

Draco sighed and tried to push them off, even though they wouldn't budge. Duo studied how Draco wasn't quite as tense and fearful with them touching him as when Duo had grabbed his arm earlier. It seemed there was hope for the boy yet.

"Please get off," Draco hissed. "You two are painful right now." Surprisingly, the twins let go. They then proceeded to sit and beg for help on their homework. Draco rolled his eyes, but conceded to review their essays before they handed them in. Goal accomplished, the twins encased him in another hug, and then whirled away.

Duo had to complement their timing, as at that moment several younger Slytherins came in. They spotted them and smiled, and Duo was oddly surprised to notice that Draco gave a gentle, true smile back. The second years came over, calling out polite greetings that Duo and Trowa echoed. The smallest one, with a beautiful head of auburn hair held up a book and asked, "Draco? Could you help us with Transfigurations? Professor McGonagall didn't explain it well enough."

Draco, still with that sweet smile on his face, nodded and answered, "Of course. Come here, and let me see." The three girls immediately complied, opening their books to a bookmarked page and launching into an explanation of what they didn't understand.

"I'm happy to see that older years do actually help those younger than them," Quatre's voice stated.

Duo pounced on his friend with a smile, crushing the little blond to him. "Quat! You gonna join the study session?"

Quatre laughed and hugged him back, nodding. "I don't see why not," he replied. They untangled, and Quatre extended a hand toward his companion. "This is Hannah Abbot. She's been kind enough to let me know of the relationships between houses."

Duo smiled easily, knowing that Quatre had decided the seemingly shy girl was a potential ally. Greetings were exchanged, and then they sat down to join the table. The younger Slytherins seemed to have gotten their answer, as they thanked the Malfoy heir and wandered off to their own table. Draco nodded cordially to the new additions to their table before taking out a book filled with runes. Duo assumed it was for his class; the boy must have been super smart, it looked hard.

"I'll check the second book we were given," Hermione stated as she sat next to the blond. "Hello everyone," she distractedly greeted as she pulled out another book and began to read through it.

Duo chuckled and joined in as everyone greeted her, and then introduced Heero to Hannah. Heero nodded to her before going back to his own work. Hannah seemed to whisper an inquiry to Quatre, whose answering whisper apparently settled the matter. Duo smiled as the study group went about their own pace, each managing to get their own work done while not disturbing the rest of the group. Small conversations branched out between partners, or when a request for aid was heard. To Duo's surprise, Hannah fearlessly asked Heero a question, and merely thanked him instead of getting upset by his curt answer. The only interruption was when Neville joined them a few minutes later.

Duo smiled, thinking that all was as it should be, if not for the void Wufei's absence made. It was glaring, and Duo wondered if his letter had found the boy or not.

Wufei grunted as he ran for his life. He knew the side road had been a bad decision, yet he'd had no other choice. The bullet in his side would be a pain to get out, he knew. Taking a chance, Wufei climbed up the fire escape and went over the roofs. Apparently they didn't have any helicopters at their disposal right now, all the better for him.

Wufei climbed down into an alley several blocks away, snatching a jacket off a clothes line as he went. Throwing the green monstrosity on, he made his way to the outskirts of the city. Thankfully, he was met with no more trouble that day.

* * *

A/N: First of all, thanks so much to LornStar for her spell check on my trek terms. It seems I need to pay more attention to my spelling, lol.

Let me explain the difference between trekker and trekkie. A trekker is merely a person who likes Star Trek and enjoys going to cons and such. A trekkie is a person who first and foremost knows how to speak Klingon, and also knows all of those insane tiny details, like codes used on safes is such and such episodes.

As for the butterflies, I don't know. I thought it was amusing, and I was in a rather silly mood when I wrote the crab and butterfly version of a stick figure war.

Anyway, that's the four pages I couldn't get longer without confusing the way the chapter flowed. I'm in a creative mood right now, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. TTFN!


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Wow, this chap. is six pages long! Woo-hoo, I managed to make myself pump out a longer chapter! Yay, my plot bunnies are helpful again, I'm on a bit of a roll! So, I couldn't get past my block, so I tackled it like I always do: moved on to the next major point. I'm not exactly certain how it'll all work out from here, but I'll probably come up with something. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty things to say here…

* * *

Ch. 20

The weeks passed by in similar fashion, almost grating on the nerves of the ex-terrorists. There were no real threats to be wary of here, besides the occasional school-house brawl. The biggest thing was the worry that Heero would be discovered as a muggle. Heero didn't practice in class (though he acted like it with a fake wand) and the teachers didn't call on him for demonstrations. It was going well so far, people not really taking notice of the deception, as many other students were also never really able to get spells right while in class. They simply assumed he worked on them in his spare time, like everybody else.

They had explored the whole castle, and the twins had helped them there. They gifted Duo with something they called the Marauders Map, and it had a layout of the entire castle, as well as everyone in it. The two redheads had proclaimed that they knew a fellow prankster could use all the help he could get, and they had been using the map for so long they had it memorized. As it was their last year of school, they didn't really need it anymore. Duo had immediately given it to Heero, knowing it would help ease the soldier's paranoia. They found and memorized every nook and cranny, making Draco and Hermione memorize it with them. Neville came along for the ride because he was bored, and besides that he truly didn't have many friends outside their group.

The school had been wary at such an obvious group of friends from outside their respective houses, but eventually got over their shock and accepted it. Draco smugly informed them that inter-house relations were better than ever, and several other groups were following their example. Although not many of those were Slytherins and Gryffindors. It seemed that barrier would be slow to break down.

As the month passed, Duo knew it was all too smooth. September turned to October, and the braided boy waited for the proverbial bomb to drop. They hadn't had this long of a content rest in years. Unfortunately, he had a sinking suspicion that the trouble had to do with Wufei.

It was at breakfast during the first week of October that the bomb dropped. Duo took his muggle paper from Hedwig, having ordered a subscription in order to keep up to date with such events. Hermione had been surprised that the wizarding paper service offered such a thing.

Duo petted his lovely bird and gave her a treat before looking at the paper. As he unfolded it, and felt the blood freeze in his veins.

**Gundam Pilot Captured!**

**The terrorist known as Pilot 05 scheduled for execution. **

"Fuck!" he screamed. Duo scanned the article to find where Wufei was being held, and then looked up to see his worried fellow pilots standing nearby. "05's been captured," he relayed.

Heero immediately took charge, shifting into the hardened mission mode as easily as changing expressions. "Go gear up," he instructed them. "Draco."

Draco seemed surprised that he was being included, "Yes?"

"Can you Apparate large groups?" Heero asked, not bothering with the legalities of such a thing.

Draco nodded, standing and bolting to catch up with the disappearing forms of Duo and Trowa as they ran to the Slytherin dorms. "Will do," he called over his shoulder.

Heero turned to Hermione and instructed, "Prepare the infirmary for our return." Hermione nodded, and Heero took off running. In five minutes they were heading out the great hall again, wearing their normal clothes. It was what they were most comfortable fighting in. Draco had changed into loose jeans and a black t-shirt in order to not have his movements hampered, and Heero approved of the boy's insight. Each had weapons hidden and in plain sight, the students were all openly staring at the guns slung over their shoulders. Draco had his wand in a holster on his arm.

Dumbledore stood and yelled, "What's going on? I demand you explain at once!" but they managed to evade him. His enraged echo followed them out of the castle, "Get back here!"

They ran to the boundary line, where Draco stopped and held out his arms. "Grab on and close your eyes," he instructed. Duo had already given him the coordinates, and so they all grabbed on and waited. That uncomfortable sensation hit, and then was over. They had been dropped by trees just outside the compound. Draco collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

Quatre reached down a hand to help him, but the white-blond waved it off. "I'll be right… here," he gasped out. "Go on, I'll be fine."

Heero met Quatre's worried eyes, and the two nodded. Quatre stayed by Draco's side as Heero led the rest of his team into the building. Duo whispered a point me spell, and they all followed their stealth operative through the building. Trowa murmured a spell designed to plant decoy bombs as Heero and Duo continued on to find Wufei. An explosion was soon heard, and as alarms went off and soldiers rushed to the site Trowa caught up to them again.

Duo nodded to a corridor on their left, and they covered his back. Two more hallways and three doors later, they entered an office filled with soldiers. Heero and Trowa simply covered their partner's back as Duo proceeded to rip into the guards with deadly precision. They recognized Shinigami in his stance; it seemed the demon had finally been unleashed. It was short work, and they didn't question their good luck. Wufei wasn't in the prison cells down below, which must have meant they had a plan they were confident in to capture them all during the rescue attempt they were sure to know had been coming.

Duo undid the shackles that bound Wufei to the office desk, and Trowa gently picked up the unconscious boy. Duo's eyes were still black, and Heero knew to let Shinigami take lead. Several feet of lead, actually. It meant the way was clear when Heero and Trowa made it through with their precious cargo. For all of their days of peace, war was simply too easy to slip back into. And obviously they were doing a good job of it, as they encountered no real problems. The ease of the operation was probably due to Shinigami, though. The braided boy had been barely holding back for months now, and the darker side of their friend was released with a vengeance now that Duo allowed it.

They ran back to the clearing where Draco and Quatre waited, and without prompting they all grabbed Draco's outstretched arms. The horrid sensation hit again, and then they were back outside the castle grounds.

They all took off at a run, Quatre helping Draco who wasn't breathing correctly. Madame Pomphrey met them and immediately placed both Wufei and Draco on stretchers she had brought, levitating them off to the infirmary at a run with the others right behind her. Somehow she managed to get the two boys switched into infirmary pajamas without anyone noticing, their clothes folded neatly besides the beds she was placing them on.

Severus was waiting for them, and he forced some orange potion down Draco's throat before helping the nurse. Pomphrey was yelling out ingredients needed, "Blood replenishing potion, bruise cream, concussion suppressant, laceration ointment," the list went on and on. Quatre stood by the bed holding Wufei's pale hand, trying to push calm emotions on the boy so he wouldn't go into shock. Heero was (to the surprise of them all) working around the medi-witch to find and dispose of shrapnel and a few bullets he found embedded in Wufei's side. Trowa and Hermione were grabbing the things the loud nurse yelled for, and Severus was helping her to administer them, going back every few minutes to make Draco drink more of that orange stuff.

Amongst it all, Duo stood slightly away, watching over his friend with Shinigami's eyes. In the few odd moments like this, he felt that he and his inner demon were one, instead of two. Duo had determined that Death would not take his friend today, and Shinigami surprisingly agreed. And so they stood, for once in complete harmony, keeping a silent vigil over those that meant so much to them. Over those that were the favored of Death.

Draco awoke slowly, taking measured and even breaths as he rose into full awareness. He opened his eyes and looked around, surprised to see Duo sitting by him. "Hey," the braided boy greeted.

"Hey," Draco replied. He sat up and looked around, recognizing the moonlit infirmary. What time was it? But that wasn't important. "How's your friend?" Draco questioned as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

Duo gave a tired smile over at the bed that lay only a few feet away, lovingly watching over the gentle rise and fall of the bandaged chest. "He should be good with several days of sleep, and a week or two of recovery." Duo turned back to him and sidetracked, "But never mind that, why the hell did you go along with us when you have asthma?"

Draco blinked. "What?" Duo's brows furrowed, and Draco decided to take pity on him by explaining. "The Malfoys are a very old and prestigious family. We have been a pureblood family since before the time of Merlin, and haven't even cross bred with those who hold creature blood in their veins. Being the purest wizard on the planet comes with certain… inbred disabilities."

Duo cocked his head to the left, and asked, "So you don't have asthma?"

Draco shrugged at the strange term and continued, "I won't even pretend to know what that term means. I have extremely weak lungs, and running at full speed like that, coupled with the magical energy required to safely Apparate groups of people such a large distance weakened them to where I was unable to breathe properly."

Duo sat silently for a while, before quietly repeating his first question. "So why did you go?"

Draco looked down at his hands, trying to hide the faint blush he probably had right now as he admitted the truth. "Because you needed me," he whispered. "Slytherins look after our own."

A larger, tanner hand grasped his own porcelain ones as Duo whispered back. "Thank you, for Wufei."

Draco just nodded as the hand gave his a squeeze, before Duo forced him to lie back down. "Go back to sleep," Duo suggested. "I'll keep watch." Draco found himself complying, relaxing in relief as Duo promised to look over him. His father would be so upset with him when he found out. Draco no longer bothered to fool himself by saying '_if_ he ever found out'. Somehow, he always did, sooner or later. But he wouldn't be in trouble for it tonight with Duo watching over him, and so Draco fell into sleep peacefully.

Wufei opened his eyes, feeling quite groggy. His head hurt, and his side was sore, but it was obvious that all of his other aches and pains were gone. He didn't even think he had broken ribs anymore. Which shouldn't be true, unless he'd been unconscious for much longer than his rough inner calendar was telling him.

"You look better," a voice he hadn't heard in months teased.

Wufei looked to his right, and noticed Duo sitting there next to him, smiling down at him. The light from the windows was soft in this white room, not harsh like hospitals. Neither did the room have those annoying beeping machines. Yet all of the pilots were there: Quatre sleeping on a bed next to his, Trowa leaning against the wall and Heero standing guard only a foot away. The place must be safe. "Where am I?" Wufei asked, his voice unsurprisingly scratchy from misuse. "How long was I out?"

Duo answered as he helped him to sit up. "We're in the infirmary of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry somewhere in Scotland. You've been out for a week, though Madame Pomphrey predicted you'd be out for two."

Wufei furrowed his brows in confusion as his braided friend took a glass of water off a nearby table and gave it to him. Wufei obediently sipped from the glass before questioning, "Magic?"

Duo suddenly looked as unsecure as he used to be before they'd convinced him that they weren't going to abandon him. "Um, yeah," he answered lamely. "I'm, uh…"

"A wizard," an unfamiliar voice finished for him. Wufei looked to see a pale, blond aristocrat walk up to them, arms laden with notes. He set them on the bedside table before sitting on the bed where Quatre slept as he continued, "Harry Potter, to be precise. The Boy Who Lived," he teased with a superior smirk, unfazed as Duo glared at him. "Surely being an elemental, you must have heard the tale?"

All of the pilots (Quatre included as the other blond sitting by him had woken the Winner heir up) blinked and looked back to him, and Wufei shrugged it off, wincing as he pulled his side a bit. "The Chang clan has always had nature in out blood," Wufei explained. "I am indeed an elemental, the brother to fire. So yes, I know the stories."

Duo sighed and mumbled something about damn bedtime stories as Heero joined in the conversation. "Voldemort is back, and now Duo is required to defeat him."

Wufei sighed and slumped a bit, exhaustion washing over him. "Another war."

Duo's hand was suddenly grasping his own, amethyst eyes filled with sorrow and shame. "You don't have to, Wufei," Duo pleaded. "I don't want to drag you guys into this."

Wufei couldn't help the snort that came out at that statement. "No, Maxwell," he chastised. "You're more important to me than my desire for peace. Besides," he added, "What kind of warriors would we be if we allowed the colonies to face the threat Voldemort poses alone simply because we are tired of protecting them? It hasn't stopped us before, and it won't stop us now."

He suddenly found himself with an armful of braided pilot, though the boy was gentle enough not to harm his injured side. Wufei hugged his brother back, unable to do much else as way of reassurance. It felt good to hold him, to know they were all alive and cared for. They were together again; nothing would tear them apart.

When Duo pulled away, a kind looking nurse came over and handed him a vial of green liquid. "This potion is for the headache I'm certain you must have," she stated. Wufei graciously took the vial and downed it after a nod from Heero confirmed that it was alright. "We've managed to take care of almost all of your problems, but because of internal bruising we weren't able to fix up the bruises on you left side. Once the cuts heal we'll be able to give you bruise cream to take care of it, but until then you'll just have to wait. If you're feeling up to it, you can go down to dinner with the others tonight, but I suggest having lunch here."

Wufei nodded, and the witch grabbed the empty vial before leaving, returning once more with a platter of food for him before running off to check on another patient. The blond boy stood from the bed and stated, "I'd best get down to lunch. I'll be certain to inform the others that he's woken up." A porcelain hand was extended to him, and the boy with stunning silver eyes stated, "Draco Malfoy."

Wufei blinked and then shook the offered hand. "Chang Wufei." Draco nodded and gave a passing farewell to the group as a whole before leaving. Wufei watched him leave before asking, "Ally?"

Heero nodded, and Quatre answered, "His father is a Death Eater, follower of Voldemort. He reports what he can to us, and is the reason we were able to get to you so fast, even at risk to his personal well being."

Wufei nodded, and sat back to slowly eat the soup he'd been given (his estimation of the nurse went up as he noticed the soft, buttered bread on the tray; she knew exactly what to give that his malnourished stomach wouldn't throw up without even asking) as his team began to explain all they had learned about magic and the castle, not sparing any detail. Despite preparing for another war, he'd never felt so at home.

They were finally complete.

Duo couldn't have been happier. He finally had all of his brothers near him once again. Wufei was safe and would make a full recovery. Life couldn't get any better.

…Okay, so it probably could, but Duo was content to have the group together again.

Dumbledore walked in at that moment, trailed by McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. Duo laughed at Wufei's grimace. The odd clothes of the headmaster certainly were… interesting. "Good day," the old man greeted. "I see you're doing much better, Madame Pomphrey stated that you could join the rest of us for dinner."

Wufei gave a polite nod of his head, and then looked at the hat and asked, "If I may, what's that for?"

Dumbledore smiled, and Duo realized that the man was much happier than he should be, given the circumstances. "Why, for your sorting of course! We can't have a welcome student without a house now can we?" Ah. That was why the headmaster was so excited; Duo guessed the man had never had an elemental in his school.

Wufei raised an eyebrow, and Quatre quickly whispered and explanation to him. With a grimace at the thought of anything sifting through his memories, Wufei nodded and allowed the hat to be placed on his head. Wufei tried not to jump as the ratty old thing talked to him.

_Interesting_, it commented._ You've the spirit of a warrior, yet the heart and soul of a scholar. _

Wufei frowned and tried to talk back mentally. _I gave up that life._

_Yet it still exists_, the hat almost taunted. _You cannot help what you are boy, and when there is no need for a warrior how will you adjust if you still count yourself as one? You can be both child, I will show you how. _

The hat opened its mouth and cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Well that's unusual," Draco's drawling voice commented as Wufei removed the hat and returned it to the professor. The blond aristocrat had more notes in his hands, and he set them down before rubbing his shoulder and explaining, "Fires generally tend to be Gryffindors. I think you'll be a wonderful exception to the rule."

Duo laughed as Quatre inquired, "Why do you hate Gryffindors so much?"

Draco snorted as he sat in an empty chair. "Not all of them obviously, just those who are characteristically rash. In the world I grew up in, you can't act before you think. You need a plan, and a backup, the number of backups depending on the situation. Most Gryffindors don't think, and yet somehow they survive most everything they encounter." Draco grimaced as his silver eyes darkened to a molten gray. "It's sickening."

Wufei's eyes narrowed as Duo went over and clasped a supporting hand on the boy's shoulder. There was something else going on, such as why Duo was so obviously supportive and protective of the boy. He'd try to figure it out and if not, he'd ask.

Although the distinctively uncomfortable look Draco held made Wufei pretty certain he knew the basics of what was going on. He remembered that Duo had once told him that Solo had been abused by his parents before the blond was tossed into the slums. That must have been a main reason. Wufei turned back to the professors and pretended to listen as they droned on about the school and the houses, blah, blah, blah. His brothers had already informed him of everything. Their information was also more useful, quite frankly.

Wufei felt his eyelids begin to drop, and forced himself awake. It wasn't safe! He was in a strange location surrounded by people with odd powers he didn't truly know the extent of and whose loyalties he couldn't even begin to guess at. He needed to stay alert.

And then suddenly Duo was at his side, close enough that Wufei could feel the familiar warmth of his body. Wufei surveyed the room once more, seeing the reminder Duo had obviously meant to give him. His brothers were there, he was safe with them. And so Wufei leaned his head on Duo's shoulder, and let his eyes drift closed. He was finally safe.

* * *

A/N: TA-DAH! Wufei has joined the group, finally. I feel bad cuz' I love the boy so much, yet I'm so mean to him. That actually seems to be a main treatment for all the characters I love the most, actually.

Anyway, with the reasoning for Ravenclaw, what else could he be? Cute Wuffers used to have glasses and everything, and didn't believe in justice until Merian died. I think that's why he was so lost in Endless Waltz, he wasn't following his own set of beliefs and couldn't marry the scholar he was and the warrior he felt honor-bound to become. Besides, I have to have some way of wiggling Luna in here, after all *wink*.

Well, I hope you enjoyed, TTFN!


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Oh dear, this took a while. I'm truly sorry for it, but life and college happened. I just haven't seemed to have any quality time to spend on this, which is part of the reason it's such a small chapter. I'll try to spend some good, quality time on it and get more out at a more regular pace, but with the semester coming to a close in a couple of months… eh, we'll see.

Disclaimer: Poor college student owning these two marvelous series? Pffft, yeah right.

* * *

Ch. 21

Wufei sighed as dinner came around. He wanted to sleep some more, and he didn't want to be away from his brothers so soon. The headmaster was announcing him as a transfer when they walked into the Great Hall. Unfortunately, that just meant he was getting starred at. He found himself sharing Duo's opinion of such stares, he'd really rather fade into the background.

His brothers, as if sensing his discomfort, all gave small touches of reassurance before they parted ways. They promised to sit together at breakfast, but apparently the school had rules about only sitting with your own house during dinner.

Damn.

With a sigh, Wufei walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and choose an empty seat next to a blond girl with radish earrings. She looked up at him with large blue eyes and greeted, "Hello. I'm Luna; do you have trouble with sprites?"

Thankfully, his manners kicked in and Wufei replied, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Wufei. What do you mean by sprites?"

Luna cocked that dreamy head to the side and elaborated, "As an elemental, you probably attract sprites corresponding to your element. Do you have problems with them often?"

Wufei blinked, and then shook his head. It was probably best to simply go along with it. "No, not at all," he replied. "I tend to scare them off, actually."

Luna nodded wisely, and went back to whatever it was that she was reading. A girl not far away scooted in closer, and held out her hand to him. "I'm Cho Chang," she introduced, "are you perhaps related to the brother clan led by elder Xiao that left China for space?"

Wufei nodded, amazed. He hadn't expected to find any relatives, even as distant as they were. "Yes, I am Chang Wufei, a descendant of the dragon clan."

Cho looked ecstatic at this, and asked what his magical training had been so far. They and several others around got into a rather interesting debate, actually. It had started out as what he had been taught and what he had skipped, and turned into a Light Magic vs. Dark Magic debate.

"But everyone knows the Dark Arts slowly drive you deeper and deeper," Cho argued, "That's why it's better to abolish them."

His only ally in the fight snorted, Mandy interrupting with that sound. "Oh please," she admonished. "You can't simply destroy half of a whole. You were raised on the Chinese principle of yin and yang, right? The symbol represents balance. If you didn't have Dark Magic the scale would be unbalanced, and soon all of magic would become illegal and eventually die out."

"How so?" a boy demanded.

Mandy looked to him, and Wufei gladly explained. "When you destroy the Dark Arts, what is there left for those that follow them? Without the Killing Curse, people will simply find new ways to kill. Without Dark Magic, they will use Light Magic to do so." There were gasps and demands of explanation at that, and so Wufei went on. "You can use _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ to kill a person if you drop them from a substantial height. And eventually it would be used enough that the Ministry would declare it illegal. Soon the same thing that's happening now would happen, and in order to stop the violence they would destroy that magic as well, repeating the cycle until all of magic has been abolished."

The Ravenclaws looked stunned, and Wufei knew they'd be thinking it over. And so it was with a rather smug feeling that he finished his point, "Besides, it is all about intent. If five men take on the world in order to liberate the oppressed, those acts of terrorism come to be called valiant acts of heroism over the course of time. The same with the so called Dark Magic. Many such spells were created with different purposes, most medicinal in origin, yet through the intended misuse became feared and banned."

Wufei smirked and sat back to finish his dinner, Mandy (her referred to her so informally as she had threatened death if he addressed her by her strange last name) smiling at him and joining him in the 'smug parade'. Duo's odd phrase for the mutual feeling was oddly appropriate.

Dinner winded down to a close shortly, and Luna immediately got up and climbed over the now empty table to reach him, grabbing his hand and dragging him along. Wufei looked to Mandy for help, but the girl just shrugged in reply. The strange blond dragged him straight to the Slytherins, going up to Draco and asking in her far away tone of voice, "The new raven doesn't yet feel safe, may we borrow a couple of your snakes to keep him warm tonight?"

Wufei blinked in shock. The dreamy girl was much more insightful than he had taken her for. Draco gave a small smile and nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Luna," he replied. "I will lend you Maxwell and Barton, please be kind to them." The two blonds shared a nod, and then Draco turned to Wufei, the sincerity in his eyes shocking the boy. "Don't be afraid to borrow them at any time, or to come to the Slytherin house to seek them out. The current password is Levantine."

Wufei gave a small bow as he thanked the leader of the snake house, and Duo and Trowa easily fell into step with him as Luna began to lead the way back to the Ravenclaw dorms. Wufei would have to think of a way to thank the boy, he had been exceptionally kind to him, and the two did not really know each other.

"I see you finally found your shoes," Mandy observed, smiling at the strange pink converse on the dreamy girl's feet.

Luna smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, they were under my bed. Quite a cleaver hiding place, considering that I haven't been able to search there with the small colony of Wrackspruts hiding there. But I managed to clear them all out with a spell my father taught me, and so I found my shoes."

Mandy patted the girl on the back as the boys shared confused glances. "That's great," she stated, ignoring the strange creatures. "But you should really talk to Professor Flitwick about those girls; they won't stop taking your things unless you do."

Luna shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Things have a way of showing up where you least expect them," she wisely commented, and the conversation was dropped.

Duo was smiling brightly at the girl, and Trowa seemed equally impressed. Wufei truly didn't notice much of the conversation that followed; he was feeling a bit woozy. Any time he gathered a large amount of shocking information he tended to develop temporary narcolepsy as his body's way of coping with the fact that his training as heir of the Dragon Clan suppressed his ability to feel the emotion in the more conventional methods. It used to simply make him dizzy, but then his parents and teachers had begun to demand explanations for his dizzy spells, and so the narcolepsy started. It was a convenient excuse and one they really couldn't punish him for, since it was usually a genetic thing.

All in all, it worked wonderfully. But it had been damn inconvenient after Trieze had beaten him in that duel. He would be forever gratefully to Sally for looking after him during those episodes, even if the damn onna did use it for teasing rights.

His annoyance was short lived as he suddenly found that he was very comfortably warm, and he curled up as his mind finally allowed his body to succumb to the lure of a good long sleep.

Duo entered the Gryffindor common room that next morning to see that Draco was already there with Heero. The braided boy blinked in surprise before commenting, "Well, that was unexpected. Thanks Dray."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled a mug from his bag. "You don't think I'd let you forget about him, do you?"

Duo sheepishly scratched the back of his head and looked away. He had indeed forgotten about Heero, until Trowa reminded him. He still couldn't quite figure out why the blond was doing all of this, but Draco was damn helpful. "What's that?" he inquired to hide his folly.

Draco gave him an amused stare that showed he wasn't fooled. He answered the question regardless, easily ignoring the few glares that were still directed at him even after so long. "It's a self-refilling mug," Draco replied. "I ordered it a month ago, figuring it would help soldier boy here with his problem." That said, the aristocrat handed the mug to Heero, and quickly snatched his hands away.

Heero gulped the thing down, and then blinked. Duo laughed as awareness once again returned to the Perfect Soldier, and took his partner's bronze hand in his own to lead the still uncoordinated boy out as he started drinking his second cup. "Let's get to breakfast then; the guys are sitting with us."

Draco nodded as they exited the lions den, softly stating his approval. "Good move. Slytherin will know to accept them as family, and it will prove to many that even though your first allegiance is obviously to your friends, Slytherin is a very close second."

Duo shrugged, he honestly hadn't cared, he just wanted all of his friends with him. Hermione and Draco were part of that group now, and he knew the blond wouldn't be able to switch tables during such hard times. His snakes needed him.

And indeed, it was still strange to watch Draco interact with his house. He greeted everybody, checked up on homework and family situations, was a mentor to the younger ones and a friend to those closer to his age. It reminded him of years gone by. And so he knew that in a time as tense as this with Voldemort on the loose, that Draco would never leave his family even for something as simple as breakfast.

Solo never had.

Yet when Hermione figured out where they were sitting and boldly made her way over, Duo nearly laughed at the dead silence of those watching and waiting for the fireworks.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted, looking for all the world like she didn't notice the unwritten school rule she was breaking. "Would you mind if I joined you all, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco, for his part, didn't seem to notice the shock of the school, the slight fear of the Slytherins, or the promise of blood from the other Gryffindors. In a manner that made it seem as if they took tea together every day, the blond aristocrat merely extended a single hand and replied, "Not at all, Miss Granger. Please feel welcome. I would ask you to not make a habit of it too quickly though, it is shock enough for this poor table as it currently stands."

Hermione smirked and added, "Technically, it would be as it sits." Draco conceded the point with a nod of his head as she sat down, and Hermione continued, "Thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy. And to the rest of the table as well, I'll try not to stay too long."

Duo finally couldn't help the laugh that came out more like a snort. "Oh, you're enjoying this aren't you?" he inquired.

Hermione matched his smile as she answered, "Immensely. Pass the jam?"

Breakfast was indeed a surprising affair. Hermione and Draco began a discussion about their different classes, which Wufei happily joined in. Heero kept an eye out, Trowa surveyed the reactions of the students, and Quatre engaged some other Slytherins in a conversation on the rules and traditions of pureblood society. Duo watched over them all, keeping a main eye on the teachers. They all seemed surprised yet pleased, except for Dumbledore. He looked slightly calculating and it was beginning to annoy Duo. He figured they'd have to watch out as they made their next move. The family was together, it was time to find out what that prophesy said.

* * *

A/N: Well, as I said before I'm super sorry for the wait, and I'll do my best to get stuff out quicker, or at least give you more content for the wait. Sorry again.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: So I'm still sorry about the wait. It's quicker than the last wait, at least. Despite advancing the plot, this chapter simply wouldn't write. I literally pieced it together in three sentence chunks. I just wanted to get it out to you guys so I finished it tonight though, and it could be better, I know, but at least it doesn't suck like I thought it would. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't even have a muse for clever disclaimers anymore. College really does sap your thought process.

* * *

Ch. 22

Duo smiled at his assembled team that day at break, Hermione and Draco included because they were valuable resources. He was about to speak when the door to the empty classroom opened up and Neville walked in. The boy looked pretty serious, so Duo asked, "Yo Nev, what's up?"

Neville closed the door and replied, "I know you guys are preparing for something, and I want in." The room was silent, Duo sharing cautious glances with the other pilots. Did this kid really understand what he was signing himself up for? The possible magnitude of the war he wished to join so early? Neville noticed their hesitation and continued, "I know everyone thinks I got into Gryffindor on a fluke. But I believe that being brave and being rash aren't the same things. If the adults have their way, we won't be prepared for the war until two months after it hits us personally." Neville stared Duo directly in the eye, the determination in those blue orbs surprising. "I can see from your very eyes that you know how to fight, how to win, and how to adequately prepare. I won't be caught by surprise; I want to really fight for this, not just attempt to survive."

Duo sighed, feeling much older than ever. He felt like he was condemning his fellow students, dragging them onto the front lines with him. It wasn't something he'd want for anyone, but Neville was right. It would happen one way or another, and it was better to be prepared.

"Take a seat," Quatre spoke those haunting words for him, and Duo was certain the empath could feel his gratitude. "We'll start from the beginning. Apparently, Voldemort is looking for an ancient prophesy he only had pieces of before, in order to fully understand the whole situation."

"Know where it is Mione?" Duo asked his bushy-haired friend.

Hermione smirked and handed them a magical blueprint. "Took a while, but I managed. It's in the Department of Mysteries, in the Hall of Prophesy. Unfortunately I don't have a full layout, but it's the best of what I could piece together."

Duo rolled his eyes at the names as Trowa took the vague prints. "Scouting mission then, can you smuggle us in D-man?"

Draco thought a moment and then replied, "I think so. Father is taking me along for some business thing next Tuesday, so you should be able to follow us down. We'll be splitting off at the door next to the Department."

"Trowa will shadow you," Heero commanded. "Record the layout, and then we'll plan our next move."

Neville looked at the door cautiously, and ventured, "I'll scout for a better place to meet. No matter the spells used, this place is too easily exposed." With nods of agreement, they broke formation and headed to their respected places. Duo sighed; come Tuesday, it would all start again.

Trowa shifted behind Draco, following the blond. They'd had to do very little preparation for this mission, surprisingly. Growing up in the environment he had, Draco was a natural with secret signals and making them look natural. Thankfully, the blond hair of he and his father was easy to spot, and so Trowa could take his time and still not lose sight of them. Plain robes and a stride just like those around him and the teenager became invisible.

The elevator ride was definitely strange, but it wasn't too bad. The worst part was probably watching the elder Malfoy interacting with people. He truly was an older bully, and reminded him of too many Oz officials for him to resist tensing. Thankfully it was a small difference, and most people tended to be tense around the wizard so it wasn't noticeable.

Draco was also interesting to watch. The boy was simply how he always was, not even trying to act any different for his father. He held himself properly, but not with arrogance. He didn't join in on his father's cruel remarks but simply remained quiet. With the looks the smaller blond was getting from the other passengers, Trowa could tell the boy had already garnered a large amount of respect. If he so chose, any political career he followed would find gaining votes an easy task.

The elevator stopped and they all climbed out, Trowa watching Draco's hands. The blond gestured to the right as he coolly replied to something his father had said, and Trowa moved. Now was the real test. Sneaking his way through was easy, the spinning circle of doors, however, was strange. Trowa found a dark corner near the non-changing exit door and leaned into the shadows, simply observing. He watched and waited for two hours. The doors seemed to hold a pattern, and thankfully for him, the area also seemed to be quite busy today. The Unspeakables and researchers would all stand in the center and call out a spell, forcing the correct door to open.

Finally, after the two hours had passed, Trowa moved to the door on his left and opened it.

The Hall of Prophesy was a very strange place indeed. There were towering shelves stacked to the brim with crystal balls, all small and dusty. Some were lit with something resembling blue flames, while others looked like burnt out bulbs. He would somehow need to find one with Duo's name on it among these endless rows of shelves. With a sigh, Trowa cast a simple and wandless spell and followed the tiny blue light down the isles. Taking a mental note of the directions he'd followed, Trowa finally arrived at the correct prophesy. Making a mental note of where it was, Trowa slunk back into the darkness and out of the department.

Draco was nowhere to be seen, but that truly didn't matter. Trowa reversed his steps back to the row of fire places and easily called out the Hog's Head without being stopped. Really, without their charms to detect people these wizards were simply too easy to sneak past. The walk back to the castle also went unhampered, and Trowa almost sighed at how uneventful the whole thing had been. Had he truly become so used to Oz's suspicion that nothing else proved a challenge? Since when had he actually had a challenge? It was slightly uncomfortable to think upon, and so Trowa decided to ignore it. This was war; such meaningless thoughts could be pursued after the end came.

Neville was wandering the halls on his way back to Gryffindor that night, thinking about where they could meet in total privacy. His Gran had an odd friendship with Mad-Eye Moody, and so from the frequent visits he had learned some basic warfare tactics and common sense. They needed to be assured of their safety in these early stages, or things could go very badly.

A strange noise the boy usually associated with growing plants was heard, and Neville turned around. There weren't any plants in this corridor, so what….?

Duo yawned as he finished his project. It was currently three in the morning, and he hadn't started working until midnight. It had been remarkably easier than he'd expected, and he was quite proud of himself. Man, if only they'd had this capability during the war.

Smiling, Duo held one coin up to the faint moonlight. If all turned out like he planned, the coins would heat up when a new meeting was schedule, or when a person was in need of something. They each had a hole in the top of the coin, and Duo was planning to thread a string through each of them so they could wear them around their necks. That would make it easier to hide and feel, and besides that they could probably turn them into portkeys to transport them to a safe place if their positions were compromised. He'd let Wufei figure that one out, boy could probably use a project to help him get over the shock. Maybe he'd get the ball rolling by having him work on it with Hermione. Duo smirked, now that was an idea.

With another yawn, Duo noted that Trowa was entering the first level of sleep, and so rolled over and allowed himself to drop off into sweet REM.

That Saturday they all met up again, this time in the Library. Neville seemed quite happy about something, and eagerly urged them all to follow him. Shrugging, Duo followed, the others falling into step behind him. They climbed to the seventh floor corridor where Neville began to pace in front of a section of the wall, his brows furrowed in concentration. A strange rustling sound could be heard, and Duo found himself whipping out his gun as a door suddenly grew from the stone. Draco rolled his eyes at them all, and Duo stuck his tongue out at the blond as he noted with relief that he hadn't been the only terrorist to prepare to defend himself.

Hermione gasped and exclaimed, "Neville! You found the Room of Requirement!"

Quatre was the first to recover the use of his mouth and so asked (seeing as the rest of them were still focused on the fact that a door had come from nowhere), "The what?"

"It's a secret room that becomes whatever the user needs of it," Hermione summarized while walking towards the door. "Neville, however did you find it?"

Neville smiled as he opened the door. "I walked past it while thinking of a secure place for us to meet. Naturally, the room supplied it. I fiddled with it a bit, and it can do pretty much everything we could possibly need."

Draco stared at the pilots and sighed. "They'll thank you once they get over their shock. Really, muggleborns." And with an air of superiority complete with a shake of his head, Draco walked into the room, the others following him at a more sedate pace. The room had a training section off to the side, and another area with a large table covered in maps. Draco bypassed that area and headed for the chairs seated around a small table, taking a seat and rubbing the arm he'd slept on wrong the night before.

"What did you find out?" Quatre asked Trowa as the blond also took a seat.

"The room is hidden by spinning doors," Trowa stated. "I recorded their pattern, and you enter the hall directly at row 53. The orb we want is on row 97."

Trowa laid out the blueprint, and Heero immediately began scanning it. Quatre turned to Draco and asked, "When is the ministry abandoned?"

Draco didn't pause as he answered, "Night. Generally even the late workers are gone by 3am. I'd still be careful though, they've got patrols and my father's associates might be wandering about doing less than savory business."

Duo smiled and leaned his chair back on two legs. "Well then, how about we do this hit in three days? Can you see if your dad's got anything going on then D?" At the aristocrat's nod, Duo continued, "The team should probably be me, Trowa, and Fei. Heero and Quatre can work on mission parameters. Meanwhile," here, Duo allowed an evil smile to stretch across his face, "we should get you three wizards started on your physical training." Hermione groaned, and Draco raised a blond eyebrow. Neville seemed to be the only one with the proper level of fear his statement should have inspired. Duo smirked, this should prove _fun_.

Duo dropped into the ministry, cautiously looking around. Sensing no one, he signaled to his partners to drop down. Once they were all in, weapons out and ready, Trowa led the way to the department. Duo found a shadow and stuck to it, the others staying close to him. Duo truly wished he'd been able to do this on his own, as he truly was their best thief, but not only was it too dangerous, he'd already promised not to. Damn Dumbledore.

The elevators weren't in use, but the shafts looked simple enough to navigate. The stone surroundings looked to have simple enough hand and foot holds, so they didn't bother with getting out any rope and simply climbed their way across. It took some time, but it was less obvious than the stairs. Also, the only charms were probably on the elevators themselves, so it was probably safer than risking charms on the stairs.

After five minutes of this, they managed to crawl out the correct exit. Duo checked that the way was clear, and then Trowa once again led the way. As they entered the department, they all tensed as they expected charms to alert their presence. It seemed none would, though. But the spinning doors truly were… unique.

"Think I'm gonna be sick," Duo whispered, and smirked as his friends fought to hold back snickers. After the doors paused, Trowa walked over to the one on the right and looked in. He shut the door and shook his head. And so they waited. Duo eventually had to close his eyes, because all the spinning truly was going to make him sick. Heck, he didn't even like spinning his chair in a circle; these doors were truly giving him a run for his money. Or dinner, as the case may be.

Duo bit back a snicker that abruptly ended when Wufei nudged him. Guns tense and ready, they followed Trowa into the room on the right.

True to its name, the Hall of Prophesy was exactly that: a hall filled with shelves of little glass balls. Trowa took a right, and walked down that path until they reached row 97. With the other two standing point, Duo walked down the row, scanning for his name. He nearly missed it, but finally noticed and remembered that Harry Potter was what the wizards insisted on referring to him as. With a smirk, Duo grabbed the ball and snuck back to his partners. With a nod of his head, the three of them quietly but quickly made their way back to the elevator shafts. Duo ducked in just before they heard the stair door open and men (whom they assumed were Death Eaters) rush into the room.

The trip out of the ministry went smoothly though, so all the men were probably upstairs except for the two guards they snuck past. Honestly, even Oz had better guards. Then again, Duo mused as they snuck their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, it was probably due to the low numbers of the DE, and the specific route they'd chosen. After flooing to the Hog's Head (more secretive than the Three Broomsticks) they hopped on brooms and flew back to Hogwarts. Duo smirked as they successfully evaded Filch and snuck back to bed without anyone being none the wiser.

Mission complete.

* * *

A/N: Done! Man, I love HP wiki; I must have referenced the HoP page at least ten times. Makes a detail oriented person happy to get their facts right, without having to leaf through hundred-some-odd page books. Hope you enjoyed, but now I must go hunt down my muse. TTFN.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: No, I'm dead yet. I meant to have this thing done by Christmas, but that didn't happen. Finals killed me (though I managed to get through somehow) and I could not get my brain to work very well afterwards. I think part was how weird this past Christmas felt. But anyway, here's this, and I'll try to be better about getting these chapters out faster. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm in college; you think I've got the funds to own these?

* * *

Ch. 23

Mission complete.

Until morning, anyway.

Duo heard a loud bang and was instantly up, gun in hand and pointed at the intruder as he leapt to crouch behind his bed. Trowa had the same reaction, and surprisingly the other boys were likewise up and armed, even if they hadn't dived behind their beds for cover.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway, pulsating with magic as those normally twinkling eyes hardened. "I specifically told you not to fetch the prophesy!" the headmaster all but yelled. "You gave me your word, and now I have a report that you've gone and taken it!" The old man started forward as if to grab him, and neither Duo nor Trowa could stop the warning shots they fired, grazing the wizard's arms and sufficiently shocking him enough to stop.

Dumbledore looked to Duo, and was shocked to find a hint of the mysterious black lines once again apparent in the boy's eyes as he snarled, "The fuck I did old man! What the hell's up with you coming in here and attacking me for an explanation when you're not my fucking commander! I bow to nobody shithead!"

That seemed to do it, as the headmaster truly glared for the first time any of them had ever seen. His voice was cold and menacing as he demanded, "I am the leader of the Light and brought you home to us, Harry. I ask for little, and only demanded that you leave the prophesy alone. You promised me you would do so, and I trusted you. I have every right to be mad with a child who broke his word."

Draco decided it definitely wasn't a good thing when Trowa turned so that he'd have a better shot at Duo, one hand reaching up and clutching his coin to summon the other pilots.

Duo lowered his gun, the dark air about him increasing tenfold and becoming stifling. Slowly, like a panther or a god, the boy stalked around the bed to stand in front of the worried headmaster, snarling as he retorted, "I allowed you entrance to this world, old fool, I can just as easily remove you from it. Be warned and remember that I do not lie. I promised that _I_ would not retrieve that fragile ball of glass, not that _we_ would leave it alone. I was not the only one to take it. You may hold my first gift, but remember the fate of those who foolishly think it gives them my power."

The door burst open once more, and Heero was shoving Snape and Dumbledore out of the way. In a move deserving of Gryffindor, the brunette tackled Duo to the floor. Trowa expertly maneuvered the stunned men out of the room, soothing them as one would an injured animal, softly stating, "There's no need to worry now, we can handle him from here."

Snape looked at him, and Draco felt touched that his godfather cared so much. "Does Maxwell often-"

Trowa cut him off swiftly. "No, not often. Duo had a rough childhood, and suffers from it. We know how to handle it, and if it ever comes to it we will get others away safely. Please leave this to us."

Snape looked back to the wrestling pair on the floor, and then to Dumbledore's calculating expression before nodding and helping to lead the headmaster away. They'd just gotten out of the door when Quatre walked in, immediately demanding as Wufei and Trowa shut the door behind him, "Stand down, 02."

"I will not let that man think he can control me, 04," Duo snarled back, sounding a bit more like his usual self. "I should have called him long ago, on a favor I let him go and now that bastard thinks he is above me."

"He doesn't realize who you are yet, 02," Quatre coldly replied, as if chastising a child. "Unless you wish to lose that secret, I advise you stand down."

To Draco's gathering interest, Duo seemed to come back to himself and stopped struggling. Heero sighed and picked the braided boy up, laying him in his bed. Draco decided it was safe now, and sat back on his own bed to watch as the Perfect Soldier slowly calmed his friend down, the other pilots dispersing to their own morning routines. Blaise and Theo looked to him, and Draco nodded. They set about getting ready for school, and Draco headed to the bathroom to do so as well. It seemed his father had been right: the gods truly did walk among them from time to time. But he had been wrong on one major account; the Dark Lord would not master this one.

Duo sighed into his cup at breakfast that morning, the only place he could hide it. After the drink, he'd have to have the smile back on his face, and so he relished the small moment. Trowa rested his foot alongside Duo's own for support, and Duo leaned his foot in closer as a way of saying thanks. He'd really lost it that morning. If it hadn't been for Heero's paranoid need to check on them all before leaving for breakfast (no longer needing help now that he had the refilling thermos) things could have escaladed. That would have been very bad, and who knew what Dumblefuck would have done with the information – or the repercussions if Duo had killed him as Shinigami had so desired to do.

Draco had sufficiently made an excuse for Duo's slightly worn appearance as he'd stated at the beginning of the meal that the Ancient Runes translation essay had taken longer than they had expected. Blaise and Theodore easily carried the conversation while still allowing Duo enough time to speak so that it seemed like the normal flow of things. Duo was thankful for the support, and back to normal by the end of breakfast.

The group gathered their things and headed out to classes, things only truly getting interesting during Charms. Professor Flitwick asked Heero to levitate a pillow across the room, and all of the pilots tensed. Quickly coming up with a plan, as Heero waved his fake wand without results from the still pillow, Duo and Hermione locked eyes in agreement.

The small professor sounded very confused. "Mr. Yuy, are you sure you have had proper teaching at your other school?"

Heero frowned and replied, "Yes, my training was adequate."

With a confused look at the strange wording, Professor Flitwick continued, "Then you've surely come across this charm in your first year. Please try again."

Duo tapped his partner on the leg, and Heero tried again. With a quick tag team, Hermione cast the spell and Duo quickly concealed that fact from the senses of the others in the room. Thankfully, the pillow raced across the room to the dwarf's satisfaction.

Hermione let out a small sigh, and Duo inwardly agreed. It seemed that the teachers hadn't been asked not to call on the only muggle in the group, and they'd just have to try and make him as invisible as possible to them. There was another plan that needed to be ironed out to add to the list. Duo wanted school to be over already; they had a lot to work on that night.

Duo ducked into the room with a relieved sigh. Dumbledore had been trying to corner him for the last two hours, it was getting quite annoying. But they were all assembled now; it was time to get to work. "Was it that hard to get here?" Quatre asked.

Duo ran a hand through his bangs as he walked over to the couches where all the others were already sitting. "Man," he gave another sigh, "you'd think he wanted to eat me or something, the way the old man kept trying to find me alone without just ordering me to his office." Taking the small crystal out of his pocket, he tossed it to the only platinum blond in the group. "You know how to work this damn thing?"

Draco caught it easily, and furrowed his brows. "In theory," the pureblood began, "it should simply recite the prophesy when you hold it. But this one looks bound."

Hermione leaned closer (as did Wufei) and asked, "How can you tell?"

Draco leaned over so the curious two could have a better view as he explained. "Well, the clouds in this one are blue, when normally they have a lighter tint to them. The discoloration is a clear sign of bound magic. So we'll need to break it." That said, the blond bit his thumb, and smeared the now bloody digit over the top of the crystal ball. "Blood magic generally breaks everything with very little repercussions," was his only comment upon seeing their shocked faces.

A creepy voice then began to call out, and everything else was forgotten as the words wound about Duo's heart like a chain.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Duo wanted to kill each and every witch and wizard. Just fucking wipe the whole race off the face of the earth. Wufei's voice was calm, and enough to keep Shinigami from breaking free again. "So Voldemort heard at least part of this and chose Duo, but in trying to kill him marked him as an equal, thus fulfilling part of the prophesy."

Duo looked away as his friends looked to him, his eyes thankfully hidden in the shadows he had so often called home. "I won't drag you into this," Duo whispered. With a mirthless bark of laughter he continued on, "Destined to kill from the moment I was born, simply because of idiots who decided to put their faith in the words of a crazy old lady." Duo sighed again, and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. "They will force me not to run, and so I won't. But you can have a chance at peace, away from all this shit. Take it."

Strong arms engulfed him even as an even voice met his ears. "What justice is in leaving you to fight alone, Maxwell? Don't make us repeat ourselves."

Quatre's voice joined in, soft and soothing. "You're the heart of this group, Duo. We won't leave you to bear such pain alone."

Duo fought free from the hug and began to pound on Heero's chest with his fists, screaming in denial. He'd swore he'd never lose control like this; apparently it wasn't going to happen. "Why?" he cried out. "Fucking hell you have a chance at all you guys have ever wanted and you're throwing it away because I have to fight? When will you idiots realize that I'm not fucking worth it?"

"Oh do stop being a moron."

Duo stopped, looking up to see Draco rolling his eyes at them. "Honestly," the blond aristocrat chastised. "I've only known you a few months, and even I can tell you're worth more than that." With a haughty look the pureblood stood, flicking a strand of hair over his shoulder. "You hold your teammates in such high regard; if they're worth enough to earn that level of respect from you, who give it so sparingly, don't you think the fact that you can call them friend in the first place obviously means that in their eyes you're worth that title?" That said, Draco walked to the other side of the room, mumbling something about stupid half-bloods having too many insecurity issues.

Duo looked up at the other pilots, all standing by, ready to converge in a large group hug just in order to comfort him, their eyes somehow only set on him.

With a sigh, Duo realized how true the aristocrat's words were. "I still think you guys are crazy for thinking so," he finally retorted before thankfully falling into the group hug. Surrounded by his brothers, Duo finally let himself accept it. They were there to stay. Hermione nodded to Neville, and they left to join Draco, giving the pilots some much needed privacy.

After a minute, Duo forced himself out of the group. It was time to get back to work. "Right," he called out, summoning the three others in the room. "Now, to plan. D, what are Voldy's orders concerning me?"

Draco sighed as he rolled his eyes. "When father heard about us being friends, he said that I was not to touch you, or let anyone else do so either. As far as the Dark Lord's concerned, you are his alone to kill, although he will probably not be mad if others hex you."

Duo rolled his eyes at the dramatic predictability of it as he sat down, the others also making their way to their seats. "This sounds like a bad soap opera."

Hermione chuckled and moved on. "We need to coordinate people to help hide Heero's lack of magical ability. Professor Flitwick called on him today, Duo and I just barely thought of something in time."

Draco raised an eyebrow as Duo face-palmed. "So he _is_ a squib."

Hermione realized her mistake and tried to agree in order to fix it, but Heero shot that down as he stuck to his motto of making sure that those on the team had all the information they needed. "Incorrect, I am not magical."

Both Draco and Neville looked surprised at that. Thankfully, Wufei moved on by assigning tag teams of people to do essentially what Duo and Hermione had managed. Quatre then spoke up, addressing another important point. "We need to find out the alliances of everyone in the school, and if possible of other key players outside of Hogwarts. More specifically: who is for Voldemort, who is for Dumbledore, who is neutral, and who is for us. Once we gather that information, we need to start converting people to our side."

Draco nodded, taking out a small book from his pocket. "I already have listed the allegiances of several Slytherins and a bit of the Ministry. I'll expand it, but we shouldn't spread these searches outside our own houses, or else someone will realize that something is up. The houses may be on friendlier terms nowadays, but things like that are still too sensitive to be brought up."

Heero stood up. "We should be going," he stated, "dinner starts soon." Duo got up and left with him, the next group of two waiting for a moment before leaving themselves. Neville had figured out how to make the room let them out at different parts of the castle, and they'd worked out a routine so that they wouldn't be caught. At least, so Draco hoped. The Headmaster tended to scare the blond with the amount of 'secret' things he knew, and Draco couldn't tell if the old man truly was ignorant or if he was simply biding his time.

Quatre smiled as his plan to catch the two girls most likely to join alone on the way back from dinner worked. "Excuse me," he called out, the image of an angel as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot turned around to see him. "I was wondering if I might be able to ask both of you something," he fearlessly continued, aware that there were no paintings in this particular corridor of the school.

Hannah smiled at him and replied, "Now, with that expression I wonder whether it's really a question at all."

His smile could only get bigger; these two girls were indeed observant. "A proposition," he amended. "We are assembling a force to destroy Voldemort once and for all. The Headmaster is much too slow and completely impractical in his naïve way of fighting this war." The girls looked slightly shocked but not much else, and so the blond pushed forward. "This war is not the same as the one we have just fought, we will not be enough. I ask for your assistance, and promise training and as much protection as we can realistically offer in return."

Hannah smirked, and was the first to answer. "We wondered when you'd ask." Stepping forward and extending her hand, the brunette sealed her fate. "It would be my honor."

Quatre shook her hand while voicing his gratitude, repeating the process with Susan. Two down.

Neville and Hermione smirked at each other from across the common room, each successful in their task. Now to begin the conversion of troops.

Wufei snorted as he looked down at his list. Even with all of their knowledge, he truly was in a house of fools. As the rest of the students gathered in the common room, he stood. Once every week the house shared its knowledge, and tonight was Wufei's turn to start the discussion.

"War," he stated, loud and simple, writing the word on the large chalkboard. "It is not a question of good and evil, no matter the players or their reasonings. It is a field of gray, some more or less than others." He continued to write out his statistics, aware that he had undivided attention of all in the room. "A battle cannot be won without death. You cannot claim victory unless you destroy the key players of the opposing side. The side of Light would wish this to not be so, attacking with disarming and stunning spells instead of taking the opportunity to diminish the opposition. The side of Dark is certainly not doing the same, freeing all those so nobly caught while slowly reducing the numbers of their enemies."

Turning around, Wufei invited others into the discussion that would enable him to further find out allegiances of his house mates while simultaneously switching several to his own side. "This is the question: what lengths should be reached in order to win the freedom of those who are innocent?"

Heero snuck through the Ministry, silent as the grave. It was a simple matter to sift through files and note who would most likely be on what side. Once a tentative list was made, they would dig to make a final list, converting as they went.

Duo stood before the assembled snakes, Draco and Trowa flanking his sides. In this house of lies and deceit, the direct approach would be best and most effective. "I'm standing against the Dark Lord," he boldly announced, ignoring the shock and murmurs it inspired. "This is not because I am proclaimed to be the Chosen One of the Light side. That person died the moment he was thrown to the street by an ungrateful people. I will fight because I am Duo Maxwell, and he has people to protect beyond the scope of the Wizarding World. People endangered by Voldemort's ideals, and people I soaked my hands in blood for not five months ago." Eyes hard as death, Shinigami peeking through in his determination, not one of the Slytherins doubted his next statement. "And I will gladly do it again now in order to ensure their protection."

Tilting his head a bit, Duo glared down at the awed snakes. "I offer a choice: survival or life. You can become a Death Eater and do your best to survive, crawling over backwards to ensure you do not incur Voldemort's wrath and punishment. You can remain neutral until the war comes to you, then run and hide, surviving only in shadows. Or," he added, "you can join me. You can live away from prejudiced suspicion that the light side would choke you with, learning to fight so that when the war reaches your door you won't have to do everything you can to merely survive. You will live in the war, capable and on the side of victory."

"Think carefully," Draco spoke up, drawing all eyes to himself. "You know your personal situations. You must be willing to lose it all, even the crest upon your back and the family you have been raised to serve. Traitors will not live to tell."

A timid girl from their year spoke up, asking for all of them. "And you, Draco?"

Duo looked at the determination in the aristocrat's eyes and had to give a faint prayer of thanks. If the kid had been born outside of the Wizarding World, he would have made a wonderful Gundam Pilot. And no one should have to suffer that kind of fate.

Draco answered the house that looked to him for guidance. "Voldemort is wrong." He continued on, ignoring the gasps of shock. "What are we but muggles with a mutation of our bodies that enables us to connect with the magic all around us? How can we be above them when we come from them, as evidenced by muggleborns? The first wizard was muggleborn, as was Merlin." Draco wrapped his arms around himself in comfort as he shivered. "I have seen my father torturing muggles before. Their blood is the same color as ours, it isn't dirty at all. They scream the same, they cry the same, they bleed the same, and they die the same. How can we justify a massacre and yet hide for fear of the witch hunts of old? Are the Death Eaters not doing the exact same thing, but under a different name?"

Duo reclaimed attention as he concluded, "We are not with Dumbledore, but neither are we like Voldemort. You have time to think, research, and question. I don't need to remind you to do so in secrecy. However, in the interest of safety we have spelled the room so that none of you will be able to report this meeting to outside forces. Talk to me when you decide."

Duo turned and went to his room. Tomorrow was Halloween. Tomorrow the war would begin.

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it, I don't think there's anything needing explaining. Um, if you have questions just let me know and I'll do my best to answer. Till next time, then.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: I am not yet dead! I can dance and I can sing! I am not yet dead, no need for whispering! Sorry folks, I meant to have this thing done by Christmas, but that didn't happen. Finals killed me (though I managed to get through somehow) and I could not get my brain to work very well afterwards. I think part was how weird this past Christmas felt. And then came the load of slavery my latest classes call homework, so that I could only write in small bits and I wanted to make the wait worthwhile and so waited till I got a sizeable chapter written. But anyway, here's this, and I'll try to be better about getting these chapters out faster. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm in college; you think I've got the funds to own these? Ha! That's funny.

* * *

Ch. 24

Something that did not belong to the house invaded. Creeping down hallways carved from marble his feet made not a sound, nor his presence a whisper. In the moonlight of the earliest hour of the morning naught but a shadow moved upon the walls. With a glint of silver, a release of magic, all was still once again as the figure took his leave.

Duo sighed as he sat down to breakfast, Shinigami thrumming through his veins. The day was still early, yet the veil was already thinning. For that precise reason he and Heero had joined Wufei for breakfast with the ravens, knowing he'd need all the help he could get not to lose control. The monster inside him was humming with pleasure after the earlier deed, but it was still too risky to be alone.

"You shouldn't struggle so," Luna advised him as she sat down. "Marlors are always easier to get along with once you accept them. They mean no harm, really." With a cheery smile that could clear a cloudy day, Duo supposed, she spooned some pudding onto his plate.

Duo smiled back at her and dutifully ate what she gave him, but didn't take her advice too seriously. Whatever a marlor was, Shinigami certainly wasn't one of those that meant no harm. Once again he found himself wondering about how insightful she was. Was she truly crazy, or was it all just an act? "How about the south nargle breed that migrated last month," Duo inquired, having read the Quibbler the girl had given him to stave off boredom in History of Magic. "You think they'll be in the pumpkins floating about today?"

Luna glanced at the Halloween decoration through her pink framed glasses for a moment before removing them and replying, "No, these pumpkins are plastic; nargles won't nest in fake fruit."

Duo looked at the grinning symbols of the holiday and blinked. "No kiddin'," he had to retort. "Didn't think wizards knew what plastic was."

Wufei leaned over conspiratorially and whispered, "Think we should let the Slytherins know?"

Duo snickered at the image of pandemonium he was receiving in his head. "Only if we let the uppity ravens know too," he plotted back.

Wufei smirked in a rare show of his fun side and nodded. "I'll let them know," he stated as he sat back. Duo snickered again, ignoring Heero's questioning look. Though Duo often found himself having to disable pranks and plot revenge, the twins were useful when you wanted something done.

Chatter died as Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Good morning," he called out cheerfully as Duo wondered what kinda crack he was on in order to be so happy at all hours of the day. "As you all know, tonight is Halloween. Your Head Boy and Girl have arranged a ball in honor of the holiday, with the clever theme 'nightmares'. In addition, all afternoon classes for the day have been canceled." With a smile at the excited chatter of the students, the older man sat back down.

Duo snorted and began to mutter under his breath, "I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." With a sigh, he put his head back into the crook of his elbow. His head was pounding like a prison wall about to blow. _Fitting analogy,_ he quietly mused.

Owls fluttered in, and Duo absentmindedly stroked Hedwig as she brought him the morning's post. He handed Wufei the Daily Prophet, already knowing what would be in it, handing Heero the muggle post. He didn't feel like scanning for threats at the moment.

"Interesting front page," Wufei casually remarked as Mandy finally joined them for breakfast. Duo gave the small 'hmm' of inquiry that meant he understood. As they'd suspected, his handiwork had gotten the headline.

"You were supposed to get me if I overslept in the lounge again!" Mandy chastised their raven friend. Wufei paid her no mind and Duo had to giggle at the fearless girl before she demanded, "What's interesting?"

Wufei handed her the paper, and she gasped. "But he's like the biggest supporter of anti-muggleborn laws in the Wizengamot!"

Duo knew it was time to act, and so turned to Wufei and asked, "What?" He wanted to know how much the aurors had found out. If they could manage to get away with this, they wouldn't have trouble with similar hits in the future.

Wufei took another piece of toast and buttered it as he replied, "Lord Arras, he was found dead this morning, killed by a magical dagger across the throat."

A student Duo hadn't quite learned the name of watched in sick fascination as Wufei continued to prepare breakfast without blinking an eye. "How can you be so calm?"

Wufei stared at the boy as he replied, "We are at war, people die. Did you learn nothing from my discussion?" Duo had to marvel at the effectiveness of that line while ignoring Dumbledore's questioning stare. Damn old man was going to give him a headache. Bigger than the one he had, at any rate. Hedwig butted her head against his chest as a comforting gesture, and Duo couldn't help but to smile.

Come afternoon, Duo was in serious need of some relief. Shinigami had been unbearable all during morning classes, and Duo wondered if the recent exposure to magic was making the deity even more self-aware than usual. He had plopped onto the couch with a groan the moment he had entered their headquarters (the new name for the room of requirement).

They were taking the opportunity of canceled classes to start training the new recruits. So far they'd wrangled five ravens, three badgers, six snakes, and three lions. More would be coming, Duo knew, but he was happy to start with what they had. The group began to gather, people began to chatter, and Duo had a harder time concentrating. They apparently wanted to know how muggle fighting would help them.

Duo finally felt something almost give way, and bolted from his prone position. "You and me, Hee-chan, right now!" he hollered, hoping his best friend would understand as he ran to an area on the opposite side of the room. "Let's show the brats how dangerous trained muggles can be." Heero must have noticed the glint of desperation in his eye, for the stoic boy nodded and stood to join him. The room cleared a space for them, and everyone gathered around to watch.

Duo had never been more thankful to have friends watching his back than when Quatre quietly ordered, "03, prepare to neutralize if needed. 05, you're on guard to help 01." Unfortunately, none of that seemed to matter as the binds on the demon within began to loosen. With a slight snarl, Duo launched himself towards his best friend, flinging his knife aside so he wouldn't be tempted to use it. It was the only weapon on him, as Trowa had deemed his state too dangerous for any other weapons that morning.

Quatre watched the two soldiers bat each other back and forth across the arena the room had provided. They weren't doing this to educate the wizards currently gazing on in amazement. No, this was something troublesome. Duo had never been this close to losing himself to Shinigami before, and the battle was the only way the braided boy knew how to calm himself down. Quatre himself was feeling slightly Zero in the attempt to discern whether or not they needed to tranquilize Duo.

Quatre felt the beginnings of the change more than saw it, and called out the order even as Duo's mask began to fall apart and black lines began to inch towards his pupils. Within moments, the braided boy was on the floor, unconscious, and Wufei was next to Heero, ensuring that he hadn't been badly hurt.

Quatre sighed, and then proceeded to do damage control. "That was a bit of a side effect," he informed their confused recruits. "Duo has unfortunately gained another personality that we call Shinigami."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and questioned, "The God of Death? Is that why you tranquilized him?"

Wufei snorted before sharply retorting, "You're smart for a woman, figure it out."

Quatre sighed as Hermione grew red with rage and threw the book she'd been holding at the Chinese man, who easily ducked away from it. "Yes," the blond interjected before the fight could escalate. "That side of him was formed through the hardships of his childhood and grew deadly with the training he received. I'm telling you this so that if it ever becomes a problem and I tell you to run, you _will_ run, understand?" Quatre fixed them all with a hard glare and waited until he was certain they understood before moving on. "After seeing what we can do without weapons, have you realized the importance of learning this form of combat?"

Quatre looked at those assembled, who only had to take another glance at the quickly bruising Heero to nod their agreement. With a cheery smile that banished the rest of Zero from his mind, Quatre exclaimed, "Good! Now we can move on to training."

_Duo walked down the streets of L2 once again, recognizing the walls of his mind. As long as he was here, he might as well ask the other being that haunted his body what was up. _

_Summoned by the thought, Shinigami appeared to him. He always seemed to be the same, garbed in the traditional black cloak. "You're angry," the hooded specter observed._

_Duo snorted as he crossed his arms. "No shit," he replied. "You nearly burst out. You've never been this active before, even on Halloween. What the hell is up with you?"_

_Black shoulders shrugged, and the answer was given. "You are closer to the veil now than you have ever been. I can feel it thinning, feel our barrier begin to collapse."_

_Duo actually took a step back, fear consuming him as it hadn't in a long, long while. "W-what?" he managed to stutter. _

_Shinigami gave him that same, patronizing smile that Duo could never physically see yet always knew was there all the same. "My child," the specter replied, "how often must I say it? We are not separate. Accept this and you need never fear yourself again."_

_Duo finally lost it, and began to scream. "What the hell do you mean by that? Every single time you say that and I still don't get it! What the hell-get back here!" _

_But it was no use; the streets about him were fading from view as Shinigami slowly returned to shadow. The walls of his home morphed and wavered into fine mist as awareness of something soft began to encroach upon his mind._

Duo awoke to find himself lying in his bed, his head groggy and disoriented. Had he been drugged again? Wufei was then in his line of sight, and so the braided boy didn't start when his brother helped him to sit up and drink some water. "You missed dinner," Wufei informed him. "The training went well, for the first day. You've got two hours to get back into shape for the ball."

Duo groaned and nodded, burying his head back into the pillow as soon as Wufei let him go. He hated getting tranqed. The doctors really screwed up their systems by making them immune to most serums; made the ones that worked that much worse. Wufei chuckled at him, and so Duo decided to get even. "Hermione hit you with a book yet?"

Wufei's snort was answer enough. "Onna threw one at me, but it was a rather poor throw."

"Managed to hit you with one after training, though," Draco interjected. "Honestly, you shouldn't sound so sexist; it'll just make her angrier."

Duo laughed into his pillow before adding, "And then how could you confess without being utterly rejected?"

There was silence, and so Duo looked out from his fluffy barrier. Wufei sat there in shock, one eyebrow raised and a slightly perturbed look on his face. "I do not think of her like that," the Asian finally stated.

Duo rolled his eyes before plopping his head back down with a muffled 'whatever'. Draco actually began to laugh at him, before asking what they were going to be for the ball. Duo looked up at Wufei, who looked blankly back. Upon silently coming to the conclusion that no one in their group knew, they turned as one to deliver the verdict to the patiently waiting aristocrat.

Draco smirked, an expression Duo was quickly coming to associate with mischief, and asked, "Why not go as muggles?"

It had been a simple thing to transfigure some spare robes into camo pants and black tank tops, and none of them would deny that it was nice to wear some spare weapons that weren't hidden. Nothing too big, just simply a combat squad ready for duty… well, more like guard duty, anyway. They certainly gathered attention when they entered the Great Hall, all done up for the ball with floating pumpkins everywhere.

A lot of the purebloods were staying away from the pumpkins, and Wufei and Duo couldn't help but to share a snicker at the fact.

Draco came over then, dressed impeccably in black silk robes. "That was certainly an entrance," he noted. "Like the attention yet?"

Duo looked at Heero, who kept one hand on his gun and the other twitching. "Yep," Duo replied. "We're absolutely trigger happy."

The aristocrat raised one eyebrow in confusion, and Duo almost cheerfully explained when he was interrupted by Hermione's stern mother hen voice, "It's your own fault for standing out, now get your hand off that gun." Hermione walked over, followed closely by Luna, Ginny, and Mandy. All four girls were wearing blue gowns that seemed to flow like water, with seaweed woven in their hair.

Duo raised an eyebrow and had to ask, "What the hell are you dressed as? Nymphs?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Mandy answered him, "Sirens. Didn't you pay attention in DADA today?"

Duo hadn't, actually. He was gonna stick with his motto and keep his mouth shut though. Draco rolled silver eyes at him before stepping forward and interjecting, "Siren spell, siren song, I pray you stay sweet but not too long, lest I drown before the dawn."

Mandy smiled back at the blond and inquired, "You enjoy Lennar?"

Draco gave a small smile back as he answered, "One of my favorite poets. Might I have this first dance, my siren?" Mandy giggled in typical teenage girl fashion, before accepting the outstretched hand. The two moved off to join the other dancers, and then Duo noticed Quatre and Trowa getting snagged by Susan and Hannah.

Duo noticed Wufei fighting with his manners, and so grabbed Luna's hand on an impulse. "Let's dance, babe," he cheekily called, letting Wufei's glare slide right off him. It would do the two stubborn bookworms good to have to dance together. Wufei was too much of a gentleman to leave a girl hanging without an escort.

Luna giggled as Duo spun her into the crowd of dancing students, her faraway eyes light with joy. "They'll be cute together," she stated, and Duo couldn't help but to nod his agreement. "I've never danced at a party before," Luna revealed as they made a right turn to avoid another couple. It seemed the kids were sticking to ballroom dances at the moment. "It's nice to join in."

Duo simply stared at her for a while, wondering why in the world people would leave a pretty girl like her alone. So she said some odd things, so what? Duo shook his head and commented, "I could never let a pretty girl like you be a wallflower all night." Luna looked up at him in curiosity, and so he continued, "Water lilies like you were born to twirl."

Luna blinked once, before the most dazzling smile Duo had ever seen blossomed on her face. Duo couldn't help but to smile back, and the rest of the dance set was spent in rather companionable silence. They drifted back to their group of friends and mingled, and overall Duo had to say that it had been the best night he'd had in a long while.

That right there should have been a hint that something was about to go horribly wrong.

Duo had slept well into lunch the next day, the strain of keeping Shinigami at bay for most of the night having tired him out. He wished he'd stayed in bed, as shortly after he began to eat the ministry showed up. Some skinny red-head who looked like a Weasley gave a letter to Dumbledore, added that the minister demanded a prompt reply, and promptly turned on his heel and left, nose still slightly raised.

"Percy Weasley," Draco supplied. "Assistant to the Minister of Magic."

"What's his beef?" Duo asked, whispering back. "That's one hell of a mask; we should look into his real angle in the ministry." Draco nodded his agreement, and then Duo's day was shot to hell by a note appearing on his plate, asking him to go to the Headmaster's office.

With a grumble of complaints originally heard from Wufei in the boy's native tongue that had Trowa shaking his head in laughter Duo left the hall. He glared at portraits and moving suits of armor as he traversed the halls, Shinigami growling as well. Once he'd gotten to the entrance, the gargoyle lowered its head respectfully and moved out of the way, breaking Duo from his thoughts.

"Odd, but thanks." Having thanked the statue, Duo took a deep breath and went up the spiral stairs, forgoing manners and simply opening the door. McGonagall and Dumbledore were both behind the main desk, with Severus standing to the side. Duo took note of the exits before trying to catalog all the odd objects in the room and keeping his hands to himself. The room was too shiny for any ex-thief not to get urges of the kleptomaniac variety.

"Good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore greeted. "I am sorry to call you away from a good meal, yet I'm afraid our suspicions have been correct."

Duo plopped into the empty chair and shrugged. "And?"

Dumbledore smiled at him as McGonagall sighed at the laid back attitude. "We will need to make an official visit to the ministry sometime soon; the Minister wishes to meet you."

Duo snorted. "Course he does, everybody wants to see me." God, but Duo really hated fame. How in the world did Quatre deal with it? Standing, Duo replied, "Well, I'll just arrange to go there tomorrow. Got nothing else to do."

With a bright smile, the Headmaster agreed. "Excellent. I shall meet you at–"

"No you won't," Duo interrupted. At the frowns on the two former Gryffindor's faces, Duo explained, "These are the turbulent beginnings before the break out of war, Headmaster. The Minister is already scared of your power, and no doubt scared of what Voldemort's return will mean. Going with you could turn him against us. We need him on our side, and he will be most likely to follow us if we show him a strong person capable of defeating Voldemort." With a dark glare to shut up whatever protest the old man had, Duo retorted, "They don't want a child, Headmaster. They want to see a hero they can rely upon to take care of all their troubles for them."

Letting the shocked silence take care of the possible replies, Duo walked out with a wave. "I'll have Malfoy and Bones take me, it'll show that I've got powerful friends. Later."

Duo sighed as he went back to lunch, grabbing a quick sandwich before following his friends out to the lake, where they simply sat and talked about school and things. Duo asked Draco and Susan (who had followed Quatre out, along with Hannah) if they would escort him the next day, and they agreed. Draco hadn't needed to think it over, which surprised the ex-pilot. Such a favor was like a public declaration of choosing sides; the pureblood must have really believed in their cause.

After that fun conversation, Duo decided he needed to ease his boredom, and so promptly threw Wufei into the lake, before tackling Heero into it as well. This meant he also got wet, but Duo knew he'd never be able to toss Heero like that and so it was a necessary sacrifice. In a rare regression to the teenagers they really were, Trowa promptly joined in saving Duo from Wufei by tackling the darker boy. Duo just barely dodged Heero's grasp only to find himself face first in the water, Quatre's weight on his back.

Duo popped back up, yelled, "Traitor!" and then with the help of Trowa, managed to snatch Heero and use the perfect solider as a perfect battering ram to propel the other two pilots further into the lake. And thus a great water war began, Trowa and Duo having a bit of trouble until a group of Gryffindors joined in. Ron saved Duo from a watery death by way of Heero's tackle, which Neville promptly negated the effectiveness of by tackling the both of them. The numbers were still uneven, as both Seamus and Dean had joined Wufei's team. It was a losing battle until reinforcements came: Forge and their partner in crime Lee Jordan.

By the end of the battle, each team had nearly fifty members of varying houses. Apparently teenage boys (and several girls) couldn't resist the sight of a large battle being fought and not joining in when others were doing so. And they were all undeniably wet.

When teased about it, Draco simply replied that he had more dignified things to do than participate in such things. Duo couldn't help but to make a slew of ladies-man jokes, seeing as how Draco had spent the whole afternoon talking with the girls of their group and a few others that had come to watch the fight, but not join in.

As they finally entered the Great Hall for dinner, still sopping wet just to annoy people, the blond retorted, "Perhaps you could try it yourself, seeing as how you have so much trouble in that department that you must rely upon tackling people to release your frustrations."

Duo stopped dead in his tracks and was shell-shocked for a full twenty seconds before laughing so hard he fell onto the floor. Surprisingly, Trowa was laughing on the floor not that far away from him. Not so surprisingly, the twins were also unable to contain their mirth.

McGonagall cracked a smile and actually chuckled at the wet, rowdy crowd that ate dinner that night. No matter what anyone else said, those five new teenagers were definitely healing the broken bonds between the students of the school.

* * *

A/N: Tada! New chappie done, I'll try to work quickly on getting the next one out, seeing as it's spring break and hopefully I'll have more time on my hands. I think the only reference needing explaining here is the fact that Duo sings part of the song "This is Halloween" from Nightmare Before Christmas, everything else is pretty self explanatory, but like always let me know if you have any questions. Oh yeah, the I'm not yet dead thing is probably from Spamalot. I found it on youtube and don't really know. And look! I started to put romance in this thing! Finally, right? Yay!

…. It's too late, I have to wake up in six hours and I've been sleep deprived this week, why did I do this again? Oh yeah, inspiration hit me, and I love you guys too much to ignore it in favor of sleep. Anyway, till next time, ta!


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Apparently I spoke too soon; college is out for my blood. Add that to finals coming up and writers block – sigh. I'm dreaming of summer, when I'll have more adequate time and hopefully more creative juices.

BTW: Someone expressed concern for lack of scenery detail last chapter, so I tried harder here. Any better?

Disclaimer: Sure, I own these. Yep. Just like I own sarcasm.

* * *

Ch. 25

Duo was not happy. He did not like institutes of government, especially when he was being forced to go. Now, the ex-terrorist wasn't an anarchist by any stretch of the word; it was simply that growing up in the slums of L2 generally left a person with a deep distaste for anything that had to do with government. Nor was Duo fond of dressing in robes, especially the expensive looking tailored ones that Draco had insisted he wear. However, if one wished to win, one had to make certain sacrifices.

Which was why Quatre had come along on this journey as well. Duo figured he would probably need the Winner heir to save his butt at least once during this meeting.

Duo and his well-dressed entourage had flooed into what looked to be the main hallway. Wizards and witches of varying robe styles quickly traveled in one of many different directions, somehow not slipping on the dark marble floor that looked like it had been recently polished it was so glossy. Once everyone was through the floo (and safely out of the way of the steady stream of other people using the floos) a group of aurors came up to their party.

"Mr. Potter?" the large one Duo bitterly noticed was an Order member asked. Keeping the smile, Duo nodded, and his observation was proven as the darker skinned man replied, "I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. If you and your friends would follow me please, my team and I will escort you to the Minister's office."

The red-robed unit flanked their procession as Duo followed Kingsley, Quatre easily falling into step beside him, Draco and Susan behind them. Duo glanced at his friend and noted the replying grimace carefully hidden in Quatre's face. Whoever this Fudge was, he was obviously using this to help his upcoming bid for re-election. Well, it was nice to know that the current minister was possibly that kind of character, which meant it would be easy to manipulate him.

They wandered past a fountain that was an obvious piece of wizard superiority propaganda, making both ex-pilots wince at the subtlety that was missing. They wandered through several more halls of the same, dark gray marble with gold embellishments on the wall to a large elevator. After they had all comfortably squeezed in, it was a fast and dizzying ride until they finally stopped outside a room dripping in extravagance.

Percy Weasley stood at attention just beside the secretary's desk, nodding to all those gathered as they stepped out of the elevator. Duo couldn't help but to relax as their guard fell out of formation and instead took up a protective formation at varying points of the waiting room/secretary's office. The Assistant to the Minister nodded to Duo once more before turning and opening door to the minister's office while stating, "The Minister will see you now. Minister, Lord Potter, Mr. Winner, Lord Malfoy, and Miss Bones have arrived."

Taking note of the gold-laden fireplace, various objects and trinkets that obviously cost quite a pretty penny, and the lavish furniture that was all very stylishly done in neutral colors only confirmed Duo's suspicions that the minister was a man who loved his station and the wealth that came with it.

Minister Fudge happened to look oddly normal, all things considering. Duo had half expected another crazy wizard fashion like Dumbledore, but Fudge seemed to be the exact opposite. He wore a very expensive looking pin-stripe robe set and a bowler hat, covering the top of a head that was probably balding, considering the fact that the minister had very thin hair that only reached down to the bottom of his ears. He was on the plumper side of the scale, and had a cheery smile on his face that, had Duo not recognized it as the politician's smile it was, would have been quite charming. "My dear Mr. Potter," Fudge began happily. "How good it is to see you so well! You gave many of us quite a scare when we could not find you to ensure that you were being properly cared for."

Duo smiled and shook the offered hand. "I'm honored that you would search for me," he replied with his polite face firmly in place. He was honestly touched; Fudge wasn't lying and Duo hadn't known the wizarding world had cared enough to search for him. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought along a few friends."

Fudge was still as cheery as ever as he easily adjusted for the unexpected intrusion to their private meeting. "Not at all!" the Minister countered. Shaking the hands of those present, he extended his greetings. "And such wonderful friends you have indeed! Mr. Malfoy, always a pleasure. Miss Bones, my, how you've grown since I last saw you! And Mr. Winner, as I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to meet you before, let me say what a pleasure it is to meet you!"

Oh yeah, Duo knew he'd end up being saved from any potential errors as he noticed Quatre's inner politician take the front seat. The Winner heir smiled brightly back and replied with a slight hint of reverence, "The pleasure is mine, Minister Fudge. I have only been in the wizarding world a short while, but already I have been greatly impressed by your work."

Definitely good to have along someone who could lie, Duo confirmed. Fudge lit up like a Christmas tree at the declaration. "The success does not belong to me alone," was the ever so politically appropriate reply. That said, Fudge extend his arm as he made to sit back in his own chair. "But please, sit! I must simply inquire as to where you have been, and who I am to thank for having you safely returned to us, Mr. Potter."

Duo easily took a comfy chair, Quatre sitting on his right and Draco on his left, with Susan strategically placed on the other side of Quatre. It was all about the subtle shows of power. "Please," Duo commented, "feel free to call me Duo." When the Minister gave him a slightly confused look, Duo elaborated with one of the main parts that would help put the man in his pocket, so to speak. "I don't know where I was left," Duo revealed as he allowed his eyes to take on the slightly haunted look they always got when he spoke of his original home. "All I know is that I grew up on the streets of a muggle colony."

"What?" Fudge exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise.

Duo gave a small smile and shrugged at the older wizard. "Please don't be so sad about my circumstances, Minister. They weren't ideal, but I grew up happy and cared for. Because I was orphaned, I took on a new name: Duo Maxwell. I would appreciate to continue being called by that name, as it is the only name I have known to mean anything to me."

Fudge was apparently a bit more perceptive than first thought, for he easily picked up on the slight bitterness that Duo had allowed to creep into his tone. "Do others refuse to refer to you as such, Duo?" the Minister asked with a frown, taking off his bowler hat to show a head that was, indeed, slightly balding.

Duo shrugged and looked down slightly as he answered, "Headmaster Dumbledore is fond of calling me Harry, but to be fair, he has apologized."

Draco snorted, and the minister shifted his focus to the Malfoy heir with a question in his gaze. The Slytherin easily replied, "The Headmaster has refused to stop calling Duo by his birth name, instead asking Duo to tolerate his annoying habit by indulging an old man his 'quirks'."

Duo figured he should start looking out for undercover former OZ soldiers, as usually plans didn't go so smoothly without something going wrong. Especially when Duo had to do anything that involved political crap. He was better at just blowing things up, and enjoyed it much more. Fudge, however, was playing right into their hands as he frowned in obvious distaste. Duo interrupted whatever the balding man might have been preparing to say with a simple, "I don't like it, but it's okay."

Fudge smiled at him, and commented, "So forgiving, Duo. In the wizarding world not calling someone by their proper name or a name given them to call the speaker is an insult."

Duo shrugged, letting the fact slide off him. "Eh, I've been called worse. As for your second question, I was found by Headmaster Dumbledore and brought back to the wizarding world because of Voldemort."

_That_ had certainly caught the Minister off guard. As ol' snake-face was lying low, it was really only a rumor that the Dark Lord was back. The Ministry, at the moment, was taking the stance of 'we're looking into the rumors, but as so far they have been unfounded don't worry'. Predictably, Fudge wasn't taking the news too well. "W-what?" he sputtered. "My boy, those rumors have not been found to be true!"

Duo shrugged, knowing that his easy-going manner would calm the panicking government official. "If it turns out not to be true, well, I'll have found a home I didn't know existed. If they are true," Duo looked directly into the Minister's eyes and let his smile drop, "I will take care of the threat."

Minister Fudge furrowed his brows and inquired, "What do you mean, my boy?"

"Minister," Quatre politely interjected, "Duo and I have been in the muggle world until just this past summer. You may not be aware, but the muggle world was in a war that ended this past December."

Some understanding lit the older man's eyes, and Duo could safely conclude that for an idiot, Fudge was very perceptive. "What do you mean by that, Mr. Winner?" he asked.

Quatre looked to Duo, and Duo sighed. "What Quatre means, is that he and I fought in that war." Duo knew there was steel in his eyes as he stared at the Minister, but he also knew that, unfortunately, it was exactly the look needed to have this corrupt ministry cooperate. "I fought for my last home and I will do no less for this one. These rumors are starting to look truer by the minute, and so I'm preparing."

"As should everyone," Quatre added. "If it turns out the rumors are just that, then there will be no harm done. If it turns out that they are true, preparing now will save everyone a lot of trouble and heartbreak."

"The last war was so devastating largely because the people were unprepared to fight so," Draco interjected. "If we get ready for such a war now, it will be easier to handle if it ever does break out."

Susan spoke up for the first time, adding to their show of power and support. "There are many different programs that can be put into place, and I know the people who work here are more than able to properly put them into effect."

Minister Fudge stared at them all a bit, before steeling his expression and falling right into their hands. "Indeed they are, Miss Bones." He replied. Nodding to Duo, the wizard continued, "I will see to it that our efforts are increased, and our preparations adequate."

Duo gave a large smile, echoed by the angelic blond next to him. "Thank you so much, Minister," Duo gratefully stated. "I really appreciate the help."

The Minister shook his head as he stood again. "Not at all, my boy. It is my pleasure. I am afraid that this is where we must stop, as unfortunately I have been unable to get a better amount of time to assure that you are adequately cared for. If I may perhaps come to visit you the weekend after next?" Fudge was pathetically hopeful as he explained, "I have managed to snag a full day off, thanks to the help of my staff who believe I need a break. What better way to spend it than to see you properly adjusted to the world that owes you so much?"

Duo was once again flabbergasted, and let the shock show on his face as he blinked once before replying, "Sure. I won't be busy then. Thanks."

Fudge's smile got even larger, before his face fell into a thoughtful expression as the four students stood as well. "If it is not too much to ask, Duo," the Minister halted their retreat, "perhaps I could mention part of this in the press conference? The people would be greatly relieved to know that someone who means so much to us is safe and cared for."

Duo blinked, once again revising his thoughts on the perception of the man. The Minister had quickly discerned that the braided boy hated his fame, and so phrased his question accordingly. He shared a glance with Quatre and Draco, both of whom gave small, encouraging nods, before hesitantly nodding himself. "If it really means that much to them," Duo agreed.

The Minister's genuine, relieved smile nearly broke the man's face. "We thank you, Duo. And we look forward to your continuing prosperity." The older man looked to his two wizarding world raised companions and gently requested, "Please continue to look after him, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Bones." Susan smiled before walking out, followed by Quatre. Duo caught Draco giving the man a significant look and a serious nod out of the corner of his eye before he turned to leave as well, followed by the pureblood.

Duo thought he had hid his irritation at the armed guard well, but Fudge pounced on it as he asked, "Mr. Weasley, please lead Mr. Maxwell and his friends back to the floo. Kingsley, thank you for your guard's commitment, but I believe the students will be alright. Please go back to your other duties."

The aurors nodded and left as the Minister made his final goodbyes. And then they were off again, being led by Percy back to the floo. Except that the elevator took a wrong turn, and they got off at another office. Percy opened the door as he explained, "With the press flocking, you can more safely floo back from my office."

Duo smiled and thanked the red-head, distracting the estranged Weasley from Draco carefully hiding a note on the desk. It was spelled to only be read by the Assistant, and hopefully the back up obliviate if the man wasn't on their side wouldn't be needed.

As it was a while after lunch, they stepped out of the floo and weren't met by anyone. Duo turned to his two wizard raised friends and inquired, "Do I really mean that much to everyone?" He needed to know, why? Why did he matter to these people? Had they really abandoned him, or had they just been unable to find him? Was it Dumbledore's fault?

….. Would Duo have been able to grow up in a stable, loving home?

Not to be misleading, Duo wouldn't trade his life for anything. It wasn't ideal, but the people he knew he loved with all his being and were that much more important to him. Besides, he wouldn't wish his 'occupation' on anyone else, and was glad that he'd been able to take it off the shoulders of an innocent but…. still. It was a shocking thought.

Quatre was gripping at his heart with a concerned expression, and Susan was giving him a gentle smile. It was Draco who answered, though.

"My father will bring home muggles sometimes. Whole families. I can hear their screams no matter the amount of charms put up to keep them from reaching me. He did this even before Voldemort came back, and now it's just gotten worse." The fair-skinned pureblood had paled until he looked deathly ill, wrapping his arms about himself as he shivered. His voice trembled slightly, his complete control shattering. "Those things weren't hidden in a house during the first war, they were openly done on the streets. That kind of fear… through some event no one knows the particulars of, you were at least indirectly responsible for ending that. People owe you their sanity, and those who remember the war will never forget the absolute relief you brought them. Excuse me."

Duo watched in shock as Draco quickly turned and walked off towards the upper halls, still shaking slightly. Turning his gaze to Susan, the dirty blond smiled sadly at him and nodded before also excusing herself and heading off. Duo just blinked and turned his gaze to Quatre, who smiled gently in support and grabbed his hand, dragging the braided boy off to find the others. He had a feeling the ex-Deathscythe pilot could use all the support from his family that he could get while working through the storm of emotions that was making Quatre's head spin.

McGonagall had been searching for the twins on one of the oddest nights in her career. They hadn't been at dinner, and as this was always a sign of bad things to come, she hoped to nip it in the bud early. To her surprise, she found none other than Draco Malfoy curled up in an alcove on one of the higher floors. The boy looked so worn, so lost, so helpless that McGonagall actually surprised herself by feeling pity for the one student she could truthfully say she hated. Hoping to help, she had stepped forward to get closer when she heard faint movement.

Gryffindor curiosity getting the best of her, the transfigurations professor lightly stepped back into the shadows to see what would happen.

To her utter surprise, the two twins she had been searching for in the first place came and saw the unresponsive little blond. Panic flooded her bones as McGonagall could only see the terror these two warring families would no doubt bring, having found one in a state of weakness. McGonagall took a step forward as she gripped her wand.

Honestly, McGonagall later scolded herself, she should put more trust in her students by now. Fred and George made her preparations obsolete by not performing any number of harmful actions, but by reacting in the completely opposite way. The twins instantly went to the smaller pureblood and sat on either side of him before curling around the younger student. When Malfoy still didn't respond, the twins began to softly offer words of comfort, and to ask what had happened.

McGonagall watched and waited, growing more concerned by the minute. Malfoy still hadn't responded, and it could mean dangerous things, a spell or his body having gone into shock. But just as she began to take another step to whisk the pale boy off to the infirmary, the Slytherin shook his head and leaned in closer to one of the two Gryffindors holding him.

McGonagall couldn't hear their soft murmurs, but she was relieved to see the blond finally responding, and it looked like the twins were expertly getting down to the bottom of the problem, comforting the boy who looked very small indeed.

And so McGonagall left them there, having to turn over new thoughts in her head about the Malfoy heir she had so irrevocably hated just moments before. Perhaps she, too, had been blinded by prejudice and deemed the boy as a monster because of his family and house. He was certainly a brat, and annoying as any six of her worst students put together, prone to tantrums where he started fights that she could never pin on him… but perhaps there was something more. The boy was obviously hurting, and McGonagall felt pride well in her chest that two of her lions had seen what she herself had missed in her blindness, and reacted honorably to it.

With a whisper, McGonagall gave the twins the only house points she could ever remember giving them since they had been in their second year of school.

* * *

A/N: There, voila. Hope you enjoyed it. So, honestly, I don't believe the wizarding world would have abandoned Harry like they did. He was their savior; surely they wanted to ensure he grew up with the best, right? Snape had to get that deep-set belief from somewhere other than his hatred of James.

As for that last scene, I have no explanation. I liked it, and wanted to get more of the odd friendship between the twins and Draco.

Also, for those who haven't heard, Pottermore is open and ready for your enjoyment! It's a bunch of fun! I _totally_ thought I'd be a Hufflepuff, really wanted Slytherin (I love my snakes, if you haven't noticed) and wound up with the shocking sorting of Gryffindor. I'm kinda disappointed, as they're the typical and overwrought house, in my opinion. Oh well, I'll get used to it.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry about the wait, but you have no clue how many times I had to write and re-write this chapter in order to be pleased with it. I respect you guys and your patience with me too much to give you crap. So I ended with a different direction than originally planned, and I think it turned out pretty well. Anyhow, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yep, I totally own these. Now please excuse me, my pants have caught on fire.

* * *

Ch. 26

It was official – Heero hated this school. All of the paintings were possible spies (even though they were quickly gaining the loyalty of several by simply stopping to talk to them), all of the suits of armor and other trinkets dangerous variables that could be used as weapons against them, the layout of the castle an ever shifting change, and filled with students that had varying degrees of magic that could be detrimental to the mission.

Heero was beginning to think that the castle was sentient. If so, it probably hated him.

With a sigh, Heero scanned the room again before going back to reading his book. It wasn't a textbook; no he'd long since memorized those. It was one on advanced dueling that Draco had gotten him. As the only one without the advantage of magic, he needed to be as prepared as he could. History of Magic was the perfect class to get in more research. Hermione seemed to be the only other one to think so, although she and Wufei were currently huddled together on some project, working it out.

Honestly, Heero knew he was emotionally retarded and even he could see where this would be headed. The two hard-heads seemed to be the only ones _not_ to know. There was even a school-wide bet as to who would admit to it first, and how long it would take.

Gryffindors had no tact.

Perhaps it was all the instability of the mission, but Heero was already angry when he encountered Duo in the halls. His friend was talking to some other students, and Duo looked positively livid. Though Heero was the only one to notice, the braided boy was also sad. Heero decided he'd had enough, and took out his gun. Clicking off the safety Heero asked, "Which one?"

Duo whipped around to him, obviously having interpreted the question correctly. Who do I kill to make you happy again? With a sad smile, Duo launched himself at the angry Gryffindor, and Heero dutifully turned the safety back on and caught him, returning the hug. "Thanks Hee-chan," Duo answered, "but no shooting. These kids just won't listen when I try and tell them how powerful muggles are."

"Perhaps," the two boys tensed at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, "you could teach them in a bit more effective way."

Heero looked at the woman blankly, and he could feel Duo twist his head around to do the same.

McGonagall smiled at them, and the two finally had proof of why she was Head of Gryffindor, house of notorious pranksters. Her smile spelled out nothing but mischief. "I will gather all students third year and up in the Great Hall tonight. Then you can demonstrate just what you have been trying to explain."

Duo pulled out of the hug to look at Heero, a question in his eyes. Heero nodded, slightly relieved. With the demonstration, the logical next move would be to expose the students to a muggle. With no others around and Heero in prime position, the best course of action would be to expose his status. No more pretending, finally. Heero really hated this magic thing, and was ready to 'rock these kid's world' by shattering their illusion of superiority. He'd hated that attitude of 'nothing outside of my little world can harm me' in all those rich schools he'd been stationed at, and he hated it now.

Duo must have agreed, because the braided boy was smiling a large, genuine smile that Heero couldn't help returning in a smaller version. This was going to be fun.

At lunch Duo bounced over to the Ravenclaw table and bodily threw himself at his unsuspecting book-worm friend. Thankfully, Wufei hadn't loaded his plate yet and so his face didn't end up covered in anything. "Wuffers!" Duo cried as he held on for dear life, smiling at the success of his glomp-attack. "We've got study duty today, you up for it?"

Wufei growled before grabbing his arm and flipping Duo over and onto the table. Duo hit with a grunt of pain before quickly flipping over and crouching, ready for the next blow. Wufei stood there and glared at him, nearly as intense as some of Heero's worse glares, before finally grinding out, "I'll be there," and stalking off to sit with the Gryffindors.

Duo caught the strange glances everyone else at the table were giving him, and grinned back in return. Easily jumping off the table and thanking his luck that he hadn't landed in any food, Duo whistled a funeral march as he walked over to join Quatre and Trowa at the Hufflepuff's table. Quatre was attempting to smother his polite giggles, but Trowa had no such reservations as one of his rare bouts of laughter hit him. Duo smiled at them before asking, "After lunch, usual place study group sound good?"

"We'll be there," Quatre agreed.

Duo nodded and went back to his home table, sitting by Draco and giggling as the blond gave an exasperated sigh. "You insist on causing people to wish you bodily harm because?" the aristocrat inquired.

Duo shrugged and replied, "It's fun," before promptly biting into a roll. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his previous conversation with Millicent Bulstrode. Duo chatted with Theodore a bit before finishing his lunch. Grabbing his bag, Duo excused himself and headed out of the hall. He slinked his way down slightly populated corridors and snuck up to the seventh floor unseen. With a smirk, Duo entered the Room of Requirements. In five-minute increments the other pilots filtered into the room in groups of two. Duo smiled at his brothers and announced, "We have a demonstration green light from McGonagall. She said we're to show these kids how dangerous muggles really are."

"We need a good plan for this one," Quatre stated. "We should start with something easily accessible, pretty harmful, and deadly in trained hands."

Wufei looked around, and then inquired, "A gun would be the best start, can we get a dummy, or should we use blanks?"

Trowa shrugged before suggesting, "Paintballs? It would make a more dramatic statement if it looked real."

Quatre held up his hands and tried to calm the planning down. "We shouldn't scare them like that right off. How about asking someone to fight to disarm one of us, and have our goal the same only not using magic? We should ease them into this."

Duo snorted. "Their war is gonna explode in their faces soon enough anyway, why not show them something more real right off the bat?" Duo sighed and plopped down onto a couch. "But you're right. We should probably ease them into it."

"We should make a film," Wufei stated. "Show them the devastation of our wars."

Trowa nodded and continued the thought. "Show them that muggles are just like them, with different weaponry since they can't use magic."

Quatre sighed. "But how will we convince them that they aren't all evil if we show them what war is like?"

"Simple," Heero interjected, "we reveal my status and let them come to their own conclusions."

Quatre's brows furrowed and he had to ask, "But is that really safe? What about the rules of secrecy, not to mention what some kids would do with this knowledge?"

Heero nodded, "I will be alright, Quatre."

Duo added, "Yeah. Heero's a beast, plus we'll protect him, and the others will too. And the Minister is gonna see me this Saturday anyway, so I'll plead with him then. Some muggles are allowed in the know; it'll be good for these kids."

Quatre sighed in defeat before nodding. "Alright. Let's make sure we get everything planned properly, we've only got a few hours."

Draco had heard that the ex-Gundam Pilots (Hermione had explained that one to him when he asked) were all going to give a demonstration as to the power of muggles. Having a godfather who kept up with the muggle news meant he was able to sneak information about it too, and so Draco knew just what a shock his classmates were about to receive.

He wished he was there. Then again, anything would be preferable to _here_.

Draco had been summoned home, which only meant one thing: the Dark Lord wanted him. His father had hinted about it, especially after finding out that he'd made friends with 'that Potter boy', and now it seemed that Voldemort's patience had worn out. The Dark Lord wanted answers in person, not the excuses Draco had given his father in their letters.

_This is going to be_ _fun_, Draco sarcastically thought to himself.

Severus was apparently still in the Dark Lord's good graces, as it was his godfather who flooed him home from his office at the school and walked him to the meeting. Draco had not had time to change for the meeting, and was feeling slightly out of place among the black robes in his school uniform. Oh well. When Voldemort said _now_, you didn't waste time to change clothes.

It was times like these that Draco was thankful for the fact that his father was part of the Inner Circle. Instead of the cold marble ballroom where meetings were usually held with all of the Death Eaters lining the walls and Voldemort sitting on a raised dais upon a pure black throne, it was held in his father's study. The walls were filled with bookcases that had all of his father's ledgers and study materials neatly organized on the dark brown mahogany shelves. The floor was dark marble with a large rug depicting the Malfoy coat of arms, ending just before the large mahogany desk and accompanying black leather chair. There had been a time when Draco had loved this room most of all. Now he just wanted to see it burn. Then again, he felt the same way with everything in his house that the Dark Lord had touched.

Voldemort saw him enter, and smiled. Draco was glad of the fact that respect demanded he keep his eyes averted and downcast; he hated looking upon the man. If you could even call him a man anymore. The Dark Lord seemed very snake-like in manner and looks. His red eyes were almost always cold, only showing true warmth when he was killing someone. His pasty gray skin only stood out more in the ebony silk robes the man wore, and he was incapable of growing hair. The man didn't even have eyebrows. Where a nose was supposed to be, two slits sat instead, much like a snake. While Draco wasn't terrified of the Dark Lord as so many others were, he was still scarred of him. He'd have been a fool not to be.

"Young Draco," Voldemort greeted, his voice low and slightly musical with the way he slowly spoke. It reminded Draco of a snake in the moment before it decided to strike. "I have heard some disturbing rumors as of late. Have you come prepared to explain yourself?"

"If my lord wishes it," Draco softly replied, the correct amount of submission in his voice. Lucius had raised him to believe that Voldemort was a god, and as such was omnipotent. Draco knew this to not be true (he had Severus to thank for that) but found that taking the attitude that the Dark Lord was and framing his answers accordingly was the best way to survive these kinds of encounters.

Voldemort seemed pleased with his submission, as usual, and continued his interrogation. "I heard that Potter is in Slytherin house, and you have befriended him. Is this true, Draco?"

Draco closed his eyes, thanked the powers that be that his godfather had taught him to be such a strong Occlumens, and replied, "Yes, my lord."

The room dropped to a colder temperature than it already was as the Dark Lord hissed, "Explain yourself."

"Potter has been among muggles this whole time," Draco explained. "As the muggles have only recently ended their own war, I thought perhaps he had seen the truth and might be persuaded to join our cause. I was misguided in thinking so, as his past has only solidified his belief in the lie. Remaining his friend has allowed me to gain information on him."

Draco kept his eyes downcast, but could just barely see Voldemort tilting his head to the side. "What is this information?"

"Potter is weaker than your average wizard," Draco answered. "He is also skeptical of the power wizards hold, choosing to rely mainly on muggle forms of defense."

Draco let the false memories fill the surface of his mind as he felt the brush of legilimency from the Dark Lord, making it seem as if he were completely an open book. It was one of the tricks Sev had shown him. By having the walls up it showed that you were skilled and guarded, but by laying it all out for the Dark Lord you seemed completely loyal. Voldemort was a bit too happy with his inflated ego to suspect any foul play.

Seeming satisfied at what he'd seen, Voldemort went on to his next question. "You were seen assisting Potter in a rescue of an elemental. Explain."

"Potter is sentimental," Draco replied, carefully wording his answer so as not to give away anything that Voldemort could use against Duo. "Such an act helped me to win his trust. Without such an act of foolishness, I would not be in such a prime position."

The Dark Lord smiled, and his next question caught the young aristocrat off guard. "Why are you not acting as your father believes is befitting of a Malfoy?"

Draco blinked in shock at the abrupt change, but thanks to his Malfoy training hid all other signs of his surprise. His brain ran a hundred miles a minute in order to come up with a correct answer instantly, so that no pause to think was detected. "This is the time of your glorious take over, my lord," Draco replied, brain still scrambling. "Personal matters must be laid aside to serve you most fully. As it was, I had seemed to the general populace a bully. I had no supporters. And so I changed my behavior accordingly and gained supporters. When I am finally able to make my personal stand for the cause, most of Slytherin will stand with me, and many others from other houses will also."

Draco forced himself to remain still as he head the soft rustling he'd come to associate with the Dark Lord standing. Soft footsteps were only barely muffled by the carpet, and then Draco found himself looking at the gray bare feet of Voldemort. A surprisingly soft hand grasped his chin, and Draco gave no resistance as the Dark Lord moved his head to a higher tilt, though Draco kept his eyes respectfully lowered. "Look at me, young Draco," the Dark Lord softly commanded, and Draco complied. He'd gotten better at doing so without hesitation, even though he still hated to look the man in those red, red eyes. They were slightly curious today as the Dark Lord questioned, "And what stand shall you make, my young Draco?"

Draco assumed it was because he happened to be the purest wizard on earth and the Dark Lord was obsessed with purity, but the possessive way the Dark Lord spoke in moments like these always terrified him more than anything. He only allowed his eyes to betray reverence and awe though, having perfected the look three days after the Dark Lord had entered his home. "Milord already knows my place," Draco answered in a reverent tone.

The smile reached those red eyes in one of those rare moments they showed happiness when killing wasn't involved. The Dark Lord then asked, "And why do you say that, my young Draco?"

"Milord knows all." The reverent and instant reply was easy to deliver, nowadays. This seemed a weekly occurrence during the summer. The Dark Lord would ask something, Draco would reply accordingly, he'd deliver that answer, and the Dark Lord would be pleased and leave him alone. Draco wondered if the man was honestly that desperate for ego boosting, what with all the Death Eaters bending over backwards to please him.

The fingers still grasping his chin stroked his face as the Dark Lord finally pulled his hand away, those sharp nails scratching slightly. "Such devotion from one so young," the Dark Lord stated. Draco took the unspoken command to heart and lowered his head and eyes back to their reverently lowered state. He could see Voldemort turn and walk away as he commanded, "See to it that you learn from this child, who has seen the truth and accepts it so completely. May his devotion strengthen yours." Voldemort sat, and the unspoken command was heeded as Draco and the others all filed out of the room.

Draco couldn't help the slight breath he let out as he turned the corner to head down the hall. The relief didn't last long before a pressure at his side sent him flying into a cold stone wall.

"Do you have any idea the shame you brought upon us because of your actions?" his father hissed. Draco didn't move from where he'd landed, knowing from experience that it was best not to. "You should have explained better and earlier, the Dark Lord should never have had to ask it from you!"

Draco sat through his punishment, doing his best not to cry out and draw attention to them. His father would get angrier if he did. However, his father had only managed to land a few blows before Severus had come by. "I need to return the boy to school now, Lucius," he stated.

Draco gave his godfather a thankful look as his father straightened and replied, "Of course, my friend. I wish you well at your post."

Severus nodded and replied, "Thank you, and may those wishes return to you. Come, Draco."

Draco stood and followed after his godfather as the man turned and walked towards the floo. He was on his best behavior until they were safely back in Sev's office before he collapsed into a chair, clutching his aching side. He hadn't even noticed they weren't alone until Duo dropped right next to him and demanded, "What the hell happened? Don't curl up, let me see."

Draco sighed and straightened out as best he could, wincing as his friend ran his hands over his injured side. "You've got some nasty fractures, what'd you do?"

Draco sighed as Severus went to grab some potions. "Got thrown into one of the manor's stone walls," Draco replied. "That tends to break things."

Duo snorted as the potions master returned and forced Draco to drink some nasty-looking potion. "I assume you were called in for questioning?"

Draco nodded and handed his godfather the now-empty vile with a thanks before answering, "Yes. I gave Voldemort the answers we discussed earlier, but Father wasn't too pleased that the Dark Lord had needed to ask me at all."

Duo raised an eyebrow and just shook his head. "That man's gone nuts."

Severus snorted, making Draco raise an eyebrow at the funny noise. Usually his godfather was more dignified than that. "He seems to get worse the longer he is with the Dark Lord," Severus commented. "Which is why I want to ask you to take Draco with you during the Yule break."

Duo raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco, who shrugged. It was the first he'd heard of it. "Sure," Duo finally answered, "Though I don't know if we're going anywhere, and if we are if you'd really wanna go."

Draco understood the meaning: around that time the muggle world might have come to a decision, and the boys were going to attend their trial at the very least. They might not agree to being executed though, if that was the ruling. Draco shrugged, the potion having taken affect. "I'll go. It's still a few weeks away, anyhow."

Duo seemed to have gotten his message, and gave his a thankful smile in return. Severus thanked him, and the two began to talk some things over as Draco leaned back into the couch and started to zone out. It'd been a rough couple of days, and he was tired. He felt safe enough around these two to sleep, and so he felt no guilt as he began to nod off.

Arms wrapped around him, but he was too tired to protest. No pain came, though, and soon he felt the familiar safety of his bed. Draco gave a small sigh of content, and fell back into the sweet realm of sleep.

Duo gave the boy who looked so much like his first guardian had a smile before heading off to bed himself, ready for REM as Trowa took first watch.

* * *

A/N: Well, end of the chapter. This thing is getting to be freaking long! Should I try and wind it up soon, or are you enjoying the novel-length story? I'll try and pick up the pace a bit soon, I've got plans laid out for the next chapter already. Hopefully it'll come easier than this one did.

As for Draco's answers, he's totally on Duo's side but he isn't suicidal enough to say that in a room full of Death Eaters, even if he knows Severus is a spy.

Think that's it. As usual if you're confused on anything just ask, but I think this is all pretty straight forward. Till next time!


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: I wrote myself into a corner, which is why this chapter took so long to get out. I couldn't get the demonstration to be any good last time, so I skipped it and did the Draco thing. Then you all replied saying you wanted it. And so (after laughing my butt off at the irony) I finally worked out all the kinks and got to where I like it. I've never really done a lot of subtlety in my writing before, and now I have to do a lot of it. My plot bunnies refusing to cooperate doesn't help things either, they ransom inspiration till they get what they want. So sorry bout the wait, and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned these, would this be a fanfiction?

* * *

Ch. 27

Duo sighed as the students began to fill up the Great Hall. The teacher's table had remained the same, but the house tables had been replaced by a single table going down the center of the room. Chairs were stationed all around it, and Hermione had commented that it rather looked like the failed Dueling Club set up from her second year. Duo was really not looking forward to this, actually. He was all for teaching these ignorant kids a lesson, but not so much for making a big show of it. He wasn't actually one who liked all of the attention on himself, contrary to popular belief. The pilots were all standing to the side of the large table running down the middle, and Duo could feel most of the confused eyes land on him. Thankfully, their spokesperson was Quatre. Duo just had to look pretty.

Once the hall was filled, a smirking McGonagall gave them a nod, and Quatre began the demonstration. "Good evening," Quatre called out, the hall quieting as they heard him due to the charm placed on the room so everyone would hear clearly. "My friends and I have noticed a startling lack of awareness about muggles among the students at this school. Professor McGonagall has graciously allowed us to attempt to correct this, as your ignorance about muggles could lead to a very dangerous situation depending on your future path." Quatre was still smiling sweetly, but no one could mistake the implications of his statement: _If you follow the Dark Lord, you'll have trouble eradicating muggles._

"Muggles do not have the blessing of magic," Quatre continued on. "Despite this, they have not remained ignorant cavemen, as most of the purebloods and many halfbloods I know assume. They have come up with many diverse ways of defending themselves. Not only that," Quatre began to slowly pace the stage as he continued on, reminding Duo of a college professor he'd once seen teaching, "muggles take up almost the entire planet, and have also extended into space. Wizards only make up about twenty percent of the world's population; because of this, you're used to fighting small wars slowly. Muggles are much more numerous, and have become expert in figuring out how to win wars as quickly as they can, killing a lot of people in a small amount of time." Quatre paused to let that sink in as Wufei walked forward.

"One such method of defense," Wufei stated, taking over the demonstration for the moment, "is hand to hand combat. While most muggles simply fight as you do, throwing punches and trying not to get hit," Duo snickered, knowing Wufei's particular distaste for street fighting, "there are a large number trained in the Martial Arts. There are many different styles of Martial Arts, but they are all disciplined methods of hand to hand combat. I have been trained in most of the different styles, and will provide a demonstration. Terrance Mottleby," Wufei called out. A boy in Ravenclaw blue stood up, confused. Wufei nodded to him as he explained, "Sixth year, the best dueler in the school. If you would come up to the stage please." Duo watched the sixth year shrug at his friends before making his way up. Wufei moved to a spot just slightly to the left of center stage as he gave a further explanation. "I am going to show you the advantage of Martial Arts, and why a person skilled in them would be trouble for wizards. Mottleby and I will duel three times, Mottleby using magic and I will only use Martial Arts." Wufei turned to face the now smirking Ravenclaw and bowed, as was custom before a match. Mottleby bowed back, and the hall watched in slight disbelief.

"You are only to disarm and subdue your opponent," Quatre commanded. "Begin."

Wufei was moving before Mottleby had even fired off a spell. Wufei was well out of the path of the red light when it went past and was soon crouched right next to the stunned sixth year. With a smooth movement, Wufei had knocked the wand from his house member's grasp, grabbed that arm, and twisted it behind the older boy's back, pinning him to the ground.

"Wufei won this round," Quatre stated. Wufei let go of Mottleby and gave the blond boy his wand back before retreating to his start position. Duo snickered at the look of shock on the older boy's face – not to mention most of their crowd!

Quatre waited for a moment to give Mottleby a moment to compose himself, and then stated again, "Begin."

This time the wizard aimed for Wufei, but the Chinese man had feigned going left and actually launched to the right. A well aimed kick had the dark colored wand flying before Wufei grabbed the boy and pinned him like he had done the first time.

Duo laughed as the Ravenclaw began cursing while Quatre once again named Wufei the winner. Wufei had a scowl on his face at the improper conduct – Duo was really the only one who could get away with it, as his straight-laced friend had realized that L2 street fighting had its own code of proper conduct, and no matter how different Wufei respected that – but he dutifully returned to his place. He did leave the older boy to retrieve his wand on his own, though.

"Begin," Quatre once again instructed. Mottleby surprised them all by unleashing several spells in quick succession, spreading them out so that Wufei couldn't run from them. Duo rolled his eyes, and Wufei snorted before doing one of his famous jumps. Wufei aimed a kick, and while Mottleby was able to dodge it and keep hold of his wand, it simply enabled Wufei to take a less conventional landing.

Duo couldn't hold back the laughter as Wufei simply landed right on top of the shocked half-blood. It was very effective; Wufei quickly kicked the boy's wand away and pinned his arms down.

Even Quatre had to giggle before ruling, "Wufei has won this round as well. Thank you, Mottleby. You did very well, even managing to almost hit Wufei that last time. Thank you for your help, you may return to your seat."

Duo took note of the glare Mottleby gave Wufei, and sent a sharp glance to Susan, who was sitting near him. She caught his gaze and scratched her left forearm before going back to watching Quatre as he began to speak again. So, that boy was a Death Eater, they'd have to keep an eye on him. "In order to show you more of what a true fight between two skilled muggles looks like, we will provide another demonstration."

Without warning, Heero ran out from his place, aiming at Wufei. Duo usually liked to watch the two fight (it was like watching art) but the crowd's reactions were more important. Growing up on the streets, Duo had learned to read people very quickly. You had to when you didn't know if the offered hand was from someone that was going to drug you, hurt you, or actually help you. And he'd had the best teacher to learn from before he was really old enough to start discerning these things on his own.

Duo watched as shock began to filter over people's faces, noting who looked impressed but not too surprised (muggleborns), who looked skeptical (those still on the fence about current issues), and those who looked arrogantly disbelieving (most likely to be DE). Most important were those who looked sickly surprised. They were the ones to have most likely been Death Eaters or in line to join, who were now realizing how dangerous muggles were and rethinking their position. They would be the easiest to recruit.

After five minutes had passed, Quatre called a halt, and Heero and Wufei both returned to their respective spots at the end of the stage. Duo noted with a smirk that both of them were only slightly out of breath. They were exposing the power of muggles, yes, not revealing their full strengths. No one was going even half their usual strength tonight.

"Muggles have also created many weapons," Quatre continued his lecture, "similar to your wands. The most common of these is called a gun. There are many different kinds…."

Duo tuned out as Quatre gave a basic overview of muggle weapons, only snapping back to attention when Quatre called him forward. Duo took his gun out and smiled. Shinigami was pleased to feel the cool steel under his hands, and Duo had to agree. It'd been too long since he'd shot something. He really needed to find some former Ozzies to kill; all of this tension with his other side was getting to him. He and the darker entity were in one accord as Duo took aim and shot all of the clay targets Trowa was throwing into the air. The students who had never seen a gun were quite impressed.

_Hmph,_ Duo thought to himself, _they think clay shattering is impressive they should see the shower of blood guns usually cause._ Duo could practically hear Shinigami purr in agreement. It'd been too long since their last kill, and Shinigami was growing frustrated with the Wizarding World even faster than Duo himself was. Heero was also shooting targets, so Duo decided to tick the boy off by picking off one of the Perfect Soldier's designated targets.

Heero glared at him, and Duo had to smirk. Soon Quatre was shaking his head and Trowa was chuckling as the two of them made an all-out _war_ out of shooting each other's targets before the other could get to them.

When that demonstration was finished, Quatre once again reclaimed attention. It was nearing bed time for a lot of these kids, already way past curfew. "There are many other methods of defense that we have not been able to explain to you tonight," Quatre stated. "We implore you to do your own research into the matter. As for the matter of muggles, who they are as people and not just enemies, we offer the best example we can give." Duo felt his shoulder's tense, and saw his fellow pilots do the same. They'd need to be on their guard even more after this, especially with Heero being in a house by himself. Neville would watch out for him, but they were still paranoid.

Quatre gestured to Heero, and exclaimed, "Heero Yuy is a muggle." Murmurs instantly broke out. "We apologize for the deceit we have created, but we value our friendship too much to have left one of us in the strained post-war situation in the muggle world. Please be gracious and continue to treat our brother just the same as you always have. This concludes our demonstration, thank you for listening."

Duo couldn't help it. The moment he could without distracting from Quatre's speech, he nearly fell on the floor in his mirth. The shocked faces were too wonderful _not_ to laugh at. Unsurprisingly, Trowa was right there with him, both of them draped over an exasperated Wufei in order to remain standing (well, hunched over) while they laughed.

Duo was wandering the halls, heading for Snape's office. He'd noticed that neither his pops nor Draco had been present at the demonstration. Overall it had gone rather well, Duo thought. Heero exposing himself as a muggle had been as entertaining as he'd thought it'd be, with everyone being completely shocked (besides those in the Order, but they'd had to fake their shock so it was still amusing to look at them). However, Dumbledore was currently rather pissed off at him, hence why he was going to Sev's office.

Hiding was a valuable skill; Duo felt no shame in his actions.

Duo entered the Professor's office and sat down on the black leather couch with a sigh. No one was there currently, but Sev wouldn't mind. Besides, Duo had a sinking hunch that Snake-face had called the two in for something.

Sure enough, not even ten minutes later the floo fired up and a stumbling Draco came out of it. Duo felt his heart skip a beat at the way the pale blond immediately clutched his side and collapsed into a chair.

_The taller, platinum blond boy stumbled into their alcove, clutching his side in pain the moment he'd gotten in. Raff was by his side in an instant, and Duo hurried to join them. His guardian, his elder brother, his caretaker and savior slowly sunk to the floor, coughing up blood. He'd reached the second stage. _

Duo forced the memories and the panic into the back of his mind as he jumped up and rushed over to the younger boy. "Shit," he cursed. "What the hell happened? Don't curl up," he chided Draco, "let me see." It made Duo happy that his fellow snake only sighed before complying. Either he was slowly gaining the boy's trust, or he must've really been in pain. After checking the boy over, Duo decided it was probably the latter. "You've got some nasty fractures," Duo reported so Severus could grab the appropriate first aid, "what'd you do?"

"Got thrown into a wall," was the aristocrat's easy response. "That tends to break things.

Duo snorted to cover his anger. No one should have to be so blasé about abuse, talking about it in the same matter-of-fact, snarky dark humor way that Draco had just done. "I assume you were called in for questioning?" Duo asked as the boy drank a potion Sev had given him. While Draco was normally pale, and fractured ribs tended to make people look even paler, Draco was abnormally sheet-white at the moment. Duo surmised that meant Moldyshorts had been involved.

Draco thanked his godfather for the potion before answering with an affirmative. Duo just had to shake his head at the elder Malfoy's twisted reasoning for the beating, and Severus seemed to agree, if his request was anything to go by.

A quick look at Draco showed the boy hadn't heard any more of this than he had, and Duo had to think a moment. He wanted this kid out of harms way. Still, they had kept up a little bit of contact with Une (strange how a former enemy was now their main ally) and she had said discussions about the Gundam Pilots were winding down. She expected either a decision or a trial to be held sometime around the anniversary of the war's end, meaning Christmas time: Yule break.

And then the braided terrorist had one of his moments of brilliance. They'd most likely stay at Quatre's place on L4, and Hilde was there. She could look after the pureblood, and if they got in a pinch Draco's group apparation would be damn helpful. And so, Duo finally gave his answer, "Sure. Though I don't know if we're going anywhere, and if we are that you'd really wanna go."

Draco seemed to understand the significance of the situation rather quickly (smart boy, he deserved a cookie) and shrugged. His ribs must've been feeling much better. "I'll go," the blond answered. "It's still a few weeks away, anyhow."

Meaning they had time to prepare, iron out escape plans, and most importantly to think it over and decide if it truly was best to bring him along. Man, Duo loved having around someone as good at the game of carefully crafted sentences as Draco was. To show he understood, Duo gave the Slytherin a thankful smile.

Severus thanked him, and then asked how the demonstration had gone. Duo couldn't help but to chuckle again at the memory. "We first showed the kids examples of Martial Arts, both in a muggle fight and against a wizard: Terrance Mottleby," Duo began to explain. He remained crouched by Draco's side as he and Severus discussed the success of their dramatic demonstration and various student responses. It made Duo happy to know he'd gained such trust from such a guarded person as the blond Slytherin slowly drifted off to sleep in his presence. Solo had watched over him, now Duo would try to repay that debt by watching over the boy with Solo's white-blond hair and abusive home life. It had been why Solo had run to the streets.

Eventually Duo had to take Draco back, and he smiled as the blond only tensed slightly before realizing there wasn't any pain coming and so relaxed once more. Duo carried the boy to bed and tucked him in before falling into bed himself, Trowa easily slipping into their routine and allowing Duo to drop off into REM.

Duo wondered if exposing Heero was really worth it. He'd been right: Dumbledore was pissed. It was getting harder and harder to avoid the old man, and the ex-pilot was sure that Dumbledore was going to give in and just order him to his office for a chat soon.

Thankfully, it was now Saturday, and Dumblefuck couldn't do anything as Duo had the whole day with the Minister.

He was so screwed.

Gathering his resolve to keep the politician on his side Duo let an easy smile light up his face as Fudge stepped out of the fireplace. "Morning sir!" he called out cheerfully, and the Minister seemed genuinely pleased to see him.

"Duo!" he replied with a large smile as he shook his hand. "What a pleasure to see you my boy, how are you doing today?"

Duo shrugged, deciding to turn on the charm. "Right now I'm thankful that I'm a morning person. Saturdays are normally meant for sleeping."

Fudge laughed and revealed that he also enjoyed being able to sneak in a few extra hours when able, but told the braided boy that being able to meet him more than compensated for the lost sleep.

Duo was still touched by how much Fudge meant it when he said such things, the Minister cared more about him than Duo had thought the Wizarding World did. It was… nice, he decided. Nice to feel appreciated, and to have strangers that worried about his well-being because he'd indirectly helped them out in the past. Duo chatted the man up as he essentially led him on a tour of Hogwarts, not that Fudge seemed to mind as he would break off into tangents about his own time as a student there.

Duo had pointedly waited until they were in a seldom used corridor of the castle before letting his appearance become embarrassed and softly stating, "Minister, I have a… uh, favor, to ask of you."

Fudge immediately became serious and asked with concern, "What troubles you, Duo?"

Damn that man was perceptive. Duo took a deep breath before meeting the man's eyes, only feeling confident enough to do so because the politician couldn't use Legitimacy. "Back in the war, I didn't know of magic or the Wizarding World, nor the separation of wizards from muggles. The Resistance didn't have many people, and my friends and I became a unit – but we became even more than that, a real family."

Fudge just barely shifted his focus, and Duo noted that his resolve had apparently flown out the window and resulted in him toying with the end of his braid. Stupid nervous habit, Duo just couldn't shake it. Not letting the balding man know he'd noticed, Duo continued on. "The situation in the muggle world isn't exactly… safe, right now." Duo lamely explained. "We're in danger because of our former positions and we couldn't just leave Heero in such a situation." Understanding began to light Fudge's dark-colored eyes, and Duo guessed that some news had reached him. The desperation in his eyes was real, and Duo wasn't acting as he just barely kept himself from begging, "He's a muggle – but that world isn't safe for him right now! Besides that, he's my best friend, and out of our unit, I work best with him. With the threat of Voldemort seeming more and more real the more investigation is done, Heero's a really good defense against anxiety because I can trust him to have my back. So," Duo took a deep breath and let it all out, "I would really appreciate it if you would let him stay here."

Duo bit his lip and attempted to strangle his hair as Fudge thought for a moment. The heavier-set man finally inquired, "How does Dumbledore feel about this?"

Duo scowled and glared at the floor. "He doesn't want me to have negative influences, and hates it. Seems hypocritical to me, that he's all supportive of muggle-borns and yet is so prejudice towards Heero just 'cuz I want him to be involved in this part of my life."

Duo was only speaking what he'd picked up on, and omitting the whole truth in order to suit the impression he wanted Fudge to have. Dumbledore had his vision of how their 'hero' should be, and Duo didn't fit that. The friends he had only helped him stay as he was, and Duo firmly believed that Dumbledore thought them bad influences that were in the way of molding his hero into proper shape.

Like hell was Duo gonna let that fly.

But spinning truths to leave an impression wasn't lying, and Duo felt only triumph as Fudge gave him a look of sympathy and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for all you must have suffered, to cling to your friends so tightly."

Well, that response was not what Duo had expected.

Fudge gave a small smile in response to his flabbergasted expression and continued, "I cannot deny such an earnest request. I am honored you came to me for help, and hope I can prove worthy of the trust you have put in me."

Duo gave a small, honest smile, and found himself so touched that he couldn't speak in much more than a whisper as he replied with a simple, heartfelt, "Thanks."

"Now," Fudge instantly brightened and tried to lighten the mood, "how about we go to lunch. I find myself quite hungry, and it would be wonderful if I could get to know some of your friends better."

Duo let the topic change easily, dropping his braid and smiling as he replied, "Sure thing, I'm famished myself!" His portly companion laughed in response, and the two began to chat about some of their favorite foods as they began their trek to the Great Hall.

It was no coincidence that when they arrived at the Great Hall, the other pilots were already seated with Quatre at the Hufflepuff table. With the extreme un-importance placed on that table, it was the safest place to have the minister sit. That fact was not lost on the Minister, as he politely declined Dumbledore's offer to sit at the teacher's table. "When Duo and his friends have been so thoughtful I cannot let their gesture of friendship go unreturned," Fudge stated. Duo sent a small smirk at Wufei, who looked surprised at the perceptiveness of the idiotic Minister.

Duo snickered at his friend, smirked at Dumbledore, and then led the Minister to the Hufflepuff table, ignoring the stares of the other students that were watching with wide eyes at the fact that the Minister of Magic was in their midst.

"Minister, these are my friends," Duo happily introduced. He pointed as he named them, "Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. You've already met Quatre and Susan. Guys, this is Minister Fudge." Duo blinked. "Hey, where's Draco?"

Fudge sat down at a cleared seat between Quatre and Hermione, and Duo sat down directly in front of him as Trowa replied, "He's making rounds, he'll be over when he's done."

"Rounds?" Fudge questioned, taking off his hat and beginning to load his plate.

Trowa shared a glance with Quatre, and after receiving permission informed the balding man, "Draco plays a large role in his house. At meal times he checks in with his housemates to see if they need help in anything."

Fudge nodded his head and smiled. "He seems like a fine lad indeed, that's the first I've heard of someone acting like that since Lee Harvey went to Hogwarts, and he later went on to become one of the greatest Minister's we've ever had." Still smiling, the older man turned to Hermione and questioned, "I've heard a lot of good things about you, Miss Granger, might I question what career you're looking into at the moment?"

Hermione blushed at the attention and thought a moment before replying, "Well, to be honest I'm not that certain. But Wufei and I have been doing some research and I was thinking of perhaps looking into ways to integrate muggle technology into Wizarding life."

"Oh thank God," Duo couldn't help but to mumble. He noticed Fudge spared him a glance that turned out to be longer than probably intended once he noticed the way Duo was holding his plate. Duo blushed at being caught, and damned his instincts for making him curl his arm even tighter around his plate. He'd been trying for years to destroy that habit; no one was going to steal his food here. Once a street rat, always a street rat, it seemed.

Duo felt slight pressure against his knee, and smiled at his best friend. Leaning his knee more against Heero's in thanks for the support, Duo was able to relax his death grip on the plate. For some reason, he always felt safer knowing that Heero wouldn't let him starve. Probably had to do with how damn _scary_ the Perfect Soldier could be.

"And why are you looking into that, my dear?" Fudge questioned. Oh. Right. Duo had almost forgotten what Fudge's stance on the issue was. Quatre looked prepared to do damage control as the curious Minister continued, "Isn't it better to remain separate, keeping our tradition and culture alive while ensuring that we can remain hidden from the Muggle World?"

Wufei snorted, and ignored the warning glare from Quatre as he caught the Minister's attention. "Your people don't hide very well, Minister," Wufei calmly chided. Staring hard ebony eyes straight into shocked blue the argument continued, "Those times that Wizards do go out into the Muggle World, unless they are Muggleborn, they stick out like a sore thumb. They look strange, out of place, and dangerously outside the norm. Many don't know what the simplest of Muggle appliances are, much less how to use them. The Muggle Studies classes your schools offer are inadequate and quite wrong, and if you're not careful you will be discovered."

Fudge sputtered and asked, "W-what do you mean?"

Quatre sighed and placed a calming hand on the man's shoulder. "Minister, please, do not be so alarmed. Wufei was simply being blunt."

"Bluntness is needed for these people to understand," Wufei interjected. "We live in a time when everything is being captured on security feed. No matter how many people's minds you can erase, because of your ineptitude in computer technology you will never be able to erase that evidence. People will begin to piece together the secret, until they know and display their conclusion and evidence to the whole Earth and all the colonies. And when everyone knows, no one will be able to cover it back up. Especially now that we are in the beginnings of a war, with Death Eaters attacking random Muggle areas with no regard for secrecy." Wufei closed his eyes and then stood, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a paper to write."

Duo let out a low whistle as he watched the L5 native walk away. "Wow, something set _him_ off."

Quatre sighed and put his head in his hands. "Oh, you think?" came the sarcastic reply from the blond.

"He has valid points." Duo looked up to see Draco standing at their table, near where Wufei had been sitting. "But I wouldn't worry about it so much, Minister Fudge. There are still years before this has the potential to become a problem." Duo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the hopeful look on Fudge's pudgy face at this news. "This isn't an immediate threat," Draco continued to inform the panicking older man, "but with the unfortunate life these boys have lived, such a problem has become a matter of life and death. It aggravates them to know of such a risk and not having an immediate response to fix it, as doing so has become second nature to them over the course of their war. Might I join you?"

Well damn, Duo thought, give the boy a cookie. The blond that was taking Wufei's vacated seat not only hit the nail on the head, but also managed to calm Fudge down. Wow.

"So how about you, Neville?" Duo asked, changing topic. "I don't think I've heard you talk about what you wanna be."

Neville looked surprised at being asked, before thinking a minute. He finally answered with, "I think I'd like to be a teacher. I'm not really certain though; I think it's too early to decide what my career path absolutely _has_ to be. Most people end up changing their careers anyway, so why bother too much about it now?"

"Because you have to get good scores in particular classes to get into most jobs," Hermione scolded.

Neville shrugged, unconcerned, "So I'll just self study and take NEWTs for the classes I don't have later on if I need to. Mad-Eye-Moody did the exact same thing, and obviously it didn't hurt him."

"No way," Hannah was absolutely flabbergasted, her expression mirrored on most of those at the table. "He started as an Auror late? What did he do before that?"

"Journalism, if you can believe that," Susan replied. Neville nodded confirmation, and the group fell into laughter.

* * *

A/N: Moody as a journalist just strikes me as funny, especially with the only real Wizard journalist example we have is Rita Skeeter. I don't think there's anything else to explain. I'm sorry about the lack of romance, I'll try to amp that up a bit. However, with everything the boys have gone through and are going through now, I don't think they really have a lot of interest in love at the moment, so it will probably be subtle.

Any characters you want to see more of? That you want to read from the viewpoint of? Just let me know, I'm trying to get a good variety but it seems I majorly write as Draco or Duo.

Ugh, my brain is fried, so I'm gonna stop here. Till next time!


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that guys, college is attempting to kill me. No really, it is. I've been living off of coffee for the past three weeks alone, and when I do have spare time to write, my brain has been fried. Hopefully the content in this chap. makes it all up to you.

And seriously guys, thank you so much for sticking with it even though my updates are random and far between. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: HP? GW? Mine? Pfft, that would be why I'm coming home covered in pizza sauce in an attempt to pay off college. Right.

* * *

Ch. 28

Wufei was glad that his bout of narcolepsy was beginning to wear off; it was an annoying habit. All of the new information he kept gathering now was of a scholarly pursuit instead of a dump of knowledge he couldn't quite process, and so his unorthodox way of feeling confusion wasn't affecting him that badly. Still, he'd been having the episodes in classes he could get away with it in, and in common rooms, whether it be his own or one of his friend's.

He could only be thankful for his war-ingrained instincts, seeing as how he jolted awake from another narcoleptic episode just in time to dodge a spell aimed at his head.

The purple light went whizzing past, and Wufei ducked while turning over the table he'd been at for cover. It cost him a couple of seconds, but he did manage to quell his instinct to go for his gun and instead grabbed his wand. His opponent seemed to be on the level of non-verbal spells, as he didn't hear a word before another light was aiming for his defense. Wufei cursed as he noticed the pale tint, diving out from his shelter while firing off a stunner. The _Bombarda_ hit the desk and caused splinters to fly out; some of them burrowing into Wufei's left side. Wufei waited as two more spells flew past before reaching around the edge of the bookcase he was behind to fire off a few spells of his own.

The coin around his neck grew warm as the pilot called for his teammates. They were coming, which was good as the boy truly didn't have that good of a visual on his attacker. He just had to hold out a few more minutes.

Wufei summoned up a shield and darted to another bookcase, colored lights flying around him as he did. Wufei fired off a few more of his own spells, seriously considering just going for his gun. One good shot would definitely take out his opponent, but as the chances were high that it was another student Wufei doubted anyone would be happy with him for killing or even, if he was really lucky, injuring a child.

Wufei peeked around the corner and finally got a good view of his hooded attacker. With a spell on his lips he launched out from cover and fired, and immediately had to dodge one spell only to run into another.

In an instant, white hot pain was shooting out from all of his nerves.

Wufei was no stranger to pain, and he had indeed felt pain worse than this but, damnit, it still hurt! Gritting his teeth, Wufei looked up and saw his attacker. With a mumbled curse, he fired off another spell to mark the unknown enemy so they could identify the person later. The curse hit its mark, and as his attacker lost his concentration and stumbled, the pain Wufei had been under stopped. Wufei leveled his wand and fired off two more spells, unfortunately unable to hit the unknown person as they fled the scene.

More spells joined his own in attempting to capture the attacker, and Wufei let himself relax as his fellow pilots rushed the room.

Neville sighed as he finished chopping the Lotus Root they needed for the potion. He'd had trouble concentrating all day, so he already forgot what they were making. Neville knew he owed all his potion success to Draco – the blond would tell him what he needed to do, Neville would do it, and the potion would turn out perfect. Simple.

Unless there happened to be a third variable. Neville remembered his partner telling him that the potion would be a light blue, and right now it looked acid green. It was also bubbling.

Those first couple of years in potions without a partner as wonderful as Draco had ingrained certain reflexes in Neville. When a potion looked like that, he ducked.

And so Neville hastily erected a shield charm around himself as he threw himself on top of Draco, sending them both crashing to the floor.

A loud burst of sound signified the explosion, and Neville was worried for a second. Should he have placed a shield around the potion instead? Because with a boom like that, he was fairly certain the potion had gone everywhere, and the clumsy Gryffindor was sure that the explosion was meant to be dangerous.

"Ow," the Slytherin beneath him complained. Neville sheepishly looked down at his partner and to his surprise Draco didn't look that mad. "Good instincts, Longbottom."

Neville sat up in shock; a compliment? Those weren't often heard from a Malfoy, even one as unorthodox as Draco. Soon the (slightly scary, Neville had to admit) Gryffindor Heero was at their side. "Status?" he barked out, helping Draco sit up.

"Fine," Draco replied, seeing as Neville was still slightly shocked and couldn't find it in him to say much. "Longbottom put up a shield, so we didn't get hit."

Cobalt eyes looked at him, and Neville shrugged. "The training's been working," was all he had to say on the matter.

Heero nodded and replied, "Hn." It was a warm grunt though, so Neville decided to take it as a compliment.

"Damn good instincts and reaction, Nev," Duo congratulated him as the braided boy came over as well. "We saw you dive and put a shield around the cauldron to be safe, what with the recent attack on Wufei and all."

Neville looked about and saw Snape directing the last of the exploded goo into another cauldron with one of the fiercest scowls on his face the Gryffindor had ever seen. He still thought it looked like acid, and the potions master was directing the liquid into one of the reinforced goblin silver cauldrons…. "Is it actually acid?" Neville found himself asking.

Snape's scowl got even fiercer as he ground out through his teeth, "Indeed it is, Mr. Longbottom. Twenty points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for quick thinking." The class gasped at the fact that Snape had _willingly_ given Gryffindor points. The shock didn't last long until the potions master whirled around to glare at the room as a whole, looking more terrifying than he ever had before. "When I find who sabotaged this potion I will personally see that his days are spent in a living hell until the time he is tossed into Azkaban! Reactions like this are why there are to be none of that nonsense in this class. You could have killed several classmates, and those who survived would have been terribly scarred and disfigured for the rest of their lives!" Taking a deep breath that was probably meant to be calming but just seemed like a dragon gathering air before breathing fire, Snape concluded, "Class dismissed. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, follow me to the infirmary."

Neville let out a breath in relief. He'd thought Snape was going to kill them all, or worse, think it was his fault! Duo helped him up, and their friends went with them to the hospital wing. Neville caught the message in the glances between the ex-pilots: someone was trying to kill them off.

Trowa didn't quite know what to think of the stairs in this place. They were definitely interesting, and would make for a fun challenge if the need to sneak around ever came up, but they were unsettling structures. The tall boy knew that all of his brothers felt the same danger as he did while near the stairs. They would be an easy place for assassination attempts. If you timed a fall right you could send your target tumbling off the edge and into empty space.

He was traveling with Duo, keeping an eye on the shorter pilot. The braided boy's hold on his darker side had been slipping more and more with the recent attacks on the group. They had been investigating, and Draco had written his father to see if he could get any information, but so far they'd come up empty. The fact that no other help had been offered was what angered the L2 pilot most.

Trowa knew the former street-rat had trouble trusting. The wizarding world had slowly been gaining some measure of trust, and Duo saw this blatant ignoring of danger to their pack as a betrayal.

And so Trowa was often the one partnered to travel with the loud Slytherin. He was the calmest one of them all, and was often relied upon to calm the others. It was his role to be a calming support. It was a job Trowa treasured greatly, wanting no more than for their family to be in harmony.

Draco had once heard some of his musings and stated that the taller boy needed to spend more time around people and less around animals. Trowa wondered if that was a wise idea, he'd been having more pack-mentality thoughts lately due to the direct threat they'd come under. All their training from the doctors had said such thoughts were useless. The safety of the pack didn't matter, only that the enemy was destroyed.

Then again, Trowa mused as they reached the top of the stairs, the job those orders were meant for had been accomplished. They could make their own rules now.

Trowa and Duo tensed at the same moment, crouching and reaching for their weapons on instinct as colored lights flew over their heads. It seemed Shinigami was closer to the surface than Trowa had thought, as Duo spared no second thought before sinking a dagger into the chest of an attacker. One of the other cloaked men grabbed the body and portkeyed away, and Trowa spun to dodge another attack from behind him.

He grappled with the man, wondering at the wizard's use of physical contact before reaching a sudden insight. They indeed meant to use the stairs as a method of elimination.

Good thing Trowa had prepared for such a thing. He _had_ made the circus his home of choice, after all.

Trowa shoved the Death Eater in training off him before back flipping off the stair rail. Judging distance and time and mentally tracking the progression of the moving stair cases below him, Trowa aligned himself at such an angle that he would land on the staircase and not fall off it because of his momentum.

The stair he was aiming for shimmered, and Trowa allowed himself a curse. It was a trick step, landing on that would definitely cause him to at least break a leg, if not send him tumbling down and off the edge before the stair connected to a floor.

Trowa bent his legs enough that he missed the trick step, bouncing off the step three down and doing another small flip to land more solidly a fourth of the way farther down than he'd originally planned.

The students around him looked ridiculously impressed, and Trowa spent an equally ridiculous moment entertaining the idea of throwing his hands up in a gymnast's bow since he had stuck the landing so well.

The moment passed, and Trowa stared up at Duo to make sure the clumsier boy hadn't had to resort to such measures. His eyes laid on the crouched figure, and Trowa's skin instantly went tense with chill. The boy was surrounded by a nearly transparent black cloud, his eyes shaded by shadow yet glowing as he shot at the few remaining attackers. Some were killed as they portkeyed away, others made it out before the bullet hit. Quatre was there in the next instant, clutching Shinigami close to him and using what he could of his empathy to try and calm the dark personality down. Trowa raced up the stairs to help, Shinigami was too dangerous to leave the fuming ex-pilot in such a state.

Trowa tackled the braided boy to the floor in his rush, holding him tight as he began to whisper comforting words in the smaller boy's ear. Quatre got out the sedative, and gave Duo a small dose. The struggling dark god slowly calmed and dropped off to sleep, and Trowa gave a sigh of relief. Quatre shared a meaningful look with him, and together they headed off to the hospital wing, Duo cradled protectively in Trowa's arms.

Heero would have made Mad-Eye-Moody proud. After the attack in potions class he had demanded that everyone in their group travel in pairs. Especially the pilots, they were the most vocal in the stance against Voldemort and so in the most danger. He was traveling to Herbology with Quatre when his instincts kicked in. Heero dove to his right, drawing his gun and clicking the safety off in one fluid motion. He held no reservations about shooting his school-mates.

Quatre had dived to the left, behind a suit of armor. He had his wand out, and was already firing off his own attacks as a sick green light flew past them. Heero peeked around the stone pillar he'd dived behind, noted his enemy's position, and then leapt out and fired.

A cry of pain was heard as his attacker dropped his wand from his now bleeding hand. Quatre quickly sent out a barrage of stunners, but before they could contact their attacker reached into his pocket and portkeyed away. Heero let out a soft curse as he and Quatre left their hiding places. They walked the rest of the way to the meeting with their weapons out, and were doubly cautious as they snuck into the ROR.

Duo strode through Hogwarts, his powerful footfalls echoing off the stone walls. Those few students still on their way to lunch removed themselves from his path by instinct as a bird flees before danger. By now most of the students had gathered for lunch, those that hadn't already would be there when he arrived.

He didn't care.

There was no pounding barrier, no breaking of mental walls, no warning. There was only the moment in which Duo was. He could very possibly be damning himself and revealing his biggest secret to everyone.

It didn't matter.

The doors to the Great Hall were obstacles in his path. His magic reacted and removed them. The doors slammed open, and the entire hall fell silent as they stared at Duo as he prowled through them. His eyes were covered in death's haze, and yet nothing mattered but the sight of the Headmaster staring in shock.

"You shall answer me, old man," Duo snarled out, not noticing as the shadows pulsed with his presence, the charmed sky above falling dark and silent.

Dumbledore was slack-jawed in shock, one hand inching towards his wand as he questioned, "Harry? What-?"

"Silence!" he demanded. In this moment there was no separation of self – no Duo or Shinigami – there was just the being that was. And it demanded complete cooperation. "You will speak only to explain yourself, mortal." His voice was comparable to the dying embers of a raging fire; slow and seductive against the ears of those who instinctively shied away upon hearing it. "You," he declared as he pointed a damning finger at the shocked old wizard, "have done _nothing_ to protect those within your own walls."

Dumbledore seemed to regain some fire at that statement instead of cowing like a smart man, and rebuked, "I do all in my power to protect my students!"

Duo felt the rage of Shinigami as it was his own, pouring out of him as he finally merged with his darker side. Tendrils of magic about Him pulsed with His rage as the candles shuddered from the force of His mighty bellow. "I allowed you entrance to this world and this is how you repay Me?!" Shinigami demanded to know. He strode the last few steps to stand in front of the current holder of His wand. "You begged My favor to finish your duty and I spared you, wizard," Shinigami accused, "your time has long since passed. There is no magic nor law that can save you from Me should I decide to take such a gift back. You do all you can to protect them? Then why have My Favored not been avenged?"

Dumbledore took a step back as recognition lit his eyes, but Shinigami held no pleasure in this fact.

"The Dragon lays in recovery from the Cruciatus curse, My allied nearly destroyed by a potion turned to acid. Silence was nearly sent to meet Me as unknowns pushed him down the ever-moving stairs of your school and yesterday eve a man used the Avada in attempts to kill War! Yet you do nothing and allow these events to go on uninvestigated! _You will explain yourself and be judged_!" Shinigami was then silent, allowing time for an explanation to be given.

Dumbledore stuttered, completely shocked. The wizard could find no adequate words, and so Shinigami crossed His arms and remained silent until the old man found them. "No Death Eaters can enter Hogwarts," the Headmaster finally stated, becoming more like his usual self as he regained his poise. The words came out with more ease and surety as the Headmaster gathered himself. "A true investigation must be handled with delicacy, so as not to cause a panic. If one happens, we run the risk of never finding the attacker in the resulting confusion."

Shinigami felt the disapproval show on His face as His features began to stiffen. He replied, "Your answer may seem sound to these others, but I have heard better. Do not forget old man: I have been here longer than the Earth has turned. You cannot sway Me with pretty words that hold such flaws. This is _war_. Children cannot be spared from its horrors, not when they reside at such a stronghold. It was those _children_ who most likely attacked, aiming to kill." Shinigami glared at the wizard, his black eyes showing only promises. "Take such threats seriously and fix your error. My patience wears thin, and you will not be given a second chance in this."

Hermione watched as the black shadows surrounding the former Gundam pilot fled from him, and the powerful stance Duo had held disappeared with them. Heero instantly ran to the boy's side, catching him as Duo fell to the floor. As the small braided boy weakly curled into the other's given protection, Hermione understood. In that instant, the mystery of their relationship was made clear.

Duo, the child who grew up too quickly still in need of a guardian.

Heero, the child soldier raised to act on his emotions, and what were most soldiers but protectors of that which they held dear?

The two of them were friends simply because they were, but their bond had grown so deep because they could safely rely on the other to fulfill an almost instinctual need. And as the three other pilots took point around them while Heero carried the weak Duo from the room, Hermione cried. She cried for their loss, and that their lives had been so horrid that they had no other choice than to latch on to each other so tightly.

Wufei kept silent vigil that night, the nurse having not been able to run him off. She'd finally allowed them past visiting hours, on the premise that only one be present at a time. Heero was lying in the bed next to Duo's; still in the way that only a sedative could induce. They hadn't been able to keep the man from scaring everyone off, and they all knew that Heero wouldn't sleep at all until Duo woke up unless they drugged him. It'd happened often enough for the choice to sedate him and then take turns watching over their braided companion to be a simple matter. It was Wufei's watch right now, and he sat in a chair at the end of both beds with a book, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

A slight movement, and Wufei put his book down. Duo twitched, Deathscythe's pilot slowly coming to. The pale boy put a hand to his head and softly questioned, "Man, what hit me?"

Wufei calmly walked over and sat next to his brother, helping the other boy into a sitting position. "You released control," Wufei replied. "Shinigami interrogated the Headmaster, demanding to know why he wasn't doing more with the investigation."

Duo groaned and plopped his head on Wufei's shoulder. The darker-skinned boy didn't begrudge him the contact and didn't make a fuss as he might normally would have done. "Fuck. Cat's outta the bag, huh?" Wufei nodded, and Duo sighed. "Damn. An' I liked it here."

Wufei opened his book again as he chided his sometimes dense friend. "They still need you to defeat Voldemort. Besides, the Minister's on our side. Perceptive he may be, but he's still a fool. Getting him to remain on our side shouldn't be hard."

"And the secret of how powerful at magic I really am?"

"Safe," Wufei answered as he turned the page. "You've been close to death many times, had many close calls. Your magic, unable to find any other outlet since you were without proper magical training, opened up to the nearest source available. Therefore, sometimes death uses you to speak when mortals are getting on his nerves."

Duo chuckled. "Very eloquent twist of truth, Ravenclaw."

Wufei sighed; he really didn't understand Duo's amusement over that fact. "Slytherin," he retorted with no real heat. Duo was silent then, and they settled into a comfortable atmosphere. It was a known comfort in the still largely unpredictable world. They'd done it often enough in safe houses before. Duo just needed the presence of another person, and Wufei truly didn't mind the company. As much as the two of them fought, Duo truly was the one pilot Wufei was probably the closest to. The braided boy had found him on the eve of Merian's death, and without words had somehow known what was going on and hugged him. Without truly knowing why, Wufei had broken down and told the braided pilot everything: the truth of his wife's death and why he was piloting in her stead, his fears of disappointing his father and clan, his uncertainties of whether or not he truly was right, everything.

Duo had not once laughed or joked, as Wufei had once believed the boy would do. Duo had held him in comfort, and then in exchange told Wufei about his own past. Of Solo and the Maxwell Church, of his longing for vengeance and desire to feel mercy. It was an exchange of pasts, of secrets, of thoughts. It showed that Duo didn't think him weak and that in his eyes, at least, Wufei was considered trustworthy.

That trust was very sacred to Wufei. He'd never had someone to share his burdens with, as the heir it was simply not done. Perhaps Merian – but she'd died before they could reach such a point in their relationship. And so it was in still moments like these that they both let all pretenses drop. Duo didn't put on his jester mask, and Wufei didn't deserve the teasing that mask inflicted on him. Their tensions weren't so strained they took it out on each other; rather it was an absence of tension. Duo simply needed a support as he arranged his thoughts and feelings, and Wufei provided that. It was different from Duo's relationship with Heero, and indeed different from either of their relations with any of the other pilots. Those relations weren't less important, by any means, but it was something special that Wufei enjoyed.

And so as the young man he considered his brother leaned on him in silence, Wufei began to softly read aloud. It was a book in his native tongue, and Wufei didn't bother to translate, but Duo didn't mind. It wasn't the words he needed.

Wufei sharply awoke as he felt hands near him. Opening his eyes, he saw Trowa leaning over him, hands held up in a placating gesture, holding a blanket. Wufei blushed a little at being caught having fallen asleep on his duty, but the tall pilot merely smiled in understanding and nodded to let him know that he hadn't actually fallen asleep until Trowa had entered to take watch. Happier at this decree, Wufei took the blanket and spread it over the still sleeping Duo and himself. He held up a finger to let Trowa know that their braided friend had woken up once before closing his eyes once more.

* * *

A/N: There it is! The big reveal! I tried to write more, but this was a substantial amount and I can't get my brain to pump out any more, so there you have it. I think Duo's loyalty to his friends is enough to make him flip out like that. And I finally managed to figure out a way to explain why I write Duo and Heero as being so close, despite not being a couple. Yay! As for the Duo and Wufei bit, I really think they're like that. Yeah, they fight like cats and dogs, but seriously I think they're the two among the pilots that can relate the most to each other. Which is kinda ironic, considering one's an heir to an ancient clan and one's a street rat. Oh well, life is full of fun stuff like that.

Anyway, thanks again for sticking with it guys, and hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out sooner this time. Till then!


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: So, I'm not dead. Not for lack of trying on the universe's part, though. Last semester college nearly killed me. In addition to Japanese suddenly getting 100 times harder, my history class alone had me reading over 100 pages a night. I am an English Lit major. Considering I was also taking World Lit and a theory class, I'm surmising I had about 300 pages of reading a night. Needless to say, after nearly two months of having about 5 hours of sleep a night (if lucky) the only thing I did over the Christmas break was to sleep.

As for why you're only getting an update in early February, that's rather simple. 1 – I had a hard time thinking of a good follow-up to the last chapter that wasn't just filler, and 2 – I tripped. I know, not too terribly exciting, but wait for it! First day of school I tripped in a big pothole on the street and fractured my left hand. My 4th and 5th metacarpal bones to be precise if you're curious (base of the hand aligning with my ring and pinky fingers, basically). While I am thankfully right handed, typing with one hand is rather hard, not to mention the amount of meds I've been on the past several weeks.

In summary: I'm terribly sorry for the ridiculously long amount of time you had to wait for this, but I have been incapacitated. Honestly, I could have written more if I'd been imprisoned somewhere with no internet. So I hope you know that yes I am alive, and yes I am continuing this story as quickly as I can, while still striving to keep up a certain standard of writing so you don't have to read crap. I've even entertained re-writing the first few chapters, seeing as how my writing has improved so much since then, and I recently re-read them and had to cringe a bit. Thoughts?

Anyway, I'm back. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bills would be paid instantly instead of in small doses if I owned either HP or GW. College is expensive.

* * *

Ch. 29

Madam Pomphrey sighed as she came into the sick bay the next day to check on her patient. She'd told the boys only one visitor at a time!

Her patient Duo was still sleeping soundly, his head resting on his Ravenclaw friend's shoulder. The proud boy was also sleeping, looking much more peaceful than the nurse had ever seen him while awake. On the chair next to them dozed the tallest of their group, his head on his chest and his arms crossed loosely. The next bed over held the angelic sleeping form of the only Hufflepuff in their group, his arms tightly curled around the pillow. And finally, the one boy she'd hoped to find sleeping, the Gryffindor glaring more fiercely than she'd known any Gryffindor could. "Duo woke up once last night," Heero reported. "He's sleeping now. Don't disturb them."

With a sigh, Pomphrey shook her head and drew her wand, drawing the curtains around the boys with a simple spell. They wanted privacy? Fine. They'd have privacy, but it wouldn't be at the expense of her whole hospital wing. Really, it was harder to keep those boys apart than it was to get the Headmaster to give up his sweets for a day.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Madam Pomphrey headed off to start her normal rounds.

Later that day, Wufei and Heero both looked up as they heard a loud argument. It was too far away to make out any words, but it sounded like the minister and the headmaster. Heero's slightly troubled eyes landed on Wufei's own, and the Ravenclaw nodded. Heero understood the message, and moved from his position to gently lift the still sleeping Duo off of him, sliding in after Wufei had slid out of the bed to take his place.

Duo grunted softly at the movement, but was soon back in his slightly troubling deep sleep in no time.

Wufei nodded to Heero once more, and then left through the curtain. He had exited just as the minister had walked into the hospital wing, the slightly annoyed looking Headmaster on his tail. Wufei didn't bother to spare a glance for the leader of the school and instead walked forward as he nodded respectfully to Minister Fudge. "Good afternoon, Minister," Wufei greeted. "Headmaster," he added on with a slight feeling of regret. As much as he would like to ignore the old man, it would be doing his clan a dishonor to be so impolite.

Minister Fudge smiled at him and reached out a hand, which Wufei shook. "Mr. Chang," the portly man greeted, "I'm sorry to sound so rude, but I was wondering how our friend Duo was doing?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow – there could be a hidden message here. The man had said 'our' friend, and called Duo by his given name. Familiarity and acceptance of the past relations, perhaps the minister was stubbornly remaining on their side no matter what. Only one way to be sure. "That depends," Wufei replied, "on why you believe he is here in the first place."

Fudge smiled gently at him, and Wufei began to give this man his grudging respect. "It is good to know Duo has friends as wonderfully protective as you, young man," Fudge stated. With a slight shrug of his robe-clad shoulders, the minister answered, "I only know that the boy collapsed after a large magical encounter. Anything other than that is speculation and rumor and I am inclined to doubt the source of such things."

Wufei nodded, glad to see Headmaster Dumbledore frown, there was no infuriating twinkle in his eye now. "Duo has not had the most… gentle," Wufei carefully phrased it, "of lives. From what I know, he grew up on the streets of the most despicable colony in the Earth Sphere. My brother has had many encounters with death over the course of his life, and many, I suspect, in childhood."

Fudge's blue eyes widened, and Wufei assumed the man was figuring out what he was about to say next. "I have seen an event like the one discussed happen once before, and while here at Hogwarts have researched it. To the best of my knowledge, Duo most likely somehow got his magic to connect with Death while in a life-threatening situation, because as a child on a muggle colony he had no other way of releasing his magic. For reasons unknown, Death has favored Duo, and apparently those of us whom Duo considers his family. Because of this, Death sometimes uses Duo as a medium in order to state his displeasure."

Minister Fudge was silent a while, and Wufei waited with baited breath. Having the minister as their ally was a very important step in this war – if Fudge went against them here they would have to take the time to take him out and put an ally into power. Time they didn't particularly have.

Finally, Fudge nodded. Wufei felt a bit of the tension leave his shoulders, a fact that Fudge apparently noticed. The minister gave him a sad smile, and stated, "I am sorry that Duo has had to suffer so much in his young life. I will order an investigation into why a child we all owe so much to has been exposed to so much instead of being properly cared for. As for now, I will get the press off your back. Good-day, Mr. Chang."

The man was an idiot, yes. The man was probably doing all of this just to remain the Minister of Magic, yes. But in that moment, Wufei found himself respecting the man. Fudge was going all out to protect the last remaining family that Wufei had, and that made the ex-pilot unable to disrespect him any longer. And so Wufei returned the parting with a bow of respect. Without a word to the headmaster – knowing that both men would understand the implications of that decision – Wufei turned and rejoined his brothers in looking after Duo. If their previous encounters with Shinigami were a good standard to compare this one to, the boy should be waking up sometime soon.

Heero could feel it when Duo woke up. It was something that happened all at once even though he was still rather relaxed – his a product of the streets and so not as tightly controlled a reaction as Heero's own. It was still rather efficient as Duo took in as much of his surroundings as he could without opening his eyes, and once he registered the presence of the other pilots opened his eyes.

Heero felt his lips quirk up in a slight chuckle as Duo stared at his shoulder in confusion, obviously not having expected to wake up on a different shoulder than the one he'd fallen asleep on. Duo furrowed his brows, looking slightly insulted at the change in shoulders. "05 talked to the minister," Heero explained to his friend, "so we switched places."

Duo looked up at him, and then nodded with a slight yawn. Madame Pomphrey came over at that moment, making Heero twitch slightly as she started fussing, waving her wand about. "How are we feeling now Mr. Maxwell?" she questioned, going through her various diagnostic spells. "Do you have a fever? Dizzy? Nauseous? Are you –"

"Status," Heero interrupted the nurse's babbling, knowing Duo wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise.

"Fuzzy," was Duo's reply, "and tired."

The medi-witch was still looking rather angry with Heero's interruption, but nodded and stopped flicking her wand about. "Magical exhaustion then," she stated. "You'll need to go easy on your magic use, in fact don't perform any at all unless you have to. Rest and time is all you need."

"When can I leave?" Duo questioned. Despite the fact that the hospital wing was one of the safest places in the school (if only because of Madame Pomphrey's overprotective tendencies towards her patients) it didn't diminish the fact that all of the ex-pilots hated hospitals with a passion. They hadn't been safe places during the war, and habits ingrained from necessity of survival were hard to destroy, especially in such a short amount of time.

To Heero's surprise, the nurse just sighed and shook her head before replying that the braided boy could be released in time for dinner. Apparently, being out and around other sources of magic was one of the best ways to replenish a low magical core. And so, Heero nodded to Wufei, who proceeded to wake up the others. Duo gave a loose stretch as they all roused from sleep, just managing to work out a slight kink before he was tackled in a hug from Quatre. "Duo!" the blond cried out, "I'm so glad you're okay! You are alright, aren't you? Don't scare us like that!"

Duo laughed a bit as he hugged Quatre back, "Sorry Q-man. I'm fine though, really. Just got stuck in a weird dream."

Heero tapped Duo once gently to show he understood the message, hidden by the covers of the hospital bed. Then he stood and took point as they fell into formation around Duo while they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. They would show a strong front to the rest of the school. Heero would have rather taken the pilot of Deathscythe to the kitchen, hiding him from the rest of the school until he was able to handle it. Unfortunately the mission required a bit more from them.

Regardless, Heero stopped just short of the hall and turned to Duo. His eyes asked the question his training wouldn't allow him to ask, but Duo was able to read it in his eyes, just as he had always been able to. Duo smiled gently back at him, a true smile that showed a great strength behind the tiredness – the kind of strength that had won them the war throughout those long, hard months where nightmares haunted what little sleep they could scrap together and their bodies began to fail them with no end in sight and the hatred of those they'd done it all for wearing heavy on their bones. Heero knew in that moment that no matter the reaction of the other students, they would win this battle as well.

With a nod, Heero turned and led the way into the Great Hall. Not many students had arrived for dinner at the moment, but Draco was already there making the rounds at the Slytherin table. The blond aristocrat looked up and noticed them, not sparing a thought for the whispering students as he invited them over to sit with him.

It was nice to have allies, Heero decided. Draco very easily sat next to Duo and inquired about his health, not at all caring about the sudden buzzing of noise from the other students. Likewise, Hermione and Neville shocked many people by walking over to join them, braving the normally forbidden table of snakes in order to show their support of Duo. Heero watched in slight surprise as other members of the group of resistance fighters they were training came over as well. Some of them had questions and then left, but they were still coming over to inquire into Duo's wellbeing.

And then Justin Fitch-Finley walked up, the set of the Hufflepuff's shoulders putting Heero on guard. The yellow-clad boy stopped in front of the table and questioned, "Is it true?"

The entire hall, which had been filling up rather quickly, fell silent at such an inquiry. Despite having nearly all eyes on him in fearful curiosity, Duo seemed completely in control of the situation and at ease as he countered, "Is what true, Fitch-Finley?"

Their year-mate took a deep breath for courage before asking, "Are you really Death?"

Shit. Heero prepared to do damage control and escape without letting it show, even on his face. Duo didn't lie, and that question left little space for wiggle room.

Duo shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "I wasn't the last time I checked," the braided Slytherin answered. Honest violet held suspicious brown as Duo expanded on his reply. "I call myself Shinigami because for whatever reason, Death likes to use me to voice his opinions. Perhaps it's because the first and only god I've ever known was Death. In all my years, such a thing has been the only fact of life you could depend upon. Death is constant and all-consuming, when you grow up on the streets of L2. But moments like the one yesterday are few and far between, so let's get rid of this depressing atmosphere, huh?" Duo suggested as he threw off the serious attitude and smiled brightly at the crowd,

And just like that, everything was back to normal with very few exceptions.

Heero was once again impressed by the ability Duo had to make friends, especially those who were eager to believe him and choose to see the happier sides of things despite all contrary evidence. Despite all of the darker aspects that Duo held, the cheerful boy always managed to leave whatever place they had been stationed at with lots of people who were sad to see him go. Heero had never been able to do so, and found himself once again glad that, for whatever reason, Duo had chosen him to be one of the few that actually got to become one of the braided boy's friends.

After dinner had finished, Heero and Duo snuck away from the rest of the crowd and into the RoR. Draco was covering for them, and for the first time in a long while it was just the pilots meeting up in secret that night. Once everyone had entered, they then used the room's extensive network of tunnels to sneak undetected into the astronomy tower. It was easy to spot people coming up the stairs, and it was an easily defendable position void of any portraits. With Wufei taking point at the stairs and Trowa watching the grounds from the balcony, Heero nodded for Duo to speak.

Deathscythe's pilot took a breath, and then began. "Sometimes, when I dream, Shinigami talks to me."

Well, that was certainly new information. Nevertheless, Heero reached out and grasped Duo's shoulder, knowing his best friend needed the support.

Duo didn't acknowledge the hand, but it was clear that he was thankful for it. "I haven't told you guys yet because I didn't want to worry you when you shouldn't be worried, but Shinigami told me something rather… disturbing." The rest of the pilots waited in patience, and the L2 native took another deep breath to center himself before admitting, "Shinigami keeps referring to this thing called 'the veil', he says that it's tearing and I can't shake this feeling that it means something for the barrier between Shinigami and everything that makes me, well, _me_."

"Oh Duo," Quatre quietly called out, one hand clutching at his heart as the other reached out to their braided companion. "Please don't be so afraid. We won't let that happen – you're not going to lose to your darker side."

Duo didn't smile, didn't try to reassure or thank them, and that scared Heero more than anything. Violet eyes shown with an eerie glow as Duo softly forced one question past his constricting throat, a question that held all the conviction and strength behind it that had made up the will needed to become a Gundam Pilot. "And if it does happen, Quatre? If it does, if I turn into some vengeful being of death unable to stop, will you…"

It was Wufei who spoke, his voice filled with the same unyielding iron that Duo's question had been laced with. "If it does, we will end it."

Heero looked up sharply at Shenlong's pilot. How could he say such a thing with such clarity? Heero had tried to kill Duo once before, had thought he'd be able to complete the mission – had deluded himself into thinking of it as a mission just like any other. Once the time had come… that moment had been when the pilot had finally admitted to himself that the annoying other pilot was his best friend. He'd rescued his best friend instead of silencing a loose end, despite all training and orders to the contrary. How could Wufei make such a promise?

Heero then looked at Duo, at the thankful yet steel-like gaze which held onto hard, promising ebony. At the darkness lingering at the corners of his eyes even now – darkness beyond what even the other pilots knew.

If this 'veil' truly tore, and Duo truly was lost, then Heero knew his friend well enough to know the braided pilot would rather die than to become the sort of monster the world was painting them out to be. He also hoped Wufei had the strength to do it, because Heero had already proven his inability to fulfill that wish as long as he held the hope that Duo would be there, would stay by his side, and would help him live in this strange thing they called 'peace'.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! A chapter. I apologize for errors or things that seem funny, as I was on meds while I wrote a good portion of this. I hope to have other chapters out soon, or at least in an orderly manner, but as of now I can't make any promises other than that I will do my best.

That's really all I have to say. Night!


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: I am so, SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I really have no excuse. School with one hand is hard, and then finals hit, and now summer school, and… yeah. I've been writing what I could in small doses, but I wanted what I put up to be good and a decent length, so even though this is mostly filler I didn't feel right posting it till now. I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Ch. 30

Draco sighed as he leaned back in a chair in the RoR that night. He was really tired, and just a little stressed out. It'd been several weeks since Duo's Shinigami incident in the Great Hall, and running the damage control had been taxing. It was infinitely better than it could have been – definitely not the worst-case scenarios Draco had foreseen – but it was still rough. Thankfully, most of the worst stuff was over with, and it would soon be Christmas Break, which would make things easier.

Of course, that fact also just opened up a 'whole other can of worms', as Draco had heard the braided pilot so elegantly call it before. Draco still wasn't sure where he was in the plans for break with the pilots, but he was certain of one thing: he couldn't go home.

Most of the students finally filtered out after their lessons were over and soon only Draco, the pilots, and a scant few others were left. Quatre came over to him, still surprising him with how easily the other blond could detect distress. "Draco?" the Hufflepuff questioned as he took a seat in a chair next to him, "What's wrong?"

Draco sighed and gave in to the urge to rub the bridge of his nose. "Father sent me a letter last night," the Slytherin answered. "He's tired of waiting. The Dark Lord has a mission for me – I am to be marked over the break."

The room was oddly silent, and then Draco felt weight about his shoulders. Startled, the blond looked up in shock to find that it was indeed Fred and George wrapped about him. He'd thought they'd left, but apparently not. Draco stared at the twins in silence, waiting for something to happen.

"You don't have to, you know," Fred softly informed him. There was no trace of joking or their normal good cheer – the twins were being completely serious for once.

"We'll explain things to Mom," George added, "you can come stay with us."

Draco blinked, shocked by their kindness. "… Thank you," he finally stated after a few moments of attempting to find his voice, "but I wouldn't want to endanger your family like that. Father will go on the warpath when I don't come home. I couldn't go with you."

The pilots all looked at each other, and then Duo sighed. "You can come with us like I said to Sev, but it won't be easy."

"In fact," Quatre added, "we'd appreciate it if you would come. We might need you to teach us apparation, and if we can't do it we may need your help."

Draco looked at the blond next to him and met reluctantly hard blue eyes. "Have they decided?"

Quatre gave a sad smile and shook his head. "Not yet," he answered. "But the trial is to be held two weeks before the anniversary of the war's end. If they should decide something unfavorable for our time schedule, we will need your help to return in order to finish this war."

Draco heard the unspoken words, and went absolutely still from the shock. They were going to adhere to the verdict, no matter what it was. They just had to make sure their precious colonies were safe from Voldemort's threat first. That kind of courageousness… Draco couldn't put into words how he felt about it. To be so dedicated, even to the point of execution for that very thing, Draco could only hope he had a cause to feel so strongly about one day.

And so Draco didn't call undo attention to the unspoken statement, but merely nodded his head in agreement. "We can start now, if you'd like," he offered.

With a smile of thanks for more than just the instruction, Quatre nodded. They all stood up, and Draco began to teach those that were still there all he knew about the often tricky art of apparation.

Duo packed his bag slowly, Trowa doing the same by his side. They were double-checking everything, making certain all of their necessary weapons were properly hidden, and leaving the others hidden but accessible to the guards that would no doubt search for them. Two weapons, Quatre had told them, two weapons were all that they were allowed. They were going to disarm themselves far beyond what was normal and comfortable for them in a show of good faith – and surrender.

Trowa sighed, and Duo looked at his fellow pilot with a small, wry smile. "Excited?" Duo questioned.

Trowa looked at him, and gave a small smile back in return. "I am," the taller brunette replied. With a strange sigh, the Slytherin shook his head and closed his eyes. "It doesn't make sense, but I'm happy that we're returning – strangely more than the last time."

Duo gave a short, quiet laugh and nodded. "It doesn't make much sense," he agreed. "But we're going back to space, and this time in this thing called peace."

Duo looked up at Trowa and saw his brother in blood smiling at him. "We're going home," the boy stated with a sort of hopeful disbelief.

Duo smiled back, unable to contain his joy. "Yeah," he breathed softly, "we are."

Together, the two of them finished packing their duffle bags and left the dorm. They gathered with their friends in the Great Hall, and greeted them with smiles. "Excited for the break?" Neville inquired. "Should be more exciting than mine at any rate."

"We are, actually," Duo answered. "We're gonna have to sneak away from Dumblefuck, but we're pretty stocked."

"You have to tell me everything about the colonies when you get back," Hermione ordered Draco as the blond Slytherin joined them. "I want to know every detail."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "I thought you would have done all that research already, Granger."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes I have, Malfoy," she retorted, "but there's no records of what a pureblood who has lived as exclusively in the Wizarding World as you have thinks when visiting one. Excuse my curiosity!"

"It is excused," Draco replied, earning a laugh. He looked at the group and changed the flow of conversation slightly. "I've checked in with all of the pureblood among our number and let them know safe places to go during break if their homes become too much to handle. They should be set, but I'm depending on you all to look after them while I'm gone. Thank you again for this."

Susan smiled, and Hannah nodded. "It's our pleasure," Susan insisted.

McGonagall called for the students to depart, and the group joined the line traveling down to the train station. The girls launched into some discussion of school, and Quatre engaged Neville in conversation. "Are you looking forward to going home?"

Neville shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. "I guess," the taller boy replied. "Grandmother doesn't really seem to care all that much, so it'll probably just be me and the garden again."

"Don't let them get to you," Duo advised. They'd pried the truth of Neville's family out of him, and he had confided how much it hurt that his family was so disappointed in him. "Just let it slide off."

"You are strong, whether they know it or not is of no consequence," Wufei added. "Never forget your strength – don't let them steal it from you."

Neville gave them a small smile. "Thanks guys – but honestly, I'm used to it. I'll never be what they want, but I think I'm finally alright with that." Neville exchanged understanding smiles with Draco, and then changed the topic. "Are you guys going to get to see any of your other friends?"

Duo and Quatre looked at Heero, who had been the only one to have actual contact with Une when he snuck into a nearby muggle town a week ago. Heero nodded. "Hn. A few who support us will be there. Une didn't give specifics."

"So probably Hilde, Sally, and maybe Katherine," Duo mused aloud. Looking at Quatre, he added, "Maybe your guys too, if they don't seem like too big of a threat."

Quatre shrugged as he added, "Most likely only Rashid and Abul, considering that the Maganacs will most likely try to break us out if things go badly. So yes," Quatre stated as he smiled at Neville, "we will be able to see some of our friends."

Neville laughed, "Sounds good."

The train ride was spent in a similar fashion, exchanging stories and laughing about various things while they traveled back to London. Once the train reached the station, Hermione blocked the door to the compartment and demanded, "You come back safe, you hear me? Or so help me Merlin I will curse you so bad your children will feel it!"

Duo blinked at the girl, and then laughed. "Damn, Mione," he managed, "great speech."

The girl blushed, but didn't move, and so Duo gave her a hug. "Promise," he softly vowed, "We'll be back."

Hermione hugged him back as she replied, "You better."

Parting, Hermione hugged some of the others and then they were on their way. Heero took lead, knowing the location of the rendezvous point with Lady Une. Waving off the others, the pilots and Draco inconspicuously made their way through the train station away from the waiting Order members, keeping their eyes out for danger. Heero took the long way in order to shake off potential tails, and then led them out into a back alley.

A simple looking station wagon awaited them with tinted windows, and Heero knocked on the window as he'd been instructed: two short, three long.

The window rolled down, and Une sat in the drivers seat herself. "Get in," she told them. Still feeling odd about putting their life in the hands of their former enemy (even if she _had_ saved them that time on the moon) the group got into the car; Heero in the passenger's seat, and Duo, Draco, and Quatre filled into the back row with Trowa, and Wufei in the trunk. Une rolled the window back up and started the car, easily pulling into the flow of traffic.

"Good to see you boys," Une stated after successfully clearing the train station parking lot. "You look better than when I last saw you."

"Nice to see you too Une-baby," Duo replied, casually leaning forward to cross his arms against Heero's seat in order to see her better. "We've been eating pretty well, thanks. How's it been topside?"

Une rolled her eyes, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the nickname. "Things have been tense, but it's been nice to know you were all alright. What's the situation with this magic thing?"

Draco made a small noise of surprise at some random muggle knowing the best kept secret in the world, but Heero ignored him as he reported, "Progressing well. We've gathered a moderate force and are training them, and we are working to recruit more. Contacts have been initiated and allies made – things are slowly but surely coming together."

"We'll really start on the hard stuff once term starts back up," Duo added. "It's all most likely going to go down near the end of the school year, from what I hear."

"The Dark Lord _is_ rather fond of the dramatic," Draco stated dryly from his seat in the back. "I wouldn't be surprised at all if it happened then."

"They expect good students to be obsessed over tests," Wufei added, "it would be a good tactic."

Duo snorted, and Une smiled slightly at the boys. "If you five did such mundane things," she commented. "I don't think you boys are ever worried about tests."

"Maybe after the war," Duo replied, "but battle always comes first."

Une sighed, seemingly slightly depressed about that. "Things… don't look terribly promising for you five," Une stated, changing the mood drastically. "We've done all we can to get you some support but your enemies are the most vocal. If things go sour I want you all out, do you understand me?" They were stopped at a red light, and Une took the opportunity to turn around and stare at them all. "I do _not_ want you boys submitting to execution! If that is the verdict you get out."

"That's why we brought Mr. Malfoy," Quatre answered her. "He can help us to escape should the decision be unfavorable."

Une nodded her thanks to the blond newcomer, and Draco nodded back in reply. Une turned back around just in time to catch the light change, and took a left. "We are nearing my private space shuttle. We will ride that to space, and land on L3 tomorrow afternoon. Miss Peacecraft has agreed to house us there, and you will have a week before the trial starts. The whole process will take three weeks," Une informed them as she pulled into the shuttle port, driving along a private track towards her shuttle, "and then the decision will be reached. You have until then to convince people that you aren't a threat to peace."

"No sweat," Duo replied with a cheery smile. "Quat and I will charm their pants off, and the rest of ya'll will stand in the back and try not to be scary."

Despite everything, the car burst into laughter. Duo smiled to himself, thankful he hadn't lost his touch. With companions like his brothers, it was necessary to make even the worst of situations a joke.

Trowa came to stand beside Draco as the blond looked out the window of the space shuttle. "You should get some rest," Trowa told his fellow Slytherin.

"Not yet," Draco replied, not even sparing a glance at the taller boy. "I will soon, but I need to see this."

Trowa blinked in confusion, and questioned, "What do you need to see?"

Draco looked at him then, grey eyes serious as Trowa had ever seen. "I need to understand what you are all so dedicated to."

Trowa looked at Draco for a long while, and then nodded. Raising a hand, he pointed to a space just to the right of their view. "Over there is the L3 colony X-0998, where I spent many years training. L3 was never prosperous, but the colonies have been outfitted well. It rains once every Thursday, and the grass is always soft and green. In some sectors, you can even see some wildflowers that the colonists have left to grow as they will."

Draco looked where the finger was pointing; letting the normally silent boy's description of the land he fought for wash over him. "Martha was a kind woman who ran a flower shop not very far from the base I worked at. She was a kind older lady with two dead sons and an absent daughter. I would stop and talk with her a bit while buying groceries, and she always had some baked goods for me to take back to the base. She was a gentle woman, but a supporter of our cause.

"At the grocer was Allen, also sympathetic to the cause, who was not a part of the revolution because of his crippled leg…"

Draco closed his eyes and allowed the picture to form in his mind of a place with no sky, but full of people just as kind-hearted and full of life as any on Earth. It sounded like something out of a storybook almost, the kind that Draco would smuggle from the older muggle boy who would meet him in the woods and tell him tales of the muggle world just as fascinating as the legends of the Wizarding World Draco would tell as repayment seemed to the other boy. Evan, his name was. Draco had viewed him as an older brother, and could see him fitting in perfectly in this world that the pilot was describing to him. Perhaps if they had actually made it to a shuttle, things would have been different.

Trowa just talked, nostalgia seeping in despite how unattached to the colony he had thought he'd been. The blond's eyes were closed, and Trowa watched for the signs of the boy falling asleep. It had been a long day, and Trowa personally knew how easily sleep came when you were finally away from your oppressor. The Malfoy heir lasted longer than he assumed, but Trowa noticed the descent into sleep and caught the boy before he fell.

With a slight smile at the desire the boy had shown for knowing of their former homes – their reason for fighting – Trowa carried Draco to his bunk and laid him down before returning to his own. Some sleep wouldn't be amiss for himself either.

At breakfast the next morning, Une had dropped the bomb. "I want you boys on your best behavior," she stated. "Despite our best efforts to get you boys on quietly, the press will be waiting for us. I've got the Preventers keeping a secure perimeter, but this should be seen as an opportunity to state your case. Best behavior, and try to look normal."

Duo frowned, but to the surprise of everyone there, it was Draco who spoke up. "With all due respect Miss Une, I believe you are wrong." All eyes turned on the pale aristocrat, but Draco kept his head high despite the attention. Duo had never seen the boy looking so much like his pedigree suggested he should before. Draco looked straight at the only woman of the table, and continued with his statement. "You're only trying to prove that these boys aren't liable to go rogue and start a mass killing spree, not that they are just like the average citizen. Because they're not, you can't fake what you can never return to. The argument here is not that these boys are normal, but that they are not monsters."

Draco spared a glance of apology for the pilots at their slight flinch in response to that word, but otherwise kept speaking. "The true issue that should be pressed is the fact of how tragic this war was that five teenagers felt it necessary to throw away their lives and mental health for the sake of the colonies because they believed no one else could do it – and because no adult had the guts to. They are veterans – they do and will have trouble adjusting to peace, but no more than any other veteran. Paint them as wounded warriors, because people like them have seen too much to ever be considered 'one of the normal community' again."

Une blinked, and then sighed. "Fine, Mr. Malfoy," she gave in, "I see your point. Boys, just act like you usually do, but still try to be on your best behavior."

"Aren't we always?" Duo questioned, giving his best innocent face.

Lady Une wasn't fooled though, and her refusal to reply only made Duo laugh back at her.

And so, when they finally landed upon the colony, Duo took a deep breath and lead his brothers out, himself the second after Une to depart. He was always charging recklessly in, why should that change now? If someone didn't, he wasn't sure anyone would.

The Preventers had indeed set up a boundary line, thankfully. They were already feeling twitchy with so few weapons on hand. Heero looked ready to shoot something. And so Duo gave a big smile to everybody in the crowd, and then looked back to his brothers as they descended the steps. "Look at that, Hee-chan! You've got more fans!"

Heero actually groaned at that, while everyone else couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to make you suffer, Duo," the Perfect Soldier replied. Cobalt eyes promised murder as the pilot ground out, "Slow and painful, with a cheese grater."

Duo looked to Quatre without his grin shrinking. It probably got bigger, if anything. "Told ya I could make him threaten that. Wanna see what we can get outta Fei?"

"Try and die, Maxwell," the Chinese teen stated. Duo noted his posture, and could see the boy was falling back on his clan training to keep from growling or running. The boy really didn't like attention, no matter how loud he could be. "Now's not the time for jokes."

"It's always time for jokes," Duo countered easily as they started down the path.

"Boys," Lady Une chastised, rolling her eyes at them. "Now is not the time for one of your fights."

"Who said anything about fights, Une-baby?" Duo quipped. A glance at the crowd told him that they were indeed taking him as the class clown. _Everything's going according to plan for once_, Duo thought with an inner smirk. "I'm just trying to lighten the sour pusses up a little, honest!"

Lady Une's glance back showed she didn't believe him for a second, and Duo huffed and crossed his arms. He wasn't really lying, so what had he done to deserve a look like that, huh?

"Come on Duo," Heero nudged him to keep moving. "Let's get out quickly."

Duo spared a glance for his best friend, and wondered why he was so tense. The reporters were screaming stuff, but it wasn't as bad as Duo had assumed it would be, to be completely honest.

"Go to hell you monsters!"

Okay, now it was getting there.

Whoever decided to finally get vocal was spreading the hate, so Duo mustered all he could to keep it together. If he lost it, the others would too. Despite how aggravated they got with him, Duo knew they depended on his cheery outlook to get them through their rough patches. So he had to keep smiling and chatting about useless things, no matter how much Shinigami boiled underneath his skin, ready to reach out in a moment's notice and strike down these people.

_Foolish mortals who dare taunt My Favored, I'll take you all before your time, make it race towards you in a wind of flames from the very pit of hell!_

Duo smiled brighter and laughed at an offhand comment Draco had made. It was strained, he knew, but he had to hold on. Otherwise the people they'd fought so hard for would die at his hand. Shinigami had been restless, and despite the distance from that 'veil' thing, it seemed the barrier was still crumbling. Just keep it together, Maxwell, he told himself. Keep it together.

They reached the parked limo and got in, piling into the back to squish against each other as Une sat in the passenger's seat and told the driver to get them the hell outta dodge.

Duo leaned into Heero's strength, attempting to shove back Shinigami. Quatre was similarly positioned against Trowa, clutching his heart as he let the taller boy's calm chase out the hate that had been overwhelming his senses.

"That went well," Draco stated, giving them all something to focus on, which by the too-controlled expression Wufei had he desperately needed. "Makes me see why the Dark Lord wants to wipe out the lot. Then again," the blond shrugged, "that was less extreme than wizarding reaction to a Gryffindor parselmouth."

Five sets of eyes were on the blond, and he indulged their need to focus on anything else but here by regaling them with the whole sordid affair. "When I was seven, a Gryffindor named Ernest Mansley was fooling around with his friends by the lake when they happened upon a snake. According to Mansley the snake wanted to bite his best friend, and so he asked it to back off. The snake did back away, but no one would believe the boy's story and started to claim him as a Dark Wizard. Whispers and rumors began to abound…"

Duo closed his eyes and let the story of a Gryffindor who'd been trying to do the right thing eventually had to run away to Romania because he couldn't walk down the street without being attacked or fled from. It was easier to focus on that, than on what had just happened. Shinigami calmed somewhat, and Heero began to loosen up too. The blonds' words washed over them all, keeping their minds from unsavory places as they traveled in a tale.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to get more written soon, carve out an hour of the day to devote to this thing. We're nearing the fun parts, so hopefully it'll be easier to write. Anyway, till next time!


End file.
